Mi señora
by SandrytaTNT
Summary: nnn
1. 1

1

La sala del banquete estaba llena de miembros de la corte. Una cosecha abundante los había unido a todos en celebración. La comida y la bebida corrían generosamente a medida que avanzaba la velada. Era una noche libre de temas políticos, aunque la intriga política siempre estaba presente en la corriente subterránea de pensamientos y emociones humanos de la corte. Todo ocurría bajo la mirada atenta de la Conquistadora, Xena de Anfípolis. La Conquistadora estaba sentada en el centro de la mesa principal, vestida con una camisa blanca bordada y pantalones negros de cuero. Era una alta belleza de largo pelo negro, intensos ojos azules y una brillante sonrisa que tenía la capacidad de encantar y desarmar al mismo tiempo. A su derecha se sentaba Jared, su leal general de la Guardia Real. Era un hombre guapo, casi una generación mayor que la Conquistadora. Era unos cuantos dedos más alto que la Conquistadora y llevaba el pelo corto. Los mechones de canas que tenía en las sienes y le poblaban la barba bien recortada le daban un aspecto distinguido. Tenía los ojos de un profundo tono castaño. Ofrecían más calidez de la que sería de esperar de un guerrero veterano. A la izquierda de la Conquistadora se sentaba Paulos, general al mando del Cuarto Ejército, una mente militar de menos confianza pero igual capacidad. Paulos era un hombre desaseado cuya risa tendía a ser demasiado estentórea. Le recordaba a la Conquistadora a los guerreros nórdicos que había conocido cuando recorría el lejano septentrión.

Paulos daba golpecitos distraídos en su copa de vino.

—Majestad, veo que has adornado el palacio de nueva belleza.

La Conquistadora se volvió hacia su general y luego siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la persona a la que se refería. Efectivamente, la nueva esclava poseía una delicada belleza. La Conquistadora calculó que la chica mediría poco menos de dieciséis palmos de la cabeza a los pies y que tendría unos diecinueve o veinte veranos de edad. La Conquistadora se sonrió por dentro por las medidas ecuestres, prueba de que se sentía más cómoda con sus caballos que con las personas. Volviendo a concentrar su atención en la esclava, admiró el largo pelo rubio de la chica, que enmarcaba su tez suave y ligeramente bronceada. La esclava tenía el aire de alguien nuevo en palacio. Sus movimientos eran torpes, indecisos. Estaba aprendiendo a servir. Eso era evidente. La postura de la esclava era la de un espíritu detenido, por no decir derrotado. Le temblaban las manos al servir el vino. La Conquistadora se esforzaba por inculcar un saludable nivel de temor. Era necesario para controlar el reino. Sin embargo, se sentía turbada por la impresión general causada por esta esclava. Tomó nota mental para hablar de ello con Targon, su administrador.

Respondió a su general con amabilidad.

—Me alegro de que sepas apreciar la estética de palacio.

Paulos se echó a reír.

—Confieso que me fijo poco en la obra de tus artesanos. Mi aprecio se limita a la carne y los huesos que hay en palacio. Una chica como ésa podría reconfortar a un hombre durante una noche fría como promete ser la de hoy.

—Te proporcionaré todas las mantas que desees, general. En cuanto a mis esclavas, las normas no han cambiado.

—Te visito siempre con la esperanza de que algún día hagas una excepción.

—Puede que la excepción te diera a ti placer, pero no puedo decir lo mismo sobre la esclava que eligieras. Eres un canalla atractivo. Creo que podrías seducir a una moza cualquiera sin dificultad. Y si no es así, siempre tienes dinero en la bolsa para pagar un precio justo por los servicios prestados.

—¿Pero quién quiere a una moza cuando puede conseguir una joya?

—Las joyas se convierten en mozas o algo peor si les quito mi protección. No lo voy a hacer.

—Y por tanto, regreso al sur decepcionado una vez más.

—La justicia del reino es superior a cualquier hombre.

—Cierto, Majestad. Pero no es superior a una mujer concreta.

—Porque me corresponde a mí administrar la justicia hasta que alguien me arrebate ese derecho.

—Me inclino humildemente ante ti. Has traído la paz y la prosperidad a Grecia. He luchado a tu lado y jamás me he sentido decepcionado.

—Ándate con ojo, Paulos. La adulación me asquea.

—Eso es sólo porque digo la verdad.

La Conquistadora sonrió.

—Así me gusta. Ahora cuéntame más cosas sobre el estado de las provincias del sur.

La Conquistadora se había retirado temprano del banquete. Aunque la fiesta era un acontecimiento mucho más agradable que la mayoría de sus asuntos de estado, su deseo de distraerse de una forma distinta, más productiva, la llevó a otra parte. Buscando libertad de movimientos, se puso una camisa y unos pantalones menos formales. Espada en mano, Xena dedicó dos marcas a realizar una serie de ejercicios pensados para agudizar su concentración y mantener su destreza. Eran su espada y su mente estratégica las que le habían valido el reino. Conservar el reino requería que ninguna de las dos perdiera su fuerza.

Xena se secó el sudor de la cara y el cuello. Se sentía mejor gracias al ejercicio. Había comido poco en el banquete y ahora descubrió que tenía hambre. Por un pasillo oculto que iba de su dormitorio a las escaleras, se dirigió a las cocinas. Allí vio a la misma esclava que le había llamado la atención en el banquete, muy afanada fregando el suelo.

La esclava sujetaba el cepillo con las dos manos y lo movía hacia delante y hacia atrás. El movimiento hacia delante se detuvo cuando vio dos pies enfundados en botas negras ante ella. Levantó la mirada y vio a la Conquistadora. Claramente sobresaltada, la esclava se puso en pie.

Bajó los ojos.

—Mi señora, ¿en qué te puedo servir?

Xena observó a la chica.

—He bajado a comer algo. Me basta con un poco de pan y queso.

—Sí, mi señora —asintió la chica. Al intentar dar un paso, le entró vértigo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

Xena la observaba. Sin que la esclava se diera cuenta, Xena alargó la mano, para sujetarla.

—Oye.

La chica cayó hacia Xena. Ésta avanzó, cogió a la chica entre sus brazos y la colocó con cuidado en el suelo. Le sorprendió lo ligera que era la esclava. Tumbada boca arriba, la esclava agarró a Xena de la mano. Su mirada atrapó y sostuvo la de la Conquistadora.

—Lo siento.

Xena examinó el cuerpo de la chica. Insatisfecha, le sacó a la chica la camisa de la falda. Xena pasó la mano por la piel fría, palpando huesos y músculos. Tras alcanzar un cubo de agua, la Conquistadora lo lanzó contra una pared. Se hizo pedazos y el ruido se fundió con la voz de la Conquistadora, que llamaba a su cocinera jefa.

La cocinera llegó muy apurada, seguida de cerca por dos guardias reales.

—¡Makia! ¿Desde cuándo el reino mata de hambre a sus esclavos?

La cocinera se retorció las manos atemorizada.

—Majestad, la chica es nueva entre nosotros. Llegó así.

—¿Y has decidido poner remedio obligándola a fregar suelos en plena noche?

—Como castigo por servir mal a tu Majestad.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Te oí comentar que le temblaban las manos al servir.

—Si quisiera castigar a mis esclavos, lo diría. ¿Dónde duerme?

—En la sala común con los demás, Majestad.

Xena volvió a mirar a la chica. Cogió a la chica en brazos, acunándola. Tras tomar una decisión, salió con ella de la cocina rumbo a la enfermería.

—¡Sígueme!

Makia fue detrás, intentando no pensar en el precio que se le iba a exigir por provocar la ira de la Conquistadora.

Al llegar a la enfermería, la Conquistadora abrió la puerta de una patada.

—¡Dalius! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! —Colocó a la chica con cuidado en un catre.

El anciano sanador luchaba por despejarse la cabeza del sueño al entrar. Su ayudante se retiró a un rincón de la estancia, buscando lo que no era más que una sensación precaria de seguridad.

La Conquistadora ordenó:

—¡Ocúpate de ella! —Luego se volvió hacia Makia, aún furiosa—. ¿Pensabas que matarla a trabajar sería de mi agrado?

—No, Majestad. No era ésa mi intención.

—Makia, te conozco. No has hecho esto por lo que dije. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Es una alborotadora. Estaba contando historias, distrayendo a los demás esclavos.

La Conquistadora miró a la inocente sin dar crédito.

—¿Historias de disensión?

Makia no quería ver muerta a la chica, por lo que dijo la verdad.

—No, Majestad. Simples historias de aventuras.

—Debe de ser buena para haber apartado al personal de su trabajo.

—No me entiendes, Majestad. La chica trabajaba mientras contaba las historias, lo mismo que los que la escuchaban.

—¿Por qué el castigo, entonces?

—No pidió permiso.

La Conquistadora se quedó pensativa.

—Ya. ¿Debería tratarte yo a ti como tú la has tratado a ella?

—¿Majestad?

—No creo que la chica se diera cuenta de que tenía que pedir permiso. La has castigado sin piedad.

Makia cayó de rodillas.

—Perdóname, Majestad.

La Conquistadora contempló a la cocinera. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a Makia de rodillas ante ella. La imagen la incomodaba. La cocinera era una favorita suya desde hacía mucho tiempo, una de las primeras beneficiarias del escudo de la Conquistadora. La buena fortuna de Makia se debía en parte a que se parecía por edad y aspecto a la madre de la Conquistadora.

La Conquistadora se agachó a la altura de Makia y habló en voz baja.

—La chica no me parece una persona dispuesta a minar intencionadamente tu autoridad. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti. Me has servido bien durante muchos años. Ésta es la primera vez que me decepcionas. Asegúrate de que sea la última o lo haré yo.

—Sí, Majestad. Gracias.

La Conquistadora se incorporó. Le dijo al sanador:

—Quiero un informe diario. —Volvió a mirar a Makia y ofreció la mano a la mujer ya mayor para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

Aliviada al verse objeto de la cortesía de la Conquistadora, Makia se levantó.

—Gabrielle, Majestad.

Targon era un hombre de estatura moderada y pelo castaño claro. La piel le colgaba reacia de los huesos como para desafiar al destino que le había tocado de estar unida a un cuerpo frágil. Targon tenía una mente muy aguda para la organización y una ligera vena de cobardía que lo convertía en el candidato ideal para dirigir los asuntos más tediosos del gobierno. Xena lo consideraba un hábil administrador para el palacio. Mientras que otros se tomaban su papel como un medio para conseguir fondos adicionales a través del favoritismo, él no tardó en comprender que una bolsa llena le iba a servir de muy poco en el Tártaro, donde la Conquistadora había enviado a anteriores administradores que no se habían tomado en serio su prohibición con respecto a la corrupción.

—...y quiero un informe completo sobre esta nueva esclava. ¿De dónde viene? ¿Qué sabe hacer? Lo de siempre.

—Gabrielle, Majestad.

—Sí.

—¿Algo más, Majestad?

—No... Sí. Targon, quiero un repaso de la orientación que reciben los esclavos sobre las leyes del reino. Asegúrate de que conocen lo que tienen que ganar así como lo que tienen que perder.

—Así se hará. Con tu permiso...

La Conquistadora despidió a Targon con un gesto de la mano. Se levantó y salió al balcón en busca de la brisa fresca sobre la piel. El aire era más fácil de respirar fuera del palacio que dentro de sus muros. Su reino incluía todas las tierras que abarcaba la vista y más. Aunque ella era la soberana, reconocía cuatro partes constituyentes del mismo. La primera y la más importante era su ejército, dirigido por la Guardia Real de elite. La segunda, que pocos imaginaban, eran sus criados y esclavos. Necesitaba su lealtad. A menudo se enteraban de las disensiones antes que sus espías. Su deseo de recibir un buen trato y estabilidad era la clave de su estrategia doméstica. La tercera parte constituyente eran los miembros de su corte. Había acabado por reconocer que su corte era la mayor amenaza interna para el reino. Su cercanía le parecía problemática, pero era un problema que sólo podía controlar, no resolver. Y por último, estaba la gente de la tierra: los granjeros, obreros, artesanos, comerciantes y, con gran desdén por su parte, los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas. Hasta cierto punto, todos la temían. Lo que esperaba era que algún día ese temor cruzara las fronteras del reino y llegara a Roma y Persia. Sólo entonces conocería la paz. No podría descansar hasta que llegara ese día.

Entró Jared.

—Señora.

Xena siguió dando la espalda al general.

—¿Qué noticias traes?

—César marcha hacia las fronteras del norte.

La Conquistadora se volvió despacio.

—¿Sí? Jared, ¿tú qué opinas?

—Intimidación. Sería un necio planteando un desafío cuando sólo falta una luna para el invierno.

—Eso sería lo lógico. César no es un necio, pero sí es arrogante. Quiero que el Quinto Ejército se movilice para proteger las ciudades portuarias del oeste. César podría hacerse a la mar en lugar de avanzar por las montañas, contando con que Grecia sea demasiado lenta para mantenerse a la altura de sus barcos.

—No conoce a Grecia.

—Tienes razón, Jared. Sólo cree conocer a Grecia.

—Señora, ¿puedo hablar con libertad?

—Ten cuidado, Jared. Hace días que no mato a nadie. Puede que me divierta contigo.

—Mi vida es tuya. No me queda nada que perder.

—¿De qué se trata, general?

—El señor Castan se ha estado reuniendo en privado con los señores Gaugan, Stasis y Vacaou. Comentan que últimamente no te muestras tan feroz en la corte como antes. Ven el cambio como una señal de debilidad.

—He matado a hombres que se dedicaban a este tipo de especulaciones.

—Sí, señora.

—Basta, Jared. —Xena se puso detrás de su mesa—. ¡Maldito sea el Tártaro! Era más fácil cuando luchábamos contra Cortese y esos penosos señores de la guerra que vagaban por el campo. Eran crudos y honrados con sus engaños. No intentaban ocultar el hecho de que no podía fiarme de ellos. Ahora me ocupo de asuntos diplomáticos e intrigas clandestinas y casi no consigo digerir el desayuno del asco que me dan. —Se sentó y colocó una pierna en la mesa—. Castan está al mando. Me sorprende que no sea Vacaou.

—Tal vez lo sea.

—No está mal no llamar la atención, sobre todo si estás poniendo a prueba la fuerza de tu posición. Que piensen que son hábiles para la traición. Que ellos mismos sean la causa de su propia ruina.

—No tardarán.

—Depende de César. Los buenos nobles esperarán a que Grecia esté distraída.

—¿Podrían estar con Roma?

—Lo dudo. Odian a los latinos casi tanto como yo. Nos mantendremos al margen y veremos hasta qué punto son codiciosos. —Xena dejó caer la pierna y se inclinó sobre la mesa—. Jared, creo que puede ser necesario que Grecia llame a filas al veinte por ciento de la milicia de cada señor para proteger al reino de esta nueva agresión romana.

—Sí. Estoy de acuerdo.

—Elige tú mismo a los hombres: leales, valientes, hábiles, en ese orden. Podemos formar a los que no hayan aprendido a ser soldados de Grecia. Haz que escriban las órdenes para mañana por la mañana.

—Como ordenes. ¿Algo más, señora?

—No. Te veré esta noche.

El general fue a la puerta. Xena lo llamó. Se volvió hacia ella.

—Buen trabajo.

—Gracias, señora.

El sol que le calentaba la cara desapareció. Abrió los ojos y vio a la Conquistadora.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Gabrielle se incorporó. Habló con tono apagado:

—Mejor, mi señora.

—Dalius me dice que lo único que necesitabas era alimento y descanso.

—Para mi cuerpo sí, mi señora.

Xena captó la precisión.

—¿Qué más necesitas?

A Gabrielle le falló el valor. Bajó la mirada.

—No me miras. ¿Debo tomarme tu comportamiento como una señal de falta de respeto, miedo, u otra cosa?

Gabrielle controló su inseguridad y volvió a mirar a la monarca.

—La libertad, mi señora. Necesito la libertad.

—¿Ha hablado Targon contigo?

—Sí.

—¿Y comprendes que puedes ganarte la libertad?

—Sí.

—Sólo pido que restituyas tu deuda.

—Si hubieras prohibido la esclavitud, nunca me habrían capturado.

—¿Desde cuándo eres esclava?

—Cinco años.

—Poseo Grecia desde hace tres años. Me hago responsable de lo que he hecho y por ello conoceré el Tártaro, pero no acepto la responsabilidad de aquello que te hicieron a ti o a otros las personas que me precedieron.

—Puedes detenerlo.

—A menos que se empuje con la espada, el cambio se produce despacio. Si libero a todos los esclavos de Grecia, los nobles se rebelarán. Grecia no caerá ante sus enemigos. Se hundirá por dentro. No voy a permitir que eso ocurra.

—Pues no permitas que haya más esclavos nuevos.

—Los ciudadanos del reino no pueden ser hechos esclavos.

—Me refiero a todos los esclavos.

—¿Y afectar al comercio? ¿Convertirnos en un refugio para todos los extranjeros? Los aliados de Grecia no lo aprobarían.

Gabrielle guardó silencio.

—Hay razones. Siempre las hay. Lo que debes aprender es no sólo cuáles son esas razones, sino también qué hay detrás de ellas. Es fácil decir "libera a los esclavos". Hacerlo no es tan fácil. —Xena quiso darle a la chica algo de esperanza—. Dentro de tres años, si me sirves bien, tendrás la libertad. Durante esos tres años, recibirás buenos alimentos, ropa y alojamiento. Cuando termine tu trabajo, recibirás una suma de dinero para iniciar una vida lejos del reino, si así lo deseas.

—¿Por qué no querría marcharme?

—Pregunta a Targon, a Makia y a todos los que llevan conmigo más tiempo del obligado. Yo no puedo hablar por ellos.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Xena se quedó pensativa.

—Hablo con cada nuevo esclavo que sirve en mi casa. Tienes que elegir. Contrariamente a lo que creen otros, tu calidad de vida aquí dependerá más de quién seas tú que de quién soy yo.

—Entonces, ¿no debería temerte?

—Sólo si me agravias. Si lo haces, tendrás todos los motivos para temerme. Pero entonces será demasiado tarde, porque estarás muerta. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

—Sí.

La Conquistadora miró a la esclava con más intensidad.

Gabrielle sintió una desazón creciente. Perdió el frágil valor.

—Mi señora.

—Muy bien.

La Conquistadora respondió a la llamada a su puerta:

—Adelante.

Gabrielle esperó a que el guardia le abriera la puerta. Llevó la bandeja del desayuno hasta la mesa. Makia le había dado instrucciones detalladas sobre cómo colocar los platos. Descargó el pan, el queso, la fruta y el té mientras la Conquistadora seguía trabajando en su mesa.

—¿Mi señora?

La Conquistadora volcó toda su atención en la chica.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

—Por qué.

—Por comprarme para ser tu esclava.

La Conquistadora se recostó.

—Yo no te elegí. Targon se ocupa de la administración doméstica. De todas formas, "gracias" es lo último que me esperaba que me dijeras.

—Los demás esclavos y criados hablan bien de ti. Me han dicho que debería estar agradecida de que seas un ama honorable.

La Conquistadora se puso en pie.

—No dejes que otros piensen por ti. Debes confiar en tu propio criterio.

—Lo he hecho, mi señora.

—¿Estás segura de que sabes lo suficiente para juzgarme?

Gabrielle titubeó ante la idea.

—No es que te juzgue.

—Por supuesto que querías juzgarme. Si no, no habrías hablado con el personal doméstico.

—No pretendía ofenderte.

—No estoy ofendida. Sólo un idiota pasaría por la vida sin criterio sobre el lugar que le corresponde en ella, y tú no me pareces idiota.

El orgullo de Gabrielle no le permitió responder al equívoco cumplido.

La Conquistadora reflexionó sobre la opinión que le merecía la esclava. Efectivamente, Gabrielle no era idiota. La Conquistadora sospechaba que dentro de la envoltura de la chica había una mente inteligente. Si era la hábil narradora que Makia le había descrito, Gabrielle era capaz de utilizar las palabras. Ser capaz de utilizar las palabras era ser capaz de tejer conscientemente ideas, observaciones y sentimientos para crear un conjunto coherente. Mientras que la Conquistadora utilizaba las palabras para dirigir, para negociar y para manipular, un narrador utiliza las palabras para crear una ficción que se hace tan real para el que escucha como el aire que respira, igual de invisible, pero vital.

—No juzgues demasiado deprisa. Vivo en muchos mundos. —La Conquistadora abarcó la habitación con un gesto de la mano—. Fuera de este refugio verías un aspecto distinto de mí.

Gabrielle bajó la vista.

Xena se rindió a la curiosidad.

—Dime qué estás pensando.

Gabrielle levantó la mirada. Xena no conseguía descifrar lo que había tras los dulces ojos verdes de la chica.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en negar tu bondad?

—Vivimos tiempos peligrosos. El horror del mundo puede volver a llamar a mi puerta bien pronto. Debes estar preparada cuando eso ocurra, o la mera visión de lo que vendrá te aplastará. Si eso ocurre, no podrás hacer nada por ti misma y, desde luego, no podrás hacer nada por mí.

—¿Tan terribles son tus enemigos?

—Sí. Y yo soy más terrible que todos ellos juntos. —A Xena no le gustaba nada el giro de la conversación—. ¿Tienes algo más que desees decirme?

—No, mi señora.

—Pues retírate.

—Sí, mi señora. —Gabrielle se inclinó y fue a la puerta. Al llegar, miró atrás. La Conquistadora había vuelto a su mesa. Gabrielle se sintió triste. De repente, su pena era más por la Conquistadora que por sí misma.

—¡Liceus! —Xena se despertó de la pesadilla totalmente empapada en sudor. Se apartó el pelo con las manos al salir de la cama y se quitó la camisa de dormir. Se puso una túnica negra y siguió el pasillo oculto al fondo de su dormitorio hasta unas estrechas escaleras que subían hasta una torre. Descubrió que no estaba sola. Gabrielle estaba apoyada en el parapeto de piedra contemplando el cielo.

—Hace una bonita noche.

Asustada por la inesperada interrupción, Gabrielle se volvió de golpe. Al reconocer a la Conquistadora, su miedo se apaciguó.

—Lo siento. Me voy.

Xena alargó la mano.

—No he dicho que te retires.

Gabrielle controló el movimiento e intentó hacer lo mismo con su corazón desbocado. Bajó los ojos.

—¿Estabas haciendo algo malo? Me enorgullezco de conocer las leyes de Grecia y no recuerdo ninguna que prohíba mirar las estrellas.

—No, mi señora.

—Relájate, muchacha. —Xena ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo un poco—. Bueno, ¿qué te trae hasta aquí arriba?

Gabrielle vio la sonrisa de Xena y soltó un flojo suspiro. Regresó al parapeto y contempló la noche.

—Es bonito... el cielo... y hace fresco. Abajo el ambiente puede ponerse muy cargado... y aquí hay silencio. Puedo pensar.

—¿Y en qué piensas?

—En mi vida... mis historias.

—Makia me comentó que contabas historias. Tal vez algún día me cuentes una a mí.

—Si así lo deseas, mi señora.

—¿Por eso cuentas historias, porque te lo ordenan?

—No, mi señora. Me vienen. Son parte de mí. Debe de haber una razón para que existan.

—¿Qué razón crees que es ésa?

—Las historias pueden enseñar y entretener... aunque sean tristes.

—Eso es cierto. Me interesa más saber cómo te sientes tú al contar historias.

—¿Cómo me siento, mi señora?

—Porque sientes, ¿no?

—A veces intento no hacerlo.

—¿Como ahora mismo?

—No, mi señora.

—¿Cuándo, entonces?

La chica se dio la vuelta. La parte de Xena que era la Conquistadora optó por no tomarse aquello como una afrenta. Se puso al lado de Gabrielle, atenta a la expresión de la chica, visible a la luz de la media luna.

—Una esclava pierde todos sus derechos, incluido el derecho a su cuerpo.

La Conquistadora sintió una acometida de rabia, aunque su voz conservó la calma.

—¿Te ha tocado alguien desde que has llegado?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Mientras estés aquí, nadie te utilizará de esa forma en contra de tu voluntad. El castigo por violar a mi personal es la muerte.

La chica no disimuló su sorpresa.

—¿Tú no...?

—¿No violo? —Xena sabía la forma en que otros corrompían su reputación—. No, muchacha, no violo. No me hace falta. Hay muchos hombres y mujeres que acudirían de buen grado a mi cama. Es cierto lo que dicen. El poder es un afrodisíaco. —Xena suavizó el tono—. Algún día, si no lo has hecho ya, conocerás lo que es una mano tierna y los sentimientos serán muy distintos.

—¿Quién me querría?

—Te sorprenderías.

Gabrielle no vio nada más que sinceridad en el rostro de la Conquistadora.

—Gracias, mi señora.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora?

—Es lo que no has hecho.

Xena se entristeció al oír eso. Recibir un cumplido por no ser una violadora era digno de un animal. Sabía que sólo podía culparse a sí misma.

—Te dejo a tu noche tranquila.

—Que duermas bien, mi señora.

—Tú también, muchacha.

Gabrielle fue convocada al cuarto de Makia. Algo nerviosa, Gabrielle se recordó a sí misma que la severidad de Makia se había aplacado a lo largo de las dos semanas que llevaba en palacio.

—Bueno, ya era hora de que aparecieras.

—Estaba ayudando...

—Ya sé lo que estabas haciendo. Toma. Esto es para ti. —Makia le alargó un vestido a Gabrielle. Ésta se quedó donde estaba—. Vamos. Cógelo. Lo necesitarás para esta noche.

—¿Esta noche?

—Sí. —Makia exageró su exasperación con aire humorístico e hizo sonreír a Gabrielle—. Servirás en el banquete.

Gabrielle cogió el vestido y se lo puso sobre los hombros.

—Es precioso.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —Con falsa hosquedad, Makia confesó—: Lo he elegido yo para ti, así que no me apetece oír quejas.

—Gracias.

—Ve a probártelo. Si hay que hacer cambios, le diré a la costurera que los haga. No puedes presentarte toda astrosa ante la Conquistadora.

Gabrielle se marchó, pero antes se detuvo en el umbral.

—Makia, el vestido es precioso.

Makia se quedó mirando a la chica mientras salía de su cuarto. La Conquistadora tenía razón. Gabrielle nunca había pretendido cuestionar la autoridad de la cocinera. A la anciana le había costado encontrar un modo de disculparse. Esperaba que este pequeño gesto reparara el mal hecho.

Gabrielle iba de mesa en mesa, sirviendo vino. Los gritos pidiendo más vino eran constantes y la desorientaban un poco. Su mayor suplicio era servir las mesas de hombres, sin esposas ni prometidas. Las normas de la Conquistadora eran claras. A las criadas no se las podía tocar, pero en una sala tan grande como la del banquete, y habiendo bebido varias copas de vino, los hombres se crecían y se tomaban libertades, algunas deliberadas, otras por descuido. En consecuencia, había manos que le palpaban el trasero y el pecho mientras servía el vino. Ella no hacía caso del abuso, concentrada en su tarea. Sabía que no debía derramar una sola gota, por mucho que se propasaran con ella.

Aunque una jarra vacía suponía tener que volver a las bodegas, Gabrielle sintió alivio al poder alejarse un momento del jolgorio. Una voz exigente le impidió bajar las escaleras de la bodega.

—¡Chica! Dame vino.

Gabrielle se volvió y vio a un guapo joven, alto, de pelo rojo bien recortado. Llevaba un pendiente en la oreja derecha, una camisa amplia de color tostado cortada a medida con un escudo bordado en el corazón, pantalones marrones y altas botas marrones. Decidió que era miembro de una casa nobiliaria.

Gabrielle replicó con respeto:

—Señor, me he quedado sin vino, pero ahora mismo vuelvo.

—¡Ven aquí!

Gabrielle se quedó sin saber qué hacer.

El hombre avanzó un paso.

—¡Deja esa jarra y ven aquí, te digo!

Gabrielle obedeció.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—No, señor, no lo sé.

El hombre se inclinó. El aliento le apestaba a vino.

—Pues te lo voy a decir. Yo soy Ridel, heredero del señor Gaugan. ¿Sabes quién es el señor Gaugan?

—He oído mencionar su nombre, señor.

—Mi padre es el señor de las provincias del sur. Somos una familia rica y noble. Cogemos lo que queremos, cuando queremos, por mucho que diga la Conquistadora. Te quiero a ti y te quiero ahora.

Gabrielle retrocedió. Ridel la agarró del brazo.

—Ah, no, chica. Tú te vienes conmigo.

—No, señor, por favor, no.

—¿Por favor? Tienes modales para ser una guarra. A ver qué más sabes.

Gabrielle se debatió, pero Ridel era fuerte, demasiado fuerte para poder soltarse.

—Bonita furcia. —Le agarró el vestido por el cuello y lo desgarró, dejando al descubierto el pecho envuelto de Gabrielle—. Maldita sea, ¿por qué llevan tanta ropa las mujeres? —Se echó a reír—. Bueno, así tomarlas supone un mayor desafío. Me gustan los desafíos. Oye, chica, ¿tú vas a ser un desafío? —Dicho esto, la apartó de un tirón del pasillo abierto para ocultarla parcialmente tras un arco. La pegó a la pared y sus labios se apoderaron de su boca con un beso brutal.

Gabrielle intentó empujarlo. Jadeaba. Tenía el corazón desbocado. Cerró los puños cuando su desesperación fue a más. No conocía este nivel de violencia desde que había entrado al servicio de la Conquistadora. Había esperado que las normas de la Conquistadora la protegieran. Ahora sabía que se había equivocado al esperar tal cosa.

—¡Aaj! —Ridel detuvo su ataque. Se echó hacia atrás. Gabrielle sólo veía sus ojos vidriosos. Confusa, dejó de resistirse. Él cayó de rodillas. Sólo entonces vio Gabrielle el cuchillo que tenía en la espalda, clavado en el corazón. Miró hacia delante. La Conquistadora estaba a veinte pasos de distancia. A su lado estaban Jared y dos guardias reales.

La Conquistadora avanzó. Se detuvo delante del cuerpo sin vida de Ridel y lo tiró al suelo de una patada. Se volvió para gritarle a Jared:

—¡Dile a Gaugan que he matado al cabrón de su hijo!

Miró a la chica que estaba allí expuesta, a quien le habían robado todo su pudor, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y los ojos todavía llenos de espanto. La Conquistadora se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Al pasar junto a Jared, susurró con dolor:

—Tápala.

Jared se quitó la capa y envolvió a Gabrielle en ella. Le indicó a Leah, una joven criada que estaba allí cerca, que llevara a Gabrielle con Makia. Luego ordenó a los dos guardias que cogieran el cuerpo de Ridel y lo siguieran. El hijo de Gaugan fue trasladado al centro de la sala del banquete para que lo vieran todos los invitados. Jared anunció que el banquete se daba por finalizado y aconsejó al desolado señor que se llevara a su hijo a casa.

Makia notó el silencio sobrecogedor y la falta de movimiento del piso de arriba. Algo había sucedido. Sus instintos le decían que lo que fuese había ocurrido deprisa y que no era bueno. Esperó a que regresara el siguiente criado. Nunca tenía que esperar mucho para recibir noticias.

Gabrielle entró con Leah a su lado. Makia reconoció la capa del general Jared. Gabrielle no la tendría si hubiera hecho algo malo. Se fijó en que la chica temblaba a pesar del calor de la estancia.

Makia ordenó:

—Leah, vuelve al trabajo.

Leah miró a Gabrielle con ojos protectores antes de volver a subir las escaleras hasta la sala del banquete.

La cocinera se acercó a Gabrielle. La chica apartó los ojos. La cocinera levantó la mano despacio y le puso los dedos en la barbilla, obligando a Gabrielle a mirarla. Habló con ternura:

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

—Ridel, el hijo del señor Gaugan.

—¿Está muerto?

Gabrielle asintió.

Makia suponía quién había sido el protector de Gabrielle.

—¿El general Jared?

Gabrielle negó con la cabeza.

—¿La Conquistadora?

—Sí —susurró Gabrielle.

—No tienes nada que temer. No has hecho nada malo.

—¿Y si ella piensa lo contrario?

—Créeme cuando te digo que no es así.

Gabrielle se dejó vencer por la tensión y se hizo un ovillo como una niña pequeña. Makia cogió a la chica entre sus brazos.

—Vamos, vamos. —Dejó que Gabrielle llorara un rato y luego se echó hacia atrás con delicadeza—. Ve a echarte. Haré que le devuelvan la capa al general Jared por la mañana. Le servirás el desayuno a la Conquistadora como siempre.

—Pero... —Gabrielle intentó suplicar.

Makia la interrumpió con inflexible severidad.

—No, muchacha. No puedes ocultarte de ella. Te enfrentarás a la Conquistadora y luego seguirás adelante con el nuevo día.

De acuerdo con sus obligaciones habituales, Gabrielle entró en la cocina. Llevaba la capa del general colgada del brazo. La mujer mayor la había estado esperando.

—Dobla la capa y déjala en la mesa y luego tráeme una bandeja.

Makia observó a la chica con atención mientras colocaba la comida de la Conquistadora.

—¿Has dormido?

—Un poco.

—Se valiente, muchacha. En esto, sé que la Conquistadora no te defraudará. Ahora, ve a lo tuyo.

Gabrielle salió de la cocina. Se desvió un momento de camino a los aposentos de la Conquistadora.

Gabrielle encontró a la Conquistadora sentada a su mesa. El general Jared y Stephen, capitán de la Guardia Real, estaban de pie ante ella. El general se volvió y sonrió a Gabrielle.

La Conquistadora miraba fijamente a Stephen. Había elegido esta ocasión para dar a Stephen mayores responsabilidades. Se había distinguido en el campo de batalla junto a ella y Jared durante la campaña para ganar Grecia. La Conquistadora valoraba su capacidad estratégica y su carácter paciente. Por esa razón mantenía a Stephen, de cuerpo esculpido, ojos grises y melena rubia hasta los hombros, lejos de su cama. Acostarse con él eliminaría sus posibilidades de conseguir un futuro ascenso. Ninguno de sus oficiales de mayor confianza conocía nunca el lecho de la Conquistadora.

—Ha habido rebeliones por causas más nimias. Prefiero que ésta ocurra cuanto antes. Jared, tendremos que tomar una decisión con respecto a la sucesión. Las provincias del sur son ricas. Ésta es una buena oportunidad para dividir los latifundios en fincas más pequeñas. Dile a Paulos que haga sus recomendaciones. Añade las tuyas a la lista.

—O podrías quedarte tú con el botín —sugirió Jared.

—No he matado a Ridel para obtener beneficio. Tú, por otro lado, eres libre de quedarte con lo que quieras.

—Ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

La Conquistadora le tomó el pelo:

—Mira que eres campesino.

—Viniendo de ti, señora, me tomaré el reconocimiento de mi origen campesino como un cumplido.

Xena se rió ligeramente.

—Stephen, tu general es un hombre astuto con las palabras. Te recomiendo que lo escuches bien y aprendas.

Stephen sonrió.

—Me he fijado en su ingenio, señora.

—No basta con ser ingenioso. Hay que ser inteligente, ¿verdad, Jared?

—Mi señora —interrumpió delicadamente la voz de Gabrielle.

A Xena no le quedó más remedio que mirar a la chica.

—Sí.

—¿Necesitas algo más esta mañana?

Xena no lograba interpretar la expresión de Gabrielle. Era una mezcla de dolor y de anhelo. Deseó poder ofrecer consuelo a Gabrielle, y tal vez lo habría intentado si Jared y Stephen no hubieran estado presentes.

—Hoy no.

Gabrielle se inclinó y salió de la habitación.

La Conquistadora dirigió su pregunta a Jared:

—¿Cómo estaba cuando me marché?

—Estremecida. Temía que pudieras pensar que había hecho algo malo.

—Ser deseada no es un crimen.

Tras haber despedido a Jared y Stephen, Xena fue a la mesa para desayunar. Encontró una flor en su plato. Cogió la flor y aspiró el dulce aroma. Con una sonrisa, expresó lo que pensaba en voz alta:

—Gabrielle de Potedaia, eres osada, además de hermosa.

Deseosa de soledad, Gabrielle subió las escaleras hasta la torre. Cruzó el umbral sin darse cuenta de que estaba en compañía de otra persona.

—¿Otra noche contemplando las estrellas?

Sobresaltada, Gabrielle se giró de golpe y se encontró cara a cara con la fuente de la pregunta. La Conquistadora estaba tranquilamente ante ella.

—Mi señora.

Xena levantó la vista al cielo. Habló suavemente:

—Algunas personas creen que las estrellas son diamantes colocados en el cielo por los dioses y que, como una peonza lenta, sus posiciones cambian con las estaciones. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Olvidándose de su preocupación inmediata, Gabrielle reflexionó un poco sobre la pregunta.

—Tal vez somos nosotros los que nos movemos y las estrellas permanecen inmóviles.

—Una teoría es tan válida como la otra.

—Hay tantas cosas sobre el mundo que no comprendo.

—No sé si debemos conocer las respuestas a todas nuestras preguntas. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es observar y averiguar los patrones y lo que hay detrás de esos patrones.

Gabrielle se sintió intrigada por esta filosofía. Habló, olvidándose de que era la Conquistadora quien la entretenía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando plantamos, pescamos o cazamos, lo que hacemos y cómo lo hacemos no se deben necesariamente a que conozcamos la razón de que el mundo sea como es. No sabemos por qué, cuando regamos una planta, ésta crece, ni por qué, cuando ponemos un tipo concreto de anzuelo, es más posible que pique una trucha, ni por qué, cuando seguimos un rastro y ponemos una trampa, seguramente atraparemos un conejo. Y sin embargo, a base de hacerlo, a base de intentos y fracasos, llegamos a saber que si hacemos lo que hacemos, obtendremos los resultados que deseamos.

—Ya.

—Con las personas es lo mismo. Tienen ciertas motivaciones. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, y la verdad es que no me importa. Me basta con conocer sus patrones para conseguir lo que quiero.

Gabrielle se sintió incómoda con la conclusión de la Conquistadora.

—No creo que debamos ser tan fríos.

—No pretendo olvidar la posibilidad de lo inesperado. Eso es lo que convierte a la vida en un desafío.

—¿Es un juego para ti?

—No, muchacha, no es un juego. Un juego tiene reglas fijas. No hay reglas en la vida que no se puedan desobedecer.

—Pero sí que las hay.

—Están las leyes de la naturaleza, pero aparte de eso, las leyes creadas por la humanidad dan una falsa sensación de seguridad. Por ejemplo, existe una ley en Grecia por la que el personal doméstico de la Conquistadora debe ser respetado. Y sin embargo, en un banquete ofrecido por mí, nada menos, un hombre optó por violar esa ley, suponiendo erróneamente que no habría consecuencias.

—Mi señora, ¿estás enfadada commigo?

—¿Contigo? ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada contigo? Eres tú quien me ha dado una sorpresa y ha hecho interesante mi día.

—¿Cómo, mi señora?

—¿Por qué, me he preguntado, me daría mi esclava una flor?

—No pretendía faltarte al respeto.

—Eso ya lo sé, muchacha. Ahora dime, ¿qué pretendías con ello?

—Era la única forma que se me ocurrió de darte las gracias sin sobrepasar mis límites.

—¿Y qué límites son esos?

—Las normas que me han enseñado para servirte como es debido.

—¿Normas que no se pueden desobedecer?

—No deseo experimentar las consecuencias de tomarme tal libertad, mi señora.

—¿Se te ocurre una razón lo suficientemente importante como para arriesgarte a cargar con las consecuencias?

—Puede que algún día haya una razón. Ahora mismo, no se me ocurre ninguna.

—Muy bien.

Las dos se quedaron calladas. Xena contemplaba la noche, apoyada en el parapeto.

Gabrielle no sabía qué se esperaba de ella.

—Mi señora, ¿preferirías estar sola?

—Siempre estoy sola, muchacha, tanto si estoy en compañía de otros como si no.

Gabrielle no conseguía imaginar qué clase de mujer vivía bajo la fachada de la Conquistadora. Miró en la misma dirección que la Conquistadora, curiosa por ver qué le resultaba interesante a la otra mujer. Sólo había oscuridad, interrumpida por las luces que salían de las casas y los edificios que formaban la ciudad. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Gabrielle fue relajándose y dirigió la mirada a las cosas que le interesaban. Al poco, su mente se tranquilizó y se sintió en paz.

Xena había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuánto llevaban la chica y ella en la torre en silencio. Lamentaba que hubiera pergaminos en su mesa a la espera de recibir su atención.

Habló suavemente para no asustar a Gabrielle.

—Muchacha.

—Sí, mi señora.

Todavía apoyada en el parapeto, Xena se volvió hacia su esclava.

—Cuando estemos solas, puedes acudir a mí con tus preguntas o peticiones. Mientras digas la verdad, la única consecuencia será que oirás una respuesta igualmente sincera.

—Gracias, mi señora.

Xena se irguió y su estatura volvió a reflejar el poder de la Conquistadora.

—Gracias, muchacha, por compartir un poco de la velada conmigo.

Gabrielle se quedó mirando a la Conquistadora cuando ésta se fue. Una vez más, se preguntó qué clase de mujer era su ama.

Gabrielle se colocó delante de la mesa de la Conquistadora después de disponer el desayuno. Llevaba días debatiendo si debía acudir a su ama. Decidió que el riesgo merecía la pena, aunque sólo fuese para valorar la sinceridad de lo que le había dicho la Conquistadora.

—Mi señora.

La Conquistadora no levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo.

—Sí.

—Tengo una petición.

—¿Y de qué petición se trata?

—Deseo aprender a defenderme.

Xena dejó el pergamino a un lado al tiempo que alzaba los ojos y miró a la chica.

—El palacio de la Conquistadora no es necesariamente un lugar seguro donde estar, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle no respondió. Temía que tanto si se mostraba de acuerdo como en desacuerdo, se arriesgaba a ofender a su ama.

—¿Qué deseas aprender?

—Esperaba que tú propusieras algo.

Xena evaluó a la chica.

—Yo empezaría con la vara de combate.

—¿No con una espada?

—Tienes que aumentar la fuerza del tronco y la destreza. Con la vara lo conseguirás. Más adelante, puede que tengas fuerza suficiente para manejar una espada. —Los ojos interrogantes de Xena atravesaron a la chica—. Pero, ¿quieres derramar sangre, muchacha?

—No quiero que nadie vuelva a tomarme nunca contra mi voluntad.

—¿Y estás dispuesta a matar para impedirlo?

—Sí, mi señora.

—Le diré a Jared que te asigne un maestro. Aprenderás un arte que no había imaginado para ti. Por desgracia, estoy de acuerdo, es uno que deberías poseer.

—Gracias, mi señora.

Jared desahogó su irritación:

—Estamos en un punto muerto. Salvo por unas pocas excursiones de los exploradores, las tropas de César continúan en su lado de las fronteras.

Xena comprendía lo que sentía su general. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a actuar sólo por dar rienda suelta a la energía reprimida que había contaminado el razonamiento de sus hombres.

—Mantendremos nuestras posiciones. Haz saber a Dimas que si me entero de que uno solo de sus soldados insulta a un romano al otro lado de la frontera, haré descuartizar al soldado y también a él. Los romanos no van a llevar a Grecia a un juego infantil para ver quién puede más. No es el momento de ir a la guerra.

—Sí, señora.

—Nos guste o no, Ares no tardará en tener el placer de pasearse por un campo de batalla ensangrentado. Por ahora, quiero un inventario actualizado de nuestras armas, así como un recuento del personal a cargo de los servicios de suministro. Y vamos a ofrecer a los hombres una distracción que empiece a calentarles la sangre para el combate. Prepara tres juegos de guerra para la infantería y la caballería, y organiza un concurso de habilidad para nuestros arqueros y ballesteros, y cualquier otra diversión que pueda entretenerlos y que no requiera que desenvainen las espadas. Tienden a dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo y ahora mismo lo más importante para mí es un ejército con todas sus extremidades intactas.

—¿Juzgarás tú los concursos?

—Como siempre, observaré con interés.

—¿Tal vez la Conquistadora querrá competir junto a sus hombres?

—Jared, deben tener una posibilidad razonable de conseguir un premio. ¿Dónde está la diversión si no hay esperanza de ganar?

—No hay mayor incentivo que intentar superar a nuestra dirigente.

Xena sonrió, apreciando lo que sabía que era la verdad.

—Arco y vara, pues.

Jared se mostró satisfecho.

—Estoy deseando aprender las lecciones que nos vas a dar.

A Xena se le ocurrió una idea relacionada.

—Jared, ¿qué tal van las lecciones de armas de Gabrielle?

—Muy bien. Es una muchacha muy esforzada. Cada día se hace más fuerte. Sus instintos son buenos y comprende la estrategia una vez se le explica.

—¿Algún problema para encontrar a alguien dispuesto a enseñarle?

—Tengo voluntarios de sobra. La lista no para de aumentar.

Xena se echó a reír.

—A los hombres no parece faltarles motivación.

—Les gusta de verdad, señora. En lugar de emplear argucias femeninas, les muestra gratitud sincera y compensa a los hombres con sus historias.

—Entonces, ¿es buena narradora?

—A mí me entretiene mucho cuando me paro a escuchar. Recomiendo a Gabrielle sin la menor duda.

—Lo tendré presente.

Targon entró en los aposentos de la Conquistadora con un pergamino. El calor que emanaba de la chimenea no era suficiente para aliviar el hielo que tenía en el alma.

—Majestad, he recibido un informe sobre la suerte de los campesinos de Potedaia.

La Conquistadora notó el pésimo humor de Targon. Habló sin traicionar su creciente aprensión:

—¿La hermana de Gabrielle?

—Se cree que estaba en un grupo concreto de mujeres capturadas por Draco. Tengo un informe completo. —Ofreció el pergamino a la Conquistadora para evitar más preguntas.

Xena comprendió el raro gesto.

—Eso es todo.

Targon agradeció que la Conquistadora hubiera optado por apiadarse de él.

—Gracias, Majestad.

Xena esperó a que su administrador cerrara la puerta al salir. Se quedó mirando el pergamino, preguntándose qué pesadilla le iba a ser revelada. Draco era un carnicero, y descansaba tranquila con el recuerdo de haber puesto fin a su vida con su espada. Soltó la cinta que sujetaba el pergamino y lo desenrolló. Las letras de tinta negra daban una descripción objetiva de cómo Draco había entregado a todas menos a unas pocas de las mujeres de Potedaia a sus hombres como recompensa por su última conquista, reforzando su lealtad al renunciar a la suma de dinero que podría haber obtenido vendiendo a las mujeres a los tratantes de esclavos. Los hombres se turnaron para violar a las mujeres y, una vez completados los turnos, volvieron a empezar. Lo hicieron una y otra vez, hasta que los cuerpos quedaron sin vida. No hubo una pira funeraria. Las dejaron tiradas en el suelo. Los animales carroñeros hicieron trizas la carne, hasta que no quedó nada que reclamar. El pergamino enumeraba a todas las mujeres que se creía que habían sufrido esta suerte. A Xena le temblaban las manos cuando una lágrima solitaria cayó sobre el pergamino, emborronando el tercer nombre: Lila, hija de Herodoto y Hécuba. Incapaz de contener su ira, se levantó y, con un grito propio de un lobo herido, tiró el pergamino al fuego.

Era tarde por la noche cuando Gabrielle bajó por el pasillo de palacio que llevaba a los aposentos privados de la Conquistadora. No le habían dado un motivo para la llamada. Que ella supiera, no había hecho nada que pudiera haber desagradado a su ama. Con todo, no podía liberarse del miedo, un miedo que no era fácil justificar, dado el tratamiento siempre amable que le daba la Conquistadora. Gabrielle suspiró al doblar la esquina y reconocer al joven guardia apostado ante la puerta de la Conquistadora.

Trevor era el guardia personal de la Conquistadora. Tenía veinticinco veranos de edad, iba afeitado y llevaba el pelo rojo claro cortado a la altura de las orejas. Se había unido a la Conquistadora cuando comenzó el sitio de Corinto. La Conquistadora lo juzgó fuerte de corazón y sincero en su deseo de ver una Grecia mejor. Ella misma lo entrenó en el manejo de las armas. Durante los años siguientes, su cuerpo desgarbado se fortaleció y la nueva musculatura lo acabó convirtiendo en un luchador más que capacitado.

—Hola, Trevor.

—Gabrielle.

—Me han dicho que la Conquistadora quería verme.

—Te está esperando. Pasa. —Trevor alargó la mano y le abrió la puerta.

Gabrielle se consoló como pudo al ver el talante amable de Trevor. Entró y miró por la habitación. La Conquistadora estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea, en una de las dos butacas de respaldo alto. Gabrielle se acercó despacio, con la esperanza de que le dijera algo. Cuando estaba a menos de dos pasos de su ama, se detuvo y esperó. La Conquistadora seguía siendo una figura inmóvil y silenciosa para la esclava.

Como le habían enseñado, Gabrielle se anunció:

—Mi señora.

Xena miraba fijamente el fuego. Para Xena, el fuego simbolizaba la vida. Las llamas subían y caían. A pesar de las reflexiones que había compartido con Gabrielle en el sentido contrario, últimamente no había nada seguro: todo era una simple variación tras otra de la naturaleza del fuego. Bailaba, sofocaba, calentaba y quemaba. Había a la vez belleza y terror en sus colores. Podía ser alimentado o apagado, pero jamás aniquilado. Conservaba la capacidad de renovarse por una chispa fortuita del metal contra la piedra o por el lanzamiento caprichoso de un rayo de Zeus. Y cuando la humanidad pasaba por un incendio, al fuego le daba igual que sus almas fuesen sucias o puras. El fuego consumía despiadado a sus víctimas sin hacer distinciones.

Xena había hecho jurar a Targon que guardaría el secreto. La joven Gabrielle sufriría, pero sería un sufrimiento menos cruel que la verdad completa.

Xena se levantó y miró a la chica con el rostro vacío de expresión.

—Tu aldea fue atacada por Draco.

La afirmación sorprendió a Gabrielle. La confirmó:

—Sí, mi señora.

—Un pequeño grupo de mujeres y tú misma fuisteis separadas del resto.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Ésa fue la última vez que viste a tu hermana.

Gabrielle sintió un temor creciente. Habló con un susurro asustado:

—Sí.

Xena avanzó un paso y se puso justo delante de la chica.

—He averiguado que Lila de Potedaia murió de una fiebre poco después de ser capturada.

Gabrielle sacudió la cabeza.

—No... No puede haber muerto. Es la única familia que...

Xena posó las manos con suavidad en los brazos de Gabrielle.

—Tu hermana conoce la paz.

El dolor de Gabrielle subió como una ola. Retorció el cuerpo de un lado a otro, soltándose de las manos de Xena.

—¡No!

A Xena no le gustó nada la sensación de impotencia que se apoderó de ella.

—Lo siento.

—¡No, no es cierto! ¡Tú eres igual que todos esos asesinos! —Gabrielle descargó el puño contra el pecho de Xena una vez y luego otra. La Conquistadora no se defendió del ataque.

Como había oído ruido, Trevor abrió la puerta de los aposentos de la Conquistadora y se asomó. Vio a Gabrielle tirada en el suelo junto a los pies de la Conquistadora. Ésta había oído la puerta y miró al guardia. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que se fuera. Preocupado por la escena, vaciló. La Conquistadora se mantuvo donde estaba. Incapaz de encontrar motivo o valor para intervenir, el hombre volvió a salir al pasillo y cerró la puerta.

La pena llevó a Gabrielle a un abismo, vacío y oscuro. Se abrazó a sí misma y se meció mientras lloraba sin disimulo.

Xena miró a la chica. No podía culpar a Gabrielle por la violencia de sus palabras o su puño. Sabía lo que era perder a un hermano querido. Xena se arrodilló y, sin decir palabra, cogió a la chica entre sus brazos. Gabrielle no se resistió.

Al cabo de un rato, el llanto de Gabrielle cesó y se quedó dormida, aunque estaba agitada. Xena no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había sostenido a otra persona como ahora sostenía a la chica. Aunque se le partía el corazón por Gabrielle, su contacto le producía una notable calma. Movió su cuerpo para equilibrarse y levantó a Gabrielle en brazos. La chica que ahora acunaba en sus brazos parecía horriblemente frágil. Xena fue a la puerta y le dio una patada. Trevor abrió la puerta, sorprendido por segunda vez en lo que iba de noche por lo que vio.

Xena susurró:

—Ven conmigo.

El guardia acompañó a la Conquistadora hasta el alojamiento de Gabrielle. Comprendiendo su tarea sin que se le dijera, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, observando mientras la Conquistadora colocaba a Gabrielle con delicadeza en la cama y la tapaba con dos gruesas mantas. La Conquistadora se quedó al lado de la cama. No quería marcharse. Al cabo de un momento, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Trevor la siguió, cerrando la puerta.

Xena habló en voz baja:

—Dile a Makia que se ocupe de Gabrielle. Dile que Gabrielle debe descansar. —La mirada de Xena se posó en la puerta cerrada—. Hoy he averiguado que la hermana de Gabrielle está muerta.

Los ojos de Trevor se apartaron de la Conquistadora, fueron a la puerta y volvieron a la Conquistadora. Ahora comprendía lo que había ocurrido entre las dos mujeres. Contrariamente a lo que temía, Gabrielle no había sufrido abusos. Sintió una admiración creciente por la Conquistadora. Compartiría lo que había visto con el resto de la Guardia Real.

—Lamento la pérdida de Gabrielle, señora.

Xena percibió la sinceridad en las palabras del joven soldado. Asintió y regresó a sus aposentos, presa de su propia pena inconsolable.

Jared entró en los aposentos de la Conquistadora sin ser anunciado. Xena estaba en el balcón. El general fue hasta ella. Xena había estado observando la creciente actividad. Miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué noticias hay?

—Gaugan se mueve contra Grecia.

Xena se volvió a Jared.

—¿Quién cabalga con él?

—Nadie.

Xena fue a su mesa. Ya había colocado encima un mapa del sur de Grecia.

—Informe de daños.

Jared la siguió a la mesa.

—Se ha apoderado del puerto de Pilos y de tres pueblos cercanos.

—¿Qué ha hecho Paulos al respecto?

—Avanza desde Esparta.

—¿Alguna señal de una invasión por mar?

—No. No tenemos motivo para creer que esté colaborando con Roma.

—Entonces, ¿en qué está pensando Gaugan?

—No piensa. Está furioso.

—¿Furioso? ¿Y porque está furioso va a sacrificar la vida de la familia que le queda y de su milicia? Si Gaugan sobrevive, llorará para toda la eternidad. —Xena se sentó—. Qué días tan amargos son éstos, Jared.

—¿Estás pensando en la muchacha?

Xena ladeó la cabeza. Jared suponía más de lo que hasta ella estaba dispuesta a confesarse a sí misma.

—La chica ha perdido a una hermana por la fiebre. Eso no puede compararse con lo que tendremos que ver en las próximas semanas. Prepárate para marchar hacia el sur. Me apetece una buena pelea.

Al día siguiente, cuando el amanecer teñía el horizonte, la Conquistadora salió al frente de la Guardia Real por las puertas de Corinto rumbo a Trípolis. Desde la ventana de su cuarto, Gabrielle contempló el desfile. No veía a la Conquistadora desde que se había enterado de la muerte de su hermana. Makia le había dicho que debía tener tiempo para hacer el duelo. Gabrielle deseaba haber podido hablar con la Conquistadora antes de su marcha, aunque no sabía qué le habría dicho a su ama.

Los criados y esclavos de palacio hicieron lo posible por seguir con sus tareas, aunque las que eran específicas para la Conquistadora quedaron suspendidas. Makia permitió que los que estaba a su mando tuvieran más tiempo para el ocio. Les aseguró a todos que cuando la Conquistadora regresara victoriosa, tendrían que trabajar mucho para ocuparse del servicio exigido por el inevitable aumento de la actividad en la corte.

El talento de Gabrielle como narradora estaba más solicitado que nunca por sus compañeros y por los soldados del Primer Ejército que permanecían acuartelados en la ciudad. Su tono cambió y se dedicó a tejer relatos de guerra. Conocía a muchos de los hombres de la Guardia Real y deseaba verlos regresar sanos y salvos. Los triunfos parecían menos gloriosos y las derrotas más espantosas. Cuando describía a un héroe, la imagen de la Conquistadora flotaba en su mente.

Había pasado más de una luna cuando el palacio recibió noticia de que la Conquistadora regresaba a Corinto. La batalla contra Gaugan había sido rápida y decisiva. Geldpac, un miembro veterano de la Guardia Real, enviado a Corinto por delante de las fuerzas de la Conquistadora, se sentó encima de una de las mesas más grandes de la cocina de palacio. Estaba rodeado de hombres y mujeres del servicio, ansiosos por oír lo que había ocurrido en el sur. No disfrutaba contándolo. Los actos de la Conquistadora habían sido los más brutales que había visto en su vida. No hubo piedad. Gaugan se le había escapado, pero los miembros de su familia no. Todos los varones adultos fueron crucificados. Las mujeres y los niños, acostumbrados al lujo, quedaron en la miseria. Se rumoreaba que se había acostado con una serie de delatores de ambos sexos que tenían la esperanza de que si satisfacían a la Conquistadora, ésta decidiera no condenarlos a muerte. Dio igual. Por la mañana, sus cabezas, junto con las de todos los demás colaboradores capturados el día anterior, quedaron clavadas en sendas estacas.

Gabrielle estaba sentada en silencio al lado de Makia. Advirtió que Makia meneaba la cabeza con desesperación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La Conquistadora se ha perdido de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú no sabes, Gabrielle, cómo puede ser. No has visto cómo su corazón se vuelve negro de odio.

—La vi matar al hijo de Gaugan.

—Eso no fue más que un juego de niños. Geldpac describe una maldición que hacía tiempo que no veíamos, pero que siempre hemos sabido que podía volver sin previo aviso. Lo único bueno que veo en esto es que estamos advertidos. Cuando la Conquistadora regrese, ten cuidado de cómo te presentas ante ella. Estará distinta, y si cometes un error, nadie podrá ayudarte.

—¿Tan terrible puede ser?

—Sí, créeme.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes a su regreso, la Conquistadora se mantuvo a solas cuando no estaba en la corte. Cada día Gabrielle servía la bandeja del desayuno de la Conquistadora. Tanto si la Conquistadora estaba trabajando en su mesa como si estaba en el balcón contemplando la ciudad que empezaba a despertarse, no se decía una sola palabra.

En este día, Gabrielle se fijó en que había un puñal en la mesa de la Conquistadora. Ésta estaba sentada leyendo y con el pulgar izquierdo acariciaba el mango negro tallado. A Gabrielle le dio la impresión de que la Conquistadora estaba esperando a tener un motivo para usarlo.

—¿Mi señora? —Gabrielle se apostó la vida a que el puñal no era para ella.

Xena levantó la vista de la mesa.

—¿Estás bien, mi señora?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Gabrielle dudó. Le costaba encontrar las palabras que transmitieran su preocupación y justificaran la interrupción.

—Pareces cambiada.

Una parte de Xena quiso atacar a la chica. Al ver la preocupación auténtica de la chica, volcó la violenta emoción hacia dentro para sujetarla con su formidable voluntad. No fue el tono de la Conquistadora lo que traicionó su lucha interna. Fueron sus palabras.

—La guerra es dura para el alma.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Xena respondió suavemente:

—Sigue ahora con tus tareas.

—Sí, mi señora.

Xena pensó que la chica había sido la única que se había interesado. Ni siquiera Jared o Targon se atreverían a abordar el tema de su ira sofocante.

Gabrielle tenía intención de marcharse. Tenía intención de esperar a un momento en que la Conquistadora estuviera más accesible. Se dio cuenta de que no había forma de saber cuándo podría llegar ese momento.

—Mi señora.

Xena miró a la chica y esperó.

—Te debo una disculpa.

—¿Por qué? —Xena se quedó desconcertada ante la culpabilidad de la chica.

—No debería haber dicho lo que te dije cuando me comunicaste la muerte de mi hermana.

Aquella noche le parecía a Xena que había sucedido hacía una vida entera.

—No pasa nada.

—Lo siento de verdad.

—Te creo.

—Gracias, mi señora.

La marcha de Gabrielle dejó a Xena sola en sus aposentos. En cada uno de los dos rincones de la habitación que tenía delante, Xena veía una imagen de sí misma, una de la mujer en que se había convertido al dejar Corinto, la Conquistadora, la oscuridad de una guerrera consumida por la sed de sangre, que hacía equilibrios al borde de la locura, más bien un animal que jamás podría saciar su deseo no sólo de dirigir, sino de dominar a la manada. En el otro rincón, Xena de Anfípolis, la ingenua idealista que adoraba a su hermano Liceus, quería a su madre y toleraba a su hermano mayor Toris, más débil. En realidad, no era ninguna de las dos. Eso daba pie a la pregunta, "¿quién era?" No podía responder a la pregunta con ninguna certeza. Se planteó una pregunta más importante: "¿quién quería ser?" Se le ocurrió una respuesta, pero le pareció improbable y no quiso pensarla más que un momento.

Targon estaba de pie ante la mesa de la Conquistadora. Llevaba siete pergaminos en precario equilibrio en los brazos. La Conquistadora estaba impaciente por librarse de él y de todos los asuntos domésticos que le traía.

—¿Hay algo más en esos pergaminos tuyos que requiera mi atención?

—Majestad, ¿el general Jared te ha hablado de Gabrielle?

Eso despertó el interés de Xena.

—¿Qué pasa con Gabrielle?

—Cuando no está llevando a cabo sus tareas domésticas, pasa gran parte de su tiempo en la enfermería contando historias a los heridos. Aprecian mucho sus visitas. Dalius ha comentado que ha mejorado la moral.

El nerviosismo de Targon no le pasó desapercibido. Xena escuchaba atentamente, adivinando ya la pregunta de su administrador.

Éste continuó:

—El general Jared ha sugerido que las tareas domésticas de Gabrielle se reduzcan varias marcas al día para que pueda pasar más tiempo con los heridos.

—Targon, tú diriges mi casa por mí. Para eso estás a mi servicio. ¿Por qué acudes a mí con esto?

—Queríamos...

—¿Queríamos? —La Conquistadora arrugó la frente.

—Dalius, el general Jared y yo queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras de acuerdo en dejar que Gabrielle emplee su tiempo contando historias.

—¿Por qué no iba a estar de acuerdo?

—Creíamos que era posible que pensaras que un miembro de tu servicio debería tener ocupaciones más prácticas.

—Yo considero la moral de mis hombres digna de mis recursos. Parece que estamos de acuerdo.

—Sí, Majestad.

—¿Alguien le ha comunicado a Gabrielle este grandioso plan que habéis pergeñado entre los tres?

—No, Majestad. Dada la posibilidad de que quisieras que sus tareas continuaran como están, no queríamos alimentar sus esperanzas para luego tener que decepcionarla.

—Todo un detalle por vuestra parte. —Xena se estaba divirtiendo. Como sospechaba que la chica podía empeñarse en cumplir con sus viejos deberes al tiempo que los nuevos, Xena optó por asegurarse de que los cometidos de la esclava no aumentaran—. Supongo que adquirirás otra esclava que complete las anteriores tareas de Gabrielle.

—Inmediatamente, Majestad.

—Y Targon, no me opongo a que le preguntes a Gabrielle cuáles de sus actuales deberes prefiere conservar.

—Así se hará.

—Muy bien. Te veré después de la comida de mediodía.

Targon se inclinó y salió de la habitación.

Xena se preguntó quién le traería el desayuno al día siguiente. ¿Elegiría Gabrielle continuar con su tarea diaria de servir el desayuno a la Conquistadora?

Xena estaba fuera, en el balcón, contemplando la salida del sol por el horizonte. Como todos los días a esta hora, oyó que se abría la puerta de sus aposentos.

—Buenos días, mi señora.

Xena sonrió. Ya tenía la respuesta a su pregunta. Gabrielle había elegido continuar sirviéndole. Xena se sintió complacida al saberlo. En el tono de la chica se advertía una nueva ligereza. Como quería confirmar su impresión, controló sus rasgos y se volvió hacia la esclava. Gabrielle sonreía abiertamente con la bandeja en las manos.

—Buenos días tengas tú, muchacha.

Aunque el rostro de la Conquistadora permanecía estoico, Gabrielle vio que los penetrantes ojos azules de su ama habían recuperado el brillo que les faltaba desde su regreso a Corinto.

—Mi señora, quiero darte las gracias por dejarme contar mis historias.

Xena se acercó a la chica y le quitó la bandeja de las manos.

—Ha sido idea del general Jared. Dale las gracias a él.

Gabrielle, sobresaltada por la ayuda inopinada de la Conquistadora, recuperó el habla.

—Ya lo he hecho, mi señora.

Xena dejó la bandeja en la mesa y cogió la taza de té antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar sitio a Gabrielle para que ésta terminara de disponer el desayuno. Gabrielle se acercó y colocó en silencio los platos y la jarra.

Xena disfrutaba teniendo a la chica cerca de ella. Había llegado a considerar a Gabrielle como parte de su vida cotidiana. La chica traía calma a la habitación. Xena se sentía relajada en presencia de alguien que no le tenía miedo ni pretendía nada de ella.

Una vez terminada su tarea, Gabrielle preguntó:

—¿Necesitas algo más, mi señora?

Xena sintió una punzada de cariño por la chica. Estos sentimientos de ternura llevaban mucho tiempo dormidos. La Conquistadora que llevaba dentro sabía que si se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, perdería justamente lo que había llegado a valorar. Quería darle a la chica algo a cambio, pero le costaba hacerlo sin comprometer su posición como ama de Gabrielle.

—¿Cuántos vestidos tienes, muchacha?

—Dos, mi señora. —Como no quería dar una falsa impresión con respecto a su vestuario, Gabrielle añadió—: Y una falda y dos blusas que me pongo para el trabajo más pesado.

—A los hombres les vendría bien que te presentaras ante ellos con aspecto atractivo.

Gabrielle se sintió herida por el comentario de la Conquistadora.

—Mi señora, te pido perdón si mi aspecto te desagrada.

Xena entendió el cambio de Gabrielle como lo que era y lamentó haberle quitado a la chica su dignidad con tan poco tacto.

—No me has entendido. Eres bella por naturaleza y es la ropa que te ha proporcionado el reino la que te hace un mal servicio. Si te parece bien, le diré a Makia que te dé unos cuantos vestidos nuevos apropiados para una narradora del reino.

Gabrielle se animó.

—Eres muy generosa, mi señora.

La Conquistadora oyó las risas cuando estaba en medio del patio con Jared. Volcó su atención en el origen, la enfermería.

—Parece que hay alguien más que los enfermos y los heridos con nuestra narradora.

—Los guardias se han aficionado a visitar a sus hermanos con más regularidad. La comida del mediodía es un buen momento para visitarlos sin descuidar sus deberes.

Xena echó a andar hacia el edificio. Jared la acompañó.

—Así que la moral va bien.

—Muy bien.

—Gabrielle parece más contenta.

—Yo diría que sí.

—Os hago igualmente responsables a Targon, a Dalius y a ti de su bienestar. Si tenéis la más mínima sospecha de que se está quedando agotada de nuevo por sus deberes, quiero que solucionéis el problema. Y, por el bien de la moral, la solución no consistirá en prohibirle contar historias.

Jared sonrió.

—Comprendido, señora.

—Bórrate esa sonrisa de la cara, Jared, o corres el riesgo de que la Conquistadora tenga un despiste la próxima vez que entrenemos.

La sonrisa de Jared se hizo más amplia.

—No me gustaría que eso ocurriera, señora.

Xena le dio un manotazo en broma al general en la tripa.

—He averiguado que si me quedo al lado del poste de las caballerías, oigo bien la voz de Gabrielle y puedo disfrutar de sus historias. Ella no me ve, así que no tengo que preocuparme de que se sienta intimidada por mi presencia.

—Jared, tú no eres capaz de intimidar ni a un cachorro.

—Pero tú sí, señora.

Se detuvieron junto al poste de las caballerías. La Conquistadora paseó la mirada por el patio con cara severa. Se apoyó en el poste sin dejar de observar la actividad que tenía delante. Su oído estaba concentrado en la bonita voz de Gabrielle que sonaba detrás de ella. No iba a ser la última vez que la Conquistadora decidiera reunirse con su general durante la comida del mediodía, ni iba a ser la última vez que su reunión los llevara hasta el poste de las caballerías.

Gabrielle estaba delante de su armario contemplando sus cinco vestidos. Los últimos que había añadido estaban cortados con precisión de acuerdo con sus medidas. Le habían dado la posibilidad de escoger la tela y comentar los modelos. Nunca había tenido ropa tan buena.

Reflexionó sobre el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que la compraron para el servicio doméstico de la Conquistadora. Su vida había ido cambiando poco a poco a mejor. Habían pasado tres lunas desde que Leah y ella se habían trasladado a la habitación que compartían. Se sintió aliviada al librarse de la sala común, donde había mucha menos privacidad.

Leah era una buena compañera de cuarto. Un par de veranos mayor que Gabrielle, Leah había adquirido un punto de vista cínico sobre la vida. Gabrielle no podía echárselo en cara. Y sin embargo, Gabrielle se estaba hartando de las quejas de Leah sobre la vida en palacio. De estatura igual a la de Gabrielle, pelo castaño, ojos almendrados, nariz pequeña y respingona y pómulos marcados, Leah utilizaba su belleza para seducir a los criados y esclavos varones, buscando siempre un favor a cambio. Por acuerdo tácito, Leah mantenía sus líos fuera de su cuarto.

Gabrielle había recuperado las fuerzas. La Conquistadora le había dicho la verdad. En la casa de la Conquistadora tenía buenos alimentos, ropa y alojamiento. Aunque trabajaba de la mañana a la noche, sus tareas variaban en dificultad. Esto era así para todos los esclavos. Ni un solo esclavo trabajaba excesivamente a costa de otro. El servicio se organizaba de manera equitativa con pocas distinciones entre los esclavos. Los criados tenían más ventajas. Trabajaban menos horas, se les daba una paga más generosa, cuartos más cómodos para dormir y eran libres de moverse por donde quisieran sin tener que comunicar primero a un supervisor dónde iban y cuándo iban a regresar.

Gabrielle se había fijado en que Makia exigía mucho a todos los recién llegados al servicio, ya fuesen esclavos o criados. También se había fijado en que, cuando los nuevos miembros del servicio demostraban su valía, Makia les daba mucha más libertad.

Durante la pasada luna, Gabrielle había tenido el placer añadido de hacer compañía a los heridos. Además de contar historias, había realizado pequeñas tareas como enfermera. Dalius alimentaba su deseo de dar consuelo. La gratitud de los hombres no conocía límites. Se había ganado la admiración de la Guardia Real y, a pesar de que continuaba entrenando con las armas, no dejaban de proporcionarle escolta cada vez que iba al mercado o deseaba explorar la ciudad. A Gabrielle le resultaba irónico que donde más a salvo se sentía fuese en medio de los guerreros más mortíferos de Grecia, por no decir del mundo conocido.

—¿Qué vestido te vas a poner? —dijo Leah al entrar en su cuarto.

—Nunca pensé que podría tener el problema de tener que decidir entre tantos vestidos.

—Somos afortunadas de contar con el favor de la Conquistadora.

—¿Es que lo tenemos?

—Yo diría que sí. Somos bonitas y a ella le gusta lo bonito. —Leah hizo una reverencia con coquetería.

—¿Alguna vez te ha tocado?

—No. —Leah se echó a reír por la absurda idea.

—No pareces... preocupada.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? La Conquistadora no se acuesta con esclavos. Si lo hiciera, a lo mejor me libraba por completo del trabajo que hago. Pero no me quejo. Lo único que tengo que hacer es servirle el vino por las noches a esa odiosa asesina con una sonrisa. Es un precio pequeño que pagar por la comodidad que me supone.

—¿Alguna vez habla contigo?

—¿Que si me habla? Nunca le he oído decir nada que no sean órdenes. Ésa no sabe hablar como una persona de verdad.

Gabrielle volvió a concentrarse en sus vestidos.

—Yo me pondría el verde. Va bien con tus ojos —sugirió Leah.

—¿Tú crees?

Leah se echó a reír.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de que la mitad de los hombres de la Guardia están enamorados de ti?

—No es cierto —protestó Gabrielle con sinceridad.

—¡Claro que sí! Gabrielle, tú tienes algo que ellos desean. Ya va siendo hora de que sepas que puedes usar tu belleza para sacar provecho.

—Yo no quiero ser así.

—No seas boba. ¿O es que te crees demasiado buena?

—Leah, yo quiero amor.

—Gabrielle, somos esclavas. ¡Esclavas! ¿Cómo puedes imaginar siquiera que podemos recibir amor?

—No seremos esclavas para siempre. A ti sólo te queda un año para recibir la libertad.

—Y a ti te quedan más de dos para que la Conquistadora te deje marchar. No puedes contar con el futuro. Puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. Fíjate en lo que hizo el señor Gaugan. Un día de estos alguien va a matar a la Conquistadora y sus normas domésticas darán igual. Seremos esclavas hasta el día en que muramos.

—Yo creo en... creo que la Conquistadora no se dejará matar fácilmente.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Gabrielle no quería continuar con la conversación.

—Esta noche va a ser buena.

—Éste es el banquete del año que más le gusta a la Conquistadora, sólo para ella y la Guardia Real. Ten cuidado cuando se pongan a competir unos con otros. Son peores que una panda de niños borrachos.

El banquete estaba ya muy avanzado cuando un soldado del Primer Ejército solicitó permiso para entrar. Entregó un mensaje a Jared, quien se lo comunicó en privado a Xena. La Conquistadora hizo un gesto al soldado para que entrara. El hombre se volvió y llamó a dos guardias a quienes no se veía. Metieron a rastras a Gaugan hasta el centro de la sala.

La Conquistadora se levantó de su silla y rodeó la larga mesa principal. Con cada paso que daba su aspecto se volvía más amenazador. La sala se quedó en silencio rápidamente. Los dos soldados sostenían al prisionero en pie, sujetándole los brazos a Gaugan a la espalda.

La Conquistadora se detuvo delante del rebelde.

—Le has costado a Grecia la vida de muchos jóvenes.

Gaugan exclamó:

—¡Tú mataste a mi hijo!

La Conquistadora permaneció impasible.

—Sólo porque tú no supiste enseñarle a respetar al reino. Toda vida tiene un valor. Él se creía por encima de los demás.

—¿Y tú te atreves a decirme eso? ¿Tú, que crucificas y clavas cabezas en lanzas?

—Conocías las consecuencias de oponerte a mí. Su sangre está en tus manos, no en las mías.

—Arderás en el Tártaro.

—Dime algo que no sepa ya.

—Ruego a los dioses que tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—Tú primero, Gaugan. —La Conquistadora se adelantó y le clavó un puñal en el estómago y luego fue cortando hacia arriba despacio, centímetro a centímetro, mientras los soldados lo sujetaban en el sitio. La Conquistadora volvió a bajar el puñal y luego trasladó la hoja hacia la izquierda, cortando más carne. Trazó medio círculo con el puñal y luego cortó hacia la derecha. Gaugan gritaba de dolor. La Conquistadora sacó el puñal.

—¿Dónde más debería cortarte, Gaugan? Si te corto la lengua, ¿chillarás más o menos?

El horror de la escena dejó atónita a la esclava. Una jarra de vino rota, que sus manos soltaron sin darse cuenta, se hizo añicos a los pies de Gabrielle.

En la sala se había hecho un silencio palpable. El estampido de la jarra rebotó en las paredes y en el oído de la Conquistadora. Ésta miró por la sala hasta que descubrió el origen del estrépito. La chica estaba a un lado, medio oculta por una columna. Xena se acercó a Gabrielle, sujetando el puñal con firmeza. A un brazo de distancia, Gabrielle retrocedió atemorizada. Un soldado se colocó detrás de ella y le puso la mano en el hombro, y no supo si era para detenerla o para reconfortarla.

La mirada de Xena atravesó a la chica. Xena se fijó en el miedo y el asco de Gabrielle. La chica acababa de ver por primera vez a la auténtica Conquistadora. Era evidente que no le gustaba lo que veía. A Xena le sorprendió descubrir que no tenía palabras que ofrecer a la chica. No había nada que decir. En ocasiones como ésta, los actos contaban más que las palabras. Volvió donde estaba Gaugan. Asintió y los dos soldados lo sostuvieron lo más erguido posible. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, el puñal atravesó el corazón de Gaugan. Se desplomó muerto. Su muerte no había sido tan lenta como pretendía la Conquistadora originalmente. Sin volverse a mirar a Gabrielle, Xena se dirigió al joven soldado:

—Anton, llévate a la chica de aquí.

Aunque la Conquistadora no había visto al guardia más veterano, Anton se inclinó.

—Sí, señora. —Apretó el hombro de Gabrielle con delicadeza y luego se la llevó de vuelta a la cocina.

Anton y Gabrielle entraron en la cocina. Makia se fijó en la estremecida chica.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Las lágrimas de Gabrielle caían sin control. Las náuseas que sentía le provocaron una arcada. Corrió a un rincón donde había un cubo de fregar vacío y vomitó. Siguió presa de las arcadas incluso cuando ya no le quedaba nada que echar.

Anton informó a Makia discretamente de lo que había ocurrido en el banquete mientras la cocinera jefa seguía dirigiendo la preparación y el servicio de la comida. La mujer mayor quería consolar a la joven, pero no tenía tiempo. Cogió un paño mojado y se agachó junto a Gabrielle, entregándoselo.

—Arréglate un poco y luego hablamos.

Gabrielle cogió el paño agradecida y se limpió la cara.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué. Me preocuparías si ver cómo matan a un hombre no te pusiera enferma.

Gabrielle cambió de postura para poder apoyarse en la pared.

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

—No le quedaba más remedio —intervino Anton—. Gaugan ha sido responsable de la muerte de veintidós guardias, hombres a quienes considerábamos nuestros hermanos. Lo que la Conquistadora le ha hecho a Gaugan sólo ha sido lo que él le habría hecho a ella.

—No por eso está bien.

—Sí está bien. Pero no es fácil de ver.

Gabrielle se levantó, sin dejar de usar la pared para sostenerse.

—¿Sois todos como ella?

—Si te refieres a los guardias, yo diría que no. Pero aspiramos a ser dignos del aprecio de la Conquistadora.

—No os entiendo.

—Y yo espero que nunca llegue el día en que lo hagas, porque para entendernos debes ver lo que hemos visto nosotros, y eso no se lo deseo a nadie.

—¿Por qué no os marcháis?

—Porque tenemos recuerdos. No podemos olvidar, y lo cierto es que no queremos. Mientras gobierne la Conquistadora, los señores de la guerra ya no cogerán a nuestras aldeas como rehenes, el pueblo de Grecia ya no formará parte de las listas de esclavos, y habrá alimentos de sobra para comer. Gaugan quería destruir el reino.

Gabrielle se dio la vuelta y se fue a su cuarto. Agotada, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida sin desvestirse. Su opinión sobre la carnicería cometida por la Conquistadora se enfrentaba al valor que daba a la vida que le había dado la Conquistadora. No había manera de conciliar ambas cosas.

Durante tres días consecutivos, Gabrielle sirvió el desayuno de la Conquistadora en una habitación vacía. Aunque se sentía tentada, Gabrielle no tenía valor para ir en busca de la Conquistadora penetrando en su dormitorio. Otros criados veían apenas a su ama de vez en cuando. En todo el palacio reinaba una atmósfera de cautela.

Gabrielle buscó a la Conquistadora. Subió las escaleras del palacio hasta la torre. La Conquistadora estaba allí sola, apoyada en el parapeto, como era su costumbre. Como no sabía si Gabrielle buscaba la soledad o su compañía, Xena decidió no darse por enterada de su presencia para darle a la chica la oportunidad de marcharse. Oyó la respiración acompasada de Gabrielle. La chica se había quedado.

Xena levantó los ojos del horizonte hacia el cielo.

—Las nubes se han apoderado del cielo. Esta noche sólo se ven unas pocas estrellas.

—Mi señora, ¿puedo hablar con franqueza?

—Puedes. —Xena no cambió de postura.

—Tengo una petición. He hablado con Dalius. Con tu permiso, me gustaría ser su aprendiza.

Xena no pudo evitar preguntarse si la solicitud de Gabrielle se debía en parte a un deseo de no volver a servirle directamente. Xena tendría pocos motivos para ver a la chica en la enfermería. Cerró los ojos y repasó todo lo que sabía y había observado sobre Gabrielle. Tomó la medida completa a la chica y no encontró faltas en ella. La petición, aunque inesperada, era razonable.

—Sanadora. Será un buen oficio para ti cuando dejes mi servicio, mejor que fregar suelos y servir bandejas de desayuno, aunque siempre podrías ser bardo... Tienes mi permiso. Se lo diré a Targon.

—Gracias, mi señora.

Gabrielle esperó a que la Conquistadora continuara la conversación o la despidiera. Sólo hubo silencio entre las dos. Gabrielle se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Se le ocurrió una cosa.

—Mi señora.

Xena se volvió y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica.

—Seguiré sirviéndote el desayuno antes de comenzar mi jornada en la enfermería.

Gabrielle captó el amago de una sonrisa en el rostro de la Conquistadora.

—Pues te veré mañana.

—Sí, mi señora. —Dicho lo cual, Gabrielle salió de la torre.

Targon entró en la enfermería. Gabrielle estaba cosiéndole una mejilla herida a un guardia real mientras Trevor observaba.

Gabrielle le tomó el pelo al guardia:

—Endres, ahora tendrás una bonita cicatriz para impresionar a las mujeres.

Trevor añadió:

—Y si sobornas bien a tus hermanos de la Guardia, no les diremos que tropezaste con tus propios pies cuando la Conquistadora te atacó con su espada.

Gabrielle se quedó quieta.

—¿Esto lo ha hecho la Conquistadora?

—Endres puede dar gracias a los dioses por haber estado entrenando con la Conquistadora y no con uno de nosotros menos hábil. Detuvo el golpe para evitar cortarle la cabeza.

Gabrielle cortó el hilo.

Endres se volvió hacia Gabrielle y sonrió.

—Por una vez, señorita, Trevor no miente. Y también he tenido suerte de que la Conquistadora estuviera de buen humor. No comentó nada sobre mi torpeza y hasta me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Gabrielle colocó una gasa sobre la herida de Endres.

—A lo mejor pensaba que el corte bastaba para darte una lección.

—Eso no le ha impedido otras veces corrernos a patadas hasta las cuadras. ¿Verdad, Trevor?

—Verdad —replicó Trevor.

—Si has acabado con este guardia, señorita, me gustaría hablar contigo. —La voz de Targon interrumpió la conversación. Endres y Trevor se pusieron serios.

—Ahora mismo estoy contigo, señor. —Gabrielle terminó de colocar la gasa—. Bueno, mantén limpia la herida. No quiero verla infectada.

—Sí, señorita, y gracias.

Gabrielle sonrió dulcemente al guardia.

—De nada.

Se acercó a Targon.

—¿Qué deseas, señor?

—Ven conmigo —dijo él bruscamente.

Targon se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia el palacio. Gabrielle lo acompañó en silencio. Gabrielle advirtió que se dirigían a los aposentos de la Conquistadora. Se preparó para una entrevista con su ama. Cuando la llamaba, todavía no tenía la seguridad suficiente para enfrentarse a la Conquistadora sin la idea de que iba a ser castigada, aunque nunca sabía por qué ofensa.

—Por aquí.

Para sorpresa de Gabrielle, Targon avanzó por un pasillo lateral. Se detuvo ante una puerta y se sacó una llave del bolsillo. Habló mientras abría la puerta:

—Ahora eres aprendiza del sanador y como tal debes estar disponible para servir en cualquier momento del día o de la noche. Esto quiere decir que es posible que tengas que descansar mientras otros trabajan. Por esta razón, se te ha dado una habitación privada.

Targon se echó hacia atrás para dejar que Gabrielle entrara e inspeccionara su nuevo alojamiento. La habitación era más grande que la que compartía con Leah. Tenía una ventana que daba al patio principal, vista que conocía bien por la costumbre de la Conquistadora de contemplar la salida del sol desde sus aposentos. Había una cama grande pegada a la pared que daba al oeste, y una mesa pegada a la pared que daba al sur. Había una silla ante la mesa y una butaca más grande a un lado. En una mesilla había una jarra y una palangana. Por último, pegado a la pared que daba al norte, había un gran armario.

—Señorita Gabrielle, ¿la habitación es de tu agrado?

Una vez hubo contemplado la estancia, Gabrielle se volvió hacia él.

—Sí, señor. Es maravillosa.

—Aquí tienes la llave.

Gabrielle alargó la mano y la cogió.

—Te recomiendo que, por tu propia seguridad, cierres la puerta con llave por la noche.

—Así lo haré.

—Puedes trasladar tus cosas cuando tengas tiempo.

—Gracias, señor.

—No hay de qué.

Tres de los criados estaban cómodamente sentados ante una mesa del fondo de la cocina. Era media tarde y estaban disfrutando de su tiempo libre entre los servicios de comida. La cocina era un refugio para los criados. Makia toleraba su alboroto. A menudo, en estos momentos de relajación, revelaban información sin darse cuenta.

—Apuesto un dinar.

—¡No tienes un dinar! —respondió Mansel.

—Déjalo, Pathas. No puedes ganar —intentó mediar Landis.

Pathas insistió:

—Elegirá para la luna llena.

Landis se echó a reír.

—Cuentas con la locura lunar.

Mansel ofreció su opinión:

—Está agotada. Yo digo que quince días después.

Gabrielle había entrado en la cocina y observaba en silencio la conversación de los criados sentados ante una de las mesas más grandes. Se acercó a Leah, que estaba cortando verduras.

—¿Sobre qué están apostando?

—Sobre la próxima persona que compartirá la cama de la Conquistadora.

Mansel exclamó:

—¡Gabrielle! Tú ves a la Conquistadora todas las mañanas. ¿Ha pedido ya ración doble?

Gabrielle respondió irritada:

—Aunque lo hubiera hecho, yo no te lo diría.

Mansel la provocó:

—No me digas que intentas proteger su reputación. ¡Ya es un poco tarde para eso! —Los tres hombres se echaron a reír.

Pathas era como un perro con un hueso.

—Os digo que el señor Boyet va a venir de las provincias del norte. Tiene un hijo guapo. Seguro que será él.

Landis se mostró en desacuerdo:

—Te equivocas. Ya lo ha hecho con él y nunca vuelve a catar del mismo caldo.

Gabrielle fue hasta Makia, que estaba ocupada con una olla.

—Toma, chica, prueba esto y dime qué te parece. —Makia le ofreció una cucharada de estofado.

Gabrielle sopló encima para enfriarlo y luego se metió un poco de carne y verdura en la boca.

—Está bueno. Me gustan las especias que has usado.

—Bien.

Se oyó la voz de Pathas:

—¿Quién se atrevería a decirle que no?

Landis respondió:

—¿Quién querría hacerlo?

Hubo más risas.

—Makia, ¿por qué hablan sobre con quién se acuesta la Conquistadora?

—Porque cuando no está matando a alguien, se está acostando con alguien.

—Eso no era así cuando llegué.

—Ésa era una época tranquila, cosa rara en ella. Recuerda, Gabrielle, que la lucha que hubo en el sur sacó a la luz a la loba que lleva dentro. No se vuelve a dormir tan fácilmente.

—¿Por qué la llamas loba?

—Porque no es sólo una cazadora. Es una depredadora. Es inteligente cuando sigue un rastro y despiadada cuando ataca. Cuando se sacia, pasa a otra cosa, sin mirar atrás.

—Pero los lobos se emparejan para toda la vida, ¿no? —replicó Gabrielle.

La habitación vacía de la Conquistadora decepcionó a Gabrielle. Leah, con una buena dosis de sarcasmo, se había quejado de que la habían despertado la noche antes para servirle vino a la Conquistadora. Ésta había regresado a Corinto después de un viaje al oeste. Al recibir la orden de servir el desayuno a la Conquistadora a media mañana, Gabrielle estaba ilusionada por ver a su ama. Después de poner la mesa, no le quedaba más remedio que marcharse y volver a sus tareas en la enfermería. Cuando alcanzó la puerta, oyó el saludo de la Conquistadora.

—Ahí estás. Buenos días, muchacha.

Gabrielle se volvió.

—Buenos días, mi señora.

La Conquistadora iba vestida con un sencillo albornoz blanco. Su piel morena había adquirido un rico bronceado. El pelo le caía suelto por los hombros con algo de salvaje. Se acercó tranquilamente a la mesa donde estaba su desayuno. La impresión era nueva para Gabrielle. De no ser porque sabía que no era posible, habría dicho que la Conquistadora estaba contenta.

—¿Qué tal has pasado estas dos semanas?

—Bien, ¿y tú, mi señora?

—Me ha sentado bien salir de Corinto para que me dé el aire. —Xena cogió una rebanada de pan dulce—. Aunque debo confesar que echaba de menos la cocina de Makia.

A Gabrielle le gustó el comentario jocoso de la Conquistadora.

La Conquistadora continuó:

—¿Cómo van tus estudios?

—Me queda mucho que aprender.

—Sí, cierto. ¿Estás contenta con tu elección?

—Mucho, mi señora.

—¿Sigues contando historias?

—Ayudan a los hombres a olvidar el dolor.

La Conquistadora se llevó la taza de té a los labios y bebió un sorbo.

—Ser capaz de hacer olvidar el dolor, aunque sólo sea un momento, es un gran don. El reino es afortunado de tenerte.

Gabrielle se ruborizó.

—Gracias, mi señora.

Xena sonrió. Estaba de notable buen humor y sabía que ver a la chica de nuevo era uno de los motivos.

—¿Deseas algo más, mi señora?

Xena se concentró en la chica por completo.

—Cuando estaba fuera, una noche me quedé sola, levanté los ojos y vi una estrella fugaz que corría por el cielo nocturno. Pensé en ti. Quería que vieras lo que había visto yo.

Gabrielle perdió toda inhibición. Habló con entusiasmo:

—Lo vi, mi señora. Fue... —Gabrielle se detuvo un momento para hacer memoria—. Fue la cuarta noche después de que te marcharas. Yo estaba en la torre.

Xena recordó aquella noche.

—Fue la cuarta noche. —Su tono se tornó preocupado—. ¿Qué te llevó a la torre? ¿Tu habitación no es lo bastante tranquila?

—Me sentía... me siento menos sola cuando estoy ahí.

—Eso es algo que tenemos en común. —Xena bebió otro sorbo de té—. Será mejor que te marches antes de que Dalius se ponga a buscarte.

—Sí, mi señora. —Gabrielle se inclinó levemente ante su ama.

Gabrielle se quedó atónita por la forma en que Xena siguió mirándola amablemente.

—Mi señora, me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

La sonrisa de Xena se hizo más amplia.

—Yo también me alegro de verte.

Gabrielle se contagió por completo del buen humor de la Conquistadora. Salió de la habitación con paso alegre.

Gabrielle se despertó con dificultad. Se sentía débil y algo febril. Varios de los guardias habían sucumbido a una enfermedad respiratoria y sospechaba que ella misma se podía haber contagiado. No sabía si debía hablarle a Dalius de su enfermedad. Llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba muy enferma y que los hombres a los que cuidaba la necesitaban más de lo que ella necesitaba quedarse en la cama.

Gabrielle se vistió. Comenzó su día como había llegado a empezar cada día de su vida. Fue a las cocinas para recoger el desayuno de la Conquistadora. Al hacerlo, Gabrielle se preguntó cómo encontraría a la Conquistadora. Había observado que la Conquistadora se había ido volviendo hosca en los últimos días. Se había sentido decepcionada al ver que sus breves conversaciones caían víctimas del mal humor de su ama.

Al entrar en los aposentos de la Conquistadora, Gabrielle se sorprendió al ver a su ama sentada junto al fuego.

—Buenos días, mi señora.

Xena salió con dificultad de su estupor.

—¿Ya es de día? —Miró a Gabrielle y luego hacia el balcón. Se levantó, maldiciendo sin mucho convencimiento—. Maldito sea el Tártaro.

La preocupación de Gabrielle se sobrepuso a la prudencia.

—¿No has dormido?

—¡No, no he dormido! —Xena dirigió su irritación contra su esclava.

Gabrielle supo que había cometido una transgresión.

—Te pido perdón, mi señora.

Xena controló su agitación.

—No, muchacha, no pasa nada.

Xena se acercó a la chica. Gabrielle hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para sujetar la bandeja del desayuno con firmeza cuando Xena alargó la mano y retiró una taza de té de la bandeja. Aliviada al ver que no iba a producirse un castigo, Gabrielle fue a la mesa y colocó los platos del desayuno.

Xena bebió el té mientras observaba cómo la chica terminaba su tarea. Gabrielle se volvió hacia su ama. Por un momento, las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio. La expresión de Gabrielle encantaba a Xena. Le maravillaba la franqueza de la chica. Nadie la miraba como la miraba esta chica.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —El tono de Xena era tranquilo.

Gabrielle se sonrojó.

—Nada, mi señora.

Xena la regañó:

—Muchacha, entre nosotras sólo puede haber verdad. Tienes derecho a guardarte tus pensamientos. Si no deseas compartirlos, dilo. Prefiero que me digas eso a que me mientas.

Gabrielle no quiso decepcionar a su ama con otra evasiva o una negativa. Optó por la verdad.

—Creía que estabas contenta cuando volviste de tu reciente viaje al oeste. Parece que esa alegría te ha abandonado. Mi señora, ¿qué te hace feliz?

Xena se quedó atónita por la pregunta. Miró a la chica auténticamente maravillada.

—Te sorprendería.

—Puede que lo entienda.

—Las cosas sencillas.

—¿No puedes tenerlas aquí en Corinto?

—Aquí es más difícil.

—¿El qué, mi señora?

—Pues, para empezar, no puedo cazar un ciervo en las calles de la ciudad.

—Pero, ¿tus tierras de alrededor no son abundantes en ciervos?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué te impide disfrutar de lo que tienes?

La respuesta a la pregunta de Gabrielle era demasiado dolorosa de contemplar. Xena optó por el humor y dijo en broma:

—¿Así que tú dices que debería darme el gusto e ir de caza?

—Si eso te da placer.

Xena se quedó mirando a la chica. Detestaba el hecho de que una parte de su ser desconfiara de los motivos de Gabrielle.

—Tengo un reino que gobernar. Tengo poco tiempo para el ocio.

—Dalius y Makia nos dan tiempo libre para nosotros mismos.

—¿Me comparas con mis esclavos?

Incómoda, Gabrielle bajó la mirada.

Xena sentía curiosidad.

—¿A ti qué te da placer?

—Como a ti, las cosas sencillas, mi señora.

Xena sonrió.

—Es decir...

Gabrielle levantó los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada a la Conquistadora.

—Mucho de lo que tú me has dado. Paso el tiempo con personas que son amables y buenas. Tengo mis historias. Estoy aprendiendo cosas nuevas y lo que aprendo es útil para los demás. Cuando deseo estar sola, puedo hacerlo. Hasta tengo un sitio donde ir por la noche para contemplar las estrellas.

—Tiene que haber más.

Gabrielle sabía que no podía confesar el placer que le daba servir a su ama. No podía explicar que ser reconocida por la Conquistadora hacía que se sintiera presente en el mundo de una forma única, no como un componente más de una masa indiscriminada de humanidad.

La timidez de Gabrielle fue en aumento.

—Mi familia era pobre. Mi hermana y yo nos entreteníamos mutuamente. Me gustaba pasear por el campo, explorar sitios nuevos. A veces mi padre nos llevaba a un pueblo cercano. Me gustaba el viaje. La sensación de libertad que me daba.

—¿Así que no te sentías libre ni siquiera en casa?

—Era hija de mi padre y hacía lo que él me decía. Nunca he sido libre para hacer lo que yo quiero.

—Ese día llegará.

—Y yo lo agradeceré cuando llegue, mi señora.

Gabrielle había llevado a Xena a una vida que había dejado atrás hacía mucho tiempo. En algunas cosas era una vida parecida a la de la chica.

—De niña, yo pasaba el tiempo con mi hermano pequeño, Liceus. Recuerdo lo que nos divertíamos cuando nos íbamos a explorar juntos. Cuando ya fuimos un poco mayores, nos íbamos a cazar y pescar y le traíamos lo que habíamos conseguido a mi madre, que lo preparaba para los huéspedes de su posada. Tienes razón. Es un tipo especial de libertad que no es fácil encontrar.

—Mi señora, con todo el debido respeto, si yo tuviera el poder de darme a mí misma esa libertad, aunque sólo fuera durante unas marcas, nada me impediría hacerlo.

Xena fue al balcón. Sólo había una manera de calmar su duda.

—Creo que es un buen día para ir de caza.

Jared se había quedado sorprendido con la invitación de Xena. Cazaban juntos cuando estaban en campaña. Hacerlo estando en Corinto era muy poco habitual. El día tuvo éxito. Dos ciervas dieron la vida bajo sus flechas.

El sol se acercaba al horizonte. Xena detuvo a Argo. Se echó hacia delante, apoyándose en el arzón de la silla, y dirigió la mirada hacia la ciudad. Una joven esclava dominaba sus pensamientos. Jared había notado el humor contemplativo de Xena. Detuvo a su caballo junto a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, señora?

Xena siguió mirando al frente.

—Jared, si desde el momento en que nos marchemos de aquí hasta el momento en que lleguemos a la ciudad nadie nos tiende una emboscada, habré aprendido algo que no sabía antes de que empezara el día.

Jared se quedó confuso. Había sido un día apacible. No había percibido la más mínima amenaza.

—No lo entiendo.

—No quería decírtelo. Tenía miedo de echarte a perder este descanso, y echármelo a perder a mí misma, pero la idea de salir de caza no ha sido mía, y no sabía si me estaban tendiendo una trampa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué hemos salido sin refuerzos?

—Porque averiguar la verdad era más importante para mí que mi vida o, lamento decir, la tuya.

Jared no podía culpar a Xena. Comprendía lo difícil que era para ella dejar entrar a alguien en su vida.

—Ahora ya tienes a otra persona en quien poder confiar.

—Eso parece. —Se volvió hacia Jared—. Sois tan pocos.

Dalius se fijó en la palidez y la falta de concentración de Gabrielle. Preocupado y nada convencido por lo que le aseguraba ella, la declaró enferma y la envió a su habitación para que descansara. Gabrielle llevaba durmiendo unas cuantas marcas cuando un golpe en la puerta la despertó. Trevor le comunicó que debía presentarse ante la Conquistadora al cabo de una marca. Tras dar las gracias al guardia, Gabrielle volvió a echarse en la cama. Agradecía sentirse algo renovada, pero tenía la esperanza de que lo que le fuese a pedir la Conquistadora requiriera una breve entrevista.

Trevor abrió la puerta de los aposentos de la Conquistadora, dejando pasar a Gabrielle. La Conquistadora estaba sentada ante su escritorio, leyendo. Levantó la mirada, contenta de ver a la chica.

Gabrielle se acercó.

—Buenas noches, mi señora.

—Buenas noches.

—¿En qué puedo servirte?

Xena se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y fue a la mesa de comer.

—Quería darte las gracias. Ha sido un buen día de caza. Makia ha cocinado filetes de venado de la caza que me he traído.

Sólo entonces se fijó Gabrielle en que la mesa estaba puesta, con dos servicios y una buena comida.

Xena se apoyó en la silla de comer.

—Espero que tengas hambre.

Gabrielle no captó el mensaje que había tras las palabras de Xena.

—No mucha, mi señora. Así habrá más para los demás esta noche.

Xena se sumió en una incredulidad encantada. Se habría reído de la chica si Gabrielle no lo hubiera dicho con tanta seriedad.

Xena optó por una invitación directa.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

—¿Mi señora? —Gabrielle se quedó confusa.

—La cacería ha sido idea tuya. —Xena indicó la mesa con la mano—. No creerás que me puedo comer todo este festín yo sola.

Los ojos de Gabrielle siguieron la mano de Xena.

—¿Y bien?

—Sí, mi señora. Gracias.

—Bien. —Xena sacó la silla que estaba al lado de la suya para que se sentara la chica.

Gabrielle se acercó, desconcertada aún por el gesto de la Conquistadora. Miró a su ama, regodeándose en su cortesía. Se sentó y esperó a que la Conquistadora se sentara.

Xena se dio cuenta de que la chica no sabía qué hacer. A los esclavos no les daban un protocolo para comer con su soberana. Alcanzó un plato.

—Deja que te sirva.

Gabrielle asintió.

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia? ¿Carne, verdura, batatas, pan?

—Sí, por favor.

Xena se echó a reír.

—¿Cuánta hambre has dicho que tenías?

Gabrielle sonrió por primera vez en lo que iba de velada.

—Porciones pequeñas, mi señora.

—Porciones pequeñas, pues —asintió Xena.

Xena sirvió a Gabrielle con moderación y luego se sirvió a sí misma un plato abundante.

Comieron en silencio. Xena sabía que si iba a haber conversación, debía ser ella quien la iniciara.

—Me has hablado un poco de tu vida en Potedaia. Tiene que haber más cosas que me puedas contar de ti y de tu familia.

Gabrielle replicó suavemente:

—Han muerto todos.

Xena dijo con énfasis:

—No es fácil hablar de aquellos a quienes has perdido. Yo tampoco soy dada a hablar de mi familia. —Se metió un poco de carne en la boca. Sonrió a Gabrielle con amabilidad—. ¿Querrías ser mi bardo esta noche y contarme una historia?

Gabrielle se animó.

—Sí, mi señora. ¿Qué clase de historia te gustaría oír?

—¿Qué posibilidades tengo?

—Relatos heroicos, una historia romántica, algo gracioso...

—Gracioso. Ésta no es una noche para graves pensamientos. Quiero reírme.

Gabrielle entretuvo a la Conquistadora durante las dos marcas siguientes. Xena se permitió viajar con los personajes que Gabrielle retrataba con sus palabras bien elegidas. Disfrutaba tanto de mirar a Gabrielle como de las historias que ésta le contaba. Gabrielle se fue relajando ante sus ojos, perdiendo su reserva, transformada de esclava de la Conquistadora en una bardo libre de espíritu.

Gabrielle terminó su tercer relato de la velada, una comedia romántica sobre una confusión de identidades. Era tierna y divertida al mismo tiempo.

Xena se arrellanó cómodamente en su silla.

—Bien hecho.

Gabrielle nunca se había sentido más halagada.

—Gracias. —Se recostó en su silla con un suspiro.

Xena se echó hacia delante.

—Pareces cansada.

Gabrielle confesó:

—Lo estoy, un poco.

—Eso no podemos permitirlo. —Xena se levantó, dando por terminada la velada—. Los dos próximos días podrás dormir un poco más. No voy a necesitar que me sirvas el desayuno. Voy a entrenar con mis guardias sobre el terreno. —Xena se rió suavemente—. Lo que a mí me da placer, a ellos los agota.

Gabrielle siguió a la Conquistadora hasta la puerta, preguntándose si debía una disculpa a los guardias por animar a su ama a buscar la felicidad.

Xena le abrió la puerta a la chica.

—Buenas noches.

—Gracias por esta velada, mi señora.

—Soy yo quien te da las gracias. Que duermas bien. —Xena se inclinó ligeramente ante la chica.

—Lo haré, mi señora.

Gabrielle salió. Se volvió para ver cómo se cerraba la puerta.

—Espero que hayas tenido una velada agradable, señorita —comentó Trevor.

—Así ha sido. Mañana puede que te pregunte si ha sido real o sólo un sueño.

—Y yo te aseguraré que no ha sido un sueño.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Trevor.

—Buenas noches, señorita. —Trevor se quedó mirando mientras Gabrielle se encaminaba despacio a su habitación. En todos los años que llevaba sirviendo a la Conquistadora, no recordaba una velada como ésta, en la que la invitada no se marchaba con aspecto desastrado, prueba de que el encuentro con la Conquistadora no se había limitado únicamente a la conversación. Por el bien de la chica, se alegraba de ver que ella había sido la excepción.

Xena regresó del campo al caer el sol. Estaba contenta con el rendimiento de los guardias a lo largo de los dos días de entrenamiento. También se sentía mejor por haber estado libre de la administración de su gobierno. Mientras cabalgaba de vuelta a Corinto, tomó la decisión de salir de los confines de palacio más a menudo.

Al salir del baño, Xena advirtió que su desayuno estaba ya colocado en la mesa. La disposición era distinta de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver y, además, lo habían servido más temprano que de costumbre.

—¡Guardia!

El guardia entró en la habitación.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Quién me ha traído el desayuno?

—Leah, señora.

—Ve a buscar a Targon.

El guardia salió. Xena continuó preparándose para el día. No tocó la comida. Targon llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Majestad, ¿ha hecho Leah algo que te haya desagradado?

—¿Por qué no me ha servido Gabrielle esta mañana?

—Está enferma.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—Dalius ha dicho que tiene una fiebre muy alta y los pulmones inflamados, por lo que le cuesta respirar.

—¿Está en su habitación?

—No, Majestad. Está en la enfermería.

Xena vio que habían colocado un biombo entre Gabrielle y los soldados enfermos, para darle intimidad. La chica estaba pálida, empapada en su propio sudor. Xena tocó la frente de Gabrielle y la encontró peligrosamente caliente.

—¡Dalius! ¿Qué le has dado?

—Hierbas para la fiebre, pero como ves, han tenido poco efecto.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos. No se sorprendió tanto como pensaba que debería al ver a la Conquistadora a su lado. La presencia de la Conquistadora la reconfortaba y la asustaba a la vez. Alargó la mano. La Conquistadora se la cogió. A Gabrielle le costó hablar por la garganta reseca. Estaba segura de que la Conquistadora le diría la verdad, mientras que Dalius se mostraba evasivo.

—¿Me voy a morir?

—Estás muy enferma.

Gabrielle asintió. Como se había enterado de que se habían producido varias muertes en los últimos días por la misma enfermedad, interpretó las palabras de la Conquistadora como una sentencia de muerte. Mantuvo a la Conquistadora en su campo visual hasta que el sueño le cerró los ojos.

Xena se aferró al vínculo hipnotizante que mantenían. La chica no era la única que necesitaba mantener su conexión. Xena se puso en pie cuando Gabrielle se quedó dormida.

—Dalius, déjame ver tus medicinas.

—Le he dado esto, Majestad.

Xena no pudo objetar nada al tratamiento prescrito por el sanador. Ella conocía otras combinaciones. Cogió tres tarros distintos y se los entregó a Dalius.

—Toma.

Dalius sujetó los tarros y aguardó instrucciones. Xena volvió con Gabrielle, le envolvió el cuerpo cuidadosamente con una manta y luego la levantó en brazos.

—Sígueme.

Xena llevó a Gabrielle a sus aposentos.

—Prepara un baño frío.

El sanador así lo hizo mientras Xena tumbaba a Gabrielle en su cama. Desnudó a la chica.

Gabrielle se despertó confusa.

—¿Qué haces? —la retó débilmente.

Xena se detuvo y se inclinó sobre la esclava. Habló suavemente:

—Confía en mí.

Gabrielle miró a la Conquistadora como nunca hasta entonces lo había hecho.

—Confío.

—Bien. —Xena envolvió a Gabrielle en la manta y la llevó a la sala del baño. La gran bañera estaba llena hasta tres cuartas partes—. Dalius, coge la manta. —Él así lo hizo. Xena metió a Gabrielle en el agua. El choque hizo que Gabrielle tuviera convulsiones, por lo que Xena tuvo que sujetar a la chica a la fuerza.

Gabrielle suplicó:

—¡No! Sácame. Está frío. ¡Por favor!

Xena alargó las manos y con un veloz movimiento pinzó dos nervios del cuello de la chica, con lo que Gabrielle perdió el conocimiento. El sanador observaba en silencio, impresionado al ver que la Conquistadora no había hecho daño a la esclava. Al cabo de media marca, Xena sacó a Gabrielle de la bañera y la secó con cuidado antes de llevarla de nuevo a la cama. Xena tapó a Gabrielle con dos gruesas mantas de lana.

En el dormitorio, Dalius estaba preparando una infusión siguiendo las instrucciones de la Conquistadora. Antes de pedir la infusión, Xena pellizcó los nervios de la chica. Gabrielle recuperó el conocimiento poco a poco.

Xena puso la mano sobre la frente de Gabrielle.

—Mejor.

—Majestad. —Dalius entregó una taza de infusión a la Conquistadora.

Ésta pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros de Gabrielle para incorporarla.

—Bébete esto.

Gabrielle pasó la mirada de la taza a la Conquistadora y de nuevo a la taza. Bajó la boca hasta el borde y bebió lo que pudo.

—Eso es —la animó Xena. Una vez consumida la infusión, Xena volvió a tumbar a Gabrielle—. Ahora duerme. —Era la orden más amable que había recibido Gabrielle de la Conquistadora y obedeció sin problema.

Pasaron dos días. Durante ese tiempo, la Conquistadora durmió en un sofá de sus aposentos. Hizo que Dalius visitara a Gabrielle con regularidad y se aseguró de que todas las necesidades de Gabrielle estuvieran cubiertas. Era de noche y la Conquistadora estaba sentada junto a la cama de Gabrielle.

—Por favor, mi señora, estoy mucho mejor. Soy una carga para ti.

—Cuando estemos solas, puedes llamarme Xena.

—Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer.

—Recuerda que la gente se muere de esta enfermedad. Preferiría que Hades no te llamara todavía.

—Pero...

—Le diré a Dalius que te traiga pergaminos médicos para que estudies. Y si lo deseas, haré que te traigan una pluma, tinta y unos cuantos pergaminos en blanco para que puedas escribir tus historias.

—¿Escribir mis historias?

—Sé que sabes leer y escribir.

—Sí, mi señora. Es que nunca se me había ocurrido escribir mis historias.

—Bueno, pues ahora que ya lo has pensado, ¿qué dices?

—Me gustaría. Gracias. Eres muy amable.

—No hay de qué.

Xena fue a una butaca junto a la chimenea. Gabrielle no había tardado en averiguar que la Conquistadora pasaba la mayoría de las noches en esa butaca, ya fuese leyendo o contemplando el fuego. Aunque se preguntaba por qué la Conquistadora no había hecho que la trasladaran a su propia habitación, no decía nada al respecto. Al encontrarse en los aposentos de la Conquistadora, tenía la oportunidad de observar la vida íntima de la dirigente de Grecia. Lo que más le llamaba la atención a Gabrielle era lo normal que le parecía la vida de la Conquistadora. Las mañanas las dedicaba a los asuntos de gobierno. A mediodía, la Conquistadora trabajaba con la Guardia Real. Las tardes las pasaba en la corte. La Conquistadora celebraba banquetes y fiestas, pero disfrutaba poco con el trato social. Era evidente que prefería las veladas tranquilas.

La noche siguiente, Xena estaba sentada en la piel de oso tendida delante de la chimenea. Gabrielle, envuelta en un albornoz blanco, se acercó.

Xena interrogó a la chica con cierta severidad:

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

—Aquí hace más calor. A menos que prefieras estar sola.

—¿Necesitas una manta?

Gabrielle se sentó en una butaca frente a Xena.

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, por favor.

Xena le tomó el pelo:

—Está claro que has recuperado el apetito.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué has sido tan buena conmigo?

—Hago daño a los que intentan hacerme daño y ayudo a los que me son leales. Hay pocos que sean auténticamente leales.

—Pero, ¿qué he hecho yo para ganarme tu favor?

—He llegado a conocer a la persona que eres. He tenido oportunidades de sobra para ver cómo das generosamente de ti misma. Ves bondad en las personas. Das a los demás una razón para sonreír y tener esperanza cuando hay pocos motivos para hacerlo. Y haces todo esto sin amenazar al reino.

—Pero... —Gabrielle titubeó.

—¿Pero qué?

Gabrielle bajó la mirada.

Xena prometió:

—Di la verdad. No sufrirás ningún daño.

—No estoy de acuerdo con la violencia. No estoy de acuerdo con las leyes que restringen la libertad de expresión y de reunión. Desearía que fueras más misericordiosa.

—Lo sé. Y con todo y con eso, no me tratas como a un animal, y te lo agradezco.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan... fría?

—Es necesario si quiero sobrevivir.

—¿Qué clase de vida puedes tener cuando te tienes que proteger siempre de tus enemigos... cuando no te permites tener amigos?

—Como he dicho, mi objetivo es sobrevivir. He acabado por aceptar que no merezco nada más.

—Pero hasta tus esclavos tienen más.

—Si mis esclavos tienen más que yo, entonces es que soy mejor ama de lo que la gente cree.

—Pero no es justo.

—Buscas justicia. No tenemos ningún derecho inherente a la justicia. Los dioses son demasiado veleidosos para otorgar tal don a la humanidad.

—Tú tienes poder para crear una Grecia justa.

—Cada cual tiene su propia definición de lo que es la justicia. Tú tienes la tuya. Yo tengo la mía. Yo soy Grecia, por lo que mi justicia prevalece.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—Hasta que me derrote alguien que sea más fuerte o más inteligente que yo.

—No consigo imaginar quién podría ser así.

La sonrisa de Xena fue auténtica.

—Gracias.

—Xena, sin compasión, no hay sabiduría.

Xena oyó su nombre pronunciado por los labios de la chica por primera vez. La sensación de intimidad la dejó atónita. Le gustó. Quería oír a Gabrielle pronunciar su nombre de nuevo.

Gabrielle se estremeció visiblemente. Xena alcanzó una manta que estaba en la butaca detrás de ella.

—Toma. —Se apoyó en una rodilla y envolvió los hombros de Gabrielle con la manta—. ¿Querrías enseñarme sabiduría?

—Si pudiera. —Gabrielle consideró el detalle de la Conquistadora acorde con las pequeñas comodidades que le había ofrecido a lo largo de su convalecencia.

Xena se quedó cerca de Gabrielle, pues deseaba la sensación de estar cerca de la mujer.

—Algunas personas, muy pocas, enseñan únicamente por el ejemplo.

—Yo eso no lo sé, pero sí que sé que puedes tener amistad... amor.

Xena alargó la mano y acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Gabrielle.

—¿Puedo, Gabrielle?

Gabrielle no se esperaba la ternura del rostro de Xena. Nunca había oído a Xena llamarla por su nombre. No había exigencia en sus palabras. Era una solicitación sincera y, sin embargo, Gabrielle sintió miedo. Gabrielle se echó hacia atrás, rompiendo la conexión táctil.

Xena no sólo veía, sino que sentía el miedo de Gabrielle. Sintió una profunda pérdida. Por un momento había dejado aflorar su esperanza. Había albergado la esperanza de obtener una reacción distinta por parte de la chica. Se dio cuenta, dolorosamente, de que no podía atraer a la chica hacia ella sin recurrir a una orden o a la fuerza. Al regresar a su posición original en el suelo, la mano de Xena cayó a su lado, donde ya no podía hacer más daño.

Gabrielle era incapaz de mirar a la Conquistadora a los ojos.

—Mi señora, ¿puedo retirarme? Deseo volver a mi habitación esta noche.

El uso renovado por parte de Gabrielle del título retumbó como una maldición en el oído de Xena. La Conquistadora no mostró emoción alguna.

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias, mi señora. —Gabrielle se levantó.

Xena volvió a clavar la mirada en el fuego. Escuchó cada ruido que indicaba el progreso de Gabrielle mientras ésta se vestía y luego salía de sus aposentos.

Era media mañana cuando Targon llamó a la puerta de Gabrielle y se anunció, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Gabrielle le dijo desde la cama que entrara.

—Buenos días, señorita. Espero no haberte molestado.

—Estaba despierta, señor.

—La Conquistadora me ha informado de que todavía pueden faltar unos días hasta que tengas fuerzas suficientes para retomar unas tareas ligeras.

Gabrielle asintió. Ahora conocía la respuesta a una de sus preguntas. Estaba segura de que lo que había traído a Targon hasta ella era resultado de la intervención de la Conquistadora.

—Dalius seguirá cuidándote hasta que estés mejor.

—Gracias.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Por supuesto.

Targon colocó la silla del escritorio de Gabrielle junto a la cama y luego se sentó. Sacó un pergamino de una bolsa que llevaba colgada del hombro. Le entregó el pergamino a Gabrielle.

—Esto es para ti, señorita.

Gabrielle cogió el pergamino y lo sujetó temerosa, especulando sobre lo que podía suponer para ella.

—Por favor, léelo, señorita —la animó Targon amablemente.

Gabrielle abrió el pergamino y se puso a leer la orden. Al pie figuraban la firma y el sello de la Conquistadora.

Miró a Targon.

—No entiendo.

—Servirás a la Conquistadora sólo durante un año más.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—La orden de la Conquistadora está clara. Está próximo a cumplirse tu primer aniversario al servicio del reino. Ha anulado tu esclavitud y te ha reclasificado como sierva aprendiza, y ha conmutado la duración de tu servicio de tres a dos años en reconocimiento a tu capacidad más valiosa como ayudante del sanador de la Guardia Real.

—Pero es gracias a ella por lo que estoy aprendiendo las artes curativas.

—Gabrielle —Targon usó a propósito el nombre de la chica para enfatizar lo que decía—, conozco a la Conquistadora desde hace muchos años. No da fácilmente. Cuando lo hace, es sincera. Acepta el regalo. Es lo único que te pide.

—Pero anoche, yo... No me esperaba esto de ella.

—Puede sorprender. La Conquistadora no es la mujer previsible que algunos creen.

—¿Cuándo lo ha decidido?

—Me enterado de su decisión esta mañana.

Gabrielle acarició el pergamino con la punta de los dedos.

—Seré libre dentro de un año —dijo Gabrielle, hablando más consigo misma que con el administrador.

—Sí, señorita. La Conquistadora también ha cambiado tus tareas.

Gabrielle se sintió atenazada por el miedo.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya no servirás el desayuno a la Conquistadora. Puedes presentarte ante Dalius directamente todas las mañanas. Esto te permitirá descansar más. Nadie desea verte enfermar de nuevo.

—Esto también ha sido idea suya, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo.

Gabrielle apoyó la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama y cerró los ojos. Intentó controlar sus emociones.

Targon vio que se le escapaba una lágrima.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Gabrielle negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Es que estoy cansada.

El administrador posó una mano reconfortante en el brazo de la chica.

—Descansa.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos y miró al hombre.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, señorita.

Targon dejó a Gabrielle con sus pensamientos. Gabrielle abrazó el pergamino. Era lo único que podía hacer para sentir la presencia de la Conquistadora. Sentía que, por buenas que fuesen las intenciones de la Conquistadora, su exilio de las mañanas de la Conquistadora era un castigo mayor de lo que podía soportar.

Pasaron quince días durante los cuales Gabrielle no tuvo motivo para hablar con Xena. Se recuperó por completo de su enfermedad y volvió a sus tareas en la enfermería. Que ella supiera, todos los que se habían enterado de lo que había hecho la Conquistadora por ella eran de la opinión de que, efectivamente, se había ganado el favor de la Conquistadora. Con algo de coacción, Gabrielle convenció a Leah para que le permitiera llevar el vino de la noche a la Conquistadora.

Trevor anunció:

—El vino de la noche, señora.

Xena estaba sentada en una butaca de respaldo alto de cara al fuego.

—Bien.

Trevor le indicó en voz baja a Gabrielle:

—Déjalo en la mesa donde está sentada la Conquistadora. —Cerró la puerta.

Gabrielle hizo lo que se le había indicado, manteniéndose un paso por detrás de su ama.

—Xena.

Xena cerró los ojos al oír la voz de la chica.

—Sí, Gabrielle.

—Gracias. No puedo expresarte lo que significa la libertad para mí.

—No te he dado nada. Te lo has ganado y continuarás haciéndolo.

—¿Puedo acercarme?

—Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras donde estás.

—No me esperaba que me fueras a tocar.

—Fue una presunción desafortunada por mi parte. Lo lamento. —Xena aferró los brazos de la butaca con las manos.

—Yo no.

Xena se levantó y se volvió hacia la joven.

—¿Sabes lo que me estás diciendo?

—Si me deseas, me entrego a ti de buen grado.

—¿Por qué?

Gabrielle guardó silencio.

—Gabrielle, no me debes nada. Dime la verdad. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque te amo.

Xena expresó sus dudas:

—¿Amas a la Conquistadora?

—Amo a Xena de Anfípolis.

—No puedes tener a la una sin la otra.

—Lo acepto.

—Te considerarán mi puta. —Xena no estaba dispuesta a que Gabrielle tomara su decisión ingenuamente.

Gabrielle agachó la cabeza.

—Pero no lo serás. Para mí no, si eso supone una diferencia.

Gabrielle alzó los ojos.

—La supone.

Xena se acercó a la chica. Levantó la barbilla de Gabrielle con el dedo.

—Gabrielle de Potedaia, que no se diga que no he intentado advertirte. Llegará el día en que lamentes esta decisión.

Gabrielle avanzó un paso, eliminando la distancia que había entre ellas. Xena obtuvo su respuesta. Se inclinó y besó a Gabrielle suavemente. Gabrielle, a su vez, se abrió a Xena, y sus manos acariciaron con cuidado a la mujer que iba a ser su amante.


	2. 2

2

Xena hizo gala de su mayor paciencia. Llevó a Gabrielle hasta su cama con un continuo intercambio de besos y caricias mientras despojaba a Gabrielle de su ropa. Animó a Gabrielle a desnudarla a su vez, colocando las manos de la joven sobre los botones y cintas de su propia ropa.

Se echó encima de Gabrielle, explorando el suave cuerpo, sorprendentemente fuerte. Cuando empezó a acariciar a Gabrielle íntimamente, a la joven se le cortó la respiración. Como recordaba el pasado de Gabrielle, Xena no dejaba de mirarla tranquilizadoramente.

—Tranquila.

Gabrielle subió la mano y la posó en la mejilla de Xena. La guerrera sonrió.

—Eso es.

Otra caricia y Gabrielle arquó la espalda, cerrando los ojos por la sensación: un doloroso placer abrumaba sus sentidos. Gabrielle no apartaba la mano de la mejilla de Xena, pues necesitaba mantener la conexión. Xena volvió la cabeza para dar un beso en la palma abierta de Gabrielle. Ésta notó que la tensión que llevaba dentro se acercaba al límite. Abrió los ojos y sostuvo la mirada constante de Xena. Ésta la anclaba a lo que era bueno y seguro. Gabrielle susurró el nombre de Xena roncamente y luego gritó. Un orgasmo le atravesó el cuerpo. Xena continuó con sus tiernas caricias hasta que Gabrielle levantó el tronco y abrazó a la Conquistadora. El cuerpo de Gabrielle seguía estremecido. Xena rodeó a Gabrielle con el brazo, para sostenerla.

La confianza de la joven había sido completa y Xena sabía que sólo gracias a esa confianza había podido llevar a Gabrielle al orgasmo. Gabrielle se aferró a ella, temblando. Xena se dio cuenta de que la humedad que notaba en la piel eran las lágrimas de Gabrielle. Como no tenía palabras, Xena recostó a Gabrielle, guiando a la joven para que descansara sobre su hombro. Fue así como Gabrielle se quedó dormida y, al cabo de un buen rato, como Xena se durmió.

Xena se despertó en una cama vacía. Reaccionando rápidamente, se incorporó y paseó la mirada por la habitación. Vio a Gabrielle vistiéndose allí cerca.

—¿Dónde vas?

Gabrielle siguió vistiéndose y se volvió con timidez hacia su ama.

—Dalius me espera.

Xena se acomodó en la cama.

—¿No quieres cambiar nada de tu trabajo cotidiano?

—Con tu permiso.

—¿No quieres que nadie sepa que has estado conmigo? —Hacer la pregunta le dolió a Xena más de lo que podía imaginar.

—La gente ya sabe que anoche no regresé a la cocina.

—¿Pero no quieres que te reconozca formalmente?

—Puedes llamarme siempre que me necesites.

Xena se sentía confusa.

—¿Anoche te hice daño?

—No.

Xena se tensó al tiempo que su orgullo buscaba alivio.

—¿Te he decepcionado de alguna manera?

Gabrielle se acercó.

—No... No... Has sido maravillosa conmigo.

—No te entiendo —dijo Xena, expresándose sin censura.

—He pensado que será menos complicado para ti si la corte sigue considerándome una de tus muchas siervas.

—Tú sabes que eres más que una sierva para mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Tenemos que hablar más de esto.

—Como desees.

—Gabrielle. —Xena se levantó de la cama. Cediendo al pudor de Gabrielle, se puso un albornoz. Xena fue al pasillo oculto y abrió la entrada—. Sigue este pasillo hasta las escaleras de detrás. En el primer rellano tuerce a la derecha. El pasillo desemboca en un aparente callejón sin salida. Tira de la anilla metálica de la pared. Se abrirá un pasadizo hasta tu habitación. Cuando estés en tu habitación, tira de una anilla igual que está en la pared y el pasadizo se cerrará. Mis guardias hacen el relevo a medianoche. Aunque Trevor informará a su sustituto de tu presencia, mis guardias serán discretos. Nadie sabrá que esta noche has estado conmigo. Y en el futuro, puedes usar este pasadizo para evitar ojos indiscretos. Creo que así es como deseas que sea nuestro arreglo.

—Sí, gracias.

—Ven a verme esta noche, una marca después de que sirvan la cena.

—Lo haré.

Xena se quedó mirando mientras Gabrielle desaparecía de sus aposentos. Pensó que debería estar satisfecha con el deseo de discreción por parte de Gabrielle. En cambio, se preguntaba si Gabrielle se avergonzaba de sí misma o de la Conquistadora.

Gabrielle anunció su presencia con un golpecito. Xena abrió la entrada.

—Pasa.

Un rápido examen de Gabrielle reveló la incertidumbre de la joven. Xena intentó aliviar la tensión.

—Vamos a sentarnos junto al fuego.

Gabrielle esperó a que Xena se moviera. Xena le ofreció la mano a Gabrielle. Ésta la cogió con timidez y se dejó guiar. En una mesa baja había un surtido de fruta y dos copas llenas de vino. Xena se sentó en la alfombra.

—Por favor, siéntate conmigo.

Gabrielle se sentó frente a la Conquistadora. Se fijó en los cuidados detalles del ambiente. Si Xena quería seducirla activamente, apreciaba el esfuerzo.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

Gabrielle se quedó sorprendida por la normalidad de la pregunta.

—Bien. Sólo ha habido un nuevo herido. Cantus. Recibió un corte en el muslo cuando entrenaba. Le conté una historia mientras le cosía la herida. Salió bien.

—Vas a convertirte en una excelente sanadora, además de bardo.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—César ha vencido en Galia. Es posible que no tarde en volver a fijarse en Grecia.

—¿Cuánto falta para que venga?

—No lo sé. Depende del número de bajas que haya sufrido y de lo que tarde en reconstruir su ejército. Tengo espías a la caza de información.

—La guerra...

—Es inevitable. —Xena cogió una copa de vino y se la ofreció a Gabrielle—. Pruébalo. Es una cosecha muy buena.

Gabrielle cogió la copa.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto.

—¿El qué?

—Seducirme.

—¿Es así como...? —Xena se levantó. Todo su cuerpo rezumaba agitación—. Maldito sea el Tártaro. —Se apartó y se detuvo entre la chimenea y su cama. Hizo un esfuerzo por poner en orden sus ideas—. Gabrielle, estamos en mis aposentos privados. Nadie sabe que estás conmigo. No porque yo lo ordene, sino porque tú lo has pedido. Yo no oculto lo que eres para mí. —Xena se volvió y miró a Gabrielle directamente—. No te voy a mentir. Te deseo desde hace tiempo. Me has conmovido como nadie lo ha hecho jamás. A pesar de mi deseo, te tendré sólo con tu consentimiento, sin subterfugios. Tienes libertad para venir a mí o no. Lo de anoche... lo de anoche fue algo muy dulce para mí y desearía más noches como ésa. He intentado respetarte y ser tierna contigo. Dices que no quieres nada de mí, pero es evidente que si todo lo que te ofrezco es la mujer que soy, no es suficiente. Dime en qué he fallado y haré lo que pueda para remediarlo.

Gabrielle dejó su copa de vino en la mesa y se levantó. Se sentía humilde ante la declaración de Xena.

—No me has fallado. Has sido generosa como no podía ni imaginar.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te mantiene alejada?

—¿Te importo algo, aunque sólo sea un poco?

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías decírmelo? Sólo a veces... para que no me sienta tan sola.

—¿Quieres las palabras? Te he dado mi cuerpo. Te he dado... —Xena se calló, sin completar la idea.

Gabrielle comprendió que había cometido un grave error al poner en duda las intenciones de Xena.

—Debería irme.

Temblando de rabia, Xena alargó el brazo, señalando a Gabrielle.

—¡No! ¡No me dejes!

Gabrielle se quedó inmóvil mientras veía cómo la Conquistadora controlaba sus emociones. La Conquistadora serenó su respiración acelerada. Dejó caer el brazo, derrotada.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Eres mi sierva, pero nunca he sido tu dueña, y nunca lo seré.

Gabrielle avanzó un paso.

—Lo siento. No sé qué grado de libertad se me permite tener contigo. No sé qué significa compartir tu cama, ni cómo debo comportarme. No sé qué esperas de mí. Pero quiero darte gusto.

Xena habló con sinceridad:

—Quiero poder confiar en ti. Quiero que tú confíes en mí. Quiero creer que jamás te haré daño a propósito. Quiero compartir momentos tranquilos y privados contigo. Quiero creer que te gustan mis caricias. Y quiero tener la oportunidad de ganarme tu aprecio. Eso es lo que me daría gusto.

—Gracias por las palabras.

Xena se dio la vuelta. Estaba agotada.

—Gabrielle, estoy cansada. ¿Otra noche, pues?

—¿Puedo dormir a tu lado?

Xena observó a la joven, buscando cualquier señal de artificio. Satisfecha al ver que no había ninguna, fue a una cómoda de ropa y sacó dos sencillas camisas blancas de dormir. Le ofreció una a Gabrielle.

—Puedes dormir con esto.

—Gracias.

Xena entró en el baño para cambiarse, dejando a Gabrielle en privado. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Gabrielle estaba cerca del fuego y su ropa estaba cuidadosamente doblada en el sofá a su lado. Xena fue directamente a la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas, colocándose de lado, de espaldas a Gabrielle. Sólo entonces Gabrielle se acercó al otro lado de la cama. Esperaba oír una invitación. No la hubo. Costaba creer que sólo había pasado un día desde su primera relación íntima. Con renovada convicción, Gabrielle levantó las sábanas y se acercó a la Conquistadora hasta sentarse a su lado. Gabrielle puso la mano en el hombro de la Conquistadora. Eligió con cuidado el modo de dirigirse a la mujer.

—¿Xena?

—Sí.

—Anoche me prometiste enseñarme todo lo que necesito saber para estar contigo.

—Lo haré.

—Dímelo ahora. ¿Cómo hace una sierva para seducir a su ama?

Xena se puso boca arriba para ver mejor a su compañera de cama.

—¿Por qué querría una sierva seducir a su ama?

—Porque la noche anterior el ama le dio a la sierva una dulce noche de placer. El ama fue respetuosa con la sierva, tratándola como a una igual. En ningún momento el ama fue otra cosa que delicada y la sierva se dio cuenta del gran esfuerzo que hacía el ama para ser así... Me gustaría pasar más noches contigo, pero antes de poder pasar aunque sólo sea una más, debo tener tu consentimiento.

—Puedes jugar a la seducción, Gabrielle, pero sabes que no es necesario. Sólo tienes que hablar con sinceridad y te daré lo que deseas.

Gabrielle creyó a Xena. También estaba convencida de que lo que Xena prometía podía muy bien ir más allá de los placeres físicos. Era una revelación pasmosa. No iba a pensar en ello en este momento, pero sí reflexionaría sobre ello más tarde, en soledad. Gabrielle decidió que un beso valía más que las palabras. Su beso fue bien recibido.

Por mucho que a Xena le encantara estar con Gabrielle, el tiempo que pasaban juntas seguía limitado a algunas noches. Xena la visitaba en la enfermería. Era durante esas visitas cuando Gabrielle y ella acordaban verse más tarde. Pasaban juntas marcas apacibles delante de la chimenea y en la cama. En su cama, Gabrielle no sólo hacía arder la pasión de la Conquistadora, sino que además inspiraba ternura a Xena. Era en su cama donde Xena sentía que se fusionaba en un ser completo, libre de la fragmentación que a menudo proyectaba una sombra sobre su alma.

Gabrielle estaba más cómoda con ella. La joven seguía siendo un misterio para Xena. No dudaba de que Gabrielle deseara estar con ella y, sin embargo, todavía había una distancia entre ellas que no sabía cómo superar. Sabía que la responsabilidad por esta distancia correspondía por igual a las dos.

Xena levantó una jarra de vino.

—¿Más?

—No, gracias.

Xena dejó la jarra a un lado y se apoyó bien en el sofá. Gabrielle, a su vez, estaba apoyada en el pecho de Xena, tumbadas las dos delante de la chimenea. La piel de oso del suelo las aislaba de la fría piedra. Gabrielle se movió para colocar el oído sobre el corazón de Xena. Le reconfortaba oír el fuerte latido.

Estarían separadas mientras Xena viajaba al sur para inspeccionar las provincias que antes estaban a cargo del señor Gaugan. Tras la muerte de Gaugan, Xena había averiguado que no era tan razonable en el trato que dispensaba a los campesinos como ella habría querido. Estaba empeñada en asegurarse de que aquellos que recibieran propiedades cumplían o superaban sus exigencias.

—Te voy a echar de menos —confesó Gabrielle.

Xena levantó con delicadeza la barbilla de Gabrielle y le dio un tierno beso.

—¿Estás segura de que no necesitas una sanadora durante el viaje?

Xena sonrió.

—Creía que no querías llamar la atención sobre nuestro arreglo. Sólo tienes que decir una palabra para venir conmigo.

—No, tienes razón. Pasaré el tiempo estudiando los pergaminos nuevos que me ha dado Dalius. El reino tiene una excelente biblioteca médica. —Gabrielle no disimuló su sonrisa—. Dalius me ha dicho que crece día a día. Parece que a la Conquistadora se le ha despertado el interés por la medicina.

—Siempre me ha interesado el arte de curar. Y exijo los mejores cuidados para el pueblo de Grecia. ¿Me lo echas en cara?

—En absoluto. —Gabrielle besó a Xena ligeramente y volvió a acomodarse—. Me alegro de que Grecia esté tranquila. Deberías intentar divertirte mientras estás fuera.

—Las cosas no son siempre como parecen.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—Siempre hay problemas. Lo único que cambia es su visibilidad e intensidad.

—¿Debería preocuparme?

—¿Por mí? No. Grecia va bien. Eso suele querer decir que hay menos gente que quiere matarme.

Gabrielle guardó silencio. Xena bajó la mirada y contempló a la inmóvil figura.

—Lo que he dicho no te ha hecho la menor gracia, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Estoy acostumbrada a reírme de la muerte. Forma parte de ser guerrera.

—Los guerreros tienen su propio código.

—Es cierto que tenemos un código por el que vivimos. Por desgracia, no todos los guerreros viven por el mismo código.

—¿Ese código incluye a quién matas y a quién dejas vivir?

Xena se quedó desconcertada por la pregunta. Fue la Conquistadora quien contestó.

—Sí, efectivamente.

—¿Cuál era tu código cuando conquistaste Grecia?

—Primero fui tras los señores de la guerra. Me concentré en los más brutales.

—¿Incluido Draco?

—Sí. Lo maté yo misma.

Xena esperó a que Gabrielle reflexionara sobre su papel para vengar la muerte de Lila.

—Y después de los señores de la guerra, ¿qué hiciste?

—Para entonces tenía un ejército formidable. Muchos de los señores de la guerra habían aceptado unirse a mí.

—¿Se lo ofreciste a Draco?

—Sí.

—¿Lo habrías aceptado en tu ejército?

—Parte del código del guerrero consiste en dar a los que quieres conquistar la oportunidad de rendirse. Podría haber exiliado a Draco, pero así habría sido más peligroso para mí. Es más inteligente tener a tus enemigos cerca para poder vigilarlos. Al final, dio igual. Lo rechazó.

Gabrielle seguía apoyada en Xena. Segura de que la mujer más joven no tenía ninguna pregunta inmediata, Xena prosiguió con su explicación.

—Entonces se me plantearon dos importantes desafíos. Uno era tomar Corinto. El otro era Roma.

—¿Por qué no Persia?

—Estaban demasiado ocupados luchando entre sí para ser una amenaza. Como yo, el rey Okal todavía tenía que solidificar su dominio.

—¿Qué era más importante para ti, Corinto o Roma?

—Corinto. No estaba dispuesta a repetir mi error con Roma y necesitaba Corinto para establecer toda Grecia como mi reino.

—César te traicionó. —Gabrielle recordaba las historias que se contaban sobre la breve alianza entre Xena y César.

—Sí. Yo era joven e ingenua. Estaba convencida de que me amaba. Mi recompensa fue la cruz y dos piernas rotas. Tardé mucho en curarme. Tuve que empezar de nuevo. Jamás permitiré que nadie vuelva a acercarse tanto a mí.

Gabrielle sintió una opresión en el corazón. Se concentró en la historia de Xena.

—Ganaste Corinto.

—Sí. Fue un asedio espantoso. Cerré todas las rutas de acceso a la ciudad y esperé a que Bevan se agotara. El muy cabrón estaba dispuesto a ver morir a toda su gente de inanición y enfermedad en lugar de rendirse. Conseguí introducir en la ciudad a unos cuantos hombres y mujeres que me eran leales y les hice correr la voz de que la ciudadanía tendría paso libre si se marchaba voluntariamente. Sólo hizo falta sobornar a unos cuantos guardias cada noche. Noche tras noche una caravana de gente salía de la ciudad. Al principio sólo acepté a las mujeres y los niños, luego a los hombres ancianos, enfermos y heridos. Por fin, garanticé el paso a todos los hombres sanos.

—¿Tenías a sus mujeres e hijos como rehenes?

—En absoluto. Mi código no me permite hacer daño a los inocentes. Siempre son los primeros a quienes pongo a salvo. Me llama la atención que en ciertos aspectos eran los más valientes. Venían a mí como ovejas al matadero. Se aferraban al rayo de esperanza de que cumpliera mi palabra. Su apuesta fue bien recompensada. Los hombres fueron los últimos por otra razón. Las mujeres y los niños eran menos visibles para Bevan. Pude vaciar Corinto sin que él se enterara.

—¿No se dio cuenta?

—Sí, y se puso furioso. Empezó a asesinar a su propia gente. No me dejó más alternativa que atacar. Contaba con la ventaja de que muchos de los hombres que quedaban en Corinto estaban dispuestos a luchar de mi lado. Sabían que luchaban no sólo por ellos mismos, sino también por sus familias.

—¿El general Jared estaba contigo?

—Desde el día en que Cortese atacó mi pueblo...

—¿Anfípolis?

—Sí. Jared estuvo conmigo desde Anfípolis hasta los primeros días de mi alianza con César. Era contrario a todo lo que tuviera que ver con Roma. Nos separamos como amigos. Después de la traición de César, viajé hacia el este. Cuando regresé a Grecia, me encontró. Llevamos juntos desde entonces.

—Nunca he oído a un bardo contar tu historia.

—Porque no debe ser contada.

Gabrielle se incorporó.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Eso no ayudaría a la gente a entenderte y apreciar lo que has conseguido?

—El pueblo de Grecia no debe concentrarse en la historia. Debe ocuparse de lo que hoy es su vida y de si cabe la esperanza de que pueda haber una vida decente en el futuro para ellos mismos y para sus hijos.

—Eres una heroína.

Xena se mostró tajante:

—No, Gabrielle. No lo soy. He hecho cosas de las que no me enorgullezco. Cosas que jamás podré expiar. No quiero que ningún niño me admire como a una heroína. Prefiero que me consideren una carnicera. Es más cierto.

Xena sabía que llegaría un día en que le contaría su historia a Gabrielle. No se lo contaría todo. Xena jamás le contaría a Gabrielle todas las atrocidades que había cometido. Pero tenía que contarle lo suficiente para acabar con cualquier idea romántica que la joven pudiera tener sobre ella.

Gabrielle volvió a recostarse apoyada en Xena. El silencio de Gabrielle era esclarecedor. Xena se sentía aliviada de saber que se marcharía por la mañana. Eso daría tiempo a la joven para pensar en lo que había averiguado y decidir si aún quería hacer el solitario recorrido por el pasillo oculto entre sus habitaciones. Pasaron media marca en silencio hasta que Gabrielle se movió.

—Me gustaría tomar el aire.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¿Te importa si te digo que no?

—De ti siempre aceptaré la verdad. Ve.

Gabrielle se incorporó y miró a Xena a los ojos.

—Gracias.

Se levantó y fue al pasillo oculto. Xena sabía que Gabrielle iba a subir a la torre. Lo que no sabía era si Gabrielle querría volver con ella. Llamó a Gabrielle por su nombre. Gabrielle se volvió hacia ella.

—Recuerda, no me debes nada. Si esta noche prefieres tu propia cama, lo comprenderé.

—Sí, mi... —Gabrielle se calló.

Xena sintió que una mano fría le aplastaba el corazón. Se volvió hacia el fuego, apartándose de lo que consideraba un rechazo muy bien merecido.

Gabrielle comprendió lo que había hecho sin querer. No podía retirar las palabras. Le habían salido de lo más hondo del alma. Aunque el impacto no era intencionado, las palabras eran ciertas, y la verdad era la única exigencia que Xena tenía con ella.

Gabrielle subió las escaleras hasta la torre. Se quedó contemplando la ciudad, intentando imaginar el asedio. No conseguía acallar sus pensamientos. Oía la voz de Xena contando la historia una y otra vez. Se preguntó si la mujer a la que amaba existía o no era más que un invento creado por su reconocimiento selectivo de Xena de Anfípolis, Conquistadora de Grecia.

Dado el talante de Xena cuando se marchó de los aposentos, Gabrielle no creía que fuera a ser bien recibida si volvía. Por esta noche, optó por no seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de Xena.

Pasaron dos marcas hasta que Xena se acostó. Reprimió todos sus deseos de ir en busca de Gabrielle. Le había prometido a la joven que le daría la oportunidad de decidir si quería acudir a ella y cuándo. Esta noche, Xena necesitaba a Gabrielle a su lado. Esta noche, Xena se quedó dormida en el doloroso vacío creado por la ausencia de Gabrielle.

Stephen esperó a que la Conquistadora y Jared llegaran al centro del patio. Gabrielle había salido de la enfermería cuando un grupo de hombres y mujeres se reunió para aplaudir el regreso de la Conquistadora.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Majestad. —Stephen se fijó en Jared—. General.

Xena y Jared desmontaron.

—Gracias, capitán. He leído tu último informe con interés.

—Tenías razón con tu sospecha.

—No prolonguemos el asunto. Traed a los prisioneros.

Stephen alzó la mano e hizo una señal a los guardias que esperaban. Sacaron a rastras a cuatro hombres de la mazmorra y los colocaron en fila ante la Conquistadora.

Tres de los hombres eran desconocidos para Gabrielle. Se quedó de piedra al ver que el cuarto era Talas, un joven guardia, poco más que un niño. Se adelantó para ver y oír mejor.

La Conquistadora se detuvo ante cada prisionero, fijándose en su aspecto. No había uno solo que no destilara miedo. Se dirigió primero a los tres hombres de fuera del reino:

—Espías de César, ¿qué tenéis que decir en vuestra defensa? —Esperó—. ¿Nada? La pena por crímenes contra el reino es la crucifixión. Lleváoslos.

Los guardias se llevaron a los espías romanos, que gimoteaban y gritaban pidiendo clemencia. Se volvió entonces hacia Talas. El patio se había llenado de guardias. La Conquistadora proyectó la voz para que todos la oyeran.

—Talas, has traicionado a Grecia y a tus hermanos. ¿Con qué han comprado tu lealtad?

Talas no tenía defensa. Cayó de rodillas.

—Ten piedad, señora.

—¿Qué piedad merece un traidor?

—Cometí un error, señora. Por favor, haré lo que quieras para volver a ganarme tu confianza.

—No puedes ganarte mi confianza. La doy sólo una vez. Nunca la doy una segunda.

—Déjame acudir a César con información falsa. Puedo serte útil.

Gabrielle tenía la leve esperanza de que Xena perdonara al necio joven. Se acercó un paso más.

Xena captó un movimiento detrás de Talas. Miró para ver quién interrumpía lo que por lo demás era una parada uniforme. Gabrielle la miró a los ojos y meneó la cabeza, una señal que le rogaba a Xena que no quitara la vida a Talas. La Conquistadora paseó la vista por el patio observando los rostros de sus guardias. Esperaban que Talas fuese objeto de una muerte horrible digna de un traidor. En ningún momento había dudado de que iba a matar a Talas. Lo que decidió en ese momento era cómo iba a morir Talas.

Xena se agachó sobre una rodilla delante del prisionero. Le susurró al oído:

—Talas, te odio por no dejarme más alternativa que matarte. Sin embargo, te concedo una gracia, consistente en que no sentirás dolor. Saluda a Hades de mi parte.

De un solo movimiento, con la mano izquierda Xena pinzó un nervio del cuello de Talas, al tiempo que con la mano derecha lo apuñalaba en el corazón. El guardia se desplomó hacia delante, apoyándose en Xena mientras la muerte le arrebataba el alma. Se compadeció de él, lo agarró por los hombros y lo tumbó. Cuando Xena levantó la mirada, vio los rostros de su Guardia Real. No sabía si su desprecio se dirigía a Talas o, dada su misericordiosa ejecución del traidor, a ella. Al levantarse, vio que Gabrielle se encaminaba hacia la enfermería.

—Jared, ocúpate de esto.

—Sí, señora.

Xena siguió a Gabrielle. A pocos pasos de la joven, Xena la llamó. Gabrielle se detuvo, dando la espalda a la Conquistadora. Xena rodeó a la mujer y se detuvo delante de ella.

—Siento que hayas visto eso.

—Pero no sientes haberlo hecho.

—He hecho lo que había que hacer. —Xena posó una mano reconfortante en el brazo de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se apartó.

—Por favor, no.

Xena retiró la mano como si fuese el hierro al rojo que parecía ser para Gabrielle. Xena se quedó en silencio. Gabrielle percibió el efecto que había tenido su acto, así como el de sus palabras.

—¿Puedo volver con los hombres a quienes aún puedo ayudar?

Xena asintió y se apartó. Gabrielle pasó a su lado, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Xena y Jared estaban de pie ante el escritorio de la Conquistadora, estudiando un mapa de Grecia y de los países fronterizos.

Jared miró a Xena al otro lado de la mesa.

—César no va a esperar al deshielo de primavera.

Xena analizaba el despliegue de sus tropas.

—Qué hijo de bacante tan arrogante.

—¿Quieres llamar al Quinto Ejército?

—No. César cuenta con que mi orgullo pueda más que mi sentido común. Quiere darse bombo. Estoy segura de que ya ha escrito un pergamino para el Senado jactándose de que avanza por Grecia. Pues que avance. Quiero que Dimas aparezca con una fuerza respetable en el norte. Desplegará al Segundo Ejército desde el oeste. César se esperará que Regan marche con el Quinto Ejército desde la costa jónica hacia el interior para fortalecer nuestro frente occidental. Regan así lo hará, dejando un pequeño contingente. Eso dará algo de que hablar a los espías de César. De las tropas en marcha, quiero que todas las compañías menos una acampen a menos de dos días de distancia de sus posiciones originales en la costa, aquí, aquí y aquí. —Xena señaló las posiciones mientras hablaba—. César se hará a la mar, y cuando lo haga, los hombres de Regan dispararán nuestras catapultas hasta que la flota romana descanse en el fondo del mar. La compañía restante avanzará para crear un frente occidental contra César. Tendrán que ser los mejores que haya en el Quinto Ejército. Quiero que Kasen coloque dos compañías a cada lado de esta sierra para crear un frente oriental. Nosotros avanzaremos con la Guardia Real y una compañía del Primer Ejército hacia el noreste, para sostener el frente del sur mientras Dimas da un rodeo con sus hombres y bloquea la retirada de César.

—¿Y Paulos?

—Paulos marcará un compás de espera en el sur. El Cuarto Ejército tiene que estar preparado para reforzar la costa jónica o Corinto. ¿Qué dices, Jared?

—Que va a ser una buena contienda.

—Ahora tienes que tomar una decisión. O marchas conmigo o gobiernas Grecia en mi ausencia.

—Marcho contigo, señora.

—Bien. Designa al oficial de la Guardia Real en quien más confíes para que se quede aquí al mando del resto del Primer Ejército. El gobierno de Grecia se viene conmigo. Salimos dentro de tres días.

Dalius había recibido sus órdenes. Indicó a sus ayudantes que realizaran una serie de tareas sin dar la menor explicación. Advirtió el humor sombrío de Gabrielle, un humor que se esperaba que hubiera cambiado con el regreso de la Conquistadora, pero que en cambio se había vuelto aún más lúgubre.

Acudió a ella con el pretexto de coger un tarro de hierbas.

—Has estado callada. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No. Estoy un poco cansada.

—No es propio de la Conquistadora no venir a vernos. ¿Cuánto hace que regresó... dos semanas?

Dado el tema, Gabrielle aprovechó la oportunidad para romper su silencio.

—¿Tú la has visto?

—Sí. Le entregué un informe hace dos días. Estaba más en su ser que nunca.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es dura. Era imposible saber qué estaba pensando, pero ya lo creo que pensaba. Estoy seguro de que César la tiene preocupada. Va a marchar con la Guardia Real y el Primer Ejército hacia el norte. No me apetece mucho volver al campo de batalla.

—¿Qué necesitamos para estar preparados?

—¿Necesitamos? Gabrielle, tú no vienes con nosotros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Órdenes de la Conquistadora. Creía que lo sabías.

—No, no lo sabía. ¿Es que piensa que no valgo?

—Sabe que tienes mucha habilidad. Por petición suya, mis informes siempre incluyen una parte detallada sobre tus progresos. Ella misma es una hábil sanadora. He modificado tu aprendizaje siguiendo sus instrucciones.

Gabrielle se quedó callada.

—Gabrielle, puedes preguntárselo a Targon si no me crees, pero apostaría a que estaría de acuerdo conmigo cuando te digo que la Conquistadora te... tiene afecto. Creo que no quiere que veas la brutalidad que cometen los hombres contra los hombres en la guerra. Es más, creo que la Conquistadora desea mantenerte fuera de peligro.

—Dalius, ¿querrás hablar con ella? Dile que quiero ir con vosotros.

—No lo voy a hacer. La Conquistadora ha dejado claros sus deseos. No voy a enfrentarme a ella. Gabrielle, no te enfades, pero confieso que estoy de acuerdo con ella. El campo de batalla te provocará pesadillas.

Xena oyó el leve golpe en el pasillo oculto. No quiso creer lo que le decían los sentidos y esperó. Volvió a oírlo. Esta vez aceptó la posibilidad de lo que prometía el ruido. Atisbó por una mirilla antes de abrir la puerta. Sus expectativas crecieron al ver a Gabrielle.

—Espero no molestarte.

—Pasa.

Gabrielle entró y se quedó a un brazo de distancia de Xena.

—Tengo una petición.

—¿De qué se trata, Gabrielle?

—Quiero ser sanadora del ejército cuando éste marche hacia el norte.

Xena se dio la vuelta y salió al balcón.

Gabrielle la siguió.

—Conozco todas las razones para quedarme. Sé que veré cosas horribles y sé que puedo acabar herida o muerta. Los hombres de la Guardia Real son mis amigos. Quiero ayudarlos. Quiero ayudar a Grecia.

Xena se quedó pensativa.

—Le diré a Dalius que te incluya en sus planes.

—Gracias.

—¿Algo más?

Gabrielle no sabía cómo dirigirse a Xena. No podía dar por supuesta una intimidad permisible.

—No, mi señora.

Xena se volvió enfadada.

—Te he concedido lo que has pedido. ¿Por qué te empeñas en mantenerte tan distante?

La rabia de Xena no repelió a Gabrielle. Comprendiendo que su origen era su separación, la emoción de Xena atrajo a Gabrielle. Corrió hasta Xena y la abrazó. El choque del cuerpo de Gabrielle obligó a Xena a retroceder un paso. Se aferró a Gabrielle como si su vida dependiera de la joven.

—¿Vuelves a mí libremente?

Gabrielle siguió hundida en el abrazo de Xena.

—Sí. —Se calló las palabras "mi señora".

Jared y Targon estaban ante el escritorio de la Conquistadora. Observaban a la Conquistadora, atentos a cualquier pista que les indicara cómo había recibido la petición que sujetaba en la mano. Xena enrolló el pergamino.

—Jared, ¿esto es cosa tuya?

—No, señora. Sólo he aceptado presentarte la petición.

—Cuántas marcas. No sabía que la mitad de mis guardias reales siguen siendo analfabetos.

—Sus corazones son sinceros.

Xena desenrolló el pergamino y lo firmó con una floritura. Lo volvió a cerrar y se lo entregó a su administrador.

—Targon, mete esta petición en los archivos reales.

Targon cogió la petición.

—Será un placer, Majestad.

Jared no había terminado su tarea.

—Señora, los hombres solicitan que seas tú quien otorgue el honor.

—Tú eres el general de la Guardia Real.

—Y tú eres su soberana.

—Supongo que querrán estar presentes.

—Será bueno para la moral.

—¿La moral? ¿Hacer que mis guardias reales se conviertan en una panda de cachorritos? Me parece que antes de marchar contra César se impone realizar una inspección real. Convoca a los hombres, ahora.

Jared se mostró satisfecho.

—Sí, señora.

Apurado, Dalius entró en la enfermería.

—Que los dioses se apiaden de todos nosotros.

Gabrielle dejó de enrollar vendas.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La Conquistadora está haciendo una inspección de la Guardia Real.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No nos quedará un solo catre libre cuando termine.

Los dos se volvieron al oír el ruido de un contingente que se acercaba. La Conquistadora entró en la enfermería. Avanzó seguida de Jared. Su escolta permaneció fuera. Para mérito de Dalius, la enfermería estaba inmaculada. Vio un cubo cerca de Gabrielle lleno de vendas empapadas en sangre. Xena se acercó y lo golpeó con la punta del pie.

—Dalius, ¿es que pretendes provocar una epidemia con estas vendas sucias?

—Gabrielle acaba de cambiar los vendajes del soldado, Majestad.

—¿Es eso cierto?

Gabrielle se inclinó.

—Sí, mi señora.

La Conquistadora le guiñó el ojo a Gabrielle con disimulo y luego ordenó:

—Sal. —Fulminó a Dalius con la mirada—. Tú también, te quiero como testigo.

Dalius intentó impedir lo que creía que iba a ser una injusticia.

—Majestad, por favor. Gabrielle no ha hecho nada malo.

—Tu protesta no hace sino confirmar lo que se debe hacer —dijo la Conquistadora con su tono más amenazador—. Ahora... salid.

La Guardia Real esperaba en formación.

—Sígueme, muchacha. Dalius, tú quédate donde estás.

Xena llamó a Jared:

—¡General!

Jared entregó a Xena una cajita de madera.

Los ojos de Xena recorrieron a la Guardia Real.

—Hago saber que lo que estoy a punto de hacer es en respuesta a una petición marcada, —la Conquistadora no pudo evitar un cierto tono de sarcasmo con la última palabra—, por todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Guardia Real y aprobada por el general Jared. —La Conquistadora centró su atención exclusivamente en Gabrielle—. Gabrielle de Potedaia, en reconocimiento de los servicios prestados como sanadora y narradora a los hombres de esta guarnición, y con tu consentimiento, a partir de ahora entras a formar parte de la Guardia Real. La hermandad... —La Conquistadora añadió por lo bajo—: Incluido más de un tío, ¿verdad, Jared? —Siguió hablando en voz alta—: La hermandad jura honrarte y protegerte como miembro de la misma. ¿Aceptas este honor?

Gabrielle miró a los hombres y vio rostros conocidos, muchos de los cuales sonreían, cosa que la Conquistadora no toleraría normalmente.

Sonrió.

—Acepto, mi señora.

La Conquistadora abrió la caja y sacó una cadena con un pequeño medallón de oro y plata. Grabado en el medallón aparecía el sello de la Conquistadora, formado por una espada y un chakram atravesados por la letra X. La Conquistadora le pasó la caja vacía a Jared y luego colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello de Gabrielle.

—En este día, Gabrielle de Potedaia se convierte en miembro de la Guardia Real y como tal queda bajo mi protección personal. Hombres. Tenéis una nueva hermana. ¿Qué decís?

Los hombres levantaron las espadas y aclamaron.

Xena se inclinó y susurró al oído de su amante:

—Bien hecho, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle respondió suavemente:

—Gracias, mi señora.

La orden de detenerse fue bajando por la hilera de soldados hasta el carromato del sanador. Dalius tiró de las riendas y detuvo el avance firme de los caballos.

Suspiró:

—Bien. Me hace falta un descanso.

—Yo sé conducir un carro —se ofreció Gabrielle.

—Entonces llevarás las riendas después de comer.

Gabrielle sonrió, contenta de ser útil.

La Conquistadora se detuvo junto al carromato.

—Dalius, a menos que tenga algo urgente que hacer, deseo tomar prestada a tu ayudante.

—Gabrielle no tiene ninguna tarea que no pueda esperar, Majestad.

—Mi señora. —Gabrielle buscó la mirada de la Conquistadora.

—¿Sí?

—Prometí a los hombres contarles una historia durante la comida del mediodía.

—Creo que soportarán bien la pérdida si les das dos historias esta noche. Dejo la decisión en tus manos.

—¿Puedo preguntar que planes tienes para mí?

—Debes confiar en que sólo pienso en tu beneficio.

Gabrielle se volvió hacia su mentor.

—Dalius, ¿les dirás a los hombres que las historias tendrán que esperar hasta esta noche?

—Por supuesto. —Dalius comprendía erróneamente que Gabrielle no tenía auténtica elección.

La Conquistadora ofreció la mano a Gabrielle.

—Dame el brazo.

—¿Voy a montar contigo?

—Puedes agarrarte a mí. Rara vez me caigo.

Gabrielle se levantó y alargó el brazo, alargando al tiempo la pierna. El movimiento fue más fácil de lo que se esperaba. Gabrielle se acomodó detrás de la Conquistadora.

—¿Vas bien ahí detrás?

—Eso creo.

—Así me gusta. —Xena cubrió las manos de Gabrielle con una de las suyas. Apretando las rodillas, le indicó a Argo que avanzara.

Cabalgaron hasta un pequeño lago. Xena desmontó y luego levantó los brazos hacia Gabrielle.

—Ven.

Gabrielle se dejó caer en los brazos a la espera de Xena.

—Gracias.

—Echa un vistazo.

Gabrielle fue hasta la orilla. Xena cogió una alforja, un odre de vino y una manta. Gabrielle volvió con su ama cuando Xena ya había extendido la manta en el suelo y empezaba a sacar un surtido de alimentos de la alforja.

—¿Puedo hacer algo?

—Ven.

Gabrielle se arrodilló al lado de Xena.

—No sé qué decir.

—Puedes decirle a Dalius que hemos ido a buscar hierbas. En realidad, hay una buena colección no muy lejos de aquí. Nos detendremos al volver y llevaremos la prueba.

—Xena...

—Gabrielle, no deseo nada de ti más que el placer de tu compañía.

Gabrielle posó la mano sobre la de Xena.

—¿Puedo elegir yo el placer que te dé mi compañía? —Se echó hacia delante y besó a Xena con suavidad.

Xena permitió que Gabrielle la hiciera suya. Rompiendo el beso, Xena se echó hacia atrás sobre los talones. Estaba contenta por la creciente confianza de Gabrielle.

—Puedes elegir, pero yo establezco una condición. No debes olvidar jamás que darme placer íntimo es siempre una elección, nunca una obligación.

—Eso me lo has dejado perfectamente claro.

—Entonces confío en que en este día lo que elijas para mí me beneficie.

—En este día, mi señora, lo que he elegido para ti también me beneficia a mí.

Dos marcas más tarde Gabrielle se acomodó para descansar, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Xena se acercó a ella.

—Ven. —Gabrielle le ofreció a su ama su regazo como almohada.

Xena aceptó la invitación y estiró su cuerpo sobre la blanda hierba.

—¿Cuándo tenemos que volver?

Xena cerró los ojos.

—Jared tiene sus órdenes. Nos reuniremos con él más tarde.

Gabrielle colocó el brazo encima de Xena.

—Te he echado de menos.

—Me has visto todos los días desde que salimos de Corinto.

—No es lo mismo —dijo Gabrielle con timidez, pues no quería revelar su creciente sensación de soledad—. Siempre hay alguien contigo.

—Si te invito a mi tienda, en menos de una marca toda Grecia sabrá que me das algo más que los cuidados de una sanadora.

—¿Y qué dirá Grecia cuando sepa que me has apartado de la marcha durante unas cuantas marcas?

Xena se incorporó de golpe y se volvió hacia la chica.

—Vámonos.

Gabrielle agarró a Xena del brazo.

—¡No!

—¿Qué me has dicho? —espetó la Conquistadora.

Gabrielle habló con un tono más suave:

—No, mi señora. —Apartó la mano con que sujetaba a su ama—. Tus hombres creerán que hemos aumentado nuestros suministros de hierbas medicinales y que te he servido la comida. Lo creerán porque yo se lo diré y porque las dos cosas son ciertas.

Xena contestó con tono moderado:

—Especularán sobre la verdad que no les digas.

—No si me peino y me coloco bien la ropa.

El humor de Gabrielle pilló a Xena desprevenida. Se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Gabrielle la instó con una sonrisa:

—Por favor, túmbate.

Xena obedeció.

—No vamos a tener muchas más oportunidades para escaparnos. Cuanto más nos acerquemos al ejército de César, más tendremos que cerrar filas.

—Lo comprendo.

Xena cerró los ojos de nuevo. Se reprochó el tono brusco, además de su error de juicio. Gabrielle tenía razón al pensar que su arreglo podría haberse visto comprometido. Xena reconocía su egoísmo al seguir acudiendo en busca de la chica y aceptar sus favores. Había tenido compañeros de cama por diversas razones. Estaban aquellos a quienes disfrutaba seduciendo simplemente como conquista, aquellos para quienes esa relación fugaz era una conveniencia política, aquellos que no ocultaban que deseaban probar sus notorias pasiones y que ella se sentía obligada a permitírselo. Estaban aquellos que buscaban un favor, ya fuese un puesto de poder o un regalo de la tesorería, y no podía olvidar a los penosos prisioneros, los traidores que buscaban un medio para librarse de la ejecución. Eran estos últimos, los que se entregaban a ella sin más motivo que el de continuar viviendo, los que se degradaban a sus pies intentando aplacarla, mitigar de algún modo su vulnerabilidad, los que, a su vez, la infectaban a ella, dejando a Xena con un residuo de humillación en la piel.

Nunca había tenido una compañera de cama como Gabrielle. La joven sólo le había pedido dos cosas que podían tener valor, por poco que fuese, para otra persona: aprender a defenderse y aprender el oficio de sanadora. Lo que Xena le había dado a Gabrielle por iniciativa propia era igual de poco importante: una habitación propia y un año menos de servidumbre.

Gabrielle seguía a su servicio, seguía sometida al dominio de la Conquistadora. No se podía olvidar que ella era ama y señora de Gabrielle. No se podía negar que por mucho que Xena le asegurara a Gabrielle que ésta tenía derechos en cuanto a su arreglo, concretamente el derecho a consentir, Xena seguía negándole la única cosa que Gabrielle había declarado inequívocamente que necesitaba: la libertad. Xena se negaba deliberadamente a renunciar a su derecho a ser soberana de Gabrielle.

Xena rara vez se permitía pensar en Gabrielle en esos términos. Había violado su propia norma de jamás estar con un esclavo o un siervo, una norma establecida para evitar todas las preguntas, todas las acusaciones que ahora se le pasaban por la mente. Estar con Gabrielle era un acto más que la condenaba al Tártaro. Liceus, de estar vivo, sería el primero en declarar en su contra. Si se encontrara con su hermano al otro lado, Xena no podría mirarlo a los ojos. Había llegado a ser como sus peores enemigos. Compraba y vendía la libertad preciosa de otro ser humano.

Gabrielle advirtió un cambio en el rostro de Xena. Acarició la frente de Xena.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada, estoy pensando.

—Si te sirve de algo, puedes hablar conmigo. Puede que no comprenda tus estrategias de combate, pero puedo intentarlo.

—No quiero enseñarte el arte de la guerra.

—Las dos sabemos que no soy una inocente.

Xena dijo con tristeza:

—No, no lo eres. ¿Por qué debería yo aumentar ese crimen?

—No lo haces. El conocimiento es un arma que se puede usar en defensa propia. No siempre se tiene que usar para conquistar.

—¿Sigues intentando inculcar sabiduría a la Conquistadora?

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué. No puedo rebatir la verdad. Ojalá hubiera sabido más cuando era más joven.

—¿Eso habría cambiado las cosas?

—Tal vez.

—¿Cómo?

—Antes de la batalla con Cortese, mi hermano Liceus y yo fuimos a dar un paseo. No nos dijimos gran cosa. No nos hacía falta. Yo estaba preparada para perder la vida. Para lo que no estaba preparada era para perderlo a él. Era hermoso. Tenía el pelo rubio y rizado y una sonrisa que te hacía sonreír aunque estuvieras de pésimo humor. Tenía un alma buena. A veces, tú me recuerdas a él. Daría todo lo que tengo, el poder, la riqueza, por recuperarlo.

—¿Incluso tu libertad?

—No entonces. En eso Liceus y yo éramos iguales. Su libertad no tenía precio, ni siquiera su propia vida. De haber tenido otra oportunidad, no habría cambiado nada. No tenía nada de que avergonzarse.

—De tener otra oportunidad, ¿qué cambiarías tú?

—No hay segundas oportunidades. El pasado es el pasado. Lo único que espero es no volver a repetir mis errores.

—¿Cómo evitas... cómo te impides a ti misma repetir tus errores?

—Jamás me permito olvidar a las personas a las que he hecho daño.

—Pero entonces el pasado no es el pasado. Está siempre contigo.

—Algunas personas viven en el pasado y jamás consiguen seguir adelante. Si fue un pasado doloroso, se revuelcan en el dolor. Si fue idílico, por breve que fuera, huyen sumiéndose en sus sueños. En cualquiera de los dos casos, nunca permiten que la novedad de la vida los afecte. Otros siguen adelante cargando con el pasado, y si las Parcas se muestran amables, aprenden de la experiencia y mejoran su vida. Yo intento ser como ese segundo tipo de persona, aunque reconozco que mi éxito es limitado.

—Los sueños pueden hacer tolerable lo intolerable.

—Durante un tiempo, sí. —Xena abrió los ojos y miró a Gabrielle—. Decir eso es propio de ti. Tú cuentas historias. Te llevas a otros contigo a lugares en los que nunca han estado y les presentas personas a las que nunca han conocido. La mayor parte de las veces, esos lugares y esas personas no existen, pero da igual. Los que escuchan tus historias quieren escapar. No discuto que a todos nos viene bien escapar de vez en cuando. Eso no cambia el hecho de que nunca debemos intentar negar el presente. Siempre debemos regresar a la verdad.

—La verdad duele a menudo.

—Al final, negar la verdad duele aún más.

Gabrielle había decidido descansar un poco del traqueteo del carromato del sanador y caminar. El general Jared se acercó a ella montado a caballo. Había llegado a considerar a la chica como su tutelada.

—Buenos días, muchacha.

—Buenos días, general.

Desmontó. Cogiendo las riendas de su caballo, se puso a caminar al lado de Gabrielle.

—Sé que la Conquistadora insiste en el protocolo, pero entre tú y yo, preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Gracias, Jared.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Por fin! Un bardo que pronuncia mi nombre.

—Seguro que hay historias de tu vida que merecen ser contadas.

—Eso no lo sé, muchacha. Todo lo que he hecho no se puede comparar con la Conquistadora.

—Conoces a la Conquistadora desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Anfípolis, su pueblo, está cerca de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es.

—Sé que tenía un hermano, Liceus.

—Era el pequeño. La Conquistadora tiene un hermano mayor, Toris.

—¿Dónde está?

—En Britania. Toris no era un hombre honrado. Aprovechó que era hermano de la Conquistadora para exigir dinero a cambio de protección. Hasta a Cirene le costó encontrar objeciones cuando la Conquistadora le sugirió que buscara un hogar lejos de Grecia.

—¿Cirene?

—La madre de la Conquistadora.

—¿Qué clase de mujer era?

—Es. Cirene sigue dirigiendo la posada de Anfípolis. Es una buena mujer. Fue dura con la Conquistadora. La repudió cuando murió Liceus.

—¿Y tenía razón?

—Yo digo que no. La Conquistadora era joven. Cinco o seis inviernos más joven que tú. Necesitaba una mano que la guiara y Cirene era la única en quien confiaba.

—¿No confiaba en ti?

—¿Qué podía decirle yo para aliviar su dolor? Le daba consejos sobre estrategia militar. Al poco, ya no tenía nada que enseñarle y ella tenía mucho que enseñarme a mí. Es brillante, Gabrielle. Pocos valoran su mente. Sólo ven su espada.

—Sigo sin entender cómo pudo hacer las cosas que ha hecho... las cosas que sigue haciendo.

—Gabrielle, ¿te ha castigado injustamente? Pregúntate a ti misma, dada su posición y las dificultades a las que se enfrenta, ¿qué otra opción tiene?

—Está convencida de que no puede parecer débil. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que ella considera debilidad.

—En un mundo mejor, un mundo sin los Gaugans y los Césares, tendrías razón. Pero ése no es el mundo donde ella gobierna.

—De modo que se rebaja a su nivel.

—No, no es cierto. Grecia ha prosperado. Los impuestos son más altos de lo que tanto tú como ella desearíais, pero sólo porque necesitamos soldados para evitar que Grecia sea presa de los romanos y los persas. Exige tributo a las naciones vasallas, pero sólo lo suficiente para mantenerlas sujetas. Cuando una parte de Grecia sufre, la tesorería se abre para cuidar de las personas necesitadas.

—Mata.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Tú te has estado entrenando con la vara y la espada corta. ¿Acaso eres distinta?

—Pedí entrenar para protegerme.

—La Conquistadora protege a Grecia.

—¿Por qué dices Grecia? Los dos sabemos que cuando decimos Grecia nos referimos a la Conquistadora.

—¿Porque Grecia no es nada sin la Conquistadora?

—¿Qué es la Conquistadora sin Grecia?

—Creo que sería una mujer libre.

Gabrielle se paró a pensar en lo que ella misma había observado previamente, en el sentido de que en algunas cosas Xena tenía menos que los esclavos que la servían.

—¿Por qué... por qué no coge sus riquezas y se va? ¿Por qué no reclama su libertad?

—Porque la Conquistadora es una mujer honorable. Llegó el día en que su destino y el de Grecia se hicieron el mismo. No dejará Grecia abandonada a los señores de la guerra o a las naciones extranjeras.

—Hasta el día en que muera...

—Creo que no espera vivir mucho. Yo le saco mis buenos quince inviernos. ¿Te has fijado en que la nieve ha dejado su color en mi pelo?

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Intento recordarle que es posible vivir más, pero por otro lado, ella y yo sabemos que si he vivido tanto es porque ella ha intervenido y me ha salvado el pellejo más veces de las que puedo contar. ¿Quién intervendrá para salvarle a ella la vida?

—Tú.

—Si Ares quiere. Pero yo no puedo estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Los que más la odian son los que están en desacuerdo con su forma de gobernar... una forma de gobernar que ha dado una vida mejor a Grecia.

—Es una forma de gobernar imperfecta.

—Lleva gobernando Grecia cuatro inviernos. Hace falta tiempo para crear una Grecia mejor.

—Eso me dijo ella.

—Y tiene razón.

Gabrielle advirtió un cambio gradual en la Conquistadora. Le costaba definir la causa. Nunca había estado con la Conquistadora durante una guerra. Sólo podía acudir a las historias que contaban otros. No olvidaba la advertencia de Makia de que su ama cambiaría, siempre cambiaba, cuando se enfrentaba a la batalla. Gabrielle sabía por lo que oía contar a los soldados heridos que Grecia nunca se había visto tan amenazada.

La enfermería estaba instalada a una distancia segura del frente. Dos de los ayudantes de Dalius organizaban a los heridos cerca del combate. Dalius, Gabrielle y otros dos ayudantes atendían en la enfermería.

La Conquistadora y sus generales permanecían en el campo de batalla noche y día. Las noticias del frente —al principio preocupantes— fueron mejorando con el paso de los días. Las bajas disminuyeron cuando la estrategia de la Conquistadora surtió efecto. César estaba rodeado sin esperanza de abrir un segundo frente. Grecia había conseguido impedir que la flota romana desembarcara. Los pocos barcos que sobrevivieron al ataque de las catapultas griegas pusieron rumbo de regreso a Roma.

Pero las noticias de Corinto eran preocupantes. La corte estaba agitada. La Conquistadora tenía razón al temer que su gobierno pudiera enfrentarse a un desafío interno mientras ella estaba concentrada en Roma. Tenía que equilibrar la necesidad de ser paciente en su enfrentamiento contra César con una necesidad igual de importante de acabar con el conflicto y reafirmar su dominio sobre el reino.

La experiencia previa de Gabrielle no la había preparado para los estragos que pasaban ante sus ojos: extremidades cortadas y heridas profundas que dejaban órganos, músculos y huesos al aire. Trabajaba con Dalius, aprendiendo más con cada víctima de la guerra, haciendo todo lo que podía para salvar vidas y, cuando no se podía hacer nada, para aliviar el dolor y hacer compañía a un soldado moribundo mientras cruzaba al otro lado.

César había iniciado una retirada, concentrando sus fuerzas en crear una cuña para atravesar la línea del Segundo Ejército de Grecia. La Conquistadora tenía dos opciones. Las riquezas eran secundarias. Lo más importante era que el acuerdo desmoralizaría a los soldados supervivientes de Roma, propagando una infección del espíritu que la Conquistadora consideraba una amenaza mayor para César que la pérdida de más hombres.

A caballo, la Conquistadora y Jared observaban el campo de batalla. Todo estaba tranquilo. En el centro de lo que veían, Stephen y una escolta se habían reunido con representantes de Roma. Stephen dio la vuelta a su yegua y galopó de vuelta a la posición de la Conquistadora.

Stephen la saludó:

—Señora.

—¿Qué dice Roma?

—Roma acepta las condiciones impuestas por Grecia para la retirada, con una excepción. Roma entregará las armas, pero no la armadura.

—Stephen, informa a Roma de que Grecia acepta las condiciones de la retirada. —La Conquistadora se volvió a su general—. Jared, avisa a Dimas de que César incumplirá la palabra dada a Grecia y que más le vale estar más que preparado para el combate.

—¿Qué sospechas?

—César debe de tener un depósito de armas en la ruta de la retirada. Roma es demasiado débil para vencer a Grecia, pero no tan débil como para no poder con el Segundo Ejército. Si Roma lo consigue, nuestra victoria valdrá muy poco. La última batalla de una guerra es a menudo la que queda en el recuerdo y de la que se habla.

Dimas tenía a sus hombres apostados a ambos lados de la ruta de la retirada. Sus exploradores no habían logrado encontrar el posible depósito de armas romanas. Se fiaba del instinto de la Conquistadora. Ella conocía a César mejor que ninguna otra persona viva. Si ella decía que Roma pretendía provocar una matanza, él estaba preparado para darle ese gusto. Las fuerzas griegas seguían la retirada de César. La Conquistadora, los guardias reales y el Primer Ejército marchaban hacia el norte, evitando un ataque directo. Kasen, al mando del Tercer Ejército, mantenía el frente oriental, mientras que Regan mantenía el occidental.

Cualquier dirigente militar que se enfrentara a las fuerzas de Grecia tendría que haber sido un suicida o haber estado ciego de arrogancia para romper el acuerdo. La Conquistadora estaba segura de que era precisamente por esto por lo que César iba a actuar. Una vez más, contaba con el orgullo de la Conquistadora, convencido de que ésta cantaría victoria demasiado pronto, antes de que terminara toda la lucha.

Las tropas romanas se encontraban a medio día de marcha de la frontera. César ordenó un ataque sincronizado contra las fuerzas de Dimas que le valió tanto la admiración como la ira de la Conquistadora. César tenía una compañía de soldados a la espera en las colinas a ambos lados de la ruta de la retirada. Dividida en pequeños grupos, había conseguido pasar desapercibida a los exploradores de Grecia. Cada romano llevaba su propia arma, así como armas para dos hombres más. Dimas, cuya mayor preocupación era un ataque desde el otro lado de la frontera del norte, se encontró con que sus hombres estaban atrapados.

Grecia respondió velozmente. Las fuerzas de Regan y Kasen cargaron desde sus respectivos frentes. La Conquistadora saboreó la bilis del odio que sentía hacia César. Deseaba haberse equivocado, pero nada era más previsible que el orgullo de César.

Grecia luchó apasionadamente por sus hijos. Incapaz de negar el hundimiento de su triple frente, César ordenó una retirada auténtica. Todos los hombres de Roma huyeron a la frontera. Los generales detuvieron a sus tropas y dejaron que Roma cruzara la frontera sin impedimento. Estaban de acuerdo con la Conquistadora. Había habido muerte más que suficiente para abarrotar la barca de Caronte durante muchos días.

Jared llevó a la Guardia Real y al Primer Ejército al campamento base del sur. Por orden de la Conquistadora descansarían unos días antes de regresar a Corinto. Sus generales tenían órdenes de acampar en lugares estratégicamente escogidos y luego debían presentarse ante ella para un informe completo.

La Conquistadora se quedó en el campo de batalla con un pequeño destacamento encargado de enterrar a los muertos. Desmontó y caminó por el valle manchado de sangre. Notaba el sabor acre y metálico de la sangre en la lengua. En el aire se olía el hedor a carne quemada. Siguiendo sus órdenes, todos los cadáveres romanos ardieron en una sola pira. Dejarlos a merced de los carroñeros suponía un riesgo de enfermedad. Los hombres de Grecia fueron colocados en piras individuales. Habían muerto con honor y merecían pasar al otro lado con honor, no en una masa anónima de carne. Se tomó nota de sus nombres para poder notificárselo a las familias y dar a éstas el debido estipendio.

Xena caminaba por el campo, dejando que las imágenes de muerte y destrucción se grabaran a fuego en su alma. No podía escapar de la pesadilla de la guerra. La había marcado durante la batalla contra Cortese. Nada podía curar esa herida. El tiempo no hacía más que empeorarla. Para ella no era ningún consuelo saber que el total de bajas podía haber sido peor. Había dirigido una campaña casi impecable. Grecia no había caído ante Roma. Grecia seguía siendo libre gracias a la espada y la estrategia de la Elegida de Ares.

Una vez más, había abandonado su parte más humana, lo mejor de sí misma, permitiendo que el animal que llevaba dentro causara la muerte a todo aquel que se acercaba a su espada. Tentaba al destino al caminar a campo abierto. La flecha de un asesino podía quitarle la vida fácilmente si ella optaba por no atraparla. No sería un destino muy mal recibido: no volver nunca a ser parte de la guerra, no volver nunca a quitar una vida, no volver nunca a sentir esa pena inconsolable.

La noticia había llegado al campamento. Grecia había triunfado. Gabrielle suspiró aliviada. Ahora le sería más fácil esperar el regreso de la Conquistadora.

Salió de la enfermería cuando las tropas, al mando de Jared, regresaron. Su miedo se renovó al no ver a la Conquistadora. Buscó al general.

—Jared.

—Sí, muchacha.

—¿La Conquistadora ha sido herida?

—No, muchacha. Sólo unos pocos cortes.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está?

—En el campo de batalla, muchacha. Ella es la primera que entra y la última que sale.

—Pero ya ha terminado.

—Por ahora. Gabrielle, ha sido peor que el Tártaro. La guerra obliga a los hombres... obliga a los hombres a hacer cosas inhumanas. Nadie lo nota más que la Elegida de Ares. Necesita tiempo para volver al mundo que comparte contigo.

—No te entiendo.

—¿No entiendes lo que la guerra les hace a las personas, o que, de las personas más próximas a nuestra soberana, ésta te tiene a ti un afecto especial?

Gabrielle agachó la mirada.

—No tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Has sido buena para ella.

—No me avergüenzo.

—Algún día se animará y te invitará a sus aposentos por la entrada principal en lugar de la entrada de servicio.

Gabrielle levantó la mirada. Se puso rígida.

—Eso ha sido decisión mía.

—¿En serio?

—Pensé que sería más fácil para ella.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Jared se enfadó con la chica.

—Muchacha, ella es nuestra soberana. Ella es Grecia. ¿Cómo se interpreta que una sierva decida que no quiere ser vista con ella? La has humillado como nadie ha podido hacerlo jamás. La has convertido en algo inferior a ti.

Gabrielle se quedó consternada por la acusación de Jared.

—No... Xena nunca...

—Piénsalo. Piénsalo bien, Gabrielle.

—Jared, no lo sé.

El general respiró hondo para calmarse.

—Puede que sea lo mejor.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque cuando regrese, sé que no te va a gustar lo que vas a ver.

Xena entró cabalgando en el campamento. Desmontó y entregó las riendas de Argo a un mozo de cuadra que esperaba. Cruzó la plaza central del campamento. Al notar que alguien la observaba, se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor. Se quedó inmóvil al ver a Gabrielle fuera de la tienda de la enfermería. Hacía quince días que no se veían. Xena sabía el aspecto que tenía. Estaba cubierta de mugre, sangre y restos de carne y huesos. Se liberó de la intensa mirada de Gabrielle y siguió andando hacia su tienda.

Gabrielle se quedó mirando mientras Xena desaparecía tras la lona. Xena le había advertido de que en la guerra era una mujer distinta. Conmovida por la mirada atormentada de Xena, Gabrielle no estaba convencida de que eso fuese cierto.

Xena se apoyó en la mesa de los mapas. Se rindió a la fatiga. Quería lavarse, desprenderse de la capa de muerte que le cubría el cuerpo antes de acostarse. Su preciosa soledad se vio interrumpida por una llamada.

—Adelante.

Entró Trevor.

—Señora, ¿quieres ver a Gabrielle?

Asintió.

El guardia se hizo a un lado. Gabrielle entró con una jarra de agua y una jofaina. Del hombro llevaba colgada una bolsa, dentro de la cual iban sus útiles de curar. Dejó la bolsa en un banco cercano y se acercó en silencio. Colocó la jofaina al lado de Xena y echó el agua dentro. Sacó un paño de la bolsa y lo sumergió en la jofaina.

La joven sanadora alzó los ojos hasta Xena, que la había estado observando fijamente. Posó la mano en el brazo de Xena y empezó a lavarlo, revelando poco a poco la piel morena que había bajo las costras oscuras de suciedad y sangre. Gabrielle le lavó los brazos y las manos a Xena y luego se apoyó en una rodilla y lavó las piernas de Xena. Gabrielle se levantó de nuevo y se plantó ante Xena. Alzó las manos con cuidado y limpió la frente de Xena, bajando con delicadeza hasta que la cara y el cuello de la guerrera quedaron libres de los restos de la batalla.

—Si te desvistes, te limpiaré la túnica y la armadura.

Xena levantó la mano y soltó un cierre de su armadura. Gabrielle ayudó a Xena a quitarse las espinilleras y los brazales. Una vez libre de la armadura, Xena se apartó y fue donde tenía las mudas de ropa. Se cambió la túnica de cuero por una camisa limpia. Cogió el cuero y se lo ofreció a su cuidadora.

—Gabrielle, dale a Persi mis cosas. Él se ocupará de que las limpien. Hay que repararlas además de limpiarlas.

—¿Puedo volver más tarde, cuando hayas descansado?

—No me parece buena idea.

—Xena, por favor.

—¡Gabrielle, no!

Gabrielle se mostró inflexible:

—Puede que tú no me necesites, pero yo... yo te necesito. Por los dioses, no me des de lado ahora.

—No quería que vinieras.

—Pero lo he hecho. Aquí estoy. Soy tuya.

—¿Lo eres? ¿Eres mía?

—Sí, por mi honor. Se acabaron las puertas traseras. Xena, me da igual el riesgo. Quiero estar a tu lado. Sería un orgullo para mí.

—Voy a ser tu fin.

—Que lo decidan las Parcas.

Gabrielle regresó a sus tareas mientras Xena descansaba. Ya estaba avanzada la noche cuando Dalius la despidió. Volvió a la tienda de la Conquistadora. Se tranquilizó al ver a Trevor montando guardia.

—Buenas noches, Trevor.

—Buenas noches, señorita.

—¿Le puedes preguntar a la Conquistadora si quiere verme?

—La Conquistadora dio orden después de que te fueras esta tarde de que ya no tienes que ser anunciada. Puedes entrar y salir de sus aposentos libremente.

Gabrielle comprendió que el cambio era obra suya.

—¿Sabes si aún descansa?

—No lo sé, señorita. Mandó que le trajeran comida hace dos marcas. Nadie ha venido a verla desde entonces.

—Gracias, Trevor.

—De nada, señorita.

Gabrielle entró. Una lámpara de aceite derramaba una luz tenue por toda la tienda. Xena dormía en su cama. Gabrielle advirtió, por los restos de comida en la mesa, que Xena había comido. Se quitó toda la ropa salvo la interior y se metió en la cama de Xena. Ésta estaba tumbada de lado, de espaldas a Gabrielle. Ésta amoldó con cuidado su cuerpo al de Xena, buscando el sencillo consuelo de estar cerca de su ama. No tardó en quedarse dormida.

Gabrielle respondió al beso que notaba en los labios. El beso se hizo más profundo y la despertó. El beso la abandonó. Notó un mordisco en el cuello. Se le escapó un profundo gemido. Notó el peso del cuerpo de otra persona encima de ella. Sintió una presión en la entrepierna. El beso volvió, le abrió la boca y una lengua se coló dentro para explorar.

La Conquistadora terminó el beso y se alzó apoyada en los brazos, sin dejar de mirar a Gabrielle. Ésta abrió los ojos y vio la expresión salvaje de la Conquistadora. Conocía las notorias historias sobre la lujuria insaciable de la Conquistadora después de una batalla. Gabrielle tenía ahora motivo para temer a la persona en quien se convertía la Conquistadora cuando estaba infectada por su lujuria de combate. Tenía motivo para temer lo que la Conquistadora exigiría a su compañera de cama.

Gabrielle se había metido ingenuamente en la cama de la Conquistadora. Ahora se enfrentaba a una decisión. Podía no dar su consentimiento. Si hacía esto, se arriesgaba a que la Conquistadora buscara a un sustituto bien dispuesto. O podía hacer frente a esta verdad sobre la mujer a quien amaba y rezar a los dioses para ser capaz de soportar lo que la Conquistadora decidiera hacer con ella.

Hasta este momento, Gabrielle nunca había temido que su amante fuese nada más que tierna en la cama. Gabrielle sabía que se había equivocado al creer que se estaba metiendo en la cama con Xena y que por ello lo que tuviera lugar entre ellas sería una fusión de la sensibilidad de cada una. Estaba en la cama de la Conquistadora, donde lo único que importaba era la insaciable hambre física de la Conquistadora.

La Conquistadora se detuvo, para dar a la joven oportunidad de comprender.

—¿Eres mía?

Los ojos de Gabrielle se movieron de un lado a otro y su mente se esforzó por estar a la altura del momento. Por mucho que temiera el rechazo de la Conquistadora, Gabrielle no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su dignidad.

Dijo sin aliento:

—Nada de violencia en nuestra cama. Prométemelo.

La Conquistadora oyó bien la condición. Nunca había aceptado restricciones en su cama. Deseaba a Gabrielle y comprendió que para tenerla no podía sobrepasar ciertos límites. La Conquistadora dijo con tono frío:

—Lo que para ti es violencia, puede que para mí no lo sea. No te voy a tomar en contra de tu voluntad. Dime que no y pararé. Te doy mi palabra.

Gabrielle estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de su decisión.

—Entonces sí, soy tuya.

La Conquistadora no dudó en poseer a Gabrielle. Su placer estribaba en esa posesión. No mostró delicadeza alguna. Provocó, capturó, forzó bruscamente. Llevó a la joven al orgasmo una y otra vez. La Conquistadora llevó a Gabrielle más allá del raciocinio.

Gabrielle era presa del instinto. Su cuerpo respondía a la pura sensación. Había perdido el control por completo. A medida que avanzaba la noche, su cuerpo fue más allá del agotamiento físico, como nunca hasta entonces lo había hecho.

La Conquistadora no permitió que Gabrielle le devolviera las atenciones. La noche siguió adelante sin que se oyera una sola palabra. No había reconocimiento alguno de que era Gabrielle quien estaba con ella. Gabrielle sentía que podría haber sido cualquiera. Sintió un profundo vacío ante esta verdad.

Repleta, la Conquistadora se puso de lado y se durmió. Agotada, físicamente ilesa, emocionalmente destrozada, Gabrielle no podía aceptar ver a la Conquistadora dándole la espalda. Gabrielle se volvió de lado, en la dirección opuesta. Le fueron cayendo lágrimas silenciosas por la cara hasta que se rindió a la llamada de Morfeo.

Xena se despertó tumbada boca arriba. Se encontraba mejor. El filo que amenazaba con cortar y hacer sangrar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella se había desgastado sin violencia. Se volvió para mirar a Gabrielle. La joven dormía en un espacio aislado de la cama, con el cuerpo encogido hacia dentro como una niña herida. Xena, que sabía lo que habían compartido, sintió una compasión poco habitual. Al ver la postura desacostumbrada de Gabrielle, Xena se preguntó si la había adoptado voluntariamente. ¿O acaso Gabrielle se había sentido exiliada? Estaba acostumbrada a despertarse con Gabrielle dormida en sus brazos con total tranquilidad. Era en su cama donde Xena había comprendido por primera vez, para luego satisfacer, la necesidad que tenía Gabrielle de sentirse abrazada. Con el tiempo, el afecto que Xena mostraba a Gabrielle había pasado de la cama a otros momentos que compartían.

Xena necesitaba cubrir el espacio y sentir el cuerpo de Gabrielle pegado al suyo. Los palmos que las separaban bien podrían haber sido un día de viaje. Xena se puso de lado y acomodó el cuerpo para formar un caparazón protector sobre Gabrielle. Al notar el contacto con Xena, Gabrielle se sobresaltó.

Xena puso la mano con delicadeza sobre la de Gabrielle y susurró:

—Ahora descansa.

Gabrielle puso en orden sus ideas. Se rindió al destino elegido y dijo en voz baja:

—¿Me deseas?

Xena oyó las palabras que volvían a ofrecer la entrega. También oyó la voz de la rendición, no del deseo. Acercó más a Gabrielle a su cuerpo.

—Quiero dormir contigo en mis brazos.

La pena de Gabrielle dio impulso a sus palabras:

—No sé si puedo volver a entregarme a ti como lo hice anoche.

Xena se quedó inmóvil al oír la confesión.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

Gabrielle se quedó donde estaba. Reconfortada por el contacto con Xena, hizo acopio de valor y habló con sinceridad:

—No soporto la soledad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No estabas conmigo. Podría haber sido cualquiera.

—Te equivocas. No hubo ni un solo momento entre nosotras en que yo no supiera que eras tú quien estaba conmigo.

—No me decías nada.

—Rara vez hablo cuando estoy contigo. Las palabras son un estorbo.

—En el pasado, tus palabras me han mostrado el camino. Me sentía perdida.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo. Tú tienes más experiencia que yo. Intento aprender, pero algunas cosas me cuestan más que otras.

Confusa, Xena quiso defenderse de su propia autoinculpación.

—Me diste tu consentimiento.

Gabrielle se volvió de cara a su amante.

—Xena, tú no has hecho nada malo. Yo no sabía en realidad qué era lo que estaba consintiendo.

—Podrías haberme detenido con una sola palabra.

—Una parte de mí no quería detenerte.

—Pero otra parte sí.

—Sí.

—Puedo buscar alivio con otra persona.

Gabrielle guardó silencio.

Xena lamentó la propuesta.

—¿No tienes nada que decir?

—No tengo derecho a pedirte fidelidad.

—Gabrielle. —Xena cogió la mano de Gabrielle y la levantó—. Te voy a hacer una promesa. No habrá nadie más en mi cama mientras tú y yo mantengamos nuestro arreglo.

—¿Vas a querer de mí más noches como la de ayer?

Xena no quiso mentir:

—Habrá ocasiones como anoche en que te desearé una y otra vez. Tienes derecho a dar tu consentimiento o no. Si consientes, te prometo además que nunca habrá violencia, que pararé cuando me lo pidas y que diré tu nombre para asegurarte que estoy contigo y con nadie más.

—¿Y si no consiento?

—¿Nunca?

—A veces.

—Encontraré un modo de arreglármelas sin acostarme con otra persona.

—¿Y si necesitas la violencia?

—No la necesitaré. —Temiendo ser rechazada, Xena aguardó una respuesta.

—Abrázame —suplicó Gabrielle.

Xena estrechó a Gabrielle entre sus brazos.

—Aquí estoy.

Al llegar a la tienda de la Conquistadora, a Jared lo informaron de que la Conquistadora no estaba sola. Entonces fue a ver a Dalius y le dijo que no esperara ver a Gabrielle hasta más tarde. Pasó la mañana dirigiendo las operaciones del campamento, asumiendo la responsabilidad de recibir a los generales que iban llegando.

Los generales estaban sentados juntos en la tienda del comedor para el almuerzo de mediodía. Kasen tenía la misma edad que Jared. Aunque era más grande, en todo lo demás podría haber sido hermano de Jared. Kasen, un hombre fuerte que había superado la necesidad de demostrar su valía, valoraba su posición y se esforzaba por conservar legítimamente lo que había ganado. Dimas tenía la edad de la Conquistadora. Prefería el hacha de combate a la espada y siempre andaba deseoso de una buena batalla. Descarado en ocasiones, sólo la Conquistadora tenía la fuerza de carácter necesaria para controlar su comportamiento menos recomendable. Regan tenía la misma experiencia que Dimas, pero superaba a su camarada con creces en materia de madurez. Había iniciado su carrera como marinero y agradecía estar destinado a una guarnición costera.

La Conquistadora entró.

—¡Generales!

Los hombres se pusieron en pie. Xena pidió una taza de té y se sentó. Los generales volvieron a tomar asiento. Xena pidió informes. Cada dirigente relató la batalla desde su punto de vista, las pérdidas sufridas, las pérdidas infligidas, lo esperado y lo inesperado.

Xena contempló a cada hombre.

—Tanto vosotros como vuestros soldados tenéis motivo para estar orgullosos. Todos habéis honrado a Grecia y os lo agradezco.

Hubo una visible relajación alrededor de la mesa.

—Dimas. Kasen. Quiero duplicar el despliegue habitual de tropas en las fronteras. Salvo por eso, Grecia devolverá a sus ejércitos a sus guarniciones.

Regan intervino:

—Señora, antes de regresar al oeste, a mis hombres les gustaría que les pasaras revista.

Kasen añadió:

—Me gustaría solicitar el mismo honor, señora.

Los demás generales se unieron a sus colegas.

Xena inclinó la silla hacia atrás sobre las dos patas traseras.

—Jared organizará las revistas. También visitaré las enfermerías para hablar con los heridos. —Volviendo a apoyar la silla sobre las cuatro patas, preguntó con una gran sonrisa—: Bueno, ¿qué os parece un brindis por nuestra victoria?

—Nunca es demasiado temprano para brindar, señora —contestó Kasen por todos.

—¡Bien! Pues a brindar. —Xena pidió bebida, contenta de celebrar las cosas con estos hombres valientes.

Ya era tarde por la noche cuando Xena entró en la enfermería de su campamento.

Dalius la saludó:

—Buenas noches, Majestad.

—Dalius, ¿cómo van las cosas?

—Bien, Majestad.

—Me parece que vamos a quedarnos aquí unos cuantos días más. ¿Cómo está nuestra provisión de medicinas?

—Tenemos suficiente para llevar de vuelta a los hombres a Corinto y para quince días más.

—Bien. —Xena recorrió la estancia con la mirada—. No veo a Gabrielle.

—La he mandado a descansar.

—Gracias, Dalius. —Xena fue hasta un biombo que separaba tres catres para Dalius y sus ayudantes. Gabrielle dormía en uno de ellos. Los otros dos estaban vacíos.

Xena se arrodilló al lado de su amante. Le dolía el corazón por la joven. Al haber exigido tanto de ella la noche anterior y ser consciente de las consecuencias esta mañana, tenía la necesidad de ofrecer a Gabrielle la ternura que anhelaba la joven. Xena llamó a Gabrielle suavemente, despertándola poco a poco. Gabrielle abrió los ojos y vio a Xena.

—Hola.

La fatiga de Gabrielle se reflejó en su sencilla respuesta:

—Hola.

—¿Prefieres dormir aquí o conmigo?

—Contigo.

Xena cogió a Gabrielle en brazos y la levantó.

Gabrielle protestó sin ganas:

—Puedo andar.

Xena la besó en la frente.

—Vuelve a dormirte.

Acunada en brazos de Xena, Gabrielle olvidó toda intención de resistirse.

Xena cruzó con Gabrielle la enfermería y la plaza central del campamento hasta su tienda. Trevor, que estaba de guardia, observó el avance de la Conquistadora. Ya no le sorprendían las muestras públicas de afecto hacia la joven sanadora por parte de la Conquistadora. Apartó el faldón de la tienda.

Xena entró.

—Gracias, Trevor.

—No hay de qué, señora. —El guardia cerró el faldón, contento de ver pruebas continuas de que la hermana adoptiva de la Guardia Real había capturado el corazón de la Conquistadora.

Durante los tres días siguientes Xena visitó los campamentos de sus ejércitos, pasando detallada revista a cada uno de ellos. Pasó por alto las faltas poco importantes y se concentró en alabar la pericia y el valor de los soldados. Regresó tarde por la noche a su tienda. Gabrielle estaba sentada en su cama.

—Has vuelto.

—Ha sido un buen día.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Está todo bien. —Xena iba vestida con pantalones negros de cuero y una loriga. Se soltó el cinto del tahalí, que se quitó junto con la vaina y la espada—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Bien.

Xena se tiró con entusiasmo al lado de Gabrielle.

—No te preocupes, ahora me pongo la camisa de dormir. —Se miró la ropa—. No creo que todos estos tachones te fueran a resultar cómodos en contacto con la piel.

Gabrielle se puso de rodillas al lado de Xena. Su serio rostro no le pasó desapercibido a su amante.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Xena se incorporó sobre un codo.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Por lo que te dije al día siguiente de ganar la guerra.

Xena se quedó pensando, intentando recordar esa fecha.

—No, Gabrielle. No estoy enfadada. Tenías todo el derecho a decirme lo que sentías. Me alegro de que lo hicieras.

—No me has tocado desde entonces.

—Te he abrazado todas las noches. ¿No es eso lo que quieres, ser algo más que mi compañera de cama?

Gabrielle guardó silencio. Bajó la mirada.

Xena se sentó y cogió la mano de Gabrielle.

—Dime. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Gabrielle hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—¿Te lo tengo que suplicar?

La idea de que Xena suplicara le resultó incomprensible a Gabrielle. Alzó la mirada hasta Xena.

—Quiero que estés conmigo de la forma en que estuviste la primera vez que estuvimos juntas.

Xena posó la mano en la mejilla de Gabrielle.

—Ser tierna contigo me da un gran placer.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Xena se echó hacia delante y le dio a Gabrielle el beso más delicado que le fue posible. Gabrielle respondió con timidez. Xena le dio un segundo beso. De nuevo, fue recibida con timidez. La velada prosiguió con tiernas caricias físicas, acompañadas de las palabras de Xena, con las que ésta llamaba a Gabrielle, le pedía permiso, la tranquilizaba, guiaba a Gabrielle hasta ella.

Xena y Jared fueron donde Stephen y una pequeña partida de caza se disponían a salir del campamento.

Xena intentó convencer a su general por última vez:

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros?

—La próxima vez, señora. Prefiero un día de descanso.

Xena le tomó el pelo:

—Jared, ¿qué te está pasando?

—Es culpa tuya por mantenerme tanto tiempo con vida que ahora siento dolor en las articulaciones.

—Tenemos una estupenda y joven sanadora que te puede recomendar un linimento para estas cosas. Te puedo asegurar que alivia.

Jared se echó a reír.

—No creo que me vaya a dar a mí los mismos cuidados que te da a ti.

Xena se detuvo en seco.

Jared ya había avanzado un paso cuando se dio cuenta de que caminaba solo. Se volvió hacia Xena y se fijó en la máscara impenetrable que caía sobre su rostro. Se quedó atónito al ver cómo habían afectado a Xena sus palabras descuidadas. No dudó. Se plantó justo delante de ella.

Jared habló en voz baja:

—Xena, escúchame. No pretendía en absoluto ofender a la muchacha. He hablado libremente porque no cabe duda alguna sobre su virtud. Opino lo mismo que todos los hombres de tu Guardia. Gabrielle es objeto de nuestro más profundo respeto. Es buena y honorable y sólo merece lo mejor que pueda darle la vida.

—Si alguna vez un hombre habla mal de Gabrielle...

—No podrás hacer nada porque cualquiera que haga daño a la muchacha verbal o físicamente morirá a manos de la hermandad.

—Jared, la guerra le ha pasado factura. Su corazón es tierno y sufre fácilmente.

—Es fuerte.

—Cuando no le queda más remedio. Quiero que esté libre de preocupaciones... aunque sólo sea por un tiempo.

—Vete a cazar. Gabrielle está en buenas manos.

—Gracias, amigo mío.

Jared puso la mano en el hombro de Xena, un raro gesto que sólo él se había ganado el derecho de hacer. Señaló con la barbilla.

—Creo que la muchacha desea hablar contigo.

Xena siguió su mirada. Gabrielle estaba fuera de la enfermería.

Xena fue hasta ella rápidamente.

—Sanadora.

—Mi señora.

Xena habló de modo que sólo Gabrielle la oyera:

—Estaré de vuelta al anochecer.

Gabrielle imitó el tono íntimo:

—Ten cuidado.

Xena sonrió.

—Puede que vuelva con un arañazo sólo para que tú me cuides.

—Te prometo cuidarte tanto si regresas herida como si no.

—¿Me quieres hacer un favor?

—Por supuesto.

—Jared se queja de molestias y dolores. Diviértete con él y dile que es un viejo.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—¿Eso no es una maldad, mi señora?

—¿Acaso no es la verdad, sanadora?

—Estás mostrando un lado muy travieso de ti misma.

—Creo que ya iba siendo hora.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

Xena se alegró. Le parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Gabrielle tan animada.

—Tengo que pedirte un segundo favor.

—No sé yo, mi señora. Me das un poco de miedo con este humor que tienes.

—Sé que es muy egoísta por mi parte, pero ¿querrás ser mi bardo esta noche?

Gabrielle se quedó inmóvil. Sintió que un muro que había habido entre las dos se venía abajo. Contestó con todo su corazón:

—Sí, Xena. Quiero.

—Bien. Pues hasta esta noche. —Xena cogió la mano de Gabrielle y la apretó suavemente, refrenándose de robar públicamente el beso que deseaba darle.

Gabrielle observó atentamente a su amante. Xena contaba con el respeto de sus ejércitos. Gabrielle había oído los motivos muchas veces. Sólo ahora lo comprendía. Un dirigente tenía que ser sabio, fuerte de espíritu, decisivo y no pedir nunca a los demás más de lo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a dar. A causa de su inteligencia y su habilidad superiores, Xena daba más que cualquier otra persona a su mando. Como le había explicado Anton, toda la Guardia Real aspiraba a ser digna de su liderazgo.

Gabrielle había captado atisbos del precio que pagaba Xena por gobernar Grecia. Las recompensas que recibía Xena eran escasas. Hoy Xena estaba contenta. La Conquistadora había quedado a un lado. Gabrielle deseó poder congelar este momento en que el avance de la historia humana se había detenido. No había ninguna guerra que librar, los ejércitos de Xena se alzaban victoriosos, Grecia prosperaba y su gobierno estaba seguro. Sólo gracias a estos frágiles logros se podía permitir Xena una cacería en buena compañía y una noche de historias.

Xena le había dicho a Gabrielle que obtenía la felicidad de los placeres sencillos. Al ver a Xena alejarse a caballo saludando con la mano y con una sonrisa radiante, Gabrielle supo que era cierto. Parecía algo tan fácil y, sin embargo, para Xena era dificilísimo de conseguir. Ilusionada por la velada, Gabrielle rezó a los dioses para que concedieran a Xena la gracia de la paz.

Estaba anocheciendo y la partida de caza había emprendido el regreso al campamento por una zona de denso bosque. Xena levantó la mano. Stephen y los otros cinco guardias detuvieron a sus caballos. El peligro era inminente. Xena percibía a una hilera de hombres que los estaban rodeando. Cerró el puño y lo mantuvo en alto. Los guardias se prepararon. Al observar la zona, sólo se veía una clara ruta de escape. No le cabía duda de que un contingente más numeroso de atacantes aguardaba en el sendero. Abrió el puño y bajó la palma de la mano, moviéndola un cuarto hacia la derecha.

Una flecha cruzó el espacio directa hacia su corazón. Podía elegir la muerte y dejar que la flecha diera en el blanco o elegir la vida y atraparla. No era un buen día para morir. Tenía a Gabrielle esperándola y Xena no estaba dispuesta a decepcionar a su amante. Xena gritó al tiempo que atrapaba la flecha. La partida de caza giró a la izquierda. Fuera cual fuese la resistencia que los esperaba, se enfrentarían a ella como una fuerza unida. Si sobrevivían a la emboscada, sería no por plantear dudas, sino por obedecer.

Xena iba en cabeza, agachada sobre el caballo, para ofrecer un blanco menor. Los superaban en número. La ventaja de Xena era que sus hombres y ella iban a caballo y los atacantes que tenían delante no. Oyó gritar a un hombre. Al mirar atrás, vio que Stephen había sido alcanzado por una flecha en el hombro. Dio la vuelta a Argo, gritando órdenes a sus hombres para que siguieran adelante. Desenvainó la espada y se dispuso a combatir.

Se enfrentó a cuatro soldados de a pie al tiempo que tres hombres a caballo atacaban inesperadamente por el flanco izquierdo. La espesa maleza del suelo dificultaba los movimientos de Argo. Los soldados de a pie se apartaron del camino de los jinetes. Xena se levantó sobre los estribos. Atacó con la espada con un movimiento brusco que cortó el cuello a un jinete y cercenó el brazo de otro por debajo del codo.

Un soldado de a pie avanzó. Le clavó a Xena una espada corta en el costado. La herida era profunda y dolorosa. Consciente de que tenía problemas, Xena se sacó un puñal del cinto y lo lanzó al cuello del soldado. Bloqueó la espada del jinete que quedaba y se la arrancó de las manos. Xena hundió su espada en el pecho del hombre. Éste cayó hacia atrás cuando ella le arrancó la espada de la carne.

Azuzada por la orden de Xena, Argo se alejó al galope. Xena notaba la sangre que le manaba de la herida. Dirigió a Argo hacia un sendero perpendicular a la ruta que pensaba que habían seguido sus hombres. Dividiría a las fuerzas atacantes. Aunque esto pudiera suponer su muerte, podría ayudar a sus hombres a sobrevivir.

La suerte sonrió a Xena. Detrás de ella oyó un ruido caótico. Nadie ordenó su persecución. Argo transportaba a su ama a velocidad constante. Xena perdía y recuperaba el conocimiento y se aferraba al arzón de la silla para no caerse. Delante de ella, Xena vio dos grandes peñas de la altura de Argo. Como estaban pegadas la una a la otra, formaban un nicho que podía darle cierta protección.

Xena susurró a la yegua:

—Argo, para.

Argo se detuvo.

—Argo, abajo.

Argo dobló las patas delanteras.

—Buena chica. —Xena tiró al suelo una manta, una de sus alforjas y un odre de agua. Luego se bajó a rastras del animal y se metió reptando en el nicho.

Argo fue hasta Xena y la acarició con el hocico.

Xena le dijo con tristeza:

—Hola, chica. No era así como tenía planeado terminar el día.

Xena abrió la alforja y sacó un paño. Se lo puso en la herida y apretó, intentando detener la hemorragia. La broma que le había hecho a Gabrielle ya no tenía gracia. Éste era un precio muy alto que pagar por recibir los cuidados de la joven. Tras la puesta del sol, el bosque desapareció rápidamente en la oscuridad de la noche. Xena cerró los ojos. Sabía que a menos que la encontraran pronto, moriría desangrada. También sabía, gracias a su agudo oído, que no había nadie cerca, amigo o enemigo.

Posó la mano en la alforja, reconfortándose con la sensación del suave cuero en las yemas de los dedos. Su mirada se posó y quedó clavada en su segunda alforja, que aún colgaba de la silla de Argo. Dentro se encontraba su legado más precioso: la libertad de Gabrielle. Había escrito, firmado y sellado la orden de libertad antes de salir de Corinto. Había llevado el pergamino consigo durante toda la campaña contra César. Fueran cuales fuesen las consecuencias de su muerte, éstas no supondrían que Gabrielle tuviera que verse obligada de nuevo a caer en manos de un tratante de esclavos.

Xena sintió una vergüenza creciente. Sabía que era ella la que perjudicaba a Gabrielle. Ésta seguía siendo su sierva porque Xena tenía miedo de que, si era libre, Gabrielle decidiera dejar Corinto. Xena volvió a oír la valoración que Jared había hecho de Gabrielle. "Es buena y honorable y sólo merece lo mejor que pueda darle la vida".

Al despertarse esa mañana con Gabrielle en sus brazos, Xena se había sentido digna del honor de ser la guardiana voluntaria del vulnerable espíritu de Gabrielle. Tras su tierna noche de placer, Xena se sentía a la vez humilde y animada. Admiraba el valor de la joven que temblaba en sus brazos: un valor que consideraba mayor que el suyo.

Xena repasó los hechos que las habían llevado a la noche anterior. Se había quedado impresionada por el valeroso corazón de Gabrielle durante la primera vez que mantuvieron relaciones íntimas. Era su primera vez, y ella se esforzó por hacer olvidar a Gabrielle los abusos sufridos a manos de otros. Gabrielle confió en que Xena no le haría daño y se entregó libremente a las caricias de Xena. Ésta pensaba que lo que habían compartido la noche anterior iba más allá de esa confianza inicial. Gabrielle se había abierto por segunda vez a Xena, que era una persona que le había hecho daño. Xena tenía que aliviar el dolor de lo que Gabrielle había vivido como indiferencia por su parte y una traición casi de esa confianza. Xena agradecía la invitación a regresar a Gabrielle, una invitación que ella nunca habría podido dar a otra mujer u otro hombre porque nunca concedía otra oportunidad, nunca se arriesgaba a volver a sufrir daño.

Era un combate y no un accidente lo que retrasaba a la Conquistadora. Jared lo sentía en los huesos. Organizó dos partidas de búsqueda y envió orden a los otros generales para que se mantuvieran en sus posiciones. Tras enviar a buscar a Gabrielle, se preguntó qué voluntad prevalecería, la de ella o la de él.

Gabrielle entró en la tienda de Jared sin anunciarse.

—Llévame contigo.

Jared dejó el mapa que estaba estudiando.

—No.

—Puede haber alguien herido. Necesitarás un sanador.

—Olvidas que la Conquistadora es una hábil sanadora.

Gabrielle se acercó.

—¿Y si está herida y no puede cuidar de sí misma?

Jared cedió, pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

—Me llevaré a Dalius.

—Yo puedo protegerme. Me han enseñado los mejores.

—La Conquistadora es la mejor.

—Bueno, no voy a tener que batirme con ella.

—Le prometí que no te pasaría nada.

Gabrielle no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—Pues mantenme a tu lado.

Jared agarró a Gabrielle por los hombros.

—Escúchame, muchacha. ¡Escúchame bien! En el combate, la obediencia es absoluta. Si te llevo conmigo, debes confiar en mí y hacer lo que yo diga. Sin vacilar, cumpliendo las órdenes sin más. Dame tu palabra.

—Lo prometo.

—Pues consigue un caballo.

—Gracias.

Jared se quedó mirando mientras la joven desaparecía por detrás del faldón de la tienda. Descubrió un motivo para sonreír. Ninguna discusión con la decidida bardo podía considerarse un enfrentamiento justo. Le daría a Gabrielle todo lo que pidiera siempre y cuando no entrara en conflicto con el juramento que le había hecho a la Conquistadora.

El destacamento llevaba en marcha tres marcas cuando aparecieron Stephen y los cinco guardias de la partida de caza. Gabrielle siguió a Jared cuando éste se adelantó para recibirlos.

Al no ver a la Conquistadora, el general se puso impaciente.

—Capitán. Informa.

Stephen dio a Jared un informe completo del ataque.

—¿Cómo tienes la herida?

—No muy mal.

—Gabrielle te coserá. Acamparemos aquí por esta noche.

Jared regresó al contingente principal para dirigir las operaciones.

Gabrielle recibió el mensaje de que debía presentarse ante Jared cuando terminara de curar a los heridos. Se acercó al general, que estaba reunido con tres de sus hombres. Gabrielle esperó a que Jared se diera por enterado de su presencia.

El general le puso la mano en la espalda y se la llevó aparte.

—Por aquí.

—¿Querías verme?

—¿Cómo está Stephen?

—Bien. La armadura detuvo la flecha. No entró muy hondo.

—Muchacha, la Conquistadora está herida. Yo diría que muy malherida.

Gabrielle se detuvo.

—Stephen no ha dicho...

—No hacía falta. La Conquistadora habría vuelto sobre sus pasos y habría encontrado a sus hombres. Si no lo ha hecho es porque no puede. Prepárate para lo peor.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Al amanecer vamos a dividirnos en tres grupos. Será peligroso. Al ser menos en número, seremos más vulnerables.

—¿Lo habría hecho la Conquistadora?

—Si quien estuviera ahí fuese yo, —Jared contempló la distancia—, ella utilizaría ese condenado sexto sentido que tiene e iría derecha hasta mí. Ninguno de nosotros es la Conquistadora, así que lo haremos por las bravas.

Deseosa de privacidad, Gabrielle colocó su petate al borde del círculo de hombres. Se sumió en un sueño intranquilo. Al amanecer, Jared se arrodilló al lado de Gabrielle y la despertó delicadamente.

—Es la hora, muchacha.

Gabrielle asintió.

—¿Estás bien?

—La echo de menos.

—Lo sé. Es un diamante en bruto, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo le va a afectar esto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando luchó contra Gaugan, regresó a Corinto... distinta. ¿Cómo le afectará estar herida?

—No sé cómo estará, muchacha. Nunca lo sé.

—Pero tú pareces entenderla mejor que la mayoría.

—Tal vez sí. Hay buenos motivos. Recuerda que conocí a Xena cuando no era más que una niña y vivía en Anfípolis.

—Ojalá la hubiera conocido yo entonces.

—Conoces esa parte de ella. Es la parte que está cómoda con el mundo, que ríe y llora.

—Yo nunca he visto llorar a Xena.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo... cuando encontró muerto a Liceus en el campo de batalla, lloró a mares. —Jared dio unas palmaditas a Gabrielle en la mano—. Para ella es más fácil reír, y tiene una bonita risa, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Sí que la tiene.

Jared miró al cielo, calculando la hora del día.

—Vamos a buscarla.

La partida de búsqueda avanzaba en silencio.

Gabrielle dijo en voz baja:

—Jared, si no la llamamos, ¿cómo sabrá que somos nosotros y no los atacantes?

—Lo sabrá. Tenemos que estar atentos para oír su señal.

—¿Qué señal es ésa?

—El grito de un halcón.

Tres ramas se agitaron a su alrededor.

—¡Maldito sea el Tártaro! —maldijo Jared cuando un hombre cayó encima de él desde la rama de un árbol. Un codazo rápido a la cabeza de su atacante tiró al hombre al suelo.

Parecían llover hombres del cielo. Gabrielle soltó su vara de la correa de su silla. Bloqueó la espada de un atacante que se le echó encima. El impacto la sacudió en la silla.

Jared se colocó detrás del caballo de Gabrielle y le dio una palmada en la grupa.

—¡Sal de aquí! —ordenó.

La yegua salió despedida. Un hombre armado con una espada corta lanzó una estocada contra el cuerpo de la yegua y le hizo un corte en el pecho de lado a lado. La yegua se encabritó, volvió a caer sobre las cuatro patas y salió del caos a galope tendido.

Gabrielle se aferró a la silla. Su habilidad como jinete no era suficiente para recuperar el control. Se agachó para esquivar las ramas que podrían desmontarla. Al cabo de media marca la yegua aflojó el paso por su cuenta. A Gabrielle se le calmaron los nervios. Detuvo a la yegua por completo y desmontó. Suspiró al notar el suelo bajo los pies. Vara en mano, se puso delante de la yegua.

—Por los dioses —susurró al fijarse en la herida sanguinolenta y en los ojos vidriosos de la yegua. Gabrielle sabía que no podía hacer nada para salvar la vida del animal. Fue al costado, soltó la silla y quitó la carga del lomo de la yegua. Luego le quitó la brida—. Lo siento, chica. —Gabrielle acarició la frente de la yegua con compasión.

Gabrielle miró a su alrededor. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Se agachó sobre una rodilla y recogió su alforja, el odre de agua, los útiles de curar y el petate. Calculaba que le quedaba una marca de luz hasta que la oscuridad la obligara a acampar. Emprendió el camino de regreso al lugar donde esperaba encontrar a Jared.

Gabrielle se fijó en algo de color amarillo claro a su derecha. Tragó saliva y se quedó inmóvil, atenta a todo lo que oía y veía. El color se movió. Gabrielle echó a andar hacia allí. Con cada paso que daba, su esperanza iba en aumento. Sonrió a ver la conocida figura de Argo. Miró a su alrededor, contando con que Xena estaría cerca. Se fijó en los peñascos y se acercó. Cuando estaba a diez pasos de distancia reconoció el cuerpo de Xena en el suelo. Gabrielle corrió hasta ella y cayó de rodillas.

—Xena.

Xena soltó la espada que tenía preparada en la mano. Habló con voz ronca:

—Gabrielle. ¿Dónde está Jared?

—Te estábamos buscando cuando nos atacaron. Yo acabé separada de los demás. No pueden estar muy lejos. —Gabrielle observó el cuerpo de Xena—. ¿Dónde estás herida?

Las fuerzas habían abandonado a Xena por completo.

—Da igual. No puedes ayudarme.

—Déjame intentarlo.

—He dejado de sangrar. —Xena sonrió con sorna—. Creo que no me queda sangre.

—Toma. Bebe un poco de agua.

Xena abrió la boca. Aunque tenía una sed devoradora, las náuseas le impidieron beber más que unos pocos sorbos.

—Gracias. Deberías irte.

—No te voy a dejar.

—El bosque está lleno de asaltantes. Vete. Si te cogen, no querrás seguir viva cuando terminen contigo.

—No será la primera vez.

Xena se enfureció.

—No por mi causa. Jamás por mi causa.

—No me va a pasar nada —intentó tranquilizarla Gabrielle.

—Gabrielle, en la alforja de Argo hay un pergamino. Te concede la libertad. Tendría que habértelo dado antes.

—No habría supuesto la menor diferencia.

—No quiero hacerte daño. Coge mi dinero. Empieza a vivir.

—¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo? Tú me has devuelto la vida.

—No, Gabrielle. Ahí es donde te equivocas. Yo sólo he tomado de ti. No puedo darte lo que deseas de mí.

—Te equivocas. Tengo todo lo que siempre he deseado.

—No puedo amarte como mereces ser amada.

Gabrielle se apoyó en los talones.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no...?

—Por favor, ya no puedes hacer nada más por mí. Déjame la manta y el agua. Llévate a Argo. Vete.

Gabrielle dejó de discutir. Xena observó atentamente a la apagada joven.

—Sé que nunca lo has dicho. Yo quería creer...

—Lo siento. —El tono de Xena transmitía su deseo de acabar con la conversación.

Gabrielle contraatacó desesperadamente:

—Yo nunca he pedido tu amor.

—Bien. —Xena se mostró tajante—. Porque nunca lo tendrás.

Gabrielle le sostuvo la mirada a Xena. Desafió a Xena a revelar la verdad. Gabrielle esperó. Xena se mantuvo inflexible. La Conquistadora intentó aplastar a Gabrielle con la mirada.

Gabrielle se levantó y fue hasta Argo. Ató sus cosas a la silla. Cogió las riendas de la yegua y puso el pie en el estribo. Se montó ágilmente. Gabrielle se volvió para mirar a la Conquistadora por última vez. Todavía quedaba mucho por decir entre ellas. Tendría que esperar.

—Te traeré a Jared.

Xena siguió a Gabrielle con la mirada mientras se alejaba. Xena se sentía a la vez orgullosa y frustrada por el desafío de Gabrielle. Las muchas marcas que había pasado esperando le habían dado a Xena la oportunidad de hacer un repaso de su vida. Gabrielle no tenía sitio en ella. Xena vivía de acuerdo con un código basado en la verdad. Durante las solitarias horas nocturnas había acabado por reconocer que había dado la espalda a una verdad fundamental. Nadie estaba a salvo a su lado. Nadie a quien quería sobrevivía a menos que ella mantuviera a esas personas a distancia. La única excepción era Jared, que era uno de los guerreros más capacitados que había conocido jamás. Gabrielle no era Jared. Continuar persiguiendo a Gabrielle, dar la bienvenida a su amor, suponía condenarla a muerte o a un destino peor que la muerte. Xena sufriría en el Tártaro para toda la eternidad. Gabrielle no iba a ser el motivo. Ningún inocente más moriría por su culpa.

Gabrielle cabalgaba. No conocía el terreno. Se dio cuenta de que no seguía el mismo sendero que la había llevado de la emboscada hasta Xena. Dudaba mucho de poder encontrar a Jared o a los otros guardias reales. Al mirar a la izquierda le pareció que los árboles clareaban. Dirigió a Argo hacia el aparente claro, con la esperanza de que al salir del bosque consiguiera orientarse mejor. Al salir en el momento en que el sol se hundía por el horizonte, vio una aldea. Era nueva para ella.

La aldea era de modesto tamaño. Los edificios estaban en buen estado. Había hombres y mujeres que paseaban tranquilamente. Había niños jugando. Gabrielle llamó a un joven que salía de la herrería.

—Disculpa. ¿Qué pueblo es éste?

Pensando que Gabrielle era atractiva, el joven sonrió.

—Anfípolis, señorita.

—¿Conoces a la posadera?

—¿A Cirene? Sí que la conozco. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—¿Me podrías indicar dónde puedo encontrar la posada?

—Sigue por ese camino. No tiene pérdida.

—Gracias.

Gabrielle entró en la posada. Había mucho ajetreo porque estaban sirviendo la cena. Se acercó a una camarera.

—Por favor. Necesito hablar con la posadera.

La chica señaló.

—Está ahí, la que va a la cocina.

—Gracias.

Gabrielle vio apenas a la mujer de más edad. De estatura bastante más baja que la de su hija, compartía con Xena el largo pelo oscuro. Gabrielle entró en la cocina.

La posadera le preguntó desde la chimenea:

—¿Te has perdido?

Gabrielle se acercó.

—Me llamo Gabrielle. Tengo que hablar contigo en privado. Es importante.

La posadera escudriñó a la joven.

—Por aquí.

Las dos salieron de la posada.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

—Xena está herida. Necesita un sanador. Me temo que se está muriendo.

La posadera se puso rígida.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Gabrielle se fijó en lo parecidos que eran los gestos de madre e hija.

—Porque eres su madre. ¿Acaso quieres perder a otro hijo?

—¿Tú qué sabes de lo que yo he perdido?

—Sé que Xena sigue llorando a Liceus. No me puedo ni imaginar el daño que te hizo a ti su muerte.

—¿Por qué no la ayuda su ejército?

—Salió a cazar con un pequeño grupo de hombres y fueron atacados. Ella mantuvo a raya a los atacantes mientras sus hombres escapaban. La Guardia Real fue en su búsqueda. Yo fui con ellos porque soy sanadora aprendiza. Fuimos atacados y acabé separada del grupo. La encontré herida y fui en busca de ayuda. Me equivoqué y llevé a su caballo en dirección opuesta. Me la habría llevado conmigo, pero no tiene fuerzas para montar. Por favor, si muere, será culpa mía.

—¿Y quién eres tú para ella?

—Una amiga.

—Xena no tiene amigos.

—Te equivocas. Hay hombres y mujeres que morirían por ella. Yo soy una de ellos... Si no me ayudas, dime donde puedo encontrar a un sanador. También tengo que hacer llegar un mensaje a su ejército.

La posadera no dijo nada.

—Muy bien. Haré lo que tengo que hacer sin tu ayuda.

—Pierdes el tiempo. Nadie de Anfípolis ayudará a la Conquistadora.

—Pues volveré con ella. No quiero que muera sola. No se lo merece.

La curiosidad pudo con Cirene.

—¿Dirigió ella la lucha contra César?

Gabrielle albergó la esperanza de no verse rechazada.

—Sí.

Cirene se quedó contemplando el horizonte y habló en voz baja:

—Sigue llevando a los jóvenes a la muerte.

Gabrielle se enfureció al oír lo que interpretó como una acusación muy común e injusta.

—¡Lucha por el bien de Grecia!

La vehemente defensa de Gabrielle hizo que Cirene volviera a fijarse en la joven sanadora.

—¿El general Jared estaba con ella?

—Sí.

—Gabrielle, espera. Tendremos que traer a Xena aquí sin que nadie lo sepa. Hay muchos hombres y mujeres que tendrían tentaciones de clavarle un cuchillo si supieran que está herida. Y por esa misma razón, no puedes fiarte de que nadie de aquí lleve un mensaje a su ejército. Si Jared sigue siendo el mismo hombre que yo conocía, no parará hasta que la encuentre. Tenemos que esperar a que el pueblo se duerma. Tengo un carro que podemos usar para traerla a la posada.

—¿Cuánto quieres esperar?

—Dos marcas. Mientras, puedes ayudar a preparar una habitación para ella y comer algo. La noche promete ser larga y necesitarás todas tus fuerzas.

Aunque prefería no esperar, Gabrielle agradecía la promesa de ayuda.

—Gracias.

Viajaron a la luz de la luna hasta que llegaron al bosque. El espeso dosel obligó a Gabrielle a encender una antorcha. Iba en cabeza, montada en Argo. Cirene conducía un carro detrás de ella. Gabrielle avistó los dos grandes peñascos.

—¡Por aquí!

Tenía una sensación creciente de urgencia. Desmontó. Se detuvo al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Xena.

—Xena... —Gabrielle puso la mano en el cuello de Xena, buscándole el pulso. Pegó el oído al corazón de Xena.

Cirene se acercó con temor.

—¿Está...?

—Está viva.

Cirene cayó de rodillas. Contempló a su hija.

—Hija, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Gabrielle la avisó:

—Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Xena estaba oculta en una habitación de modesto tamaño situada al fondo del primer piso de la posada. Se podía acceder a ella por las escaleras de detrás, lo cual permitía a Gabrielle y Cirene subir y bajar sin ser observadas. Habían pasado dos días. Xena seguía inconsciente. Gabrielle le había quitado a Xena la armadura y el cuero y le había lavado el cuerpo. El íntimo acto hizo llorar a Gabrielle cuando se fijó en los nuevos cortes y contusiones junto a antiguas cicatrices de combate. Gabrielle lavó las heridas más profundas con cuidado antes de coserlas. Gabrielle y Cirene se hablaban poco.

Xena se movió.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Hola.

Xena parpadeó. Miró a su alrededor intentando averiguar dónde estaba.

—Estás a salvo.

Xena hizo ademán de moverse. Gabrielle la sujetó por los hombros.

—No intentes moverte.

—Has vuelto —dijo Xena con dificultad.

—Te dije que lo haría.

Xena oyó movimiento. Alguien se había levantado de una silla. Gabrielle se apartó, dando acceso a la otra persona. Cirene entró en el campo visual de Xena.

A Xena le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Madre.

Cirene cogió la mano de Xena.

—Sí, hija. Menudo susto nos has dado. Llevas más de dos días durmiendo.

—Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname.

—Tranquila. Tienes que ponerte bien. Hablaremos más tarde.

Xena le sostuvo la mirada a su madre. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía la compasión de su madre. Deseó no tener que ponerse pragmática.

—¿Quién sabe que estoy aquí?

—Sólo Gabrielle y yo. Anfípolis siente poco cariño por la Conquistadora. No queríamos correr riesgos innecesarios.

—Tengo que irme. Sólo voy a causarte problemas.

—Ésta es mi posada y tú eres mi hija. No te preocupes. Descansa y deja que tu joven amiga sanadora se ocupe de ti. —Cirene dio unas palmaditas en la mano de Xena—. Lo ha estado haciendo muy bien. Creo que te quedarías impresionada.

—No lo dudo.

—Cierra los ojos. Estaremos aquí cuando te despiertes.

—¿Gabrielle?

—Aquí estoy, Xena.

—He violado mi código. Lo siento. —Xena cerró los ojos al quedarse dormida de nuevo, presa de la fatiga.

Cirene paseó la mirada entre las dos mujeres.

—¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

Perpleja, Gabrielle confesó:

—No lo sé.

Un contingente de la Guardia Real al mando de Jared entró a caballo en Anfípolis.

—Comprobad las cuadras.

Jared desmontó y se encaminó hacia la posada. Cirene salió a recibirlo. Jared se detuvo a contemplar a la hermosa mujer. Le hizo una media reverencia.

—Cirene, espero encontrarte bien.

—Jared. No me esperaba verte por aquí.

—Tengo mis razones.

—Cuéntamelas.

—¿Has visto a Xena?

Cirene dirigió la vista hacia las cuadras.

—Su caballo está bien y, con el tiempo, ella también lo estará.

—¿Dónde está?

—En buenas manos.

—Quiero verla.

—Estaba ensangrentada de la cabeza a los pies. Tenía una gran herida de espada en el costado. Había perdido tanta sangre que estaba inconsciente y no se habría despertado ni aunque Zeus en persona le hubiera lanzado sus rayos a los pies. ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando le hicieron esto?

—Cumpliendo sus órdenes.

—Le sigues siendo leal a pesar de todo.

—Xena tiene razones para tomar las decisiones que toma. No siempre estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero nunca ha hecho nada tan horrible que me obligue a renunciar a mi lealtad a ella.

Cirene no se dejó conmover.

Jared conocía bien a la mujer. Sabía que necesitaba garantías, no tanto porque dudara de él, sino porque temía equivocarse por segunda vez en un momento crucial de la vida de su hija.

—Cirene, Xena me ha salvado la vida infinidad de veces. Ni una sola vez le he devuelto el favor, aunque deseo demostrar mi valía al hacerlo.

—Está dentro. La joven sanadora Gabrielle ha estado cuidando de ella.

—¿Me indicas el camino?

—Hasta este momento, nadie más en Anfípolis sabía que estaba aquí. Paga la deuda que tienes con ella manteniéndola a salvo.

—Por mi honor, Cirene.

—Por tu vida, Jared. Tendrás que enfrentarte a mí si no has dicho la verdad.

Cirene llevó a Jared a la habitación de Xena. Gabrielle estaba sentada al lado de la cama. Sonrió al ver al general.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí? —Posó la mano afectuosamente en el hombro de Gabrielle—. ¿Cómo está?

—Necesita a Dalius.

—Yo me ocupo. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—¿Se pondrá bien? —Gabrielle buscaba la corroboración del hombre que mejor conocía a Xena.

Jared se inclinó y observó la palidez de Xena antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Gabrielle. Decidió no transmitirle su preocupación.

—Sí, muchacha, se pondrá bien. Hablaremos más tarde. Voy a ocuparme de lo de Dalius y de organizar la seguridad.

Gabrielle se despertó al oír una voz conocida. Abrió los ojos a la luz de una sola vela y de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Xena se agitaba en sueños. Repetía la palabra "No" mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Gabrielle se levantó de la cama. Fue a una jofaina cercana y mojó un paño.

—¡No! —Xena se sentó de golpe. Gabrielle soltó el paño y le puso las manos en los hombros a Xena para sujetarla.

—Xena. Tranquila. Tienes una pesadilla.

Xena se concentró en la voz tranquilizadora de Gabrielle.

—¿Gabrielle?

—Aquí estoy. Por favor, échate. Te vas a arrancar los puntos.

—Demasiada muerte... demasiada.

Gabrielle se agachó para recoger el paño caído. Lo cogió y enjugó la cara de Xena.

—Xena, ¿te acuerdas de aquel lago donde me llevaste? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos daba el sol en la cara y de cómo el viento te agitaba un poco el pelo? ¿Y de lo silencioso que era? ¿De lo apacible? Aférrate a esa sensación. Descansa allí. En paz. —Gabrielle acarició la frente de Xena—. Descansa.

—¿Cómo está?

Gabrielle se volvió para mirar a la puerta. Cirene estaba en el umbral. Gabrielle se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba allí.

—Tenía una pesadilla. Normalmente tarda poco en calmarse después.

—¿Ya las ha tenido?

—Sí, con bastante frecuencia.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—No... cuando estoy con ella... No se acuerda, o si se acuerda, nunca me ha dicho nada.

—¿Cuando estás con ella? ¿En su cama?

—Sí.

—Gabrielle. ¿Quién eres tú para ella?

—No lo sé. La verdad es que no.

—¿Quién es ella para ti?

—La amo.

Cirene se sentó en el borde de la cama de Gabrielle.

—¿Cómo acaba una sanadora en la cama de la Conquistadora?

—Me llevaron a Corinto como esclava. Targon, su administrador, me compró para trabajar en el servicio doméstico de la Conquistadora. Estaba casi muerta de hambre y los tratantes de esclavos me habían maltratado. Xena me vio sirviendo y ordenó que me cuidaran. Me protegió. A mí me gusta contar historias. A los criados les gustaban tanto que Jared me pidió que entretuviera a los soldados heridos tras la revuelta de Gaugan. Como quería hacer algo más por los hombres que contar historias, pedí permiso a Xena para aprender con Dalius. Me lo concedió. Mientras trabajaba en la enfermería hubo una enfermedad y yo no fui inmune a ella. Cuando Xena se enteró de que me había puesto enferma, me llevó a sus aposentos y cuidó de mí. Fue entonces cuando averigüé que me tenía aprecio.

—Te llevó a la cama.

—No. Yo me aparté de ella. Ella había sido muy delicada, pero por lo que me habían hecho antes de llegar a Corinto, la idea de estar con alguien me daba miedo. Con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que sí que quería estar con ella y de que confiaba en que no me iba a hacer daño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ella?

—Entré al servicio de la Conquistadora hace un año y medio. Nos conocemos íntimamente desde hace unas cuantas lunas.

—Así que ha sido buena contigo.

—Sí. Ojalá la comprendiera mejor. —Gabrielle miró a la figura dormida.

Cirene contempló a la mujer que yacía en la cama.

—De niña, Xena era muy independiente. Podía con los chicos, incluso con su hermano mayor Toris, y no le interesaba tratarse con las niñas. Nunca sintió que éste fuese su sitio. Su único compañero de juegos constante era Liceus. La adoraba. Nada de lo que Xena hiciera podía estar mal. Y Xena lo protegía. —Cirene no disimulaba el orgullo de su tono—. Que los dioses ayudaran a cualquiera que intentara hacer daño a Liceus.

—¿Y cuando murió?

—La culpé a ella. —Cirene se puso seria—. Como todas las personas de Anfípolis que perdieron hijos, hermanos y maridos. Tuvo que hacer frente sola al dolor. En lugar de compasión, recibió desconfianza y odio. La gente de Anfípolis... yo soy responsable de crear a la Conquistadora.

—No creo que ella te eche la culpa.

—Habría sido mejor si hubiera volcado su dolor y su rabia contra mí en lugar de contra el mundo.

—Lo siento.

Cirene se levantó.

—Parece descansar bien. Tú también deberías intentar dormir un poco.

Xena se despertó al notar que Dalius le tocaba la frente. Miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Gabrielle?

—Con tu madre, comiendo algo.

—¿Y Jared?

—Aguarda tus órdenes, Majestad.

—Ve a buscar a Jared... Dalius, sólo quiero verlo a él. A nadie más, ni siquiera a ti.

—Sí, Majestad.

Dalius encontró a Jared, Cirene y Gabrielle en una mesa del centro de la posada. Gabrielle se levantó al verlo. Dalius alzó la mano para detenerlos a ella y al general, que también se había puesto en pie.

—La Conquistadora se ha despertado. General, ha pedido verte.

Jared avanzó, seguido de Gabrielle. Dalius llamó a Gabrielle.

—La Conquistadora quiere ver sólo al general.

Jared se volvió a mirar a la entristecida sanadora. Le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro.

—Para ella el trabajo siempre es lo primero. No tardaremos.

Dalius no estaba tan seguro.

Xena hizo inventario de su cuerpo. Se pasó la mano por el costado. Apartó la manta y miró los vendajes. Movió el cuerpo hacia la izquierda, notando la tirantez de los puntos. Volvió a echarse y estiró las piernas. Sus músculos agradecieron el ejercicio. Tenía suerte de haber recibido sólo una herida mortal. Quienquiera que fuese el que dirigía a los atacantes lamentaría la arrogancia de sus hombres. Si se hubieran concentrado debidamente, ahora ella estaría en el Tártaro.

Jared entró en la habitación de Xena. Sintió un gran alivio al verla despierta.

—Es injusto, Xena. Cirene me echa a mí la culpa de tu último arañazo.

—A mi madre siempre le has caído bien, Jared. Acostúmbrate.

—Me alegro de verte.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué sabemos?

—Atrapamos a uno de los grupos de atacantes. Estaba todo planeado. Querían eliminarte aquí en el campo mientras Vacaou avanza con sus fuerzas hacia Corinto.

—Jared, ayúdame a levantarme.

—¿Xena?

—No voy a dejar que ese cobarde se quede con mi trono.

—Dalius ha dicho...

—Seguro que sé lo que ha dicho Dalius. Para cuando lleguemos a Corinto, estaré como nueva.

—¿Vas a retar a Vacaou?

—Si así se evita un mayor derramamiento de sangre, sí. ¿Crees que no puedo con ese cabrón?

—Jamás dudaré de ti.

—Eres un buen hombre. Ahora, amigo mío, ayúdame a levantarme. —Xena alargó el brazo.

Jared sujetó a Xena de pie pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

—Hay una cosa más. He dado la libertad a Gabrielle. Dale un doble estipendio, un caballo y dile que puede llevarse todas las provisiones que necesite además de sus pertenencias personales.

—¿Se marcha?

—Ya no está a mi servicio.

Jared esperó a quedarse a solas con Gabrielle y Cirene en el comedor de la posada. Le entregó a Gabrielle una bolsa llena de monedas.

—Esto es para ti. Por orden de la Conquistadora, también recibirás un caballo, tus pertenencias y todas las provisiones que necesites para emprender una nueva vida como mujer libre.

Consternada, Gabrielle se quedó mirando el peso que tenía en las manos.

—¿Xena quiere que me marche? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Sintiéndose desamparado, buscando apoyo, Jared miró a Cirene por encima del hombro de Gabrielle. La mirada de Cirene distaba mucho de ser reconfortante.

Contestó a Gabrielle lo mejor que pudo:

—No has hecho nada mal. La Conquistadora ha cumplido su palabra y te ha dado la libertad.

—¿Ha dicho si quería que me quedara?

—No.

—¿Y si yo no quiero la libertad?

Jared agarró a Gabrielle por los hombros.

—Eres libre, Gabrielle.

—Otros se han quedado para servirla. ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

—Ha dicho que ya no estás a su servicio.

—Tiene que haber un puesto para mí en alguna parte... —rogó Gabrielle.

Cirene intervino:

—Gabrielle me ha dicho que es miembro de la Guardia Real. Jared, como general tú debes de tener cierta autoridad, ¿o sólo eres un perrito faldero?

Jared se puso rígido al oír lo que decía Cirene.

—Muchacha, todavía estás a mi mando. Puedo darte escolta hasta las provincias orientales, donde el general Kasen dirige el Tercer Ejército. A su guarnición le vendría bien una sanadora. Y no estarás totalmente entre desconocidos. Conoces a varios hombres de la compañía de la Guardia Real que también está estacionada allí.

—Jared, ¿por qué hace esto? No lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco. Esto no es propio de la Conquistadora que conozco.

Gabrielle se volvió hacia Cirene. Ésta le dijo:

—Tal vez es porque contigo no es la Conquistadora.

Xena estaba sentada en una silla en su habitación. Contemplaba el despejado cielo nocturno, haciendo compañía a las estrellas.

Respondió a una llamada a la puerta:

—Adelante.

Cirene entró.

—Hija, ¿puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto.

—Jared me ha dicho que estás decidida a marcharte mañana.

—Tengo que ocuparme de un asesino.

—Lo comprendo.

—Madre, lo siento. No quería que me vieras así.

—No fue decisión tuya, ¿no? Pensar que mi hija ha tenido que estar al borde de la muerte para recuperarla... —Cirene se calló para controlar sus emociones—. Yo te alejé. Nuestra separación es obra mía.

—Liceus...

—No te culpo de la muerte de Liceus. Ya no. Lamento no haber intentado ayudarte a llorarlo. Te rechacé y eso jamás me lo perdonaré.

—Lo querías.

—Y te quiero a ti.

Xena sintió que le estrujaban el corazón.

—¿Volverás a Anfípolis para hacerme una visita?

—Si soy bien recibida.

—Lo eres.

Xena sonrió a su madre levemente.

—Volveré.

Cirene se sentó al lado de Xena.

—Hija, hay otra cosa, quería hablarte de otra persona.

—¿De Gabrielle?

—Tienes todos los motivos del mundo para no fiarte de los demás. Pero creo que haces mal en rechazarla a ella.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—No es lo que ha dicho. La he observado mientras te cuidaba. Luchó por salvarte la vida. Xena, te ama.

—Ya lo sé.

—Lo único que puede hacerla feliz es estar contigo. No la despidas.

—Gabrielle y yo somos muy distintas.

—Sí, en algunas cosas sí. Puede que por eso debas tenerla en tu vida.

—Es una mujer libre.

—No lo bastante libre para regresar a Corinto contigo.

—La corte no sería amable con ella.

—No la subestimes. Se ha ganado a tu Guardia Real.

—Porque es como ellos. Salen todos de la misma sangre campesina.

—Como tú.

—Sí, como yo. Pero eso no es la corte. Los nobles querrían verme en el Tártaro. Tienen poco honor, o ninguno. Se han amamantado de codicia. Harán daño a Gabrielle para hacerme daño a mí. No sería la primera vez que ocurre.

—Tú eres la Conquistadora. Haz que esa reputación valga para algo.

—¿Reputación?

—Bien merecida, según me han dicho.

—Mi reputación no ha impedido que César o Vacaou desafíen a Grecia. No impide los intentos de asesinarme y si ella está a mi lado, no impedirá que Gabrielle conozca a Hades antes de cumplir otro verano.

—Mereces ser amada. Liceus hizo bien en estar a tu lado. Gabrielle también.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión.

—No pienses, Xena. Siempre puedes encontrar razones para alejarte. Permítete sentir.

—Y siento, madre. Créeme. Si no tuviera corazón, no me pararía a pensar en Gabrielle. Dejarla no ha sido una decisión fácil.

—Entonces, ¿la amas?

—Nunca le he dicho tal cosa.

—Tu silencio no cambia la verdad.

—¿La verdad? La verdad es que por un breve instante en el tiempo las Parcas me han permitido creer que podía dar la espalda a la amargura de la vida y conocer la felicidad. Un noble traidor y la fría hoja de su mercenario han demostrado que me equivocaba. La verdad es que he hecho daño a Gabrielle y que lamentaré el daño que le he hecho hasta el día en que me muera.

Cirene se levantó y se inclinó hacia su hija. Besó a Xena en la mejilla.

—Eres demasiado noble para tu propio bien.

—Te quiero, madre.

—Quédate un día más. Grecia puede esperar.

—Madre...

—Gabrielle se marcha por la mañana. No la verás, y luego tú y yo podemos hablar.

—Está bien. Un día.

—Gracias. Ahora duerme un poco. —Cirene miró por la ventana—. Las estrellas seguirán en el cielo mañana.

Xena no expresó lo que pensaba en voz alta:¿Pero estaré viva para verlas?

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la Conquistadora regresó a Corinto y venció a Vacaou en un duelo de honor. Recuperar su trono fue algo sencillísimo. La Conquistadora podría haber marchado con todas sus fuerzas hasta Corinto y haber causado una fácil matanza, pero se negó a dejar a Grecia en una posición vulnerable frente a una invasión extranjera. Con la Guardia Real y el Primer Ejército de la Conquistadora como testigos, Vacaou se enfrentó a ella en combate. La milicia del noble lo apoyaba con arrogancia, imaginando que no tardarían en ocupar la muy deseada posición de guardias. Las condiciones del duelo eran simples: el vencedor se quedaba con todo. El vencido perdía la vida y la vida de su familia más próxima. Estas condiciones garantizaban la victoria de la Conquistadora. A Cirene no iba a ocurrirle nada.

Vacaou, excelente luchador por derecho propio, calculó mal la capacidad de la Conquistadora para curarse. No tenía ganas de andarse con juegos y Vacaou murió después de que sus espadas chocaran diez veces. La Conquistadora lo obligó a arrodillarse y le cortó la cabeza. Después, dio la espalda a la milicia de Vacaou y fue hasta donde esperaba Jared. Su orden fue sencilla: "Desarme y exilio". Jared sabía que los hombres de Vacaou estaban vivos sólo porque Xena se había hartado de muerte ese día.

Corinto estaba en paz, aunque era una paz tensa. Los miembros de la clase alta temían la ira de la Conquistadora. Muchos habían hecho poco o nada para oponerse al intento de golpe de estado de Vacaou. Los nobles sufrieron el desprecio de la Conquistadora cuando ésta dejó de acudir a la corte. Pasaba gran parte del tiempo en sus aposentos privados, recuperándose del esfuerzo físico y mental realizado con César y Vacaou.

Jared entró en la sala de reuniones de la Conquistadora. Xena estaba en el balcón contemplando la noche. Se quedó apenado por la solitaria imagen.

—Xena.

—Sí, amigo mío.

—Puedo encontrarla, traértela de vuelta.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? César reconstruirá su ejército y volverá. Y si no es César, será otro.

—Ella no tiene miedo.

—Debería tenerlo.

—La muchacha te ama.

—Gabrielle amará de nuevo.

—Pero ¿y tú?

Xena se volvió hacia Jared.

—Alguien tiene que tomar las decisiones difíciles.

Jared advirtió que Xena no rebatía lo que acababa de decir.

—Llevo contigo desde el principio. Ya es hora de que te perdones a ti misma.

—No van a morir más inocentes por mi culpa.

—El mundo es peligroso. ¿Te has parado a pensar que puede estar más segura contigo que sin ti?

—No, Jared. Nadie está a salvo conmigo.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Xena sonrió.

—Gracias... Pero no. —Xena fue a su escritorio y sirvió dos copitas de oporto. Le pasó una copa a Jared y se quedó con la otra—. Sí que te pido una cosa, aunque no creo que sea necesario.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Asegúrate de que está a salvo.

—He hecho todo lo posible.

—No puedo pedirte más.

—Si cambias de idea...

Xena se bebió el oporto de un trago rápido.

—No cambiaré.


	3. 3

3

Cabalgando velozmente, la Conquistadora entró a la cabeza de un contingente en la guarnición del Tercer Ejército. Desmontó con agilidad.

—Menuda idiotez... —dijo Xena, recreándose en una burla ligera.

—Señora. —Jared desmontó, intentando mantenerse a la altura de la Conquistadora.

—No digas ni una palabra, Jared. Ni una palabra.

—Por favor, señora.

—Mira que cobras, ¿eh?

El general Kasen se acercó. Saludó a la Conquistadora:

—Majestad.

Xena no disimuló su sonrisa.

—General, ¿cómo van las cosas?

—Bien, Majestad. —El general se fijó en el corte que tenía la Conquistadora en la parte superior del brazo. Su incomodidad se hizo palpable—. Estás sangrando.

—Qué observador eres. ¿Dónde está vuestro sanador?

Kasen miró a Jared, suplicando su ayuda sin palabras. Como todavía se estaba regodeando en tomar el pelo a Jared, Xena no se dio cuenta.

Jared intentó interceder:

—Señora.

Xena se volvió hacia él.

—Te voy a matar, Jared. Te juro por Ares que lo hago.

Jared dijo muy serio:

—La sanadora, señora.

El buen humor de Xena desapareció. Se quedó mirando al hombre que tenía delante de hito en hito.

—No es posible.

—Lo pidió ella.

—¿Una guarnición en la frontera oriental? ¿En eso consiste para ti mantenerla a salvo?

Kasen intentó apaciguar las críticas de la Conquistadora:

—Majestad, la seguridad de Gabrielle es una prioridad para todos los hombres, tanto de la Guardia Real como del Tercer Ejército.

—Cállate, Kasen, a menos que quieras seguir a Jared a la tumba.

—Mi señora. —La dulce voz de Gabrielle interrumpió la conversación—. Permíteme curarte la herida.

La mirada de la Conquistadora se posó en la joven. Se quedó callada por la petición. Gabrielle cobró conciencia de que ahora era la Conquistadora quien se sentía incómoda. Decidió redirigir la atención a los presentes. Se inclinó ligeramente.

—General Jared, me alegro de verte, señor.

Jared agradeció la facilidad de Gabrielle para superar el momento.

—Pareces estar bien, muchacha.

—Lo estoy. Éste ha sido un buen puesto para mí. El general Kasen se ha asegurado de que todas mis necesidades hayan quedado cubiertas.

Kasen no dijo nada, aunque su gratitud a Gabrielle por sus elogios fue inmensa. Sabía que la joven sanadora era la única capaz de apaciguar la ira de la Conquistadora.

Jared continuó con la charla, para ganar tiempo.

—Casi no te reconozco. Te has cortado el pelo.

Gabrielle se pasó una mano tímida por el pelo, ahora cortado hacia atrás en capas que le llegaban hasta el cuello.

—Así es más fácil de cuidar.

—Te sienta bien.

—Gracias, señor. —Gabrielle volvió a mirar a Xena—. Perdona, mi señora. ¿Puedo acompañarte a la enfermería?

Xena recuperó la voz.

—Adelante, muchacha.

—Sí, mi señora.

Gabrielle echó a andar por delante de Xena y la llevó hasta un pequeño edificio cerca del alojamiento de los soldados.

Jared se quedó mirándolas.

—Kasen, somos dos hombres con suerte.

Al entrar en la enfermería, Gabrielle le indicó una silla a Xena.

—Por favor, siéntate aquí.

Xena obedeció sin decir palabra, con la mirada al frente. Gabrielle echó agua en una jofaina y se acercó. Se sentó al lado de Xena y le lavó el corte.

—La herida es profunda. Habrá que dar unos puntos.

Xena asintió.

—No me dijeron que ibas a venir.

—Querrás decir que no te advirtieron. —Xena levantó la mirada un instante y luego volvió a posarla en sus manos, apoyadas en su regazo—. Estoy visitando las provincias. Este rodeo ha sido algo inesperado. Cuanto más nos acercábamos, más distraído se mostraba Jared. Pensé que se había tragado la lengua. Ahora sé por qué.

—¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

—Estábamos cazando y un ciervo no estaba tan muerto como creía Jared. Se levantó de repente para escapar. Jared estaba en medio. Yo le corté el cuello. Jared me cortó a mí sin querer. Ha sido una tontería.

—Lo inesperado puede resultar doloroso.

—Sí, lamento decir que sí.

Gabrielle dejó la jofaina a un lado y se levantó para coger una aguja e hilo. Regresó y volvió a sentarse al lado de Xena.

—Venciste a Vacaou.

—Grecia ha tenido siete lunas de paz. —Xena meneó la cabeza—. Grecia vence una amenaza y se tiene que preparar para la siguiente. No acaba nunca.

—Ha habido problemas cerca de la frontera.

—Ya me he enterado. Puede que tenga motivos para volver aquí de visita.

—Si mi presencia no es deseada, me marcharé.

—Gabrielle, yo no te voy a echar de tu hogar. Estaremos aquí sólo esta noche. Haré todo lo posible por no causarte ninguna molestia.

—Gracias, mi señora.

Gabrielle se puso a coser la herida de Xena. Ésta aguantó las punzadas de dolor sin dificultad. Albergaba un dolor distinto que clamaba por hacerse oír.

—¿Dices que eres feliz?

—Tengo motivos para sentirme agradecida. Tengo muchos hermanos.

—¿Alguno a quien ames?

—Hay uno con quien he entablado una relación. Me ha dicho que me ama.

—Bien. Deberías tener amor.

—Sí, mi señora.

—Estamos solas, Gabrielle. No tienes por qué ponerte formal conmigo.

—Mi señora, creo que lo mejor es que siempre sea formal contigo.

—Como desees.

Xena se calló. Gabrielle terminó los puntos. Cubrió la herida, aplicando un vendaje al brazo de Xena.

Xena movió el brazo para probar.

—Sí. Así está bien. Gracias.

Xena se levantó y se dirigió al umbral de la enfermería. Se detuvo y miró atrás.

—Gabrielle, te deseo toda la felicidad.

Gabrielle se quedó mirando en silencio mientras Xena se alejaba.

Xena fue hasta el centro del patio, donde esperaba Jared.

—Jared, nos vamos por la mañana.

—¿Tan pronto, señora?

—Un soldado se ha ganado el favor de Gabrielle. Averigua quién es. Asegúrate de que es un hombre de honor.

—¿Deseas un informe?

—No, ni siquiera deseo conocer su nombre. Si no, podría matarlo sin querer.

—Eso no me impedirá a mí hacerte el favor.

Xena apartó su renovada sensación de soledad y sonrió a Jared con aprecio.

—Está guapa, ¿verdad?

—Estupenda.

—El entrenamiento con armas ha dejado su huella. Está fuerte y ágil.

—Kasen me asegura que la muchacha sabe cuidar de sí misma. Los hombres le tienen cariño. Tiene muchos maestros.

—No me sorprende. Ahora dime, ¿qué informes tenemos de las fronteras?

—Los ataques no parecen seguir ningún patrón. Saquean y huyen.

—El rey Okal jura que él no tiene nada que ver con esto. ¿Alguna indicación de que mienta?

—No, tal vez alguien tiene la esperanza de provocar una guerra entre Grecia y Persia.

—Cuando se trata de poder, los triángulos son peligrosos. Siempre existe el miedo de que dos se unan contra el tercero y, si no es eso, existe la posibilidad de concentrarse por completo en uno y perder de vista al otro. Así se alimenta la paranoia. Creo que ha llegado el momento de abrir el triángulo y hacer las cosas más interesantes. Me pondré en contacto con Lao Ma y le pediré que haga notar su presencia en su frontera del sur. Eso garantizará la honradez de Okal. Puede que también lo anime a hacer caso de mi petición para que refuerce sus patrullas fronterizas. Duplica nuestros espías en Roma. Quiero conocer todos los movimientos de tropas de César, así como lo que ocurre en el Senado. Kasen tendrá que incrementar sus patrullas. Ofreceremos escolta a los comerciantes de la zona cuando viajen de pueblo en pueblo. Los aldeanos son libres de aprovechar la escolta para viajar seguros. Envía mensajes a los generales Paulos, Regan y Dimas. Quiero que se presenten en Corinto dentro de quince días. Haremos alarde de fuerza sin mostrar nuestras cartas. Grecia hará lo que tenga que hacer para evitar una nueva guerra.

Aunque había pasado toda la noche en brazos de un hombre que declaraba libremente su amor por ella, Gabrielle pasó las marcas pensando únicamente en una mujer que se negaba a reconocer su amor por nadie. Incapaz de controlar su necesidad de averiguar más de lo que había podido sacar de su encuentro con la Conquistadora, Gabrielle fue en busca del general.

El contingente de la Conquistadora estaba reunido en el patio central, preparándose para marchar.

—Jared.

—Buenos días, muchacha.

Gabrielle no titubeó.

—Necesito saberlo. ¿Estaba muy enfadada?

—No, estaba simplemente sorprendida de verte.

—¿Cómo ha estado?

—Acompáñame. —Jared alejó a Gabrielle de los hombres congregados—. El combate con Vacaou la desgastó mucho. Pero, como puedes ver con tus propios ojos, se ha recuperado bien.

—¿Cómo está con otras personas?

—Pasa más tiempo a solas. Es un poco más paciente. No ruedan cabezas tan rápido como antes.

—¿Está en paz?

—Ojalá llegue ese día, pero no creo que Xena llegue nunca a conocer la paz. Han ocurrido demasiadas cosas.

—Había momentos, cuando estábamos juntas, en que me parecía que era feliz.

—Lo era. Yo notaba los cambios. Puede que algún día vuelva a sentirse así.

Gabrielle se calló y miró a su acompañante directamente a los ojos.

—Jared, ¿hay alguien en su vida?

Jared sostuvo la mirada de Gabrielle. No podía hacer menos que decirle la verdad.

—¿En su cama? Algunos ha habido. ¿En su vida? No.

Gabrielle no dijo nada.

Jared susurró:

—Me han dicho que tienes un pretendiente.

—Sí, es cierto. —Gabrielle echó a andar de nuevo.

Jared se mantuvo a su altura.

—Inis parece un buen hombre. ¿Se porta bien contigo?

—Me ama. —Gabrielle se quedó mirando el despuntar del día—. Pensé que podría llegar a amarlo. —Se volvió hacia Jared—. ¿Por qué amamos a quienes amamos?

—No lo sé. Ésa es una pregunta que sólo Afrodita puede contestar.

—Yo tenía la esperanza de que Xena llegara a amarme. Ahora sé que uno no se puede obligar a sí mismo a amar. Por mucho que uno lo desee. —Gabrielle no expresó en voz alta la idea paralela de que tampoco podía obligarse a sí misma a no amar.

Jared no iba a traicionar la confianza de la Conquistadora. Guardó silencio mientras regresaban al campamento. El general posó la mano en el hombro de Gabrielle.

—Nos marchamos dentro de una marca. Espero que la próxima vez tú y yo podamos charlar más tiempo.

Gabrielle posó su mano sobre la de él.

—Por favor, cuídate, y también a Xena.

—Lo haré, muchacha.

La Conquistadora y la Guardia Real se dirigían desde Corinto hacia el este. En el curso de las dos últimas lunas los asaltantes habían seguido cruzando la frontera de Persia. Las relaciones con el rey Okal eran tensas en el mejor de los casos. Kasen había hecho un trabajo encomiable, pero el Tercer Ejército solo no podía cubrir todo el territorio. Los daños colaterales habían sido mínimos, pero la falta de seguridad era intolerable para Grecia.

Xena intentaba no pensar en que iba a volver a ver a Gabrielle. Concentraba su propósito en neutralizar a los asaltantes, acabar con la creciente tensión política y regresar a Corinto lo más deprisa posible. Dado que dormía mal, cuando dormía, había decidido avanzar de noche con sus hombres para llegar a la guarnición a mediodía. Cuanto antes viera a Gabrielle, antes podría eliminar su creciente desazón y seguir adelante con su tarea.

Cuando pasaba una marca del amanecer, la Conquistadora y la Guardia Real se cruzaron con una compañía de soldados que estaban desmantelando su campamento. Los soldados eran nuevos en el ejército de la Conquistadora, reclutados por el lugarteniente Osric para reforzar el este. Osric, antes capitán del Cuarto Ejército, había recibido su ascenso en Corinto hacía poco. Era uno de los favoritos del general Paulos. La Conquistadora jamás juzgaba la calidad de un oficial por la recomendación de otro. Se preciaba de obligarlos a ganarse la reputación al mando de todos sus generales. Le disgustó ver que aún no habían llegado a su destino.

Osric, a caballo, salió a recibir a la Conquistadora.

—Buenos días, señora.

—Lugarteniente, ¿por qué no estáis en la guarnición del general Kasen?

—Nos hemos retrasado a causa de unos asaltantes, señora.

—¿Alguna baja?

—Dos. Hemos perdido a un tercer hombre por un incidente.

—¿Qué clase de incidente?

—Lo mató una mujer que decía que había intentado violarla.

—¿De dónde habéis sacado tiempo tus hombres y tú para entreteneros?

—No lo hemos hecho, señora. Ella viajaba a la guarnición desde una aldea cercana. Les dijimos a ella y a su escolta que se unieran a nosotros.

—¿Escolta?

—Dos hombres de la Guardia Real.

Jared se agitó en la silla. A la Conquistadora no le pasó desapercibido.

—Continúa.

—Tus guardias respondieron por ella y dijeron que trabajaba como sanadora al mando del general Kasen.

—¿No los creíste?

—Creo que la protegían para ganarse ellos mismos sus favores.

—¿Dónde está?

—La tenemos bajo arresto. Me habría encargado yo mismo de aplicar la adecuada justicia de campo, pero los guardias aseguraron que estaba bajo tu protección e insistieron en que sólo tú podías dictar sentencia. Pensé que si los guardias y ella eran tan estúpidos de mencionarte falsamente, debía someterse a tu justicia única.

Xena desmontó y entró en el campamento. Se detuvo, observando a sus habitantes. Osric y Jared desmontaron y la siguieron.

—Dime.

—Esa tienda, señora.

Xena miró hacia donde había señalado. De pie fuera de la tienda estaba uno de los hombres de Osric. Sentados junto a un árbol cercano, con la mirada clavada en la tienda, estaban los dos guardias reales.

—Es una mujer seductora. Tus guardias no son capaces de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Xena pegó un bofetón a Osric en la cara. Sin pararse a ver el efecto que había tenido su golpe, se dirigió a la tienda. Aceleró el paso y entró a la carrera.

Jared miró furioso al lugarteniente.

—Reza a los dioses para que la chica no haya sufrido daño alguno, porque de lo contrario, te mato yo mismo.

Al ver que llegaba la Conquistadora, los dos guardias, Brogan y Hamish, se levantaron de inmediato y se pusieron firmes. La Conquistadora apartó al guardia de Osric de un empujón y entró en la tienda. Brogan y Hamish ocuparon el puesto que les correspondía en la entrada, desplazando a su rival.

Gabrielle oyó que el faldón de la tienda se hacía a un lado. Vio que se acercaba una figura alta y oscura. A sus ojos les costaba acostumbrarse a la luz. Oyó su nombre pronunciado por la única voz que anhelaba oír. Notó que unos brazos la estrechaban. Aspiró el familiar aroma de la Conquistadora, fuerte, dulce y almizclado.

—¿Estás herida?

Gabrielle dijo que no con la cabeza. No pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Ya estás a salvo. Te voy a sacar de aquí. Si tienes fuerzas para montar, llegaremos a la guarnición de Kasen dentro de cuatro marcas.

—Quiero irme.

—¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

—Sí.

—Pues salgamos de aquí. —La Conquistadora ayudó a Gabrielle a levantarse. Sostuvo a la joven rodeando la cintura de Gabrielle con el brazo.

Fuera de la tienda, la Conquistadora se puso a dar órdenes.

—A los caballos. Nos marchamos, ¡ya!

Los guardias obedecieron la orden sin dilación. Jared se acercó.

—Se encuentra bien. Quiero llegar a la guarnición a mediodía.

—¿Y Osric?

—Seguirá vivo por ahora. Brogan y Hamish se vienen con nosotros. Deja una escolta para Osric. No me gustaría que se perdiera. Envía un mensajero a Kasen. Quiero mi alojamiento preparado para cuando lleguemos.

—Sí, señora.

Al llegar a Argo, Xena susurró al oído de Gabrielle:

—Monta conmigo. Aunque sólo sea la primera marca.

Gabrielle asintió.

Xena se montó en Argo y luego ayudó a Gabrielle a subirse a la silla delante de ella.

Cabalgaron media marca en silencio. Xena sujetaba a Gabrielle con firmeza. Las emociones de Gabrielle se fueron apaciguando poco a poco.

—Por favor, no hagas daño a Osric. No pertenece a la Guardia Real. No sabía quién era yo.

—Gabrielle, la falta de disciplina de Osric hizo que uno de sus hombres te atacara. Luego Osric no tuvo en cuenta la palabra de honor de dos de mis guardias reales y, en mi presencia, de viva voz, mostró una falta de respeto hacia una mujer de Grecia. Aprenderá que su escaso juicio y su arrogancia tienen consecuencias.

—No quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa.

—Mataste en defensa propia. Ese cerdo de soldado renunció a su vida en el momento en que te puso las manos encima.

—¿Tendré que ir a juicio?

—No, se ha hecho justicia.

Gabrielle se apoyó de nuevo en Xena, relajándose por primera vez desde hacía días.

—¿Brogan y Hamish te atendieron bien?

—Sí. Hicieron todo lo posible por pararle los pies a Osric.

—¿Por qué no estaban contigo cuando te atacó?

—Curan. El hombre se llamaba Curan. Fuimos los dos a recoger leña. No había motivo para pensar que iba a intentar hacerme daño.

—¿Cómo lo mataste?

Gabrielle agachó la cabeza.

Xena repasó lo que sabía sobre el entrenamiento de Gabrielle y las armas que ésta poseía. La joven sanadora no solía llevar encima ni su espada corta ni su vara.

—¿Un cuchillo?

Gabrielle asintió.

—Lo siento.

Gabrielle suspiró profundamente. Dijo, susurrando con angustia:

—¿Cómo soportas tener sangre en las manos?

La Conquistadora se puso rígida.

—Nunca acaba de quitarse, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle asintió.

—No, no se quita.

Cabalgaron juntas durante más de una marca hasta que Gabrielle se sintió con fuerzas para montar por su cuenta. Xena se aseguró de que o ella o Jared viajaban al lado de Gabrielle durante el resto del trayecto.

El mensajero había dado un concienzudo informe al general Kasen. Éste empezó a repasar mentalmente una lista de las personas que podía nombrar para sustituir a Osric como lugarteniente. La carrera de Osric, si no su vida, había terminado. Tanto el alojamiento de la Conquistadora como el de Gabrielle estaban preparados. Se aseguró de que la disposición para dormir que eligieran se viera satisfecha.

El contingente de la Conquistadora se encontraba a media marca de la guarnición cuando llegó una avanzadilla para pedir que se preparara un baño.

Xena desmontó y ayudó en silencio a Gabrielle a bajar de su propia montura.

—Señora. Gabrielle, lamento que un soldado del Cuarto Ejército haya demostrado ser indigno de su posición.

Xena dejó pasar el descarado intento de Kasen de quitarse de encima la responsabilidad del incidente.

—Quiero que Osric sea rebajado a soldado raso y enviado de vuelta al Cuarto Ejército. Nombra a su sucesor y ocúpate de volver a examinar a todos los hombres que haya reclutado Osric. No me fío de que haya mantenido el nivel que exijo. Los que superen tu inspección tendrán que hacer cursos de orientación.

—Así se hará.

Xena hizo avanzar a Gabrielle.

—No quiero que nos molesten.

—Sí, señora.

En el alojamiento de la Conquistadora habían preparado una mesa, repleta de comida y bebida. El baño humeaba en el rincón del fondo, oculto parcialmente detrás de un biombo.

—¿Por qué no te lavas? He pedido que te traigan ropa limpia y el albornoz de tu alojamiento.

—Gracias. —La gratitud de Gabrielle era sincera, aunque las circunstancias en las que se encontraba la llevaban a mostrarse circunspecta.

Fue detrás del biombo, aliviada por tener privacidad. Los acontecimientos del día habían sido abrumadores. El alivio de verse libre de la custodia de Osric había quedado sustituido por las emociones en conflicto que sintió al encontrarse una vez más en brazos de Xena. Se sentía segura cabalgando con la Conquistadora, convencida de que nada malo podía ocurrirle. Notó la compasión de Xena mientras intercambiaban suaves palabras. También sentía su pasión por Xena. Habían pasado tres cuartas partes de un año desde la última vez que habían mantenido relaciones íntimas y, así y todo, Gabrielle no podía negar que Xena la afectaba profundamente.

Tenía muchos posibles pretendientes en la guarnición. Inis era guapo, y llevaba el pelo oscuro recogido hacia atrás. Seis veranos mayor que Gabrielle, de constitución media y un poco más bajo que la Conquistadora, había demostrado su valía como soldado. Considerado e inteligente, Inis entretenía la mente de Gabrielle. El hecho de que intentaba ver el mundo como un lugar bueno y que no hacía caso del poder de la oscuridad daba confianza a su corazón. No había nada malo en él, y sin embargo, Gabrielle no sentía una gran pasión por él, sólo un tierno cariño. Estar con Inis le bastaba hasta que la verdad de su compromiso se enfrentaba a la luz del amor auténtico. Lo que había compartido con Inis resultaba pálido al compararse con el resplandor de estar con Xena.

Xena se quitó la armadura. Sirvió dos copas de vino. Con ellas en la mano, se encaminó hacia el biombo. Se detuvo a medio camino. Replanteándose lo que hacía, regresó a la mesa y dejó allí una copa. Se sentó y bebió el vino dulce de la segunda copa, reconfortándose con la cálida sensación que le atravesó el cuerpo.

Una vez terminado su baño, Gabrielle optó por no vestirse y se puso el albornoz. Se detuvo en el centro de la habitación.

Xena la saludó.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Gabrielle volvió a atarse el albornoz mientras ponía en orden sus ideas. Necesitaba saber qué esperaba Xena de ella.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir?

Xena se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Donde tú quieras.

—Y todo esto es por... —Gabrielle indicó la habitación con la mano.

—Sé que no puedo compensarte por la forma en que te ha tratado uno de mis hombres. He pensado que al menos podía hacerte más agradable la vuelta a casa.

Gabrielle se acercó a la mesa. Cogió un trocito de queso feta y se lo metió en la boca. El sabor áspero la hizo sonreír.

—Tengo hambre.

—Bien.

Gabrielle se sentó y se sirvió un plato de comida.

—Gracias por lo de Osric.

—No me parece que él se vaya a sentir agradecido.

—Dudó cuando vio mi medallón.

—Osric no se paró a pensar lo suficiente. Me alegro de que el medallón te ayudara.

—No sabía lo que significaba hasta que intervino Hamish.

—Significa que nadie puede juzgarte. Me he reservado ese derecho.

—La Guardia Real está sujeta a criterios más elevados.

—Sí, así es.

—He notado la diferencia. —Gabrielle sonrió—. ¿Te reirías de mí si dijera que son más caballerosos?

—En absoluto. Se sienten orgullosos de sí mismos y han aprendido la importancia de respetar las órdenes. Todos ellos son hombres capaces de pensar por sí mismos, pero también de seguir órdenes. Hamish y Brogan sabían que sería un suicidio enfrentarse a espada con Osric. Lo convencieron de que el riesgo de estar equivocado era demasiado grande y luego se aseguraron de que no te sucediera nada hasta que llegara yo. ¿Sabías que estaban fuera de tu tienda?

—Sí, prometieron no dejar que nadie se me acercara.

—Decide tú cuál es la recompensa justa por sus desvelos.

—Hamish está deseando visitar su aldea natal. Allí hay una chica a la que está cortejando.

—Un buen permiso con paga, pues.

—Y Brogan lleva tiempo queriendo una silla de montar nueva.

—Hecho.

Gabrielle continuó comiendo. Xena se unió a ella y comió un poco en un silencio cómodo, lo cual fue un alivio para ella. Gabrielle se recostó en la silla. Se le aflojó el cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien?

—No he dormido mucho. Estoy cansada.

—Si lo deseas, te acompaño a tu alojamiento.

—No quiero estar sola.

Xena no dejó de mostrarse cortés.

—Le pediré a Jared que te envíe a tu novio.

—Es que... Ya no nos vemos.

—Lo siento.

—Fue decisión mía. No lo amaba. —Gabrielle calmó sus dudas antes de continuar—. ¿Te quedarás conmigo, aquí?

Xena asintió.

—Todo el tiempo que desees.

—Podría ser mucho tiempo.

—Llevo dos días sin dormir. No tengo prisa.

Gabrielle se levantó y volvió detrás del biombo. Se quitó el albornoz y se puso una camisa de dormir. Luego entró en la habitación principal.

Xena se levantó.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? Yo tengo que lavarme y cambiarme.

Gabrielle fue a la cama de la Conquistadora. Se deslizó bajo las mantas. Xena se dio un baño rápido en el agua tibia y se puso su propia camisa de dormir. Al entrar en la estancia principal, fue hasta un montón de almohadones y esteras que había cerca del rincón del fondo y se puso cómoda para dormir. Gabrielle la observaba en silencio. Sorprendida, pero agradecida por la consideración que transmitían los actos de Xena.

—Que duermas bien, Gabrielle.

A Gabrielle se le quedó la respuesta atravesada en la garganta. No sabía con quién hablaba, si con la Conquistadora o con Xena. No parecía importar, puesto que amaba a las dos. Como estaba muy cansada, Gabrielle se quedó dormida rápidamente. Xena se quedó despierta y se permitió el lujo de observar a Gabrielle dormida. Al cabo de un rato, Morfeo también se apoderó de ella.

Notaba las manos ásperas de Curan encima de ella y olía su aliento rancio. No paraba de repetir variaciones del mismo argumento. "Necesitas un buen hombre. Yo te voy a enseñar lo que la Conquistadora jamás podría darte". A Gabrielle le había sorprendido que un nuevo soldado del reino conociera su breve relación con la Conquistadora. Sus protestas pasaron de la suavidad a la vehemencia. A su vez, él cada vez se mostraba menos como un seductor y mucho más como un violador. Frustrado, le dio un bofetón, intentando usar la fuerza bruta al ver que las palabras habían fallado. Ella se cayó al suelo de espaldas, desorientada. De pie por encima de ella, se burló. "No eras digna siquiera de ser la puta de la Conquistadora". Esas palabras desataron una ira que llevaba mucho tiempo latente en el interior de Gabrielle. Se sacó un puñal de la bota y se lo clavó en el vientre. Las manos de Curan se posaron en el puñal. Las dejó ahí mientras caía de rodillas. Gabrielle se apartó rodando para esquivar su caída. Una vez inmóvil, volvió a mirarlo. Ya no decía nada. Le sostenía la mirada con una innegable expresión de sobresalto.

Gabrielle caminaba por la guarnición sintiendo los ojos de los hombres posados en ella. El susurro de sus insinuaciones y acusaciones resonaba dentro de su mente. Había matado a un soldado. ¿Por qué no había vuelto corriendo al campamento? ¿Por qué lo había herido mortalmente en lugar de dejarlo incapacitado? Era una asesina protegida por la Conquistadora. Estaba claro que ser la puta de la Conquistadora tenía sus ventajas.

Gabrielle se despertó sobresaltada. El recuerdo de la pesadilla le pesaba en la conciencia. Posó la mirada en el punto donde dormía Xena. Mancillaba la reputación de la Conquistadora por asociación. Por muy noble que intentara ser Xena, jamás se le haría justicia, y sus motivos siempre se pondrían en duda. Eso se lo había dicho Xena a Gabrielle cuando ésta vivía en Corinto. Cada cual medía la justicia de una forma diferente. En sus discusiones, Gabrielle pensaba que ella tenía razón. Ahora, como beneficiaria de la ley soberana de la Conquistadora, no era tan fácil despreciar la administración de justicia dentro del reino.

Xena se despertó y vio que estaba sola. Aunque sabía que la ausencia de Gabrielle se podía explicar de muchas formas, optó por ir en busca de la joven. El campamento estaba activo. Los soldados a los que saludaba reaccionaban mirándola con frialdad, casi hostiles. Nadie le dirigía la palabra. Al acercarse al alojamiento de Gabrielle, Xena se topó con Jared.

—Jared, ¿ha ocurrido algo? Tengo la sensación de que algo va mal.

—A lo mejor a los hombres les cuesta aceptar la marcha de Gabrielle.

—¿Marcha? ¿De qué Tártaro estás hablando?

—Se marchó esta mañana temprano.

—¿Y la dejaste marchar? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Gabrielle es una mujer libre. Dijo que era lo mejor. Supuse que se iba porque se lo habías dicho tú.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí, que yo la pondría de patitas en la calle?

Jared dijo con aspereza:

—No sé qué esperar de ti cuando se trata de la muchacha. No sería la primera vez que la ahuyentas.

Xena se encogió.

—Saben los dioses que no te debo explicación alguna, pero te la voy a dar. No ha ocurrido nada entre nosotras. Se bañó, comió y pidió quedarse para no estar sola mientras dormía. Ella durmió en mi cama y yo en el suelo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se ha ido?

—¡No lo sé! Tiene sus propias ideas y no siempre las comprendo.

A Jared se le pasó el enfado.

No se podía decir lo mismo de Xena.

—¿Se ha ido a caballo?

—Sí, con su castrado castaño.

—¿En qué dirección ha ido?

—Hacia el sur —dijo Jared—. Hace dos marcas.

Xena corrió a los establos. Ensilló a Argo mientras el mozo guardaba las distancias. Jared entró en las cuadras con una alforja y un odre de agua. Sujetó la alforja a los arreos de Argo.

—Aquí tienes raciones para tres días, pedernal y otras cuantas cosas que podrías necesitar.

Xena siguió trabajando en silencio. Convencida de que todo estaba en orden, se montó en Argo.

Jared le pasó el odre.

—Xena, lamento haberte juzgado mal.

Xena aceptó el odre y lo sujetó.

—No puedo echarte en cara que quieras a Gabrielle.

—A ti te quiero desde hace más tiempo.

—Lo tendré presente. Estás al mando hasta que regrese.

—Sí, señora.

Xena puso a Argo a galope tendido hasta que la yegua se agotó. Continuó a un paso más tranquilo sin parar. Levantó la vista hacia el sol, con la esperanza de que Gabrielle se detuviera pronto para descansar y almorzar. Más adelante, un riachuelo corría en paralelo al camino. Xena sonrió satisfecha, además de aliviada, cuando divisó al castrado de Gabrielle bebiendo en el río.

Gabrielle estaba sentada, apoyada en un árbol, profundamente pensativa. Se sobresaltó al oír pasos. Al levantar la mirada, vio a la Conquistadora plantada ante ella.

—¿Me vas a dar una explicación?

—Mi señora.

—¿Por qué, Gabrielle?

—No puedo quedarme en la guarnición. He matado a uno de los suyos.

Xena advirtió que Gabrielle seguía dirigiéndose a ella con tono formal. Se dio cuenta de que no la había llamado ni por su nombre ni por su título en todo el día anterior. Dejó a un lado su frustración.

—No era miembro ni de la Guardia Real ni del Tercer Ejército. Tienes más hermanos en esa guarnición de los que te imaginas. Ahora mismo piensan que yo te he echado. No me importa que se piense que soy una zorra, pero prefiero que se haga cuando me lo merezco.

—Me juzgan.

—Te consideran compasiva y hábil, una persona digna de su respeto y su admiración.

—No todos.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana?

—No ha sido esta mañana.

—No los juzgues por los hombres de Osric.

—Curan dijo...

—Me da igual lo que dijera. No te conocía. Sus intenciones eran obscenas y habría hecho cualquier cosa para doblegarte.

Gabrielle apartó la mirada.

—¿Hay alguna otra razón? ¿Ayer hice algo que te hiriera u ofendiera?

Gabrielle reaccionó apasionadamente a la pregunta. Atrapó con los ojos la mirada de Xena y se la sostuvo.

—No, mi señora.

—Pues vuelve a tu casa, donde se te quiere y se te necesita. —Xena le sonrió suavemente—. Si no lo haces, Jared jamás me perdonará. Es el mejor amigo que tengo y no soporto perderlo.

—¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?

Xena se agachó sobre una rodilla, a la altura de Gabrielle. Dijo muy en serio:

—Por favor.

—Haré lo que me pides, mi señora.

—Gracias, Gabrielle.

Xena se dirigió al patio central de la guarnición. Los hombres de la Guardia Real y unos cuantos del Tercer Ejército estaban sentados alrededor del fuego. Una sola mujer estaba sentada con ellos. A la izquierda de Gabrielle estaba Hamish, a la derecha Brogan. Eran puestos de honor. Los dos guardias eran objeto no sólo de la gratitud de Gabrielle y la Conquistadora, sino también de la de los demás soldados.

Gabrielle se había quedado abrumada por el recibimiento que le dieron. Teniendo en cuenta la reacción de la Conquistadora al enterarse de la marcha de Gabrielle, y tras unas palabras cuidadosamente pensadas de Jared, los hombres llegaron a la conclusión de que el motivo de Gabrielle para irse era independiente de su extraña relación con la Conquistadora. Acabaron por pensar que Gabrielle se podía haber marchado porque un soldado había intentado violarla y ella se había visto obligada a matar por ello. Todos y cada uno de ellos sentían la vergüenza que tal suposición hacía caer sobre su hermandad.

Xena decidió quedarse al lado de Kasen, que estaba algo apartado de la reunión, aunque lo bastante cerca como para oír la voz de Gabrielle. Un coro de carcajadas se alzó del grupo.

—Es un gusto tenerla de vuelta, señora.

La Conquistadora dijo, pensativa:

—Echaba de menos sus historias.

—Gabrielle ha estado escribiendo muchas de sus historias. Podría pedirle el favor de que permita que se hagan copias para mi biblioteca.

—Tú no tienes biblioteca.

—Esperaba que tú me hicieras sitio en los archivos de palacio hasta que la tenga.

Xena sonrió.

—Se podría arreglar. Gracias, general.

Los hombres volvieron a estallar en carcajadas como respuesta a un comentario especialmente agudo que había hecho Gabrielle. Xena esperó a que las voces se apagaran antes de satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Kasen, ¿por qué había salido Gabrielle de la guarnición?

—La partera de la comarca es la madre de uno de mis hombres. Gabrielle quedó en pasar dos semanas trabajando con ella.

—Trayendo bebés al mundo. Esos conocimientos no los adquiriría en una guarnición del ejército.

—Gabrielle sigue buscando oportunidades de aprender.

—Te has ocupado bien de ella. No te he dado las gracias.

—Ella ha devuelto mucho más de lo que ha recibido. Yo sólo deseo verla feliz.

—Mírala, general. A mí eso me parece felicidad.

—Se siente sola, señora.

—¿Qué ha sido de su novio?

—Lo único que sé es que Inis acudió a mí para solicitar un traslado poco después de tu última visita. Era evidente que la decisión de separarse no era suya y que verla cada día y no poder tenerla le resultaba insoportable. De modo que le concedí el traslado.

—Ella tiene una gran capacidad para amar.

—Y una necesidad igualmente grande de ser amada.

—Sus hermanos demuestran muy bien el cariño que sienten por ella.

—Con el debido respeto, señora, no es su amor lo que ella está esperando.

—Kasen, no sé yo, pero me da la impresión de que Jared y tú estáis conspirando.

—Si es así, nuestros motivos son honrados.

—Me parece que das demasiadas cosas por sentadas en cuanto a Gabrielle. Se ha mostrado cortés conmigo, nada más.

—Una vez más, con el debido respeto, señora, dadas las circunstancias, creo que se le deben dar motivos para albergar la esperanza de que pueda volver a haber algo más entre las dos. Tú eres la única que puede darle esa esperanza.

—Escucha su historia, general. La conozco y promete un final feliz. Cosa que yo nunca podré hacer.

Gabrielle había notado la presencia de la Conquistadora durante toda la velada. Le dio un gran placer oír las sonoras carcajadas de la Conquistadora mezcladas con las de los demás. La sonrisa de la Conquistadora era poco frecuente. Ser la causa de ella le daba a Gabrielle una profunda satisfacción.

Xena esperó a que todos se dispersaran antes de dirigirse al patio central. Gabrielle reaccionó al ver a la Conquistadora y fue hacia ella. Se encontraron, tras haber recorrido las dos la misma distancia.

—Ha sido una buena velada, Gabrielle. Espero que tus dudas se hayan disipado.

—Me siento mejor. Gracias por traerme de vuelta.

—De nada.

—Será un placer aceptar cualquier petición especial que tengas para mañana por la noche.

—Lamento decir que no estaré aquí para oírte. Me marcho por la mañana.

—Tus guardias no me han dicho que se iban.

—No lo saben. He pensado que se merecían una noche tranquila. Recibirán órdenes cuando se despierten.

—¿El problema de la frontera?

—Sí. He recibido nueva información. Ha llegado el momento de visitar en persona al que sospecho que es el enemigo.

—¿Será peligroso?

—Jared me cubrirá las espaldas.

Gabrielle se fijó en que su pregunta no había obtenido una respuesta directa.

—Te deseo un viaje seguro, mi señora.

Una vez más, la decisión consciente por parte de Gabrielle de no llamar a Xena por su nombre hirió a ésta profundamente. La Conquistadora asintió. Gabrielle se inclinó levemente y se marchó.

Xena se debatió con sus emociones en conflicto. Con un matiz de desesperación, llamó a Gabrielle. Ésta se detuvo y se volvió hacia la Conquistadora.

—¿Sí, mi señora?

La formalidad de Gabrielle destruyó cualquier esperanza que tuviera Xena de llegar a una reconciliación. No tenía palabras que pudieran salvar la distancia que había entre ellas.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, mi señora.

Jared informó a la Conquistadora de que los preparativos para la marcha estaban completos. Ella miró a Gabrielle, que estaba fuera de la enfermería. Durante toda la mañana muchos de los guardias reales se habían pasado por allí para despedirse de ella. Por el momento, Gabrielle estaba sola. Aprovechando la calma, la Conquistadora llevó a Argo hacia la enfermería.

Mientras se acercaba, la Conquistadora se dio cuenta de que era objeto de la atención completa de Gabrielle.

—Gabrielle.

—Mi señora.

—Antes de irme quiero que sepas que lamento haberte alejado de mí. Mis motivos no tenían nada que ver con tu valía. No quería verte sufrir. Sigo sin querer. Si pudiera, si eso pudiera suponer una diferencia en lo que sientes hacia mí, retrocedería en el tiempo y cambiaría mi decisión. Te ruego que me perdones por la forma en que te traté.

Gabrielle se quedó atónita por lo que acababa de reconocer Xena. Dado el comportamiento cortés e impasible de la Conquistadora, nada podría haberle resultado más inesperado. Xena aguardó una respuesta. El silencio de Gabrielle le destrozó el corazón. La Conquistadora se inclinó levemente y se dio la vuelta.

Gabrielle alargó la mano y la posó en el brazo de Xena.

—Xena, aún estás a tiempo de pedirme que vaya contigo.

Xena contuvo su alegría.

—¿Estás segura?

—No hay nada que desee más que estar contigo.

—Pues estarás conmigo.

A Gabrielle le dio igual que estuvieran a la vista de toda la guarnición. Se apoderó de la Conquistadora robándole un beso, impregnado de todo el ardor que había estado reprimiendo desde que había visto a Xena dos lunas antes. El fervor de Gabrielle acabó con cualquier idea que pudiera haber tenido Xena sobre una renovación gradual de la parte física de su relación. Su respuesta igualó la pasión de Gabrielle. De mala gana, interrumpió el abrazo.

No pudo disimular su sonrisa. Xena dijo suavemente:

—Será mejor que recojas tus cosas.

Gabrielle posó la mano en la mejilla de Xena. Notaba cómo los hilos de su conexión íntima se entretejían hasta formar un único cordón irrompible. Depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Xena.

—No tardo. —Gabrielle corrió a su alojamiento.

Al haber presenciado la escena, Jared se acercó a la Conquistadora.

Su tono no ocultó su satisfacción:

—Señora, ¿vamos a contar con los servicios de una sanadora durante nuestros viajes?

Xena no apartó los ojos de Gabrielle.

—Jared, haz el favor de informar a Kasen de que la conspiración ha tenido éxito y de que estoy para siempre en deuda con él.

—Será un placer, señora.

—Y Jared.

—¿Sí, señora?

—Hay más de una manera de salvarle la vida a alguien. En lugar de blandir una espada, simplemente se puede decir la verdad. Tú y yo, amigo mío, estamos en paz.

—Me alegro por ti, Xena.

—Gracias, Jared.

La Conquistadora condujo a sus hombres hasta una extensión de tierra aislada cerca de la frontera. Sería su campamento base mientras exploraban la región. A la mañana siguiente, Xena tenía planeado dirigir una pequeña patrulla de exploración hacia el sur mientras Jared llevaba otra patrulla parecida hacia el norte.

Comió con Jared, Stephen y dos oficiales veteranos, Tavis y Sentas. Hablaron de estrategia mientras Gabrielle se quedaba sentada al lado de la Conquistadora, escuchando, aprendiendo. Satisfecha con sus planes, la Conquistadora se puso en pie.

—Salimos al amanecer. Os recomiendo que durmáis un poco. Tenemos un largo día por delante.

Sentas, el más descarado de los lugartenientes, hizo una petición.

—Seguro que todavía queda tiempo para oír una o dos historias.

Con una mirada, la Conquistadora dejó la decisión en manos de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle miró a la Conquistadora, esperándose que contestara ella. Como no fue así, Gabrielle miró a los oficiales que esperaban. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era libre de decidir cómo iba a pasar la velada.

Gabrielle se levantó y agarró rápidamente la mano de la Conquistadora.

—Disculpadme por rechazar vuestra invitación, pero hay otro sitio donde deseo estar. Buenas noches.

Los hombres les dieron las buenas noches a su vez.

Jared pegó un manotazo a Sentas en el brazo.

—Ahora sé que hay necios en cualquier parte, algunos incluso que son plenos lugartenientes del ejército de la Conquistadora.

Sentas sonrió ampliamente.

—No perdía nada por intentarlo. Además, quería ver cómo reaccionaba la Conquistadora.

Stephen preguntó:

—¿Y has visto cómo reaccionaba?

—Sí, pero no como yo me esperaba.

Jared le aconsejó:

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. El sentido del humor de la Conquistadora tiene sus límites, sobre todo cuando se trata de Gabrielle.

Xena y Gabrielle fueron cogidas de la mano hasta su tienda. Trevor montaba guardia.

Xena posó la mano libre en el hombro de Trevor.

—Ve a descansar. Esta noche estaremos bien.

—Gracias, señora. —Trevor se alegró de tener una guardia corta.

Las dos mujeres entraron en la tienda.

Xena alzó sus manos unidas.

—Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esto.

—¿Te importa mucho?

—No soy dada a mostrar mi afecto en público.

—No pretendía...

Xena tocó los labios de Gabrielle con la yema de los dedos.

—No te disculpes. No he dicho que no me guste.

—Entonces tengo tu permiso.

—Confío en que sabrás ser discreta.

—Te lo prometo.

—Bien. —Xena soltó la mano de Gabrielle, se quitó el chakram y la espada y los puso cerca de su cama de pieles y mantas—. No es propio de ti rechazar la oportunidad de ser bardo una velada.

Gabrielle se quedó donde estaba, sin saber cómo empezar.

—Xena, hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntas.

Xena dejó de desvestirse y se volvió hacia Gabrielle.

Gabrielle continuó:

—He echado de menos tus caricias.

Xena se lo había preguntado.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Yo recuerdo con cariño la última noche que pasamos juntas.

—Quiero estar contigo, pero tengo miedo.

—¿De mí?

Gabrielle bajó la mirada e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No, por mí.

Aunque Xena deseaba acercarse a Gabrielle, le pareció que era mejor mantener la distancia.

—Cuéntame.

Gabrielle volvió a mirar a Xena.

—Tienes el poder de hacerme sentir. —La voz de Gabrielle se apagó hasta sumirse en el silencio. Juntó las manos como si rezara, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Empezó de nuevo—. Cuando me dejaste, nada, nadie podía llenar el vacío que sentía. Encerré ese vacío en mi corazón. —Gabrielle se puso la mano en el pecho y respiró hondo, tratando de calmar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón—. Era la única manera que tenía de seguir adelante. Sé que volver a estar contigo... Sé que no podré evitar que esa parte de mi corazón se abra de nuevo. Estar contigo me completará y será maravilloso. Tengo miedo... Si me vuelves a dejar... No sé si podré sobrevivir a ese vacío por segunda vez.

Xena dijo, con tono firme y sincero:

—Hace tiempo te di mi palabra de que jamás me acostaría con nadie mientras tú estuvieras conmigo. Lo repito. Lo que nunca te he prometido es que vaya a querer que estés conmigo para siempre.

Las palabras de Xena resultaban duras de oír para Gabrielle. Sabía que Xena las decía por culpa suya.

Xena continuó:

—Esta noche, Gabrielle, te doy mi palabra de que jamás volveré a alejarte de mí. De hoy en adelante, eres tú quien decide si estamos juntas o no. La decisión es tuya. Yo haré honor a tu decisión sin protestar.

Gabrielle tenía la promesa de Xena. Había una parte de ella que cuando volviera a abrirse, lloraría. El llanto sería familiar, provocado por la misma omisión que siempre lo sacaba a la superficie. Con todo lo que la unía a Xena y que unía a Xena a ella, seguía habiendo el vacío que dejaba lo que no se decía. Xena no tenía palabras de amor que ofrecerle a Gabrielle. Ésta no se las había pedido y no se atrevía a darlas. Eran las palabras de amor las que habían precedido a su separación. Gabrielle no restaba importancia al efecto que habían tenido en Xena. Estaba convencida de que habían contribuido a formar la decisión que Xena prometía no repetir jamás.

Gabrielle no estaba dispuesta a tentar a las Parcas. Comprendía los términos del acuerdo con todo lo que le concedían y lo único de lo que la privaban. Si esta noche invitaba a Xena a acudir a ella, tendría a Xena como nadie la había tenido en el pasado ni la tendría mientras ella viviera. Lo que intercambiarían no era una unión: no habría una ceremonia ni un ritual, ni una declaración pública. Era un acuerdo entre dos mujeres, una soberana y una mujer libre. Su llanto la acompañaría siempre. El precio exigido por su amor no correspondido. Era un precio que elegía pagar porque el llanto no venía a menudo: el resto del tiempo conocía la felicidad. Gabrielle estaba convencida de que su acuerdo era suficiente.

Fue a Xena. Poniéndose de puntillas, Gabrielle depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la guerrera.

—Quiero que esta noche estés conmigo.

Las caricias íntimas de Xena, sus dulces besos y las pocas palabras que susurraba llevaron a Gabrielle al orgasmo. Xena abrazó a Gabrielle mientras el cuerpo de la joven se estremecía y luego se quedaba quieto. Gabrielle dejó brotar las lágrimas libremente mientras seguía aferrada a su amante con ferocidad.

Dado que Gabrielle había confesado su vulnerabilidad, Xena comprendía que en esta noche en que renovaban su relación íntima, Gabrielle necesitaba sus caricias más tiernas y constante seguridad. Cuando Gabrielle dejó de llorar, Xena la besó en la mejilla y repitió su promesa.

—Jamás te dejaré.

Al oír la promesa, Gabrielle la abrazó con más fuerza y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

A Xena no le cabía duda en el corazón de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Era mejor vivir poco y tener esta conexión que vivir mucho sin ella.

La mañana llegó mucho antes de lo que a las dos amantes les habría gustado. Gabrielle estaba tumbada de lado, mirando a Xena con ternura.

—Llévame contigo.

Xena se volvió para mirar a Gabrielle.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Quiero aprender. —Gabrielle cogió la mano de Xena—. Tú me mantendrás a salvo.

—Apelar a mi ego no te va a ayudar.

—No lo hago. Es la verdad.

Xena no la alentó.

Gabrielle continuó con su campaña.

—Sólo es una partida de exploración. Tus órdenes son recoger información y regresar al campamento. No vamos a atacar a los bandidos.

—¿Vamos?

Gabrielle se ruborizó.

—¿Y si los bandidos nos atacan a nosotros?

—Se te olvida que he sido entrenada por tu Guardia Real. —Gabrielle se puso seria—. Xena, he demostrado que puedo y sé defenderme.

Xena inclinó el cuerpo por encima del de Gabrielle, hasta que ésta se quedó tumbada boca arriba. Observó el rostro de Gabrielle atentamente, jugueteando con unos mechones de pelo de Gabrielle mientras pensaba.

—¿Por qué buscas problemas?

—No los busco. Quiero cuidar de ti. Ésa ha sido la razón de mi existencia desde que llegué a Corinto.

—Nunca hasta ahora has ido a la batalla conmigo. ¿Por qué empezar ahora?

—Porque estoy preparada. Y he aprendido que no tengo vida sin ti.

Xena sonrió.

—Potedaia cría campesinas duras.

—Seguro que casi tan duras como las que cría Anfípolis.

—Muy bien. Con una condición. Sobre el terreno, haces lo que yo diga. Sin discusión.

—No te preocupes, Jared me ha enseñado esa norma.

Gabrielle posó la mano en la cara de Xena.

—Xena, ¿qué significa esto para nosotras cuando no estemos sobre el terreno?

—Hay ciertos protocolos que te pido que sigas delante de mis hombres y en la corte. Por lo demás, eres tan libre conmigo como lo soy yo contigo.

—¿En la corte?

—Cuando volvamos a Corinto, Targon te instruirá.

Gabrielle dejó de lado la idea de la corte.

—Gracias.

—¿Por?

—Por lo de anoche.

Xena besó a Gabrielle suavemente.

—Lo de anoche sólo me dio placer. Soy yo la que te está agradecida.

Vestidos con ropa que no los identificaba como soldados ni nobleza, los miembros de la partida de exploración de Xena recorrieron la frontera tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible. Sus armas iban ocultas, pero al alcance de la mano. No vieron la menor señal de los bandidos. Los aldeanos con quienes hablaban no tenían pistas que ofrecer. Aunque desde el punto de vista del acopio de información, el día resultó frustrante, Xena gozaba teniendo a Gabrielle con ella. No era sólo que las historias de la bardo entretuvieran a sus hombres y a ella misma: era recibir las sonrisas u observaciones ocasionales de Gabrielle lo que hacía agradable el día.

Regresaron al campamento ya avanzada la noche. Jared aguardaba a la Conquistadora en la tienda del comedor. Sus lugartenientes y él se levantaron cuando entraron Xena y Gabrielle. Los oficiales se habían asegurado de que quedaran dos asientos libres. Xena pidió comida e hidromiel.

Xena dirigió su pregunta al general:

—Espero que hayáis tenido más suerte que nosotros.

—Pues sí. A menos de tres marcas de aquí hay un puesto avanzado. Todo me dice que encontraremos a los bandidos allí.

—¿A qué lado de la frontera?

—Persia.

—Si cruzamos, violaremos el tratado. ¿Alguna señal del ejército persa?

—Hemos visto a algunos hombres.

—Podrían ser forajidos que actúan contraviniendo las órdenes del rey Okal. Si no, Okal es tan mentiroso como necio.

—Nunca me ha parecido un necio.

—Ni a mí. Lo que creo es que no sabe que sus soldados colaboran con los bandidos. No creerá a Grecia a menos que le entregue pruebas. Tenemos que infiltrarnos en el campamento de los bandidos.

—La luna está en cuarto creciente, y si se mantiene el tiempo, será una noche despejada.

—Con un grupo de cuatro bastará. Jared, Stephen y Sentas, preparaos para mañana, después de la cena. —Xena sonrió—. Será una buena prueba sobre el terreno para lo mejor de la Guardia Real.

Una vez decidida la estrategia, Xena y sus oficiales conversaron alegremente. Gabrielle, comía en silencio, uniéndose a las bromas sólo cuando se dirigían a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, tumbadas en su cama, Gabrielle puso la cabeza sobre el corazón de Xena.

—Llévame contigo.

—¿Son éstas las palabras con que me vas a saludar cada mañana?

—Puedo serte útil.

—No, Gabrielle. No en esta misión. Necesito guerreros avezados. Cuantos menos, mejor.

—¿Cuándo volverás?

—Mañana a mediodía. Todo lo más.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir tú? Eres la soberana. No me imagino a César o al rey Okal emprendiendo una misión como ésta.

—Así soy yo. Era guerrera antes de gobernar Grecia y soy guerrera mientras gobierno Grecia. Si dejo de ser guerrera, perderé Grecia, y eso no lo voy a hacer.

—Has hecho mucho bien.

Xena sonrió.

—¿Lo crees de verdad, o estás otra vez acariciándome el ego?

—Ayer no te estaba acariciando el ego, y no te lo acaricio hoy. He vivido en el este durante nueve lunas y he visto cómo vive la gente de aquí. Puede ser una vida dura a veces, pero es una buena vida. La gente habla bien de ti. Agradecen que estés intentando detener a los bandidos y que hayas disminuido los impuestos para ayudarlos con las pérdidas.

Gabrielle aguardó una respuesta. No la hubo. Se incorporó un poco para ver mejor a Xena.

—No deberías juzgar a Grecia por lo que siente la gente de Anfípolis por ti.

—Anfípolis no me preocupa. Mi madre está empeñada en intentar convencer a los que todavía me culpan por la batalla con Cortese de que ya es hora de perdonar y seguir adelante.

—¿Has visto a Cirene desde que estuvimos en Anfípolis?

—Unas cuantas veces. Se niega a ir a Corinto. Dice que es demasiado grande para ella y que se sentiría fuera de lugar en la corte. Le he dicho que ella podría enseñarles a los nobles unas cuantas cosas. Quizás sea lo mejor. No sé dónde se meterían los nobles si tuvieran que enfrentarse a la vez a mi madre y a ti.

—Yo no soy nada de especial.

Xena contestó:

—Tú eres mi... —Se detuvo antes de terminar lo que de verdad quería decir—. Tú eres mi igual.

—Si de verdad lo creyeras, esta noche me llevarías contigo.

—¿Te conozco? ¿Siempre has sido así de terca y obstinada?

—Ahora ves la diferencia entre estar con una esclava y estar con una mujer libre.

Xena se quedó seria.

—Lo siento.

—No quería decir... Xena, para. Si retrocedes en el tiempo, hazlo sólo para darte cuenta de cuánto has mejorado mi vida.

Xena estaba abatida.

Gabrielle la provocó con humor.

—Te lo demostraré y me saldré con la mía esta noche.

Eso picó el interés de Xena.

—¿Qué propones?

—Una prueba de habilidad. Entrena conmigo. Si consigo aguantar frente a ti, esta noche tendrás que llevarme contigo.

—Ser capaz de usar una espada no es lo que define una vida mejor.

—Eso depende del mundo en el que se viva.

Gabrielle estaba preparada frente a Xena. Ésta detestaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por acuerdo mutuo, Jared ejercía de testigo.

Xena se adelantó, indicando el comienzo de su enfrentamiento. Gabrielle esperó a que Xena atacara. Haciendo gala de su mayor paciencia, Xena la defraudó. Gabrielle lanzó una estocada contra Xena cruzando en ángulo. Xena la paró, adelantó el cuerpo, puso la zancadilla a Gabrielle por detrás de las piernas y colocó la punta de su espada sobre el pecho de la mujer caída.

—Gabrielle, estás muerta.

Gabrielle se quedó en el suelo, atónita.

Xena se volvió hacia Jared.

—No sabía que tú habías entrenado personalmente a Gabrielle. Eres el único al que he enseñado esa maniobra.

Jared dijo suavemente:

—Esta prueba es injusta. Tú puedes derrotar a cualquier hombre de la Guardia.

—No ha sido idea mía, Jared. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Se alejó, dejando que Jared consolara a su amante vencida.

Los cuatro se quedaron fuera del puesto avanzado de los bandidos, esperando a que cayera la noche.

Xena dio sus órdenes finales.

—Jared, ve a la izquierda con Sentas. Stephen y yo iremos a la derecha. Recordad, quiero información, más que una pelea.

Jared bromeó:

—Te estás ablandando, señora.

Xena contestó:

—No, es que sé que estoy en compañía de un joven, un impetuoso y un decrépito y tengo que planear las cosas de acuerdo con eso.

Los hombres se rieron en voz baja. Fue una buena descarga de tensión.

Xena preguntó por última vez:

—¿Listos?

Los hombres asintieron.

—Jared, espero veros a Sentas y a ti aquí por la mañana. No me decepcionéis.

—Lo mismo te digo, señora.

—Vamos, pues, y sin hacer ruido.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, la decepción de Xena iba en aumento. Stephen y ella se ocupaban cada uno de una tienda por turnos, atentos por si oían alguna pista gracias a las conversaciones que se desarrollaban dentro que les confirmara o desmintiera la implicación del rey Okal. Lo único que se oía era la fanfarronería de unos guerreros de poca monta. Entraron en las tiendas que estaban en silencio buscando pruebas más tangibles. Xena descubrió las municiones. Stephen entró en dos almacenes. Aparte del recuento de hombres, fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Sentas le hizo una seña a Jared. Éste se dirigió a la tienda. Escucharon juntos. Habían elegido bien. Jared distinguió tres voces. Los hombres estaban hablando de sus planes para el futuro. No estaban de acuerdo.

—No podemos seguir provocando a la Conquistadora. Se olvidará de la frontera y nos arrasará. —El hombre tenía un fuerte acento persa.

Un griego le contestó.

—La Conquistadora no es más que una perra en celo. Se queda en Corinto. Lo único que le interesa es qué juguetito se va a meter entre las piernas.

Jared se alegró de que Gabrielle no estuviera con ellos y no pudiera oír los insultos.

—¿Todos los griegos son tan groseros como tú, Montavous?

—Sólo los civilizados —respondió Montavous.

Un segundo persa, de voz más grave, los interrumpió.

—Con esto no vamos a ninguna parte. Hemos conseguido un buen botín. No hay razón para que no sigamos apropiándonos de las riquezas que nos ofrece Grecia.

El primer persa lo desafió:

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, Leyan. Lo único que tienes que hacer es alejar a tus hombres de nuestras posiciones. Mis hombres son los que se juegan la vida al cruzar la frontera.

—Si crees que tranquilizar al rey Okal es fácil, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú?

—Yo no estoy al mando de su frente occidental.

—Y por eso, dada mi posición, tengo ciertos privilegios, como una buena tajada del botín.

Montavous intervino:

—Halan, ¿quieres abrir los ojos? No es posible que perdamos. Lo peor que puede pasar es que Grecia declare la guerra a Persia.

Leyan dijo con tono tajante:

—A mí no me apetece entrar en guerra con Grecia.

Montavous no hizo caso a Leyan.

—Los mercenarios como nosotros saldrán mejor librados. Da igual la aldea que ataquemos a cualquier lado de la frontera, porque la culpa caerá en otra parte. Además, no tendremos que tener tanto cuidado. Tendremos tiempo de gozar de las mujeres y de vender a los aldeanos que queden vivos a los tratantes de esclavos.

Halan lo atacó:

—¿Es que no tienes moral?

—No sabía que tú fueras un hombre de ética tan elevada.

—Es evidente que seguimos un código distinto.

—No me hables del Código del Guerrero. Acabé harto cuando luchaba en el ejército de Xena. Podría haber destruido a todas las naciones y someterlas bajo su puño. Pero no, sólo quería Grecia. Las naciones vasallas tienen un gobierno independiente y sólo ofrecen un tributo de adorno.

—Lao Ma ha movido su ejército hacia el sur. Lo ha hecho a petición de la Conquistadora. Grecia es más fuerte gracias a sus aliados. Si nos vemos atrapados entre Chin y Grecia, no quedará nada de nosotros. Hasta nuestros huesos quedarán aplastados hasta convertirse en polvo.

—Eso no ocurrirá. Lao Ma no cruzará su frontera del sur. Esto es sólo pose. Malditos sean los dioses, tendría que haber elegido hombres como socios, no lecheras asustadas.

El ruido de un puñal al golpear una mesa se filtró a través de la lona.

—Insulta a Grecia todo lo que quieras, pero te lo advierto, Montavous, no te atrevas a insultar a Persia otra vez o te mato en el sitio. Siempre puedo encontrar a otro griego que me pase información.

Montavous no perdió la calma. Indicó un mapa que estaba encima de la mesa.

—Leyan, muy amable de tu parte señalar nuestro próximo objetivo con tu puñal.

La tienda se quedó en silencio mientras los hombres permanecían tensos.

Montavous interrumpió el empate:

—Yo digo que vayamos hacia el sur. Estoy dejando información falsa que indique que los bandidos persas se mueven hacia el norte. Así damos tiempo al Tercer Ejército para que cambie de posición. Mientras marchan hacia el sur, tendremos dos semanas fáciles de ataques antes de que puedan reaccionar.

Leyan asintió:

—Detesto estar de acuerdo con Montavous, pero lo que dice es muy válido. Otra ventaja de avanzar hacia el sur es tener acceso al mar. Será más fácil conseguir un buen precio por el botín.

Montavous continuó convenciéndolos:

—Incluido el precio por los esclavos griegos. Llevan tanto tiempo fuera del mercado de exportaciones que la novedad nos dará un beneficio extra.

Halan asintió:

—Muy bien. La próxima caravana de mercaderes tiene que llegar dentro de cinco o siete días. Nos pondremos en marcha cuando termine mis negocios con los mercaderes.

—Yo cruzaré la frontera mañana y me dirigiré al norte. El general Kasen no tardará mucho en recibir mi información falsa. —Montavous no disimulaba su satisfacción por haber ganado la discusión.

Leyan dio por terminada la confabulación:

—Y yo empezaré a intentar convencer al rey para que despliegue las tropas persas como Kasen. Persia estará más preocupada por Grecia que por lo que vosotros podáis hacer.

Montavous estaba muy ufano.

—Yo digo que este acuerdo merece un brindis. Halan, ¿tienes vino digno de nuestra alianza?

El entusiasmo de Halan no era muy grande.

—En mi tienda. Venid.

Jared y Sentas se quedaron inmóviles hasta que estuvieron seguros de que el trío se había marchado.

Sentas susurró:

—Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

—No todo —respondió Jared—. Quiero ese puñal.

—¿Cómo sabes que Leyan no se lo ha llevado?

—No he oído que lo arrancara de la mesa. ¿Y tú?

—No.

—Seguro que ésta es su tienda. No se pierde nada por mirar.

—No deberías tomarte en serio eso de decrépito que ha dicho la Conquistadora.

—¿De verdad crees que se refería a mí al decirlo? Creía que el impetuoso era yo. —Jared sonrió a Sentas con sorna—. Vigila. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Jared rodeó la tienda. Era más fácil que cortar la lona o levantar las estacas y deslizarse por debajo. Arrancó el puñal de la mesa y se lo metió por el cinto. Oyó que se acercaban dos voces masculinas. No tenía mucho donde elegir para esconderse. A un lado había un gran baúl. Levantó la tapa. Descubrió aliviado que estaba vacío. Se metió dentro y cerró la tapa.

El primer hombre entró seguido del segundo.

—Ya era hora de que se fueran. No entiendo por qué tienen que usar nuestra tienda para sus reuniones.

—Por neutralidad —dijo el segundo como explicación.

—Neutralidad, una mierda. Éste es el campamento de Halan. Podría hacer matar a Montavous y Leyan con una sola palabra.

—Cierto, pero necesitamos a esos cabrones si queremos seguir con pocas bajas.

Los hombres continuaron conversando mientras se quitaban las armas y se preparaban para dormir.

Sentas escuchaba, con la esperanza de averiguar dónde estaba Jared. Se quedó donde estaba hasta que vio que el sol asomaba por el horizonte. No le quedaba más remedio que regresar al lugar de encuentro e informar a la Conquistadora.

A Xena se le paró el corazón al ver que Sentas regresaba solo. Se armó de valor para recibir la peor noticia posible, aunque su intelecto le decía que el campamento se habría alterado si hubieran detectado a un intruso.

La Conquistadora recibió a Sentas con una sola palabra.

—Informa.

Sentas dio una explicación completa de la ausencia de Jared primero y luego contó la conversación que habían oído.

Sentas y Stephen esperaron a que la Conquistadora barajara sus opciones.

Levantó los ojos para mirar a sus oficiales.

—Rezad para que, si Jared se queda dormido, al menos no ronque. —Meneó la cabeza sonriendo, pues necesitaba quitar gravedad a la difícil situación.

Los hombres sonrieron, agradecidos.

—Sentas, llévanos de vuelta a la tienda. Haremos turnos para vigilar. Si las Parcas se muestran amables, Jared no será descubierto. Al caer la noche, sacaremos al viejo.

Stephen se sintió reconfortado por lo fácil que la Conquistadora hacía que pareciera su plan.

El día transcurrió con una lentitud desquiciante. Xena sabía que la vida y la muerte se decidían a menudo por la capacidad de aguantar la tensión de no hacer nada. En más ocasiones de las que podía contar, había refrenado a su ejército con las protestas de sus oficiales resonándole en los oídos. En todas esas ocasiones, una vez ganada la batalla, volvían a ella con humildad. Los mejores habían aprendido a fiarse de ella. Se alegraba de que Stephen y Sentas hubieran aprendido la lección antes de este día. Tener a Jared en peligro ponía a prueba su propia paciencia hasta el límite.

Los ocupantes de la tienda entraron y salieron durante todo el día. Era una zona de mucho tránsito y cualquier idea de aventurarse antes de tiempo se veía constantemente frustrada.

Cuando cayó la noche, Xena sabía que había un hombre en la tienda. Maldijo por lo bajo.

—Si no se va pronto a la tienda del rancho, jamás volverá a conocer el sabor de la comida.

Stephen se pensó si debía reconfortarla, pero decidió que mejor no.

Pasó otra marca hasta que Sentas señaló:

—Ya, señora. Se ha ido.

Xena se levantó del sitio de un salto.

—Vamos. Ya sabéis qué hacer.

Se movieron a la vez. Sentas tomó posiciones en la parte trasera de la tienda, preparado para cortar la costura de ser necesario. Stephen se quedó a un lado de la tienda. Como tenía una vista más despejada del campamento, su papel consistía en avisar si alguien se acercaba. Xena entró en la tienda por delante. Examinó el lugar en busca del escondrijo de Jared. Dado el escaso mobiliario, era evidente dónde se encontraba. Silbó imitando a un halcón para tranquilizarlo antes de abrir el baúl.

Jared parpadeó cuando la luz le dio en los ojos.

—Ya era hora de que vinieras a buscarme.

—Vámonos, amigo. Tengo una mujer preciosa esperándome.

Jared se echó a reír.

—Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo.

Al entrar cabalgando en el campamento, Xena buscó a Gabrielle. Desmontó y entregó las riendas de Argo a un mozo de cuadra que esperaba. Trevor se reunió con ella.

—¿Dónde está Gabrielle?

—Estamos preocupados por ella, señora.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se puso muy nerviosa cuando ayer no regresaste. No ha salido de tu tienda desde anoche.

Xena corrió hasta su tienda y aflojó el paso cuando llegó a la entrada. Tomó aliento y apoyó la palma de la mano en la lona, como para captar una sensación de lo que había dentro. Echando a un lado la lona, entró. Sus ojos tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a la escasa luz. Gabrielle estaba acurrucada en su cama. Xena se acercó despacio.

—Gabrielle.

Gabrielle no respondió. Xena se arrodilló a su lado. Repitió el nombre de Gabrielle. Ésta se apartó de ella. Xena alargó la mano.

Gabrielle la empujó. Su voz sonó apagada:

—No.

—Gabrielle, por favor —lo intentó Xena de nuevo.

Gabrielle golpeó a Xena débilmente en el pecho con el puño.

—Lo prometiste.

Xena se esforzó más por abrazar a Gabrielle. Recibió un segundo golpe y un tercero al tiempo que Gabrielle repetía su acusación.

—¡Lo prometiste!

Xena sujetó a Gabrielle por los hombros.

—No he roto mi promesa. Jared se metió en un lío. No podía dejarlo atrás. Sabía que tú no lo habrías querido.

Gabrielle atrapó y sostuvo la mirada de Xena. Los ojos tiernos de Xena afirmaban su promesa.

Gabrielle exclamó:

—¡Oh, dioses! —Alargó los brazos y estrechó a Xena. Se echó a llorar.

Xena sentía que el cuerpo tembloroso de Gabrielle irradiaba el miedo y la pena de la joven. Xena no se esperaba una reacción tan fuerte por parte de Gabrielle. Pensaba que las palabras tranquilizadoras de Tavis y Trevor habrían bastado para calmar las preocupaciones de Gabrielle.

Xena se puso a Gabrielle en el regazo y la acunó con un ritmo tranquilizador. Se preguntó a qué punto del pasado había retrocedido la fuerte campesina de Potedaia. Xena siguió acunando a Gabrielle, susurrándole palabras reconfortantes hasta que la joven se calmó.

Xena sabía que sería una crueldad someter a Gabrielle a días y noches continuos a la espera de su regreso. También sabía que cortar su relación ya no era posible para ninguna de las dos. Eso dejaba sólo otras dos opciones. La primera, evitar futuras batallas, era, en opinión de Xena, imposible. Sólo quedaba una opción viable.

—Gabrielle, ¿estás conmigo?

Gabrielle asintió.

—Tu lugar, si lo deseas, estará siempre a mi lado. Nunca más tendrás que pedirme que te lleve conmigo.

Gabrielle se quedó quieta, buscando consuelo en el sonido de los latidos de Xena.

Xena esperó. Se debatió con el silencio hasta que ya no lo pudo soportar.

—Gabrielle, ¿quieres algo más de mí?

Gabrielle hizo un ligero gesto negativo con la cabeza. Susurró:

—No.

Xena apoyó la cabeza en la de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle cogió la mano de Xena.

—Gracias.

Trevor había informado a Jared. Éste esperó, preocupado por igual por las dos mujeres. Pasaron dos marcas hasta que Xena salió de la tienda en busca de comida y bebida.

Jared se acercó a ella.

—¿Cómo está la muchacha?

—Le he prometido que jamás volveré a dejarla atrás. —La mirada de Xena se posó en la tienda—. No es por criticar, pero ha llegado el momento de que la entrene yo misma.

La mirada de Jared siguió a la de Xena.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Ya tengo lo que había venido a buscar. Nos volvemos a Corinto.

—¿Qué deseas hacer con los bandidos?

—Envía a Okal la información obtenida por Grecia. Ese puñal por el que te has jugado la vida será nuestra prueba. Grecia ofrecerá una alianza para derrotar a los rebeldes. Avisa a Kasen de que tendrá que crear una distracción adecuada en el norte. Tavis se quedará aquí con su compañía y proporcionará la fuerza necesaria para aplastar a los bandidos cuando ataquen en el sur. Sentas y Stephen, con sus compañías, regresan a Corinto con nosotros.

Como tenía por costumbre, Xena se quedó a un lado del círculo de hombres sentados. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en Gabrielle mientras ésta tejía su historia. Xena había notado un sutil cambio en la bardo. Gabrielle estaba apagada. En su cama Gabrielle se abrazaba a Xena como si temiera que Xena fuera a desaparecer por la noche. Xena esperaba pacientamente a que Gabrielle expresara su preocupación. Se consolaba al saber que incluso en sus primeros tiempos como ama y esclava, Gabrielle siempre había acudido a ella libremente con sus peticiones y sus ideas. Xena estaba segura de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Gabrielle le dijera qué era lo que la preocupaba.

Gabrielle terminó su historia y se negó amablemente a contar otra. Xena se acercó y ofreció la mano a la bardo.

Expresó su propia petición:

—Ven a pasear conmigo.

Gabrielle cogió la mano de Xena y la siguió por el bosque hasta un claro.

Xena murmuró:

—Mañana llegamos a Corinto.

Gabrielle soltó la mano de Xena y se apartó unos pasos. La idea de regresar a la capital le resultaba pavorosa.

—Han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotras. Nunca podremos volver a lo que éramos antes de que me marchara de Corinto, ¿verdad?

La declaración de Gabrielle era inesperada. Xena respondió con cautela:

—No al pie de la letra.

—Estar en el palacio será distinto de estar sobre el terreno con los guardias —continuó Gabrielle, con el tono tan distante como su postura.

Xena sintió una creciente aprensión.

—Sí, efectivamente. Con mis hombres hemos sido libres. En la corte será distinto.

—Xena, no quiero decepcionarte ni hacerte daño.

Xena estaba ahora segura de que no quería oír lo que Gabrielle estaba a punto de decirle.

—Gabrielle, me atengo a mi palabra. Debes hacer lo que sea mejor para ti.

Gabrielle recordó una atormentada conversación en el bosque no muy lejos de Anfípolis. Incluso cuando se estaba muriendo, Xena no dijo que la amaba. Gabrielle temía que sin el amor de Xena hubiera límites a lo que Xena acabaría aceptando de ella. Ahora iban a pasar por su primera prueba.

Gabrielle no quería fingir ante los nobles ser otra cosa que la mujer que era. El engaño sería demasiado doloroso.

—¿Consentirías en volver a nuestro arreglo? Sé que el hecho de que haya compartido tu tienda no será un secreto, pero con el tiempo es posible que la gente crea que has pasado a otra persona.

Xena se mordió el labio. Se sentía herida por la propuesta de Gabrielle de perpetuar su poco respetable reputación como medio para ocultar su relación. Incapaz de aguantar la mirada de Gabrielle, Xena se dio la vuelta. Hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse.

Gabrielle esperaba nerviosa una respuesta.

La Conquistadora habló dando la espalda a Gabrielle:

—Será mejor que mañana no montes conmigo. ¿Por qué esperar para iniciar el engaño?

Avergonzada, Gabrielle se alegró de que Xena le diera la espalda.

—Esta noche no dormiré contigo. Los guardias creerán que me has traído aquí para decirme...

Xena no pudo evitar que se le cayera una lágrima.

—Ve, pues, y llévate tus cosas. Yo volveré dentro de un rato.

—Xena. —Gabrielle notaba la herida de su amante.

—Ve, Gabrielle, has tomado tu decisión y las dos viviremos con ella.

Xena iba al frente de los guardias reales por las calles de Corinto. Desmontó en el patio de palacio y entregó las riendas a un mozo de cuadra. Echó a andar para alejarse de la actividad, ansiosa por encontrarse en la intimidad de sus aposentos. Se detuvo un momento y miró atrás, buscando una figura. Sus ojos se posaron en Gabrielle, a quien Dalius estaba saludando.

Gabrielle sintió un tirón indefinible. Miró hacia el palacio y se encontró con la mirada de la Conquistadora. Se preguntó si podría deshacer el mal que había hecho. Se disculpó y fue hacia Xena. Al ver que Gabrielle se acercaba, Xena fue hasta ella.

Gabrielle se detuvo a un paso de su amante.

—Perdóname.

Xena albergó la esperanza de que Gabrielle hubiera cambiado de idea.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—No pertenezco a tu mundo. Pertenezco al de ellos. —Gabrielle dirigió la mirada a la masa de gente que estaba descargando y colocando sus pertenencias.

Xena reconoció:

—Yo también soy una de ellos.

—También eres la soberana de Grecia.

—Tú eres mi igual.

—Me siento tu igual cuando estoy a solas contigo y eso sólo porque tú haces que me sienta digna.

Xena avanzó un paso.

—Eres digna.

—A tus ojos.

—Te equivocas. Pero aunque tuvieras razón, los ojos de los demás no importan.

—Ahí te equivocas tú. A mí me importa quién siento que soy.

—No pretendía pasarte por alto.

—Lo sé. —Gabrielle respiró hondo para controlar su creciente emoción.

—Eres desquiciante. —Xena no podía negar los deseos de Gabrielle—. Tendrás nuestro arreglo, pero sólo si a mí se me permite sentar una condición.

Gabrielle se armó de valor.

—En nuestros aposentos, jamás volverás a servirme.

Gabrielle asintió. Se disculpó.

—Tengo trabajo.

Xena se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al palacio. Esta vez no miró atrás.

Jared y Stephen estaban el uno al lado del otro, observando la conversación entre la Conquistadora y Gabrielle.

—General, sé que no es asunto mío, pero ¿tienes libertad para decirme qué ha ocurrido entre la Conquistadora y la señorita Gabrielle?

—Ojalá lo supiera, lugarteniente.

—La Conquistadora no parece contenta con la separación.

—No, no lo parece.

Pasaron días sin que Xena fuera a la enfermería o viera a Gabrielle de ningún otro modo. Las sutiles indagaciones de Gabrielle recibían la misma respuesta. El humor de la Conquistadora tenía a muchos desconcertados. Le dijeron que la Conquistadora se dedicaba a los asuntos de Grecia sin reservar tiempo para trabajar con la Guardia Real ni para disfrutar de sus otros pocos placeres. No compartía la mesa con nadie, y menos su cama. Todos los comportamientos que el personal doméstico estaba acostumbrado a utilizar como medio para juzgar a la Conquistadora eran ahora poco fiables. Sólo el general Jared y Targon tenían acceso directo a ella, y ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Gabrielle esperó a que hubiera avanzado la noche para recorrer el pasillo oculto que había entre su habitación y los aposentos de Xena. Tras haber vigilado estrechamente la entrada de los aposentos de la Conquistadora, sabía que Xena estaba sola. Gabrielle dio unos golpecitos ligeros. Xena abrió la entrada. Como Gabrielle, llevaba una camisa de dormir y un albornoz.

Gabrielle preguntó:

—¿Puedo pasar?

Xena se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a Gabrielle. Cerró la entrada.

Gabrielle se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Cómo estás?

Xena estaba poco animada.

—He estado poniéndome al día de los asuntos. ¿Y tú?

—Te he echado de menos.

Xena fue a la chimenea.

—Me han dicho que has reanudado tu aprendizaje con Dalius.

Por el momento Gabrielle estaba dispuesta a seguir la evasión de Xena.

—Quiero recuperar todo lo que pueda de mi vida. Dalius me ha acogido muy bien.

—Bien.

Xena se sentó en su butaca, suponiendo que Gabrielle ocuparía su lugar frente a ella. Gabrielle la siguió sin decir palabra. Rompió la costumbre y se sentó en el regazo de Xena, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Gabrielle cerró los ojos y elevó una oración silenciosa a los dioses para no verse rechazada. Poco a poco, notó que Xena la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Xena recordó la última vez que había sostenido a Gabrielle como lo hacía ahora. Fue al regresar del campamento de los bandidos. Ese día juró que el lugar de Gabrielle era a su lado. Sus pensamientos se adentraron más en el pasado, hasta la noche en que renovaron su intimidad tras su separación. Había sido el momento de otra promesa, su promesa de respetar la decisión de Gabrielle sobre si iban a estar juntas o separadas. Ambas promesas le pesaban a Xena en el corazón. Nunca había imaginado que tener a Gabrielle con ella tendría el poder de partirle el corazón como lo hacía ahora.

Pasó una marca. El único movimiento dentro de la habitación era el de la respiración de ambas mujeres. La necesidad de Gabrielle, más que su seguridad, la impulsó a coger la mano de Xena y darle un tierno beso en la palma. Xena bajó la mirada distraída. Gabrielle aprovechó la oportunidad para levantar la cabeza y besar a su compañera, con la esperanza de atraer a Xena al presente.

Xena respondió al beso y su deseo se despertó en la quietud de la noche. El beso se hizo más hondo. Xena dejó de lado su dolor. Levantó a Gabrielle en brazos y la llevó a su cama.

Gabrielle se despertó, con el cuerpo lánguido, la mente en calma. Se volvió hacia Xena, buscando el contacto de su amante. Se alarmó al ver que estaba sola.

—¿Xena? —llamó suavemente. No hubo respuesta.

El dormitorio estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna. Se puso el albornoz y buscó por los aposentos. Xena no estaba en ellos. Desde el balcón, Gabrielle contempló la noche. El cielo estaba despejado. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza.

Gabrielle subió por la escalera en espiral hasta la torre. Al doblar el último recodo vio a Xena apoyada con los hombros caídos en el parapeto de la torre. Ver a Xena con tal aire de derrota era nuevo para Gabrielle. Sintió una opresión devastadora en el corazón. Se quedó en la escalera, muy consciente de que ella era la causa de la tristeza de Xena. El remordimiento de Gabrielle no se podía aliviar fácilmente. Regresó a la cama sin haber revelado su presencia.

A la mañana siguiente un tierno beso despertó a Gabrielle.

—Buenos días —la saludó Xena suavemente.

—Buenos días. —Gabrielle buscó en los ojos de Xena un atisbo de la mujer herida que había visto durante la noche.

—Jared va a venir temprano. No tengas prisa por levantarte.

—Vale.

—¿Te apetece un té?

—Estoy bien. Tú ve a prepararte.

Gabrielle se quedó en la cama; seguía pensando en la noche que habían compartido. Xena le había dado toda su ternura. No intercambiaron palabra y, sin embargo, nunca había sentido a Xena más cerca de ella. El ardor de Xena había barrido las dudas de Gabrielle. Ésta no entendía cómo Xena podía dar tanto de sí misma en la cama y luego quedarse aparte, destrozada.

Gabrielle oyó las voces de Xena y Jared. Se puso el albornoz y salió del dormitorio, revelando su presencia. Jared dejó de hablar al verla. Xena siguió su mirada y se sorprendió igualmente al ver a Gabrielle. Suponiendo que Gabrielle quería decirle algo en privado, Xena fue hasta ella.

Gabrielle posó las manos en los brazos de Xena.

—¿Puedo volver a ti esta noche?

Xena asintió.

—Sí.

Gabrielle se puso de puntillas y besó a Xena con ternura.

—Gracias. —Volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, notando la mirada tierna de Xena posada en ella.

Xena se daba muy bien cuenta de lo que Gabrielle acaba de declarar deliberadamente ante Jared. Regresó con el general.

Jared fue al grano.

—¿Qué motivo te ha dado la muchacha?

—Que no se siente digna de aparecer en la corte.

—Son ellos los que no son dignos de ella.

—Jared, no es la corte.

—Xena... —protestó Jared.

—No juzgues a Gabrielle con dureza. Prefiero que seas su amigo.

Jared esperó fuera de la enfermería. Se preparó para llevar a cabo lo que consideraba una tarea desagradable. Gabrielle salió.

—Buenos días, muchacha.

—Hola, Jared.

Jared se acercó a ella.

—Gabrielle, espero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces te pido que me escuches. Estoy dándole vueltas a una cosa y quiero decírtela y quitármela de encima.

Gabrielle se sintió inquieta. Asintió dando su consentimiento.

—Después de todo este tiempo, creo que sólo ahora empiezo a entenderte. Yo no sé cómo ser nada más que un hombre libre. Nací libre y, aunque uno o dos hombres lo han intentado, nadie ha podido nunca arrebatarme la libertad. He conocido a muchos esclavos. En mi opinión, los que conocían la libertad y la han perdido reaccionan de dos maneras posibles. Están los esclavos furiosos que hacen todo lo que pueden por seguir sintiendo que tienen algún control sobre su triste vida. Y están los que se convierten en una mera sombra de lo que eran. Estos pierden toda la dignidad. Las mujeres que han sido violadas son las que lo pasan peor.

Gabrielle se sentía incómoda por las astutas observaciones del general.

—¿Quieres decir algo concreto, Jared?

—Sí, muchacha, quiero. Estoy convencido de que aunque una esclava sea liberada, jamás consigue olvidar lo que le han hecho. Lleva la cicatriz en su interior y no hay nada que se la pueda quitar. Se desprecia a sí misma, en lugar de a los hombres que la esclavizaron y la violaron.

—Jared, basta, por favor. —Gabrielle no tuvo presencia de ánimo para reprimir su llanto silencioso.

—La Conquistadora, que jamás ha invitado a nadie a compartir su vida, te ha hecho a ti ese ofrecimiento. Al principio dijiste que sí, pero luego, cuanto más nos acercábamos a Corinto, más imposible te resultaba la idea. ¿Por qué, me pregunté, podías ser libre con ella en el campo y no en la ciudad? Yo digo que la respuesta es porque Corinto te recuerda que en otro tiempo fuiste esclava. Cuando eras esclava, te sentías menos que humana, porque te trataban como menos que humana.

—Te equivocas. Cuando llegué a Corinto, entré a formar parte del servicio doméstico de Xena. Ella me devolvió la dignidad. No me la quitó.

—El daño te lo hicieron otros en Corinto antes de que Targon te comprara. Los que te hicieron daño siguen en Corinto. Hay miembros de la corte de quienes sospechamos que incrementan su riqueza traficando con esclavos. Tú veías sus rostros cuando servías en los banquetes de la Conquistadora. Te resultaban conocidos porque antes los habías visto en el mercado de esclavos. Tienes miedo de que te reconozcan y recuerden lo que te hicieron. Peor aún, como te niegas a delatarlos ante la Conquistadora, no soportas la idea de tener que mostrarte cortés con ellos.

Gabrielle se sentó en un banco cercano.

Jared se acercó y se agachó sobre una rodilla ante ella.

—Gabrielle, sabes que los traficantes de esclavos están proscritos en la corte y que delatarlos supone firmar su sentencia de muerte. Y sé que harás lo que sea necesario para evitar que se derrame sangre. Lo único que te pido es que confirmes sus nombres. Haré que esos cabrones nunca vuelvan a pisar Corinto. Tienes mi palabra de que nadie los matará.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Xena me dijo el motivo que le habías dado para rechazarla. A pesar de ello, Xena está convencida de que la rechazas a ella y sólo a ella. Está demasiado cerca de ti para ver una verdad que si no, no habría escapado a su atención. Ella me ha enseñado a ser persistente y paciente. He tardado en hacer las preguntas adecuadas y sobornar a las personas adecuadas, pero al final he averiguado cómo y a manos de quién acabaste en Corinto.

Gabrielle estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana mientras el amanecer teñía el horizonte. Habían pasado dos lunas desde su regreso a Corinto. Xena la había vuelto a acoger dentro de su rutina privada. Nunca cuestionaba la decisión de Gabrielle, pero cada vez que Gabrielle dejaba a Xena para volver a su habitación, notaba que una ola de tristeza se abatía sobre su amante. Gabrielle tomó una decisión. Fue en busca de Targon.

—Señor, tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Si puedo, señorita.

—Necesito aprender a comportarme en la corte.

—¿Es éste el deseo de la Conquistadora?

—Eso creo. Targon, la Conquistadora no puede saber que me estás formando.

—Ocultar secretos a la Conquistadora es peligroso, señorita.

Gabrielle tenía que tranquilizar al administrador.

—Si el general Jared responde por mí, ¿lo harás?

—Sí, señorita. Así tendré compañía cuando me ejecuten —bromeó Targon.

Gabrielle se echó a reír y lo abrazó.

—¡Gracias!

Ahora tenía dos favores más que pedir, el primero a Jared, el segundo a Makia.

Una vez anunciados los invitados, el banquete del solsticio de invierno se puso en marcha sin más dilación. Xena iba vestida con su loriga y sus pantalones de cuero negro de costumbre.

Al sentarse, se echó hacia delante, mirando a un lado.

—¿Una silla vacía, Jared?

—Estoy esperando la llegada de una hermosa mujer, señora.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, es una dama en todos los sentidos.

—¿Y cómo has conocido a esta dama?

—Acudió ella a mí. Para serte sincero, nunca me he sentido más halagado.

—¿Estás seguro de que no persigue algo más?

—Ha sido muy sincera con respecto a sus intenciones. Me siento más que contento de darle ese gusto.

Xena se echó a reír.

—¡Qué perro!

Targon entró en la sala del banquete. Se quedó esperando junto a la puerta. Jared lo vio.

—Con tu permiso, señora. Creo que ha llegado mi acompañante para esta velada.

Xena agitó la mano. Le gustaba ver la amplia sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Jared. Se merecía algo de felicidad. Se quedó mirando cuando salió de la sala.

Targon le dijo al guardia que anunciara una llegada. El guardia sonrió un momento y luego recuperó la seriedad. Manteniendo la expresión seria, se adelantó y golpeó dos veces en el suelo con su lanza.

—Señora, el general Jared y Gabrielle de Potedaia.

Los numerosos guardias que había en la sala se callaron rápidamente, seguidos de los demás invitados. Jared se adelantó escoltando a Gabrielle, que iba de su brazo. Gabrielle estaba gloriosa. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco. Caminaba con cuidado, con aire seguro y la mirada al frente, y sus ojos encontraron a Xena y no se apartaron de ella.

A Xena le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se levantó, rodeó la mesa y esperó en el centro a que Jared y Gabrielle llegaran hasta ella. Mientras avanzaban, los guardias, uno tras otro, se iban cuadrando, hasta que todos los guardias rindieron honores a Gabrielle.

Jared dijo con orgullo de manera que todos pudieran oírlo:

—Señora, te presento a la señorita Gabrielle de Potedaia.

Gabrielle hizo una reverencia.

—Mi señora.

Xena dijo suavemente:

—Qué sorpresa.

—Espero que te plazca.

—Así es. De hoy en adelante serás conocida como la dama Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se inclinó ligeramente.

—Es un honor.

Xena tocó la mejilla de Gabrielle. No podía haber recibido mejor regalo. Se dirigió a Jared:

—General, ¿me permites?

Jared se inclinó consintiendo.

Xena se puso al lado de Gabrielle y le ofreció el brazo. Gabrielle lo aceptó y dejó que Xena la llevara hasta la mesa de la Conquistadora. Xena apartó la silla que estaba a su lado para Gabrielle. Ésta se sentó, comprendiendo el significado del asiento que se le ofrecía. Xena ocupó su silla y colocó su mano encima de la de Gabrielle. Jared siguió a la pareja y se sentó al lado de la consorte de la Conquistadora. Todos los guardias siguieron su ejemplo y regresaron a sus asientos.

Xena guardó silencio mientras las conversaciones volvían a surgir a su alrededor. Gabrielle miró a Jared para tranquilizarse. Su sonrisa la llenó de valor. Se volvió hacia Xena.

—Mi señora, con tu permiso, trasladaré mis pertenencias a tus aposentos.

Xena estrujó la mano de Gabrielle.

—Permiso concedido.

Al final de la velada Xena acompañó a Gabrielle de vuelta a sus habitaciones. Sus habitaciones: la idea la llenaba de emoción. Desde el momento en que vio entrar a Gabrielle en la sala del banquete, había sentido una emoción creciente imposible de definir. Al entrar en su dormitorio, Xena besó a Gabrielle tiernamente.

—Vuelvo dentro de poco.

Siguió el pasadizo oculto hasta la torre. Se quedó plantada bajo las estrellas. Tenía el corazón rebosante y necesitado de liberarse. Las lágrimas le caían por la cara libremente. Se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozó. Le temblaba el cuerpo con el fin de los años de negación, los años de necesidad reprimida. Se rindió a su emoción más frágil: el amor.

Gabrielle se cambió el vestido por la camisa de dormir y el albornoz que tenía en el dormitorio de Xena para sus visitas nocturnas. En este día su vida había cambiado. Sospechaba que más de lo que podía imaginar. Había exigido su derecho sobre Xena y Xena había reconocido públicamente ese derecho con elegancia y generosidad. Xena había estado callada durante casi toda la velada. Jared se mostró como un caballero y entretuvo a Gabrielle con historias que le presentaban por primera vez las biografías de muchos miembros de la corte.

Gabrielle cruzó el umbral de la torre. Xena estaba apoyada en silencio en el parapeto, de espaldas a Gabrielle.

—Xena.

Xena se enjugó todo rastro de lágrimas que le pudiera quedar en la cara. Se volvió hacia Gabrielle, descubriendo con la presencia de Gabrielle que la velada no había sido, efectivamente, un sueño.

—Estaba preocupada por ti.

—Gracias por esta noche.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto en venir a ti.

—Todo a su debido tiempo.

—¿Una dama del reino puede seguir siendo sanadora del ejército de la Conquistadora?

—Puede ser lo que quiera.

—Habrá cambios en mi vida, ¿verdad?

—No hay vida sin cambios.

—Y al mismo tiempo, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Xena no sabía a qué se refería Gabrielle. Percibía un amago de tristeza tras esa declaración.

—Creo que yo siempre te encontraré bella.

—Gracias. —Gabrielle alargó la mano—. ¿Vienes a la cama?

Xena se adelantó.

—Sí, mi dama.

Ya estaba avanzada la tarde cuando Gabrielle salió de la enfermería y se encaminó hacia el palacio.

—Gabrielle, ¿o debería decir dama Gabrielle? —exclamó el joven y apuesto soldado.

Gabrielle se llevó una agradable sorpresa.

—¡Inis! —Le ofreció la mano—. Yo siempre seré Gabrielle para ti. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Estás aquí con el general Paulos?

—Ya veo que te mantienes al tanto de los asuntos de la Conquistadora.

—Me incluye en todo lo que le parece prudente.

Inis se mostraba de lo más encantador.

—Estás tan preciosa como siempre. ¿Disfrutas haciendo de anfitriona de la conferencia?

—La verdad es que hago lo posible por evitar los acontecimientos más formales de palacio.

—Me sorprende que la Conquistadora tolere tu ausencia.

Gabrielle se puso a la defensiva.

—Inis, soy una mujer libre.

—Y yo soy un hombre libre, pero me lo pensaría dos veces antes de ir en contra de los deseos de la Conquistadora.

—Si estuviéramos en guerra, acataría las órdenes de la Conquistadora sin dudar, porque le he jurado lealtad y, en ese sentido, no soy distinta de ti como miembro de su ejército. Pero el resto de mi vida es mío. Elijo estar con ella.

—Me preguntaba qué te dijo o te hizo para que me dejaras. —El tono de Inis intentaba mitigar el fuego de sus palabras.

—No hizo nada. —dijo Gabrielle, defendiendo a su amante—. Como ya te dije, aunque lo lamentaba mucho, yo no te amaba.

—¿La amabas a ella incluso entonces?

—Sí.

—Es imposible competir con la soberana en todo, menos en una cosa.

—¿En qué?

—Ella nunca te dará un hijo.

—Eso es cierto. —Conocedora de su verdad, Gabrielle se liberó de la creciente tensión—. Las Parcas han sido amables conmigo. Estoy completa tal y como estoy.

—Eres una mujer única, Gabrielle. —Inis le sonrió.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Ésa era la intención. —Inis cambió el peso de lado; sin darse cuenta, posó la mano en el puñal—. Lamenté oír el trato tan desagradable que sufriste a manos de Osric y uno de sus soldados.

—Fue un lamentable incidente.

—A los que conocen a la Conquistadora les sorprendió que permitiera vivir a Osric. Pero al final dio igual.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tuvo un accidente y murió poco después de regresar al Cuarto Ejército.

—¿Qué clase de accidente?

—Un cuchillo le cortó el cuello. Nadie se responsabilizó de tan noble acto.

—El asesinato no tiene nada de noble. —Gabrielle se enfureció.

—Fue un acto de honor que la Conquistadora no quiso llevar a cabo en persona.

—No hizo daño a Osric porque yo se lo pedí.

—Me impresionas. Son pocos los que tienen influencia sobre las decisiones de la Conquistadora que afectan a la vida y la muerte.

—Estoy aprendiendo a comprender por qué toma las decisiones que toma.

—¿Y has descubierto que estás de acuerdo con ella?

—No siempre.

—¿Y así y todo eres capaz de amarla?

—Sí.

—Pues me alegro por ti.

—Gracias.

—Has demostrado que el pueblo de Grecia se equivoca, incluido yo mismo. Me habría apostado la vida a que la Conquistadora era incapaz de entregar su amor a nadie.

Las inocuas palabras hicieron mella. Gabrielle se puso rígida. Inis captó el cambio.

—Te ama, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Gabrielle titubeó.

—Ella...

—¡Qué gracia! —se rió Inis—. Me rechazas porque no me amas y eliges estar con alguien que no te ama.

—Inis...

—No te molestes en intentar explicarlo. —Inis moderó el tono—. Yo estaría ahora contigo incluso sin tu amor si me lo permitieras. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? Seguramente te comprendo mejor que nadie en todo Corinto.

—Puede que estés en lo cierto —concedió Gabrielle.

Inis sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Te he echado de menos. Siempre podíamos hablar. Yo te podía contar cosas que no me resultaba fácil contarles a mis colegas.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Gabrielle, ¿puedo volver a verte? Vamos a permanecer en Corinto hasta el final de la conferencia. Luego regresaremos al sur.

—La Conquistadora no se sentiría cómoda si te viera.

—Ya has demostrado que no soy rival para ella. ¿Qué daño puede haber en que pases un rato con un amigo? Espero que podamos ser amigos.

—¿Estás libre a la hora de comer?

—Puedo arreglarlo.

—Reúnete conmigo fuera de la enfermería mañana.

—Me parece un plan estupendo. Hasta mañana. —Se inclinó ligeramente ante ella y se encaminó hacia el cuartel, muy satisfecho con su actuación.

Durante los cuatro días siguientes, Inis y Gabrielle almorzaron juntos fuera de la enfermería. Gabrielle se sentía cómoda con el carácter público de sus conversaciones. No estaba ocultando nada.

Inis dio un bocado a una pata de pollo asado.

—El general Paulos me ha dado el día libre mañana. ¿Se te ocurre algo que podría hacer?

—¿En la ciudad?

—No. Estoy harto de Corinto. —Inis se rió un poco—. En el fondo, sigo siendo un campesino. ¿Hay algún sitio donde pudiera ir a montar a caballo?

—Hay un pequeño río a menos de media marca de las puertas de la ciudad. Es un lugar apacible.

—Creo que me gustará.

—Sé que te gustará.

Se volvió con entusiasmo hacia Gabrielle.

—¡Ven conmigo!

—No sé.

—Para almorzar. Te prometo que te traeré de vuelta al cabo de dos o tres marcas.

Gabrielle repasó el programa de Xena para el día siguiente.

—La Conquistadora ha estado muy ocupada con la conferencia. Irá bien.

—Estupendo. ¿Te recojo aquí?

—No. Nos veremos en las puertas de palacio.

Gabrielle cenó sola en sus aposentos. Esperó en el balcón a que Xena volviera de otra de los numerosas cenas de estado programadas durante la conferencia. Estaría encantada cuando se terminaran las dos semanas de reuniones.

Gabrielle oyó a Xena entrar en los aposentos. Volvió a entrar en la sala de reuniones.

Xena saludó a Gabrielle con una amplia sonrisa.

—Llevo todo el día deseando verte.

—¿Qué tal van las reuniones?

—Tan bien que tengo una cosa que proponerte.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Qué tal si mañana tú gobiernas Grecia y yo trabajo en la enfermería?

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Ni hablar.

Xena estrechó a Gabrielle entre sus brazos y la besó.

—Siento que hayamos tenido tan poco tiempo para estar juntas. Te prometo que te compensaré cuando haya enviado a mis buenos dignatarios de vuelta a sus casas.

—No te preocupes por mí. Tengo muchas cosas que me mantienen ocupada.

La sonrisa de Xena se hizo más amplia.

—¿Y esa sonrisa?

—Hoy he ganado una apuesta con Jared.

—¿Y qué os apostasteis?

—Jared decía que te empeñarías en asistir a la conferencia cuando ya estuviera por la mitad sólo para poder pasar el tiempo conmigo.

—¿Y tú qué decías?

—Yo decía que huirías de la conferencia como de la peste.

—Pobre Jared, te aprovechas de él.

—Sí, ya. ¿Acaso es culpa mía que para él sea lo mismo la cantidad de tiempo compartido que la calidad de dicho tiempo?

—Y, por supuesto, no le has dicho que me pones al tanto de las negociaciones todas las noches.

—Jared sabe muy bien que estás informada de los asuntos del gobierno. Para serte sincera, me sorprendió que hiciera la apuesta. Siempre ha apoyado tu decisión de asistir poco a la corte. No entiendo por qué pensaba que la conferencia iba a ser distinta.

—Un fallo de cálculo por su parte.

—A menos que tu tío guardián sepa algo que yo no sé.

—¿Como qué?

—Sólo tú me lo puedes decir. —Xena se apartó con un suspiro exagerado—. Oh, Gabrielle, tiene que haber algo más en la vida que pasar marca tras marca presenciando la lamentable fanfarronería de un puñado de nobles y dirigentes vasallos.

—Sólo quedan siete días.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. —Xena se hundió en su butaca—. Malditos sean los dioses, soy la soberana del reino. No hay nada que diga que no puedo ejercer mi prerrogativa y escaquearme un par de marcas mañana para estar contigo.

Gabrielle fue hasta Xena y ocupó su lugar en su regazo.

—No. Quédate y gobierna Grecia con tu mano firme. Me temo que estalle el caos si tú no controlas sus rencillas. Dentro de pocos días volveré a tenerte toda para mí.

—Tengo otra propuesta que hacerte.

—Espero que sea mejor que la última.

—Creo que te gustará.

—Te escucho.

—Me va a apetecer un poco de aire fresco cuando todo esto acabe. ¿Qué te parece un viaje a Anfípolis? Me gustaría visitar a mi madre y estoy segura de que ella se alegrará de volver a verte.

—Acepto.

—Ahora tengo toda la motivación que necesito para asegurarme de que los acuerdos comerciales se concluyen con rapidez.

—¿Sin estampar cabezas?

—¡Me quitas toda la diversión!

—Te compenso ofreciéndote toda la diversión que puedes soportar cuando acaba el día.

Xena gozaba con el florecimiento de Gabrielle. Había tardado, pero la promesa de felicidad se había hecho realidad para la joven, y para Xena no había mayor alegría que ver a Gabrielle a gusto con ella y con el mundo en general.

—Siempre he dicho que haces tratos justos.

Xena entró en las cuadras. La mañana había sido tensa. Ansiaba la compañía más mansa de Argo. Aunque no tenía tiempo para salir a montar, sí que lo tenía para darle un buen cepillado a la yegua, cosa que sabía que Argo agradecería y que a ella le calmaría los nervios.

Advirtió la ausencia del castrado de Gabrielle. Llamó al joven mozo de cuadra.

—Yuri, ¿la dama Gabrielle ha salido a montar?

—Sí, Majestad. Se marchó hará media marca.

—¿Dijo dónde iba?

—No, Majestad. Sólo que no volvería hasta media tarde.

—¿Llevaba escolta?

—No que yo viera, Majestad.

Xena se encaminó hacia las puertas de palacio a buen paso. Dirigió su pregunta al mayor de los dos guardias.

—Xanthus, ¿la dama Gabrielle ha pasado por aquí?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Iba Trevor con ella?

—No, señora. Iba escoltada por un soldado del Cuarto Ejército.

—¿No por un guardia real?

—No, señora. De eso estoy seguro.

—¿Te dijo dónde iba?

—A la parte este del bosque por donde corta el río.

—Muy bien. Gracias.

Xena regresó al palacio. Gabrielle no había comentado que se iba a tomar un descanso. Le gustaba que Gabrielle mantuviera su promesa de informar siempre de dónde iba a estar. Con todo, Xena sentía curiosidad por saber por qué Trevor no había escoltado a Gabrielle. Desde su regreso a Corinto, éste era el principal responsable de la seguridad de Gabrielle. Xena dejó órdenes en el cuartel para que Trevor se presentara ante ella.

Cuando la avisaron de que Trevor la esperaba fuera de la sala de reuniones, Xena se disculpó.

Pasó al lado de Trevor y siguió andando por el pasillo.

—Ven conmigo.

Trevor siguió a la Conquistadora hasta que llegaron a un nicho apartado.

Xena miró al guardia de hito en hito.

—Trevor, ¿me puedes decir por qué no has escoltado a la dama Gabrielle cuando ha salido hoy de la ciudad?

Trevor no tenía motivos para temer a la Conquistadora.

—Ha sido por petición suya, señora. Dijo que estaría a salvo en compañía de un amigo del Cuarto Ejército.

—¿Cómo sabes que se puede confiar en este soldado?

—Llegó con el general Paulos. Lo he visto visitando todos los días a la dama Gabrielle en la enfermería. Yo mismo hablé con el general. Me aseguró que el soldado es un hombre de honor.

—No recuerdo que la dama Gabrielle mencionara a un amigo destinado al sur.

—Creo que se conocieron cuando ella vivía en la guarnición oriental.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Inis, señora.

—Conozco ese nombre. —Xena dirigió una sonrisa forzada a Trevor—. No le comentes nada a la dama Gabrielle sobre mis preguntas. Ya piensa que me preocupo demasiado por ella.

Trevor respondió con despreocupación.

—Sí, señora.

Xena confirmó que Gabrielle había vuelto sana y salva a media tarde. Dejó el palacio a lomos de Argo y se dirigió al mismo lugar que había descrito Gabrielle. No sabía por qué se sentía impulsada a visitar ese sitio. Era como si quisiera examinar el escenario de un crimen.

Por mucho que intentaba luchar contra sus pensamientos más oscuros, en este día esos pensamientos la dominaban. Xena quería creer que Inis no suponía una amenaza para ella. Se dijo que Gabrielle la había elegido a ella, no al soldado. Intentó extraer la seguridad necesaria concentrándose en la fuerza y la profundidad de su conexión cada vez mayor. Se esforzaba por creer que su conexión era auténtica y no una mera ilusión.

Si al menos Gabrielle le hubiera comentado que Inis estaba en Corinto. Si al menos Gabrielle le hubiera dicho que había estado almorzando con él. Tras hacer unas indagaciones, Xena averiguó que las atenciones de Inis con Gabrielle eran del dominio público. Gabrielle se había sentado con Inis a su lado bajo el ojo atento de toda la guarnición. Xena sabía que si ella no hubiera estado tan absorta con la conferencia, también habría estado al tanto de ello.

Los actos de Gabrielle eran tan claros que nadie había pensado nada al respecto. No había habido motivo para el cotilleo. Al igual que su relación con la Conquistadora, la amistad de Gabrielle con los guardias reales y los soldados era parte de su identidad. Ambas relaciones daban forma a lo que los demás pensaban de ella. Para muchos era más fácil comprender la segunda que la primera.

Xena se quedó sentada a la orilla del río mientras el sol tocaba el horizonte. Pronto regresaría a Corinto. Pronto se enfrentaría a la mujer a la que había dado su promesa. Lo que llamó la atención de Xena mientras desaparecía el sol, rindiendo el mundo a la noche, era que Gabrielle no le había hecho a su vez la misma promesa. Xena siempre había dado por supuesto que contaba con la fidelidad de Gabrielle. Ni se le había ocurrido pedirle a Gabrielle que le jurara fidelidad. Ni se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Gabrielle si su compromiso iba más allá del presente y se extendía al resto de la vida de ambas. Lo único que le había pedido a Gabrielle era que le dijera la verdad. A Xena se le estremeció el corazón. Gabrielle podía estar con Inis sin ser acusada de traición. No podía haber traición si antes no había habido una promesa.

Las sospechas continuaban atormentando a Xena. No podía olvidarse de que le había ofrecido a Gabrielle pasar un tiempo juntas, pero la propuesta había sido rechazada. Xena recordó la excursión de caza que había hecho para demostrarse a sí misma que se podía confiar en Gabrielle. Al final de aquel día pudo seguir adelante. Había dado los pasos necesarios para demostrar que sus peores temores no eran ciertos. Xena decidió que, aunque una persona mejor podría superar los celos, ella no era esa persona mejor y tenía que hacer lo que fuese necesario para acabar con sus dudas.

Mientras esperaba a Xena, Gabrielle estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea apagada leyendo un pergamino nuevo de la biblioteca médica. Xena le había dejado una nota en la que lamentaba que, contrariamente a lo que tenían planeado, no iban a cenar juntas. Supuso que Xena estaba mediando en una disputa.

Xena entró en su dormitorio.

Gabrielle miró a su amante.

—Hola. Pareces cansada. —Dejo el pergamino a un lado.

Xena se sentó frente a Gabrielle.

—Ha sido un día muy largo.

—¿Has solucionado el problema?

—Todavía estoy en ello.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Prefiero que me hables de tu día.

Gabrielle señaló el pergamino.

—Cinco de los pergaminos médicos de Chin ya han sido traducidos. He estado leyendo sobre las hierbas que usan para tratar fiebres. ¿Crees que Lao Ma se opondría a incluir las hierbas en nuestra lista comercial?

—No creo que haya problema. No me digas que has pasado un día tan bonito como el de hoy metida en la biblioteca.

—Sólo después del almuerzo. Parte de la mañana la he pasado en las cocinas con Makia y luego he estado echando una mano en la enfermería.

—Parece un día muy completo.

—Pues sí.

—No deberías hacer tantos esfuerzos.

—No creo que ponerme al día de los cotilleos de palacio con Makia mientras la ayudo a cortar verduras sea un trabajo muy duro.

—No obstante... —A Xena se le apagó la voz. La omisión de Gabrielle había dado a Xena la respuesta que temía. Se levantó, incapaz de controlar su creciente agitación.

La mirada de Gabrielle siguió a Xena hasta el balcón.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Xena sacudió la cabeza.

Gabrielle estaba ahora preocupada de verdad. Se acercó a Xena y posó la mano en los riñones de la guerrera.

—Dímelo.

Xena siguió mirando al frente, regresando a la noche de la que acababa de salir.

—No hay nada que te pueda decir.

Gabrielle notó que Xena temblaba. La rodeó y se colocó delante de Xena, exigiendo reconocimiento en silencio. Xena destilaba un aura conocida. Gabrielle conocía la lujuria de combate de Xena. Creía comprender la poco frecuente pero profunda necesidad de Xena de buscar alivio en la intensa intimidad física. Gabrielle tenía la posibilidad de entregarse a Xena o de negar su consentimiento. En lo más profundo de su ser, Gabrielle sabía que esta noche se enfrentaba a esta clase de decisión. Nunca se había negado a Xena. Había logrado aceptar el llamativo vaivén pendular de Xena de la ternura al dominio casi pavoroso. El efecto que tenía Xena sobre ella esta noche era en muchos sentidos el mismo que cuando Xena estaba inmersa en su lujuria de combate, pero había una diferencia. Había una inconfundible sensación de peligro que nunca hasta ahora había tenido en presencia de Xena.

—Xena, estás temblando.

Xena cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, intentando recuperar la concentración, controlar la violencia que amenazaba con consumirla. Su violencia tenía sentido en el combate; no tenía sentido entre Gabrielle y ella.

Notó los labios de Gabrielle sobre los suyos. El beso superó a su voluntad. Levantó a Gabrielle en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Xena sintió que la rama se rompía en su interior. No era la pasión lo que intentaba liberarse: era su rabia. Subió a la superficie, llevándose por delante su capacidad para la ternura y la compasión. Debajo de ella yacía Gabrielle. Dentro de un momento, se adueñaría de la mujer.

El brusco trato de Xena desató una ola de espanto en Gabrielle. Apoyó las manos en el pecho de Xena, intentando aliviar la sensación de ahogo.

—¡Xena! —exclamó Gabrielle con creciente alarma.

—Eres mía, Gabrielle —gruñó Xena.

—Xena, por favor... —suplicó Gabrielle.

Xena agarró las manos de Gabrielle con las suyas, sujetando a la mujer más menuda. Se apoderó bruscamente de la boca de Gabrielle, mordiéndole el labio, haciéndole sangre. Gabrielle apartó la cabeza buscando alivio.

—Xena... No hagas esto. Juraste que nunca...

Xena se detuvo en seco. Reconoció el miedo en los ojos de Gabrielle y en su voz. Miedo que había causado ella. Miedo que había querido causar. Asqueada por sus propios actos, soltó a Gabrielle y se levantó de la cama. Salió a ciegas de sus aposentos, por el pasillo de detrás. Acabó en la torre. Salió y fue hasta el parapeto. Llevada de la desesperación, la idea de tirarse le resultó tentadora. Oyó pasos. Aferró el parapeto con las manos. Su mirada se clavó en el horizonte.

Gabrielle superó rápidamente su pánico inicial. Un miedo mayor, por Xena, la obligó a seguir a Xena hasta la torre. Se detuvo en el umbral. Llamó a Xena suavemente por su nombre.

Xena contestó con auténtico remordimiento.

—Siento haberte hecho daño.

Gabrielle se adelantó un paso.

—Nunca has estado así, ni siquiera después de un combate. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—No puedo explicarlo.

No era propio de Xena negarle a Gabrielle una explicación.

—No habrá violencia alguna en nuestra cama. Eso no te lo voy a dar.

—Lo sé.

Gabrielle hizo un esfuerzo por sobreponerse a su miedo. Siempre había albergado el temor de que, por muchas promesas que le hubiera hecho Xena, sufriría las consecuencias de su rechazo.

—¿Buscarás alivio con otra persona?

Xena habló sin pensar:

—No lo sé.

Éste era el momento que Gabrielle había temido. Tenía una segunda decisión que tomar. Por mucho que le costara, estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio para conservar a Xena en su vida.

—Haz lo que debas. Sólo te pido que seas discreta.

Las propias palabras de Gabrielle se desprendieron con amargura de la lengua de Xena:

—Seré tan discreta como lo has sido tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Xena se dio la vuelta. Como acusadora, haría frente a la acusada.

—Inis.

Gabrielle se quedó parada al oír la acusación de Xena. Todo lo que había sucedido en la media marca pasada adquirió un contexto penosamente claro.

—Xena, te lo puedo explicar.

—¿Sí? ¿Puedes explicarme por qué no me dijiste que había venido a Corinto con el general Paulos? ¿O por qué has estado quedando con él con regularidad? ¿O por qué hoy habéis estado cabalgando juntos la mayor parte del día?

—Inis sólo va a estar en Corinto unos días. Sabía que nunca habías querido saber nada de él, por lo que me pareció mejor no comentarte el tiempo que estábamos pasando juntos.

—¿Todavía te ama?

—Quiero ser su amiga.

—No has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Te ama?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo te has sentido cuando te ha hecho el amor?

Gabrielle recordó la renovada declaración de amor de Inis. La conversación subsiguiente había durado mucho más de lo que preveía, lo cual retrasó su regreso del río. No había logrado calmar al joven soldado. La discusión abrió dolorosamente su propia herida, una herida que había intentado curar.

—Sólo con palabras, Xena. No te voy a mentir fingiendo que en parte no me sentó bien oír que alguien me ama.

Xena se sintió ahora acusada. No encontró palabras para Gabrielle.

Gabrielle necesitaba conocer los auténticos límites impuestos a su vida con la Conquistadora.

—¿Se me prohíbe ver a Inis?

—Eres una mujer libre.

La breve ira de Gabrielle se aplacó.

—No pretendía hacerte daño.

—Ni yo a ti, pero está hecho. —Como le costaba verse objeto de la mirada de Gabrielle, Xena se dio la vuelta.

Gabrielle esperó hasta que consiguió controlar sus emociones encontradas.

—Vuelve conmigo.

A Xena se le quebró la voz.

—Ve tú. Iré dentro de poco.

Gabrielle se acercó a Xena con cautela y volvió a posar la mano en sus riñones. Xena se irguió con rigidez al notar el tacto de Gabrielle.

—Tengo miedo de que si me marcho de aquí sin ti, pueda perderte para siempre. No quiero correr ese riesgo.

El cuerpo de Xena se dobló hacia delante.

—Me duele. No sentía tanto dolor desde la muerte de Liceus.

Gabrielle apoyó su cuerpo en el de Xena, rodeando tiernamente con los brazos la cintura de su amante.

—Lo siento.

Xena no pudo resistir el impacto de la ternura de Gabrielle. El dolor, profundamente arraigado, brotó de su corazón, provocándole el llanto. Se echó a llorar. Estaba consumida por sus emociones. No tenía capacidad para controlar su fuerza. Su cuerpo se estremeció con un gran sollozo. Jadeó cuando se quedó sin aliento. No parecía haber fin para su desahogo. Gabrielle la abrazó con más fuerza. Sabía que tal vez nunca recibiría palabras de amor, pero esta noche recibía las lágrimas de Xena, y eso era suficiente.

Gabrielle acunaba a su amante dormida entre sus brazos, tumbadas las dos en el suelo de la torre. Contrariamente a cuando Xena estaba herida, no había obligado a Gabrielle a marcharse. En cambio, se aferraba a ella. Gabrielle nunca había visto a Xena en semejante estado de vulnerabilidad. Nunca se había sentido más necesitada.

Xena se despertó.

—Hola. —Gabrielle alisó el pelo de Xena.

Xena se orientó, recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se sentía horriblemente expuesta. Levantó la vista al cielo para calcular la hora del día.

—Targon querrá verme dentro de poco. —Se levantó, rompiendo el abrazo de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle la soltó libremente y siguió a Xena con los ojos mientras ésta se levantaba.

—Xena.

Xena se detuvo.

—Volveré a ver a Inis una vez más. Sólo para despedirme.

—Gracias.

Xena alargó la mano y se la ofreció a Gabrielle. Ésta la tomó y dejó que Xena la ayudara a ponerse en pie. Por un momento, al mirar sus manos unidas, Xena se planteó soltarse. Por incómoda que estuviera, no podía rechazar a Gabrielle por completo. Sus manos unidas le daban cierta esperanza de que volverían a encontrar el camino de vuelta la una a la otra. Xena condujo a Gabrielle por las escaleras de la torre hasta sus aposentos. Gabrielle guardaba silencio, agradecida por no haber sido abandonada.

A mediodía, Xena salió de la sala de reuniones del palacio y se dirigió a la enfermería. No vio a Gabrielle. Dalius acudió a ella.

—Majestad, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—¿Está aquí la dama Gabrielle?

—No, Majestad. Recibí un mensaje esta mañana en el que me decía que no la esperara.

Xena salió al exterior. Notó que la observaban. Dirigió la mirada hacia el extremo de la derecha. Al otro lado del patio había un soldado. Llevaba las insignias del Cuarto Ejército. Sostuvo desafiante la mirada de la Conquistadora. Xena recibió respuesta a dos preguntas. Ahora sabía qué aspecto tenía Inis, y sabía que Gabrielle no estaba con él.

Xena entró en la tienda del rancho. Todos los hombres se pusieron en pie y se cuadraron.

—Seguid.

Sus ojos recorrieron la estancia hasta que vio a Trevor. Éste la miró. Ella asintió. Él se levantó y fue hasta ella.

—¿Señora?

—¿Dónde está la dama Gabrielle?

—Los últimos informes decían que la dama Gabrielle sigue en tus aposentos.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace menos de una marca, señora.

Xena corrió por los pasillos de palacio hacia sus aposentos. Aflojó el paso sólo cuando llegó a la entrada y pasó con brío junto al guardia. De su sala de reuniones entró en su dormitorio. Gabrielle estaba sentada junto a la chimenea. Xena fue hasta ella y se detuvo a pocos pasos, esperando a que la mirara. Gabrielle volvió la vista despacio hasta la guerrera. El corazón de Xena se llenó de dolor. Gabrielle parecía a un mundo de distancia de ella.

Xena confesó:

—Me he preocupado al saber que no habías dejado nuestros aposentos.

Gabrielle habló con miedo:

—¿Todavía tengo un lugar en tu vida?

Xena cayó sobre una rodilla delante de Gabrielle.

—¡Sí! —El péndulo regresó a la incomparable ternura de Xena. Cogió las manos de Gabrielle entre las suyas—. Las dos hemos cometido errores. Espero que estés de acuerdo con que no han sido tan graves como para no poder superarlos, juntas.

—Yo... —Gabrielle reprimió sus palabras de amor. Tenía una necesidad desesperada de decirlas, pero no se atrevía a hablar, convencida de que nunca debía volver a provocar el rechazo de Xena. Se echó hacia delante y cayó en brazos de Xena.

—Te tengo. —Xena abrazó estrechamente a su amante. Tenía la respuesta a su última pregunta. Contaba con el perdón de Gabrielle.

Xena y Jared guiaban a sus caballos por el bosque.

—No me sorprende oír que ha sido idea de la muchacha que salgas a cazar.

—Le parecía que a la larga esto sería mejor para el reino que dedicarme a matar a uno o dos de los nobles.

Jared se echó a reír.

—Te sienta bien.

Xena se sentía lo bastante a gusto como para hacer una pregunta que llevaba días reprimiendo.

—Jared, ¿tú sabías que Inis estaba en palacio?

—Sí, lo sabía.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Dejaste claro que cuanto menos supieras de Inis, mejor para todos. La muchacha no te ha faltado. Si me hubiera parecido que había puesto tu honor en entredicho, habría hablado contigo. Dadas las circunstancias, pensé que era mejor que el tema de Inis lo resolvierais vosotras sin interferencias.

—Ha sido difícil... —Xena se volvió hacia Jared—. Para las dos.

—La muchacha parecía muy animada esta mañana.

Xena sonrió, recordando el dulce beso con que la había despedido Gabrielle.

—Los dos últimos días han ayudado.

—Me he fijado en que no ha salido de palacio.

—Por elección propia. Tengo entendido que hoy va a hablar con Inis. —Xena advirtió que Jared fruncía el ceño. Añadió—: Por última vez. Me parece que no le apetece mucho. Ojalá pudiera ayudarla, pero no quiere hablar conmigo de lo que hay entre ellos.

—¿De verdad esperas que lo haga?

—No. Gabrielle siempre ha sido muy reservada. Cuenta historias de todo el mundo menos de sí misma.

—Su pasado no carece de recuerdos difíciles.

—De modo que opta por no recordar nada.

Jared decidió aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Qué clase de niña piensas que era?

Xena volvió a sonreír.

—¿Te la imaginas de chiquitina, con ese largo pelo rubio y esos alegres ojos verdes?

—Yo digo que era una fierecilla.

—¿En serio?

—¡A juzgar por cómo se ríe cuando entreno con ella, ya lo creo!

—Siempre está seria conmigo cuando entrenamos.

—¿Y quién no cuando entrena contigo?

—Yo no soy la Conquistadora para Gabrielle. Ya no.

—Tienes razón. Para ella eres más que la Conquistadora.

Siguieron caminando.

—Gabrielle y yo vamos a ir a Anfípolis después de la conferencia.

Jared bromeó:

—¿La llevas a casa para que conozca a mamá?

Xena respondió:

—Mi madre ya la conoce.

—En circunstancias distintas —contraatacó Jared.

—Sí, por desgracia. —Xena hizo una pausa—. Mi madre lo sabía.

Jared miró a su acompañante.

—¿Qué sabía Cirene?

—Que yo... que me iría mejor teniendo a Gabrielle en mi vida.

—Siempre he dicho que Cirene es una mujer muy lista. De tal palo, tal astilla. Aunque debo decir que hubo un tiempo en que me preguntaba qué había ocurrido para que la fruta hubiera caído tan lejos del árbol, pero luego cambiaste y te trajiste a Gabrielle de vuelta a Corinto y recuperé la fe.

—Jared, ¿no crees que podrías estar tomándote demasiadas libertades?

—Sólo cumplo la promesa que le he hecho a la muchacha de ocuparme de que hoy no te tomes a ti misma demasiado en serio.

Xena sonrió ampliamente y meneó la cabeza.

—Miedo me da de pensar en una alianza entre vosotros dos.

Jared se echó a reír.

—Tú espera a que lleguemos a Anfípolis. La muchacha, Cirene y yo. Podemos montar una conspiración soberbia contra ti.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vayas a venir?

—¿No me vas a invitar?

—Dejarte atrás sería un acto de defensa propia por mi parte.

Xena se detuvo. Sintió una acometida de miedo, que no era suyo. Jared reconoció el cambio y guardó silencio.

Xena dijo:

—Jared, mira a tu alrededor. ¿Notas algo?

Jared se concentró en el entorno.

—No, Xena, nada.

Xena se volvió hacia Argo. Habló suavemente con la yegua.

—Eh, chica, ¿qué dices tú? —Xena había aprendido a fiarse de los instintos de Argo. Ésta estaba tranquila—. No sé, Jared. Serán imaginaciones mías.

—No es propio de ti.

Xena cerró los ojos. La sensación de miedo aumentó con la quietud.

—Algo va mal. Algo, en alguna parte, va mal.

—¿Corinto? —especuló Jared.

Xena fue al lado de Argo y se dispuso a montar.

—Lamento acortar nuestra salida, pero vamos a volver.

Jared imitó las acciones de Xena.

—Estoy contigo.

Trevor se fijó en el inesperado pero afortunado regreso de la Conquistadora y el general. Salió corriendo de la enfermería y se reunió con ellos en el patio. Exclamó:

—Es la dama Gabrielle. Está en la enfermería.

Xena desmontó.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—La han atacado. Tiene una herida en la cabeza y sigue inconsciente.

Xena corrió a la enfermería. Al entrar, se fijó inmediatamente en que habían colocado un doble biombo. Xena pasó detrás del biombo y se encontró a Gabrielle en la cama, con la cara amoratada y un corte en los labios. Xena cayó de rodillas junto a la cama. Su mano flotó por encima de Gabrielle, temerosa de hacerle daño si la tocaba.

—¿Quién ha hecho esto?

Dalius estaba a su lado.

—Sospechamos que Inis. Salió con la dama Gabrielle hacia el río. Al ver que no regresaban cuando estaba previsto, Trevor salió con una partida de búsqueda. Los guardias encontraron a la dama Gabrielle, pero ni rastro de Inis.

—¿La han violado?

A Dalius se le partió el corazón por su joven ayudante.

—Es posible.

Xena lo miró.

—¿No estás seguro?

—Tenía gran parte del cuerpo sumergida en el río. Las pruebas de lo que le pueden haber hecho podrían haberse borrado con el agua.

—Su ropa. ¿Estaba rota?

—Sí, Majestad.

Xena notó la presencia de Jared detrás de ella.

—Jared.

—Aquí, señora.

—No la voy a dejar. Encuentra a Inis. Si ha hecho daño a Gabrielle, deja que sus hermanos hagan con él lo que quieran. Si queda algo cuando terminen, mételo en la mazmorra y yo terminaré el trabajo.

Ya era cerca de medianoche cuando Jared salió del cuartel y se dirigió a un abrevadero. Se lavó las manos ensangrentadas antes de entrar en la enfermería. Jared entró en el espacio privado de Gabrielle. Xena seguía arrodillada a su lado.

—¿Algún cambio?

—No. ¿Tienes noticias?

—Inis está muerto.

Xena miró a Jared.

—¿No me habéis dejado nada?

—Su sangre no te manchará las manos.

—No sé si eso le importará a Gabrielle. ¿Dijo algo antes de morir?

—Confesó que había pegado a la muchacha por un arrebato de furia. Dijo que huyó por miedo. Juró que no le hizo nada más.

—¿Lo crees?

—No sé qué creer. Sólo sé lo que quiero creer.

La mirada de Xena volvió a Gabrielle.

—Pues reza para que los dioses se apiaden de ella.

Dalius aconsejó no mover a Gabrielle hasta que recuperara el conocimiento. Xena se sentó en el suelo de la enfermería, con la espalda apoyada en la pared al lado del camastro de Gabrielle. Intentó comprender lo que había pasado. Inis había jurado su amor a Gabrielle. Había sido un soldado honorable. Por qué los hombres destruyen lo que dicen amar era algo que no lograba entender y, sin embargo, conocía bien ese sentimiento. Sentirse traicionada había sacado a la luz lo peor que había en ella. La llevó a actuar de manera irracional. Una consecuencia de sus emociones más oscuras era el anhelo de aniquilar lo que más quería, aquello que lo mejor de sí misma valoraba.

Odiaba a Inis por lo que le había hecho a Gabrielle. Lo odiaba por recordarle que ella no era muy distinta. La diferencia era que, al oír a Gabrielle gritar que dejara de hacerle daño, obedeció. Xena deseaba poder decir que se había apartado de Gabrielle movida por la razón, que la razón había seguido dominándola en medio del torbellino de emociones. Pero no era así. La razón la había abandonado. Fue únicamente la ternura de sus sentimientos por Gabrielle lo que impidió que ocurriera lo imperdonable.

Xena mantenía la mirada fija en el cuerpo inmóvil de Gabrielle. Se preguntó cuánto más podría soportar Gabrielle. Tenía que haber un límite a la capacidad de Gabrielle para confiar, para perdonar, para amar.

Xena vio que los ojos de Gabrielle se agitaban. Se puso al lado de la cama y le cogió la mano. Un quejido grave se escapó de la garganta de Gabrielle. Xena esperó a que la mujer herida completara el frágil viaje de regreso al mundo que compartían.

Gabrielle oyó a Xena susurrar su nombre. Quería ver a su amante más que huir de su dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos. Poco a poco, enfocó la imagen del rostro preocupado de Xena.

—Xena.

—Aquí estoy. Estás a salvo.

Gabrielle recuperó la memoria, y con ella un principio de pánico.

—Inis.

Xena colocó una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Gabrielle.

—No te preocupes.

Gabrielle protestó:

—Ha sido Inis.

—Lo sé —la tranquilizó Xena—. ¿Por qué te atacó?

La verdad era sencilla.

—No podía amarlo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Inis se enfureció cuando lo rechacé. Me pegó. Xena, intenté luchar con él...

—Sé que lo hiciste.

—Me golpeé la cabeza. No sé qué ocurrió después...

Xena vio la sombra que se apoderaba del rostro de Gabrielle. Adivinó el temor de Gabrielle.

—Dijo que no te tomó.

—No lo sé —dijo Gabrielle, más para sí misma que para Xena.

—Te vas a poner bien.

—No debería haber ido con él. Pensé que nos sería más fácil hablar lejos de palacio. Perdóname.

Xena se mostró tajante:

—No has hecho nada malo.

—¿Dónde está Inis?

—No ha sobrevivido a la justicia de tus hermanos.

Gabrielle apartó la cabeza.

—Sigues siendo miembro de la Guardia Real. Te quieren y jamás permitirán que nadie te haga daño y sobreviva. Es una cuestión de honor.

Gabrielle volvió a mirar a Xena.

—¿Es que la muerte siempre tiene que seguir a una falta de honor?

Xena se mostró inflexible:

—No hay vida sin honor.

Gabrielle fue trasladada a los aposentos de la Conquistadora en cuanto recuperó el conocimiento. Su conmoción no era tan grave como había temido Dalius al principio. A los dos días del ataque, Gabrielle ya podía caminar por el palacio a ratitos hasta que el cansancio la obligaba a volver a la cama.

Xena había esperado impaciente este momento. La conferencia había terminado y acababa de despedir a los últimos dirigentes invitados. Xena entró en su dormitorio. Gabrielle estaba dormida. Xena se quitó las botas, la espada y el chakram y se metió en la cama. Como necesitaba sentir a Gabrielle cerca de ella, pegó su cuerpo a la joven.

Gabrielle se despertó.

—¿Xena?

Xena susurró:

—Vuelve a dormirte.

—¿Se han ido?

—Todos. Targon y Jared tienen órdenes de no molestarnos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

Gabrielle se puso boca arriba para ver mejor a su amante.

—¿Eres toda mía?

Xena sonrió al tiempo que apartaba un mechoncito de pelo de la frente de Gabrielle.

—Toda tuya.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—¿Qué te apetece?

—¿Sigue lloviendo?

—Sí. —Xena miró hacia la ventana—. Creo que va a llover toda la mañana.

—Pues nos quedaremos dentro.

—Buena decisión.

—¿Y si digo que nos quedemos en la cama hasta la comida de mediodía?

—Estaré encantada de hacerte compañía.

—¿Cómo me vas a hacer compañía? —murmuró Gabrielle con una sonrisa humorística.

Xena se inclinó y besó a Gabrielle con ternura.

—Te haré compañía como tú quieras.

Gabrielle alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Xena.

—Xena.

Xena se apoyó en la mano de Gabrielle.

—Sí, Gabrielle.

—¿Me abrazas?

Xena cogió la mano de Gabrielle y la guió.

—Ven aquí.

Xena se colocó boca arriba. Gabrielle se dejó guiar hasta quedar apoyada en el hombro de Xena. Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

Xena rompió el silencio.

—Anoche tuviste una pesadilla.

Gabrielle no dijo nada.

Xena la animó:

—Puedes contármelo.

Gabrielle dijo con tono apagado:

—Inis.

—Lamento no haber estado en el río para detenerlo.

—Confiaste en mí y respetaste mis deseos.

—Preferiría no tener que elegir entre mi confianza y tu bienestar.

—He cometido otro error que tenemos que superar.

—Ya está en el pasado.

—Gracias. —Gabrielle se incorporó un poco.

Xena alzó la mano y enredó los dedos en el pelo de Gabrielle.

—Me maravilla tu capacidad para perdonar. Eres mucho mejor persona de lo que yo podría aspirar a ser nunca.

—Yo te he visto perdonar a otros.

—Sólo a los que no cuentan.

—Te he hecho daño.

—Me has dicho la verdad. Lo que no tolero es a las personas que hieren mi honor o mi cuerpo.

—¿Esos son tus límites?

—Sí. Gabrielle, puedes pedirme clemencia, pero recuérdalo, una vez cruzado ese límite, no habrá nada que discutir.

—Lo sé. Me acuerdo de Talas.

—Traicionó a Grecia.

—Era joven y cometió un error.

—Todos debemos vivir con las consecuencias de nuestros errores. Soy la primera en reconocer que las Parcas no se muestran amables con los jóvenes.

—Pero Xena, ¿y los errores que cometiste tú durante tu marcha hasta Corinto? Si todo el mundo sintiera lo mismo que tú, no serías la soberana de Grecia.

—Si todo el mundo sintiera lo mismo que tú, Gabrielle, la gente me querría. En cambio, me consideran el menor de muchos males que ambicionan la corona.

—¿No estás de acuerdo con que un mundo donde hubiera más perdón sería un mundo mejor?

—Sí, pero eso no cambia mi punto de vista. Me temo que estoy abocada a decepcionarte una y otra vez.

—No estamos de acuerdo.

—No voy a fingir otra cosa.

—Entonces rezaré para no mancillar nunca tu honor ni dañar tu cuerpo. Cualquiera de las dos cosas me costaría la vida.

Xena se quedó atónita por el comentario de Gabrielle. Protestó:

—Gabrielle...

—Sólo repito tus palabras.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque, por mucho que digas que somos iguales, tú sigues siendo la soberana de Grecia y yo sigo siendo tu súbdita.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Antes de juzgar a alguien, recuerda cómo era ser una joven campesina criada en Anfípolis.

—¿Y qué obtendré al recordar eso?

—Compasión.

—¿No me consideras compasiva?

—Sí. Pero me gustaría que ofrecieras tu compasión a otros con la misma generosidad que lo has hecho conmigo.

Gabrielle estaba sentada ante la más grande de las mesas de la cocina, bebiendo una taza de té mientras Makia estaba junto al fuego sazonando un cordero ensartado en un espetón.

—Gabrielle, ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar ahí mordiéndote el labio?

—Estoy pensando.

—Llevas dos mañanas acudiendo a mi cocina para reprimir lo que te tiene preocupada. La paciencia de una vieja tiene sus límites.

—Makia, tengo miedo.

La cocinera se limpió las manos en el delantal y se sentó frente a Gabrielle.

—¿De qué, niña?

Gabrielle perdió el valor.

Makia intentó encarrilar la conversación.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con la Conquistadora?

Gabrielle agachó la cabeza al tiempo que le resbalaba una lágrima por la cara.

El miedo de Makia por Gabrielle salió a la superficie.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?

—¡No! —protestó Gabrielle—. Ha sido maravillosa.

La mujer de más edad se calmó.

—Bien. Eso espero. Ya lo has pasado suficientemente mal. ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese soldado?

Gabrielle asintió.

—Ya no te puede hacer daño.

—Puede que me haya destrozado la vida.

—¿Cómo, Gabrielle?

Gabrielle se mostró imparcial. Habló como si estuviera contando una historia que no era la suya.

—Inis se enfureció cuando le dije que no iba a volver a verlo. Maldijo a la Conquistadora. Dijo que estar con ella me mataría poco a poco. Dijo que me amaba y que si aceptaba volver a estar con él, se encargaría de romper el hechizo que me había lanzado la Conquistadora. Cuando lo rechacé, me pegó en la cara. La fuerza del golpe me empujó al río. Me siguió hasta el agua y me agarró. El agua llegaba hasta las rodillas y costaba moverse en ella. Fue entonces cuando me desgarró el vestido. Me sujetó por la nuca y me besó con fuerza. Ofrecí resistencia. Intenté apartarme de él, acercarme más a la orilla. Vino directo hacia mí y me volvió a pegar. Me caí de lleno al agua. Vino y se plantó por encima de mí. Le rogué que se detuviera. Me levantó tirando de la parte delantera de mi vestido y luego volvió a empujarme al agua. Fue entonces cuando me golpeé la cabeza con una piedra del río y perdí el conocimiento. Lo último que recuerdo es a Inis gritándome que iba a ser suya.

Makia alargó la mano y cogió la de Gabrielle.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

—Creo que me violó.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Creo que estoy esperando un hijo.

—Un hijo... —Makia bajó la mirada mientras su mente intentaba asimilar la noticia—. ¿Se te ha retrasado el ciclo?

—Sí.

—¿La Conquistadora no lo sabe?

—¿Cómo puedo decírselo?

—Debes decírselo.

—Todo esto es culpa mía. No debería haber aceptado ir al río con Inis. Fui una necia al fiarme de él.

—No puedes culparte a ti misma por lo que te hizo.

—Tengo que marcharme de Corinto.

—¿Para qué?

—Para tener a mi hijo. Para criar a mi hijo.

—Gabrielle, has estudiado con una partera. Hay maneras de poner fin a tu embarazo. La Conquistadora no tiene por qué saberlo.

—¡No! No voy a matar a mi bebé.

—Pues dile la verdad a la Conquistadora.

—Me despreciará.

—Te equivocas. Dale la oportunidad de demostrarte que te equivocas.

—Tengo que encontrar un motivo para irme de la ciudad. Desapareceré.

—La Conquistadora volverá Grecia del revés para buscarte.

—Pues dejaré Grecia.

—¿De verdad crees que se detendrá en Grecia? No puedes hacer esto. ¿Acaso no ves cuánto le importas? No tienes por qué tener este niño sola.

—No lo entiendes. Ella no... —Gabrielle se detuvo. No fue capaz de terminar su confesión.

Makia no entendía nada.

—¿Ella no qué, Gabrielle?

Gabrielle se levantó.

—No te lo tendría que haber dicho.

—Te suplico que esperes. No tomes una decisión precipitada que lamentarás el resto de tu vida. Al menos espera hasta que estés segura de lo del bebé.

—Esperaré quince días. Para entonces estaré segura.

Había esteras y almohadones esparcidos ante la chimenea del dormitorio de la Conquistadora. Las amantes estaban sentadas la una frente a la otra. Habían compartido una cena tranquila y una conversación agradable. Los ojos de Xena contemplaban a Gabrielle con ternura. Gabrielle notaba la calidez de la mirada de Xena. Ansiaba saber qué pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de su amante.

—¿Quieres decírmelo?

—Te amo.

Las palabras brotaron con sencillez, con facilidad. Xena las pronunció como si declarar su amor fuese algo natural, no extraño, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces en el pasado, cuando en realidad ésta era la primera.

Gabrielle oyó las palabras. Reverberaron dentro de su corazón y por un momento detuvieron sus latidos.

Xena alargó la mano, cogió la de Gabrielle y la estrechó con delicadeza.

—Gabrielle de Potedaia, ¿quieres ser mi reina?

El hecho de que Xena decidiera hablar de amor, de unión, cuando Gabrielle estaba esperando para confirmar si estaba embarazada era una jugada cruel de las Parcas. No podía aceptar el ofrecimiento de Xena. La vergüenza que llevaba dentro no lo permitía.

Gabrielle apartó la mano de la de Xena.

—Lamento, mi señora, no poder aceptar tu proposición.

—¿Mi señora? —Xena se echó hacia atrás como si la hubiera abofeteado. Gabrielle esquivó el escrutinio de Xena—. Perdona, Gabrielle. He malinterpretado tus... intenciones hacia mí.

Gabrielle intentó ofrecer una razón honorable que justificara su negativa, una que no humillara a ninguna de las dos.

—En nuestro silencio, las dos hemos cambiado.

—¿Silencio?

—No hemos hablado de amor desde que te hirieron cerca de Anfípolis.

Xena lo reconoció:

—No, es cierto. —No entendía nada.

Gabrielle esperó a que surgiera la ira de la Conquistadora. No había ni rastro de la Conquistadora en el alma de Xena. La mujer que tenía delante brillaba con un corazón puro y destrozado. Gabrielle aprovechó el momento para proponer una separación que las salvara a las dos.

—Puede que lo mejor sea que deje el palacio.

—¿Te vas? —Xena sacudió la cabeza como para desviar las palabras de Gabrielle.

—Sí.

—No lo entiendo.

—Es lo mejor.

—Tú no... No puedo creer que haya estado tan ciega... tan equivocada.

Gabrielle no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas, pero miró a Xena a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada con firme determinación.

—Por favor, déjame marchar.

Xena se levantó. Recuperando un mínimo de serenidad, dijo con frialdad y desapego:

—Le diré a Targon que te entregue un generoso estipendio.

—No pido nada.

—¿No hay nada que te pueda dar?

—Tu perdón.

—La verdad no necesita perdón. Encontraré otra cama hasta que te marches.

Xena fue a la puerta y se detuvo. Dijo, sin mirar atrás:

—¿Te veré antes de que te vayas?

—Si lo deseas.

Xena se volvió para mirar a Gabrielle.

—Sí.

—Te lo prometo.

—Gracias.

Jared entró en los aposentos de la Conquistadora.

—Muchacha, ¿estás aquí?

Gabrielle entró en la habitación desde el balcón.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Te vas de Corinto?

Gabrielle bajó los ojos.

Jared se acercó a ella.

—¿Por qué? —Ante el silencio de Gabrielle, Jared la amenazó—: Destrozaré el palacio hasta que me des una respuesta.

Gabrielle levantó la vista alarmada.

—No, Jared, por favor, no.

—Pues dímelo. No puedo ayudaros ni a ti ni a Xena si no me lo dices.

Gabrielle le puso la mano en el brazo.

—Haz por ella lo que siempre has hecho. Se su amigo.

—También soy tu amigo.

—No puedes ayudarme. Esta vez no.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué te impulsa a dejarla ahora?

—Xena ha dicho que me ama.

Jared se sintió ahora más confuso que antes.

—Créela.

—La creo. Me ha pedido que sea su reina.

—Muchacha...

—Jared, no puedo ser la reina de Xena.

—¿Es que las últimas lunas no te han demostrado que no tienes nada que temer de la corte?

—No temo a la corte.

Jared retrocedió un paso. Habló con franqueza:

—¿Qué más hay que te mantiene aparte? Tú la amas. ¡Dime que no!

—Porque la amo, debo marcharme.

—¿Qué clase de amor es éste que te aparta de ella justo cuando te acaba de abrir su corazón?

—No merezco estar a su lado.

Desquiciado por completo, Jared gritó:

—¡Por qué no, en nombre de Ares!

—Porque el hijo que llevo dentro no es suyo.

Jared se quedó estremecido por la revelación de Gabrielle.

—Por los dioses.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Temíamos que Inis hubiera mentido —dijo Jared con rabia—. Fui demasiado amable con ese cabrón.

Gabrielle se sintió agradecida.

—Gracias por no pensar que me entregué a él.

—Debes confiar en Xena y decirle la verdad.

Gabrielle no hizo caso del consejo de Jared.

—Ayúdame a salir de Corinto. En Potedaia no queda nada que me obligue a volver. Necesito un lugar seguro, un lugar donde necesiten los servicios de una sanadora.

—¿Estás decidida a marcharte?

—Sí.

—Entonces haré indagaciones y te encontraré un lugar adecuado.

—Gracias.

—No me des las gracias, muchacha. Ahora estoy seguro de que acabaré condenado al Tártaro.

Xena se instaló en el ala del palacio más alejada de sus aposentos. Pasaron dos días mientras Gabrielle se preparaba para marcharse. Una bruma cubría el territorio cuando se alzó el sol, señalando el final de la noche. Xena estaba sentada en una butaca junto a la chimenea del dormitorio. Tenía los ojos clavados en las llamas ardientes. Gabrielle entró en la estancia sin ser anunciada. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de viaje. Como había prometido, venía a despedirse de Xena.

—Mi señora, estoy preparada para marcharme.

Xena siguió contemplando el fuego.

—Gabrielle. ¿Alguna vez me has mentido?

—No. —Gabrielle se dijo que no había mentira en su silencio.

—Aparte de que Inis estaba en Corinto, ¿alguna vez me has ocultado la verdad?

Gabrielle se sintió atrapada. Su respuesta fue el silencio.

Xena siguió con los ojos fijos en las llamas.

—Dime la verdad ahora. La verdad completa. ¿Por qué te vas de Corinto?

Gabrielle se acercó hasta situarse delante de Xena. Oyó las palabras de Makia. Oyó las de Jared. Sintió la exigencia de su propio corazón. Tenía una elección, o guardar silencio o dar a Xena lo único que ésta le había pedido: la verdad.

—Creo que estoy embarazada.

Xena levantó despacio los ojos.

—¿Inis?

—Sí. No he sangrado en estos quince días como debería haber hecho.

—No te entregaste a él. —Las palabras de Xena eran más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—No, no lo hice. —Gabrielle necesitaba afirmar su inocencia a la vista de las consecuencias de su mala decisión.

Xena siguió preguntando con calma:

—¿Estás segura de que estás embarazada? Él juró que no te había tomado.

La calma de Xena alentó la de Gabrielle, por lo que ésta también habló con tono tranquilo:

—Aún es pronto, ¿pero qué otra explicación puede haber?

—Te hizo mucho daño. El trauma podría haber causado un retraso en tu ciclo.

—Ojalá fuese cierto.

—Gabrielle, ¿por qué el hecho de que puedas estar embarazada te obliga a dejarme?

—No puedo pedirte que te ocupes de mi hijo y no puedo darlo en adopción.

—¿Y si me ofrezco a aceptar al niño?

—El niño será bastardo.

Xena se echó hacia delante en la butaca.

—No, si me haces el honor de permitirme dar al niño mis derechos de nacimiento.

Gabrielle alzó un poco la cabeza. Hizo un esfuerzo por comprender lo que le ofrecía Xena. El ofrecimiento confirmaba lo que habían dicho Makia y Jared. Aquello iba más allá del concepto que tenía Gabrielle sobre el amor de Xena. Cayó de rodillas a los pies de Xena.

Xena se dejó caer al suelo y abrazó a Gabrielle.

—No te arrodilles ante mí.

Gabrielle estaba deshecha en lágrimas.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?

Xena levantó la barbilla de Gabrielle con la mano.

—¿Me amas?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Gabrielle de todo corazón.

—Entonces te lo pregunto una vez más. Gabrielle de Potedaia, ¿quieres ser mi reina?

Al anochecer siguiente, una vez terminados los últimos preparativos para hacer un viaje a Anfípolis, Xena entró en sus aposentos. Encontró a Gabrielle en el balcón. Se puso detrás de ella y estrechó a la joven entre sus brazos. Juntas contemplaron la puesta de sol.

Xena susurró al oído de Gabrielle:

—Hola.

Gabrielle se apoyó en ella cómodamente.

—Hay un pergamino en tu mesa.

Xena echó un vistazo.

—¿Quién lo envía?

—Yo.

Sin decir palabra, Xena soltó a Gabrielle delicadamente y cogió el pergamino. Lo abrió. La primera línea era el título:Mi señora.

Ésta es la historia de una niña que vivía en la aldea de Potedaia. La niña sentía que aquel no era su sitio. Era una soñadora. De sus sueños surgían historias, que le gustaba contar a su hermana y a sus pocos amigos.

Su padre era un hombre severo poco dado a las muestras de cariño, rápido a la hora de castigar y que nunca hablaba de amor. Su madre hacía todo lo que podía para consolar a la niña, asegurándole que conocería el amor.

Durante la cosecha, la niña se había sentido especialmente triste. Su madre la encontró tumbada en la cama, sin querer saber nada del mundo. Cogiendo a su hija entre sus brazos, la mujer le contó la historia de una niña campesina muy parecida a ella que perdió a su familia a causa de una enfermedad. Un día, un buen señor se encontró a la niña en el camino de sus posesiones y averiguó su historia. Se apiadó de ella y dispuso que viviera en sus tierras con una buena familia. De vez en cuando, el señor visitaba a la niña para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo y era feliz.

Llegó el día en que el señor decidió contraer matrimonio. Todos los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos fueron invitados a la celebración. El nombre de su futura esposa era un secreto. Se rumoreaba que la mujer que se había ganado el amor del señor no era de su clase. Eso causaba rencor entre los nobles a cuyas hijas el señor había pasado por alto.

La niña era ahora una hermosa joven. Viajó con su familia adoptiva hasta el castillo del señor. El día de su boda, el señor acudió a la joven en privado y le declaró su amor. Cuando habló, ella se dio cuenta de que siempre lo había amado, pero que nunca se había permitido expresar lo que llevaba en el corazón porque no tenía esperanza alguna de llegar a ser suya algún día. Aceptó su proposición y se casaron. Los dos fueron felices. Durante todos los años de su vida en común, la joven nunca olvidó su pérdida ni la capacidad milagrosa de su corazón para curarse y volver a amar.

La niña de Potedaia se olvidó de la historia de la huérfana y el señor hasta el día en que llegó a la ciudad de Corinto como esclava. En Corinto conoció a su ama, y a partir de aquel día supo que había encontrado a su señora.

Xena cerró el pergamino y se acercó a Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se volvió hacia ella.

—Desde mis primeros días en Corinto, quise que fueras mi señora. No me esperaba que me amaras, pero tenía la esperanza de que me mantuvieras a salvo y me dieras la oportunidad de ser feliz. Como la chica de la historia, acabé amándote. Con el tiempo acepté que mi vida no iba a ser como la de esa chica. Jamás tendría tu amor. Pero incluso sin tu amor, sabía que tenía tu aprecio, y tener tu aprecio me bastaba. Tú eras mi felicidad.

Xena habló con el corazón henchido de emoción:

—Así que, cada vez que me llamabas "mi señora"...

Gabrielle completó la idea:

—Te decía "te amo", y rezaba para que, a pesar de todo lo que nos separaba, algún día llegaras a amarme.

—Ese día llegó hace mucho tiempo.

Gabrielle fue hasta Xena. Posó la mano sobre el pecho de Xena.

—Tienes un gran corazón. Espero ser siempre digna de él.

—¿Por qué me das el pergamino ahora? ¿Por qué has esperado?

—Porque necesitaba creer que me amabas.

—¿Y lo crees?

—Creo que me amas más de lo que nunca imaginé posible.

Por la mejilla de Gabrielle resbaló una lágrima. Xena alzó la mano y con el pulgar detuvo su avance.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Hoy he empezado a sangrar. No estoy embarazada.

Xena captó una mezcla de tristeza y alivio en los ojos de Gabrielle.

—No sé qué decir.

Gabrielle le sonrió dulcemente.

—No hay nada que decir.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —Xena cogió las manos de Gabrielle.

—Estar conmigo esta noche como sólo tú puedes estar.

—Soy tuya, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle volvió las manos de Xena y depositó un beso en cada palma.

—Gracias, mi señora.

FIN


	4. 4

El ruido de las pezuñas de dos caballos sobre el suelo duro y mojado marcaba un ritmo constante. La Conquistadora obligaba a Argo a galopar a una velocidad implacable, aferrando las riendas con fuerza entre las manos. La noche era fría y húmeda, pero el acorchamiento que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el clima. Al ver Corinto ante ella, su aprensión fue en aumento. A lomos de su semental, Jared se mantenía a su altura. No se atrevía a desconcentrarse, pues sin duda se quedaría atrás. Habían abandonado su campamento de caza dos días antes, nada más recibir el mensaje de Dalius. Habían cabalgado toda la noche después de dar órdenes al resto de la partida de caza para que los siguiera por la mañana.

Avisado de la llegada de la Conquistadora, Dalius esperaba en la entrada de palacio. Su impaciencia se veía ahora dominada por la perspectiva de completar un triste deber.

La Conquistadora desmontó de un ágil salto. Sin pensar en el cuidado de Argo, recorrió el patio con la vista. Al ver a Dalius, acudió a él de inmediato.

Dalius se inclinó ligeramente.

—Majestad.

La Conquistadora no estaba de humor para formalidades.

—¿Dónde está?

—En vuestros aposentos. La reina duerme.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva enferma?

—Ocho días.

—¡Qué! —La Conquistadora habló con aspereza—: ¿Por qué has esperado cinco días para avisarme?

Dalius proyectaba una calma falsa. Se defendió como mejor pudo.

—La reina Gabrielle no quería preocuparte innecesariamente.

La Conquistadora avanzó por el pasillo de palacio hacia los aposentos reales.

—¿Qué ha cambiado?

—La reina es una hábil sanadora. Comprende la naturaleza de su enfermedad. Está asustada, Majestad.

La Conquistadora se detuvo. Clavó los ojos en Dalius. Se fiaba de la habilidad de Gabrielle como sanadora. Y sin embargo, esperaba que el anciano sanador suavizara el diagnóstico.

—¿Tiene motivos para estarlo?

Había llegado el momento que Dalius temía. Detestaba perder a un paciente ante la muerte. Se temía que para el Solsticio no sólo perdería a una paciente, sino que, dado que la paciente era Gabrielle, también perdería a la mujer a quien consideraba su colega, su amiga y su reina. Dijo, entristecido:

—Sí, Majestad.

La Conquistadora observó la pena auténtica grabada en el rostro de Dalius. Confirmaba la sinceridad de lo que decía. Echó a correr hacia los aposentos reales, dejando a Dalius para que esperara a Jared.

Trevor estaba ante la puerta de los aposentos de la Conquistadora hablando con el guardia de servicio. Buscaba nueva información sobre el estado de la reina. Trevor oyó los característicos pasos de la Conquistadora antes de reconocer a la figura que se acercaba a la carrera por el pasillo. Sin decir palabra, abrió la puerta de las habitaciones. Cerró la puerta cuando la Conquistadora entró en los aposentos. Conocía su sitio sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran. Permanecería en su puesto, a la espera de las órdenes de la Conquistadora.

La Conquistadora cruzó la sala principal hasta el dormitorio real. Se detuvo sólo cuando pasó ante la chimenea y llegó a los pies de la cama que compartía con Gabrielle. Ésta yacía inmóvil. Su respiración era superficial y emitía un silbido cuando el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones.

La Conquistadora despidió al ayudante de Dalius con un gesto de la mano. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y examinó a la joven a conciencia. Tocó la frente de Gabrielle: la fiebre era evidente. Pegó la oreja al pecho de Gabrielle. Tenía líquido en los pulmones.

Gabrielle gimió. Agitó los párpados.

—Estoy aquí. Ahora descansa —la reconfortó Xena.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos. Su voz era un susurro:

—Xena. —El esfuerzo de hablar la dejó sin aliento.

Xena le sonrió preocupada.

—Voy a machacar a Dalius. Me ha hecho creer que estabas muy enferma.

Gabrielle levantó la mano. Xena la cogió y le besó la palma. Las dos mujeres se miraron en silencio. Xena captó una profunda tristeza en los ojos apagados de Gabrielle. Al ver aquello, notó que su propio miedo aumentaba. No obstante, cuando habló su tono era tranquilo y firme.

—No me vas a dejar.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó Gabrielle débilmente.

—¡No! —gruñó Xena al tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar involuntariamente—. Te prometí que volvería a tiempo para el Solsticio. Tú me prometiste bailar conmigo en privado.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos.

—Gabrielle —exigió la Conquistadora—. Mírame.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos, advertida por el áspero tono de la Conquistadora, tono rara vez dirigido a ella.

—Soy tu soberana. Te ordeno que luches. Te ordeno que vivas.

Gabrielle no sólo veía, sino que además sentía la extraordinaria voluntad de la Conquistadora. Asintió, acatando en silencio.

La Conquistadora no se dio por satisfecha.

—¿Qué dices? —Colocó las manos en los hombros de Gabrielle—. ¡Gabrielle!

Abatida, Gabrielle respondió:

—Sí, mi señora.

Una lágrima cayó abrasadora por la mejilla de la Conquistadora. No hizo caso.

—Ahora escúchame. Tenemos que despejarte los pulmones. Voy a hacer una infusión para que te la bebas. Te ayudará a toser.

Gabrielle protestó:

—Basta... no puedo... Muy cansada.

La Conquistadora se mostró inflexible.

—No voy a discutir contigo. Harás lo que yo diga.

Xena soltó a Gabrielle y salió a la estancia principal donde esperaban Dalius y Jared. Fue a su escritorio y se puso a escribir en un trozo de pergamino. Dirigió sus comentarios a Dalius.

—Necesito unas hierbas. —Dalius se acercó mientras ella continuaba escribiendo. Una vez acabó, Xena entregó el pergamino al sanador—. Tráemelas.

Dalius no soportaba ver cómo seguía sufriendo Gabrielle. Había hecho un valeroso esfuerzo por seguir viva hasta que regresara Xena, y ahora se merecía morir en paz.

—Majestad, la reina Gabrielle ha luchado contra su enfermedad con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no tiene más.

La Conquistadora fulminó a Dalius con la mirada.

—¿Quieres que se rinda?

—No, Majestad. Es sólo que... —Dalius rezó para encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Que la reina necesita tu bondad.

La Conquistadora rodeó el escritorio para encararse con el anciano.

—No me digas cómo debo comportarme con mi reina. Le salvaré la vida a pesar de su deseo de recibir a la muerte junto a su lecho. Si me odia por ello, que así sea.

Jared intervino.

—Dalius, trae las hierbas.

Dalius se quedó en su sitio con aire desafiante y respondió a Jared sin apartar la mirada de su señora. Dijo con acritud:

—Sí, general. —Y dio la espalda a Xena.

Xena se quedó mirando al sanador mientras éste salía de la sala. Sentía una rabia aguda mezclada a partes iguales con orgullo y gratitud. Sólo por Gabrielle, los miembros de su personal inmediato y los soldados de su ejército se jugaban la vida voluntariamente oponiéndose a ella.

—¿Cómo está la muchacha? —A Jared se le había agotado la paciencia. Quería el criterio de Xena, pues se fiaba de su habilidad como sanadora y de su conocimiento sobre Gabrielle por encima de cualquier otro.

—No está bien. —Xena se apartó.

—¿Puedo hacer algo?

Xena miró hacia el dormitorio.

—Debo quedarme con ella.

—Yo me ocuparé de todo.

—Gracias. —Xena echó a andar de vuelta con Gabrielle.

Jared la llamó.

Se volvió hacia él.

—¿Debes mostrarte dura con ella?

Xena reconoció que Jared era por encima de todo el guardián de Gabrielle. Tanto si Gabrielle era esclava, sierva, mujer libre o su reina, eso nunca cambiaría.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a Gabrielle furiosa? ¿Furiosa de verdad?

Jared se quedó pensando. Le sorprendió su propia respuesta.

—No, no me parece.

Xena sonrió, regodeándose en el recuerdo de Gabrielle en sus momentos más combativos, tan distintos de la situación en que se encontraba la joven ahora.

—Planta cara. Es descarada y terca. Jared, está cansada. Para que viva, tengo que provocar su rabia. Aparte de su amor, no hay nada que sienta con mayor fuerza.

—¿Estarás bien?

Sin darse cuenta, Xena hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza al tiempo que contestaba.

—No me queda más remedio, ¿verdad?

Jared se imaginó la carga que Xena estaba dispuesta a echarse encima.

—Deja que te ayude con Gabrielle.

Xena se puso rígida.

—No. Esto es personal. Es entre ella y yo, y nadie más.

Xena observó la figura dormida de Gabrielle. Ésta era su reina, fuerte y, sin embargo, a veces, como ahora, frágil. Como ella, Gabrielle encontraba una fuerza interna cuando se veía amenazada. Se mostraba más resuelta que nunca cuando Xena la necesitaba. Xena iba a acudir a la entrega sin compromisos que sentía Gabrielle hacia ella.

—Necesito que te bebas esto. —Xena emprendió el proceso de reprimir sus emociones, para contrarrestar los impulsos desinteresados que la guiaban cuando estaba en presencia de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle asintió.

Xena colocó erguida a Gabrielle. Acercó una taza de té a los labios de Gabrielle. Ésta agarró la taza con una mano. Hizo una mueca por el amargo sabor.

—Bien —dijo Xena, alabando su esfuerzo. Dejó la taza medio vacía en la mesilla de noche—. Ahora tose.

—Xena, no puedo —suplicó Gabrielle.

Xena se negó a oírla.

—Toma aliento lo más hondo que puedas y tose.

Gabrielle se echó hacia atrás rendida.

—Vamos a probar así. —Xena empujó a Gabrielle hacia delante, apartó la almohada que tenía detrás y se situó entre Gabrielle y el cabecero de la cama. Xena rodeó a la joven con los brazos. Notó los contornos de las costillas de Gabrielle. Ésta había perdido un peso considerable—. Tose.

Gabrielle lo intentó sin ganas. El resultado fue inaudible.

—Otra vez.

Gabrielle se quedó inmóvil.

Xena cerró los ojos. En el silencio del momento, concedió dominio completo a esa parte de sí misma que era la Conquistadora. Abrió los ojos, se echó hacia delante y susurró al oído de Gabrielle:

—Me has mentido. No me amas. No pensaba que fueras tan cruel de llamarme sólo para poder verte morir. Te burlas de mí, Gabrielle. No soy tu señora. Si lo fuera, no te rendirías. Dedicarías tu último aliento, por doloroso que fuera, a salvarte, porque las dos sabemos que sólo me redimiré si te tengo a mi lado.

—No —exclamó Gabrielle sin fuerzas, con el corazón roto. Ansiaba la ternura de Xena, no su crueldad.

—¡Sí! —bufó la Conquistadora—. ¿Dónde está tu piedad, tu compasión? Serás cómplice de la ruina de Grecia sin más excusa que el dolor de tus costillas. Qué miserable eres, Gabrielle. Qué patética.

Gabrielle luchó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—¡No! —Una tos espasmódica se apoderó de ella. A pesar del dolor, tosió y expulsó la flema sofocante en un recipiente que la Conquistadora cogió de una mesilla y le puso delante.

Sin decir palabra, la Conquistadora siguió sosteniendo a Gabrielle. Ésta prosiguió con su esfuerzo hasta quedar agotada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, temerosa de que Xena volviera a atacarla. Sólo oyó silencio mientras Xena dejaba el recipiente en la mesilla de noche, fijándose rápidamente en los esputos salpicados de sangre. Apartó los brazos de las costillas de Gabrielle y abrazó por completo a la mujer exhausta.

Xena esperó hasta que estuvo segura de que Gabrielle estaba profundamente dormida. Besó a Gabrielle en la mejilla y luego cerró los ojos. Sus pensamientos divagaron hasta un recuerdo, la última vez que Gabrielle se había puesto furiosa. Ocurrió una luna antes de su expedición de caza...

Targon estaba ante la Conquistadora, presentando su informe obligatorio de cada mañana.

—He comprado tres nuevos esclavos. Un hombre joven y fuerte llamado Andrew, que entrará de aprendiz en la herrería, y una costurera, de cuarenta y dos estaciones de edad, que se llama Reva.

Xena esperó un momento para oír lo que tuviera que decir sobre el tercer esclavo. Targon, cosa poco habitual en él, se miraba los pies.

—Has dicho tres. No sabía que necesitara un tercero.

Targon miró de reojo a la impasible Conquistadora.

—Se llama Lacia.

—¿Qué sabe hacer?

—Se la puede entrenar para que ayude a Makia en las cocinas.

—¿No estaba completo el personal? —Xena echó la silla hacia atrás y puso una pierna encima del escritorio.

—Cierto, Majestad.

—¿Qué no me estás diciendo, Targon? Habla antes de que te corte la lengua y no tengas más remedio que guardar silencio.

Targon rezó a los dioses para que la Conquistadora comprendiera sus motivos.

—Tiene doce estaciones de edad. No me gustó la persona que había pujado por ella.

Xena esperó a oír el nombre que aún no había pronunciado.

A Targon no le quedó más remedio que decirlo.

—Abneg.

—Compra para los burdeles.

—Sí, Majestad.

Xena se levantó.

—¿Pensaste que yo lo aprobaría?

—No la habría comprado si no.

Xena y Targon oyeron a Gabrielle, que entró desde el dormitorio real.

Targon se inclinó ante Gabrielle.

—Majestad.

El tono de Gabrielle era frío:

—¿Comprando esclavos, Targon?

Targon no supo qué responder. No era propio de Gabrielle hablar con tanta severidad.

Xena le ahorró la necesidad de contestar.

—Para el servicio doméstico.

Gabrielle guardó silencio.

Xena se acercó a su administrador y le puso la mano en la espalda, apoyándolo tácitamente.

—Puedes retirarte. Hoy mismo hablaré con los nuevos esclavos.

Targon se sintió agradecido.

—Sí, Majestad. Gracias.

Xena esperó a que Targon saliera. Le dijo a Gabrielle:

—No te enfades con él.

Gabrielle dijo con tono cortante:

—No. Sólo cumple tus órdenes.

—¿Así que estás enfadada conmigo?

—Algún día serás algo más que ama de esclavos.

Xena sintió la bofetada verbal. Controló su rabia con dificultad.

—¿Creías que porque te amo los esclavos de Grecia serían emancipados?

Gabrielle se mostró truculenta:

—¿Qué debe de pensar el mundo al ver que Grecia tiene como reina a una antigua esclava? ¿Cómo es posible que la Conquistadora haya caído tan bajo?

Xena sabía que no podía apaciguar la campaña de Gabrielle contra la esclavitud. En realidad, no quería hacerlo.

—Gabrielle, sé lo que quieres de mí. No tengo poder para darte una Grecia libre. Aún no.

—¿Cuándo será Grecia una tierra de personas libres? ¿Cuando sea políticamente razonable y económicamente factible? Siempre habrá razonamientos en contra de acabar con la esclavitud.

—Por favor —le suplicó Xena como jamás lo haría con nadie más.

Gabrielle no se apaciguó.

—No, Xena. ¡No! Mientras haya un solo esclavo en Grecia, no seré tu reina. Mujer, hombre o niño, da igual. Yo soy una de ellos.

Esta corriente subyacente de disensión había ido surgiendo poco a poco entre ellas después de su unión. Siempre dejaba un regusto desagradable, que Xena no lograba quitarse con hidromiel ni con vino, aunque lo intentaba.

—He sido buena con mis esclavos. Tú misma lo dijiste cuando llegaste aquí.

—Como propiedad tuya. ¡Dilo! Me tratabas bien cuando eras mi dueña.

—Te expliqué entonces por qué no podía abolir la esclavitud.

El tono de Gabrielle se calmó.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Y yo acepté tu explicación. Entonces no te conocía. No comprendía el lugar de Grecia en el mundo. Ahora, os conozco tanto a ti como a Grecia. Tú tienes el poder de liberar a los esclavos. Grecia puede aguantar como nación libre. ¡Emancipa a los esclavos!

—¿Vaciando el tesoro? —Xena agitó la mano indicando la habitación.

—Si eso es lo que hace falta, sí.

Xena avanzó unos pasos.

—No puedo salvar a todos los esclavos de Grecia.

—Deberías intentarlo. No son menos dignos de tu compasión que yo.

—Hago lo que puedo. Requiere tiempo. Por ley, la próxima generación de griegos nacidos libres estarán libres de la esclavitud, sean cuales sean sus antepasados.

—¿Y qué pasa hasta entonces? A menos que los metas a tu servicio, todos los que nacieron esclavos o fueron hechos esclavos antes de que fueras soberana seguirán siendo esclavos hasta el día de su muerte. Hasta que mueran, Xena.

—Lo siento. —Xena alargó la mano hacia Gabrielle.

Gabrielle retrocedió.

—Yo también.

—Gabrielle, tú no eres sólo mi reina. El hecho de que luches por los menos afortunados te convierte en alguien esencial para Grecia. Ya has contribuido a hacer cambios para mejorar.

—¡No es suficiente! —contestó Gabrielle.

—Nunca lo es. —Xena suspiró, desalentada por la discusión—. Créeme. Lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo soportas?

—La única opción que tengo es irme, y eso no puedo hacerlo. Me niego a darme por vencida. No pasa un solo día... no pasa un solo día sin que piense en ti y en lo que te hicieron. Lo odio. Odio que les esté ocurriendo a otras chicas como tú y que yo no pueda detenerlo sin declarar la guerra a los nobles y a los tratantes de esclavos enfrentándome a un parón total del comercio internacional. El cambio requiere diplomacia y la diplomacia requiere tiempo.

Gabrielle percibió la sinceridad de Xena. Eso no disminuía el dolor que sentía.

—Doce estaciones de edad, Xena.

—Makia se ocupará de Lacia. Lacia recibirá una educación. Estará protegida como no lo habría estado si Targon la hubiera dejado para que se la llevara otra persona. Y tendrá una reina bondadosa que se cerciorará de que está bien.

A Gabrielle le tembló la voz al tiempo que señalaba hacia la ventana.

—Jamás lo olvidaré.

Xena se quedó sin habla. Sabía a qué se refería Gabrielle. Fuera de la ventana, en el extremo opuesto de Corinto, estaba el mercado de esclavos, lugar de activo comercio, símbolo de lo que Gabrielle detestaba.

Sin decir palabra, Gabrielle dio la espalda a Xena y salió de la habitación.

Un guardia entró en la corte. Se acercó a la Conquistadora sin vacilar, interrumpiendo a un noble que defendía su caso en una disputa por unos terrenos.

Xena cogió la nota.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Señora, un mensaje de la reina.

Xena se levantó del trono y aceptó el pergamino que se le tendía. Dio la espalda a la corte y leyó la nota.

Xena

He decidido visitar las aldeas de la zona con Dalius para llevarles medicinas. Esperamos estar de vuelta dentro de cinco días.

Gabrielle.

Xena refrenó todos sus deseos de salir en pos de Gabrielle. Habían hablado de este viaje, pero no había quedado nada decidido. Xena dejó de lado cualquier duda que pudiera tener en relación con la rabia de Gabrielle. Xena dobló el pergamino y se lo metió en el bolsillo interior de su casaca. Volvió a los asuntos de la corte, sin dar la menor muestra de estar afectada por lo que había leído.

Xena estaba en su balcón. El sol de la mañana iluminaba la tierra alegremente. A lo lejos, veía los campos segados. Había sido un buen año. Habría alimentos en abundancia para el invierno. Grecia estaba en paz y prosperaba. No le consolaba conocer las cosas buenas, su mente estaba atribulada por un problema que no podía resolver.

Jared entró en los aposentos reales.

—Señora.

Xena no dio muestras de haberlo oído. Se acercó más y se quedó a dos pasos de ella.

—¿Xena?

—Jared, me temo que estoy perdiendo a Gabrielle.

—La muchacha necesita tiempo. Volverá a ti, Xena.

—Tendría que haber sabido que iba a pasar esto. No puedo proclamar un edicto sin más y acabar con la esclavitud en Grecia.

—Ya has dictado leyes que protegen a los esclavos contra los malos tratos.

—Y todavía hay niñas de doce estaciones subastadas para los burdeles.

—Para trabajar como criadas, no como putas.

—Eso exige la ley. ¿Quién dice que las niñas están protegidas de la suciedad del mundo?

—Podemos aumentar la vigilancia. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie toca a las niñas.

—Tanto si tienen doce estaciones de edad como si tienen dieciséis, sigue siendo un crimen moral. A Gabrielle se la llevaron cuando tenía dieciséis. ¿Cómo puedo decir que la amo y permitir que otras niñas como ella sigan sufriendo? ¿Cómo puede amarme sabiendo que la esclavitud sigue vigente en mi reino?

Jared se puso al lado de Xena.

—No te culpes por no poder cambiar el mundo de la noche a la mañana. Has hecho grandes cosas por el pueblo de Grecia. Cada día que pasa estás más cerca de crear una nación justa. —Jared puso la mano en el hombro de Xena—. ¿Por qué no vas con ella?

Xena siguió mirando al frente.

—Soy soberana de todos los griegos, menos de una. Incluso cuando Gabrielle era mi esclava, tenía la opción de estar conmigo o no. No voy a inclumpir la promesa que le he hecho. No voy a obligarla a hablar conmigo. La esperaré como siempre la he esperado.

—¿Qué le dirás a la muchacha cuando regrese?

Xena se volvió hacia Jared.

—¿Qué puedo decirle? Si tengo que elegir entre su amor y Grecia, elijo Grecia.

—Lo comprenderá. No tendrás que elegir.

—Espero que tengas razón. Si no, me dará igual acabar en el Tártaro, porque el tormento que pueda ofrecerme no podrá compararse con el que sentiré en vida.

Quedaban dos aldeas más para completar su gira. Al caer la noche, Trevor envió a un guardia por delante para reservar alojamiento en la siguiente posada. Como mínimo, la reina y Dalius tendrían una habitación. En el mejor de los casos, por empeño de Gabrielle, todos obtendrían una comida caliente y dormirían en una cama cálida y seca.

Como Trevor, los guardias elegidos para escoltar a la reina eran guerreros excepcionales. Al contrario que Trevor, también tenían buenos conocimientos médicos. La orden de acompañar a la reina, aunque inesperada, fue bien recibida por la media docena de hombres. Los hombres se enorgullecían de sus conocimientos. Poder cuidar de otros fuera del contexto de la guerra resultaba gratificante. Hacerlo a petición de su reina aumentaba el honor.

Viajar con la reina tenía ventajas adicionales. Gabrielle era más dada a asegurarse de que estaban cómodos, mientras que la Conquistadora prefería acampar de cualquier manera. Fuera del alcance del agudo oído de la Conquistadora, disfrutaban del protocolo relajado en el que insistía Gabrielle. Les recordaba a los guardias que aún era su hermana y que no estaba en absoluto dispuesta a que sus hermanos la trataran de forma distinta. Lo que Gabrielle no comprendía era que para muchos de los guardias ella era lo único que les daba una sensación de familia.

Durante la gira, Trevor se mantenía al lado de Gabrielle, sin imponer jamás su presencia. Como su escolta principal, siempre estaba preparado para atender a sus necesidades. Eso quería decir que hacía poca cosa. Gabrielle nunca pedía favores importantes.

Cabalgando a su lado, Trevor miró a Gabrielle de reojo. Conocía a la reina desde que ésta llegó a Corinto como esclava. Admiraba a la joven. Su capacidad para captar el carácter de los hombres era certera e inteligente. Se maravillaba por lo mucho que había madurado. Lo había hecho sin perder su compasión.

Trevor había advertido que Gabrielle estaba pensativa cuando salieron de Corinto. Cuando tenía que entrar en acción, se le pasaba. Cuando volvían al camino, Gabrielle volvía a quedarse meditabunda. Una vez más, volvía a estar ensimismada.

Cada visita comenzaba con mucha actividad. Se celebraban reuniones con los dirigentes y los sanadores de la aldea y a continuación se hacía una valoración de la capacidad de la aldea para hacer frente a las enfermedades y las heridas. Se rellenaban los suministros médicos. Dalius visitaba a los pacientes más graves en compañía del sanador local, mientras Gabrielle y los guardias se ocupaban de los que padecían males de menor importancia.

Por la noche, Gabrielle celebraba una corte en la posada de la aldea. Era una corte distinta de la que había en palacio. Gabrielle entretenía a los clientes y a los miembros de su partida de viaje con sus historias. Los guardias, que tenían el honor de compartir la comida con ella, bebían su hidromiel con precaución, para no poner en peligro la seguridad de Gabrielle, al tiempo que ellos también escuchaban a la excelente bardo. Les contaba historias divertidas, para que la risa del momento se llevara la fatiga de los tres días anteriores.

Gabrielle había terminado de contar una farsa, que no era muy amable con los dioses, cuando un joven, azuzado por sus compañeros de mesa, se puso en pie.

—Majestad —dijo nervioso.

Gabrielle sonrió alentadora al hombre de aspecto bondadoso. Por mucho que lo intentara, ningún aldeano la llamaba únicamente por su nombre. A lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era a que la llamaran "dama Gabrielle". Se dirigió a él.

—Sí, señor.

El hombre se ruborizó al verse tratado con tanto respeto. Su valor aumentó el equivalente a un grano de cebada, lo cual hacía un total de dos, y eso apenas le llegaba para alzar la voz.

—¿Aceptarías una petición de una historia?

—Si la conozco —lo animó Gabrielle.

—¿Nos contarías cómo una esclava llegó a ser reina de Grecia?

Gabrielle se puso blanca al oír la pregunta. Trevor se levantó con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada. Al instante todos los guardias se unieron a él.

Al verlos, el joven intentó retroceder, pero tropezó con su banco y se cayó al suelo. Otro hombre, de más edad, se levantó alargando las manos con un gesto que rogaba calma. Exclamó:

—Majestad, no pretendía ofenderte.

Gabrielle le indicó a Trevor que se sentara. Él obedeció de mala gana. Los demás guardias siguieron su ejemplo.

El campesino más viejo miró a su estúpido amigo y le alargó una mano.

—Levanta, Broan.

Broan así lo hizo y se sentó. Profundamente avergonzados, los clientes se quedaron en silencio.

El campesino más viejo respiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Majestad, Broan pasa el tiempo trabajando duramente en los campos. —El hombre posó una mano tranquilizadora en su mortificado compañero—. Nunca se le han dado bien las palabras.

Broan posó tímidamente la mirada en la reina y asintió. Gabrielle se dio cuenta de que lo que decía el campesino más viejo era cierto.

El hombre continuó.

—Creo que puedo hablar por todo el pueblo al decir que te admiramos y te respetamos. Has demostrado tu amor por el pueblo de Grecia y te estamos agradecidos.

Gabrielle asintió. La tensión de la sala empezó a ceder.

—Hemos oído historias sobre la Conquistadora. Las historias hacen que nos parezca que la conocemos, aunque sólo sea un poco. También deseamos oír historias sobre ti, nuestra reina. Majestad, algunos de nosotros servimos como esclavos al servicio de la Conquistadora, al igual que tú. Recibimos un buen trato y la libertad al final de nuestro servicio. Suponemos que tu fuiste objeto de la misma consideración. Pero, sabiendo lo que sabemos sobre la Conquistadora, eso no explica tu subida al trono. Sospecho que es una historia muy especial. Es una historia que nos gustaría oír.

Gabrielle sintió una opresión en el corazón. No era capaz de describir con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento. Era a la vez una sensación dolorosa y dulce.

—¿Cómo te llamas, señor?

—Calfatous, Majestad, pero mis amigos me llaman Calf.

—Calf. Ahora que comprendo la pregunta de Broan, intentaré responderla. Soy una mujer que ha tenido tres vidas muy distintas. Hasta las dieciséis estaciones, fui como cualquier campesina criada en una pequeña aldea con mis padres y mi hermana pequeña. Entonces llegó el día en que el señor de la guerra Draco y sus hombres atacaron nuestro valle. Mataron a mis padres. A mi hermana y a mí nos tomaron como esclavas. Mi hermana murió poco después. —Gabrielle hizo una pausa. Nunca había compartido su historia de una forma tan descarnada. La vergüenza que sentía encontró un alivio momentáneo e inesperado—. Me vendieron a un amo despiadado. Ése fue el auténtico comienzo de mi segunda vida. Cinco años después, cuando se hartó de mí, me llevaron a Corinto para venderme en el mercado de esclavos. Fue allí donde comenzó mi tercera vida.

«El administrador de la Conquistadora me compró para trabajar como parte de su servicio doméstico. —Gabrielle hizo un gesto indicando la mesa ocupada por los hombres que tenía delante—. Los guardias de esta mesa conocen, en parte, la historia de mi tercera vida porque la comparten conmigo. Debéis perdonarlos si se muestran excesivamente protectores conmigo. —Gabrielle sonrió a Trevor, quien la miró con orgullo—. Veréis, cuando era esclava, me adoptaron. Soy su hermana, y ellos son hermanos orgullosos que han jurado defender mi honor y mi vida con su espada.

«Una parte de mi historia es tan desconocida para ellos como lo es para vosotros. No puedo compartir la historia de mi vida con la Conquistadora. Aunque me enorgullezco de mi amor por nuestra soberana, guardo silencio porque nuestra soberana valora su intimidad, y yo hago honor a su petición de no incluirla nunca en mis historias. Como bardo y como su reina, espero que llegue el día en que me libere de esa promesa. No hay nada que desee más que conseguir que Grecia la conozca como la conozco yo.

Broan confió en sus inestables piernas y volvió a ponerse de pie. Calf lo fulminó con la mirada sin dar crédito.

Broan soltó:

—Majestad.

Gabrielle dijo amablemente:

—Sí, Broan.

Broan recorrió la sala con la mirada antes de dirigirse a su reina. Se le calmó la voz.

—¿Querrías decirle a la Conquistadora que deseamos que esté bien?

Los campesinos de la sala asintieron y murmuraron su acuerdo. Algunos dieron palmadas en sus mesas manifestando su asentimiento.

Gabrielle les dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—Lo haré. Le complacerá oírlo.

—Gracias, Majestad. —Broan empezó a sentarse.

Gabrielle lo llamó, lo cual hizo que volviera a erguirse de golpe.

—Sí, Majestad.

—Todavía acepto peticiones. ¿Tienes alguna otra historia que te gustaría que contara?

Broan le sonrió cohibido.

—Cualquiera en la que aparezca un necio, para no sentirme tan solo.

La posada estalló en carcajadas.

Gabrielle le dio a Broan su historia antes de retirarse a su habitación. En su cuarto abrió los postigos de la ventana dejando que el fresco aire nocturno la refrescara. Se quedó contemplando la noche. Veía algunas estrellas que parpadeaban a través de las nubes. La luna era un elegante cuarto creciente. Deseó estar en la torre de palacio con Xena a su lado. Echaba de menos a Xena. Anhelaba las tiernas caricias de Xena y la agradable conversación que mantenían tumbadas en la cama, sellando el final del día abrazadas la una a la otra.

Esta velada le había permitido ver inesperadamente lo que había en el corazón del pueblo de Grecia. Había compartido sus historias con hombres y mujeres que habían conocido una vida de esclavitud y que como ella habían obtenido su libertad gracias a la benevolencia de la Conquistadora. Lo que Gabrielle había visto en los ojos de Calf era una profunda dignidad que estaba por encima de cualquier abuso sufrido. Se preguntó si algún día ella sentiría una dignidad parecida. Su esperanza se vio renovada. Hasta esta noche no había creído que recuperar tal dignidad fuera posible.

Gabrielle cabalgaba a lomos de su caballo castaño junto al carro de Dalius cuando entraron por las puertas de palacio. A lo lejos esperaba la Conquistadora. Habían pasado seis días desde la marcha de Gabrielle. Las enfermedades otoñales de las aldeas eran más graves de lo que se esperaban. Aunque Gabrielle se había animado por el bien que su grupo y ella habían hecho, lamentaba las circunstancias que la habían impulsado a dejar Corinto. Desmontó, entregó las riendas a un mozo de cuadra y se dirigió hacia Xena.

—Gabrielle —la saludó Xena con cautela.

Gabrielle se detuvo a un brazo de distancia de su amante.

—Mi señora.

Al oír el título que se había convertido en una muestra privada de cariño, la preocupación de Xena cedió un poco.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias. Ha sido un viaje difícil, pero gratificante. Hemos descubierto que había mucha gente enferma.

Xena se enfrentó al miedo que le quedaba al hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Tienes planes para el futuro?

—Trabajaré con Dalius para que programe visitas de sus ayudantes a las aldeas durante todo el invierno. También me gustaría enviar aviso a tus generales y decirles que envíen informes con regularidad sobre la salud de sus tropas y de las aldeas de sus zonas.

—Es una buena idea. Así se hará.

—Gracias.

Xena sonrió por primera vez.

—Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta.

Gabrielle reflejó la sonrisa de Xena.

—Me alegro de estar en casa.

Xena se acercó. Necesitada de la intimidad tranquilizadora del contacto físico, posó la mano con delicadeza en el brazo de Gabrielle.

—¿Has comido?

—No. Se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería parar.

—Makia no tardará en enviarnos la cena.

Gabrielle cubrió la mano de Xena con la suya.

—Me gustaría ayudar a Dalius a dejar las cosas en orden antes de unirme a ti.

Xena asintió con aprobación.

—No tardes.

—No. —Gabrielle se apartó despacio y regresó al centro del patio donde los hombres seguían descargando cosas.

Xena se quedó mirando a Gabrielle un momento, sintiendo que se renovaba su seguridad. Regresó a los aposentos reales, se quitó el chakram y la espada y se acomodó delante de la chimenea. Le parecía que tenía motivos para sentirse optimista.

Gabrielle entró. Se quitó la capa y se quedó allí un momento, observando a Xena descansar en silencio.

Xena notó la mirada de Gabrielle. Por mucho que quisiera concederle a Gabrielle su petición, estaba decidida a mantener su estrategia de llevar a cabo una campaña gradual y metódica para acabar con la esclavitud. Xena decidió comprobar en qué punto estaba su desacuerdo.

—Gabrielle, es demasiado pronto para poner fin a la esclavitud. Grecia no está preparada.

Gabrielle se adelantó. Se detuvo a pocos pasos detrás de Xena.

—No quiero regatear contigo. Sin embargo, sí que tengo una petición.

—Tú dirás. —El tono de Xena era cauteloso.

—Nos acercamos al Solsticio. Tú siempre has sido generosa con tus regalos. Te pido que me regales el derecho a liberar a un solo esclavo cada año al llegar el Solsticio de invierno. No te pido nada más.

Xena se lo pensó un momento.

—¿Y si digo que no?

Gabrielle respondió con sinceridad:

—Me sentiré decepcionada. Pero tu decisión no cambiará el hecho de que eres y siempre serás mi señora.

Xena se echó hacia delante en la butaca.

—No es buena idea. ¿Y si deseas conceder la libertad a una mujer o un hombre casados? ¿Cómo se las arreglarán? No puedes dejar a un marido o una esposa como esclavos, y mucho menos a los hijos que puedan tener. La Lista de la Reina para la Libertad del Solsticio incluirá el nombre de una mujer o un hombre, junto con los nombres de su familia inmediata. La reina de Grecia será conocida por mantener a las familias unidas, no por separarlas. —Xena se volvió en la butaca para mirar a Gabrielle—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Gabrielle dio su aprobación de todo corazón.

—Sí.

—Muy bien. —Xena volvió a recostarse en su butaca, aliviada por haber llegado a un acuerdo. Era uno que podía apoyar sin problemas, puesto que casaba con la generosidad de Gabrielle.

Xena notó la mano de Gabrielle en su brazo. La reina se arrodilló a su lado.

—Gracias.

—Si pudiera...

—Lo sé —le aseguró Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se movió en brazos de Xena, sacando a Xena de sus recuerdos para devolverla al presente. Xena se planteó si debía despertar a Gabrielle. Decidió esperar a que Gabrielle se despertara por sí sola. Se soltó con delicadeza. Tras colocar bien las almohadas, Xena tumbó en ellas a la joven.

Makia entró en los aposentos reales con una bandeja de comida.

Al oír que entraba alguien, Xena fue a investigar.

Makia saludó a la Conquistadora.

—Majestad.

—Makia, ¿qué te trae aquí?

—Debes comer. No quiero despertar las iras de la reina Gabrielle dejando que adelgaces.

—Ya. —Xena sonrió.

La cocinera se puso seria.

—Majestad, ¿cómo está la reina?

Xena le hizo un gesto para que entrara en el dormitorio.

—Ven conmigo.

Makia depositó la bandeja en la mesa de comer y dejó que Xena la llevara al dormitorio real. Makia se detuvo junto a la cama donde estaba Gabrielle. Miró a la Conquistadora. Al recibir un gesto de asentimiento, se sentó en la cama y cogió la mano de Gabrielle, advirtiendo que la tenía húmeda y fría.

La cocinera dijo en voz baja:

—Recuerdo la primera vez que llegó a mi cocina. Las historias que contó. Cómo se ganó al personal. Había una parte de ella que entonces no entendía. Sigo sin entenderla.

Xena se acercó a Makia y se quedó a su lado.

—Aguas tranquilas, Makia.

—Sí, Majestad. En algunas cosas, la reina ha cambiado, pero no en lo más importante. Jamás ha olvidado de dónde procede.

—¿Me reprocharías que dijera que a veces desearía que pudiera olvidarlo?

—No, Majestad. No te lo reprocharía. —Makia alargó la mano y tocó con delicadeza unos mechones del pelo de Gabrielle, apartándoselos de la frente—. ¿Se pondrá bien?

—No lo sé. Tu caldo la ha ayudado, pero sigue muy débil.

—La reina tiene un corazón fuerte.

—Sí, es cierto.

Makia se volvió a la Conquistadora.

—Te ama tanto.

Xena no se esperaba una afirmación tan personal por parte de la anciana criada. No había motivo para ocultar su verdad.

—Y yo la amo a ella.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti o por la reina Gabrielle...

—No dudaré en pedírtelo.

—El servicio está preocupado por la reina. ¿Qué les digo?

Xena decretó con firme serenidad:

—Diles la verdad.

Makia no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Xena posó una mano consoladora en el hombro de la cocinera.

—Te conozco, Makia. La única razón de que estés llorando es porque Gabrielle no ha estado bajando a la cocina para escuchar tus cotilleos y ayudarte a cortar verduras. Eres la peor de toda esa panda de egoístas a mi servicio que solicitan su atención.

Makia se echó a reír ligeramente.

—Efectivamente, tienes razón.

—Bueno, pues conseguiremos que Gabrielle recupere la salud para que pueda reanudar su tarea de hacerte compañía. Entretanto, debes ocuparte de Lacia.

—La niña ha estado pidiendo ver a la reina.

—No es un buen momento. Dile que será una de las primeras en venir en cuanto la reina esté más fuerte.

Makia se levantó.

—Gracias, Majestad.

—Gabrielle te quiere, Makia. No creas que no lo sé.

Makia habló a su ama con sencillez, pues en ella veía no a una poderosa soberana, sino a una mujer angustiada:

—Intenta comer algo. Necesitarás fuerzas para cuidar de ella.

—Muy bien. Y dile a Lacia que intentaré pasarme más tarde para saludarla.

—Agradecerá la visita.

Xena reflexionó sobre cómo Gabrielle, una vez aceptó su posición como reina, había cambiado sutilmente el ambiente de palacio. El servicio doméstico soltó un suspiro común de alivio. Los criados y los esclavos estaban seguros de que la reina tenía los medios para protegerlos.

Xena sabía que la calidad de vida de su servicio no había cambiado sustancialmente. La diferencia era que el servicio depositaba su confianza en Gabrielle. Con pocas excepciones, era una confianza que ella no podía pretender igualar. Siempre quedaba un temor subyacente de que Xena pudiera perder el control en un ataque de rabia, justificado o no. Mortificada, tenía que reconocer que ese temor tenía su razón de ser. Como demostraba una discusión reciente sobre la celebración del Solsticio, hasta Gabrielle podía ser víctima de su genio.

Acababan de cenar en sus aposentos. Gabrielle se acercó a la chimenea, con una copa de vino en la mano. Xena sonrió.

Gabrielle la vio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Seré la envidia de todos los hombres y mujeres en el banquete del Solsticio.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Contigo en mis brazos cuando empecemos el primer baile, sí, creo que lo seré.

Gabrielle se quedó desconcertada.

—¿Baile? Nunca hemos bailado juntas.

Xena se levantó de su silla.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—Xena, no puedo —dijo Gabrielle con tono tajante.

La objeción de Gabrielle no la pilló por sorpresa del todo. Eso no apagó el buen humor de Xena.

—Sabes bailar, ¿no?

—Las danzas de una campesina, no la clase de baile que he visto en la corte.

—Yo te enseño.

El humor de Gabrielle empeoró.

—Por favor, no me pidas que baile en la corte.

Xena notó el ataque de inseguridad de Gabrielle. Ésta seguía evitando la corte. Consentía en aparecer únicamente cuando no hacerlo podía suponer una violación del protocolo o de la hospitalidad real.

Xena detestaba la manera en que Gabrielle se encogía, manifestando su falta de autoestima. Su postura reflejaba todo el daño que le habían hecho, todas las heridas que nunca se curarían por completo. Este momento recordaba a una conversación distinta en la que, por la gracia de las Parcas, habían conseguido alcanzar una tregua. La Conquistadora se mostró inflexible, con palabras exigentes:

—¡Tú eres mi reina!

Herida, Gabrielle se apartó de una petición que se había convertido en una demanda por parte de una amante que hablaba como soberana, sabiendo que las expectativas de Xena serían acogidas como un honor por cualquier otra persona. Salió al balcón, albergando un dolor insoportable en el corazón.

Así se quedaron, cada una sumida en su propio tormento particular. Con los ojos clavados en la figura vulnerable de Gabrielle, la rabia de Xena se fue calmando. La Gabrielle que veía era la joven que pocos conocían. El mayor deseo de Xena era aplicar un bálsamo a las heridas que imaginaba que aún existían invisibles en el cuerpo y el alma gráciles de Gabrielle.

Xena tomó la medida a su reina. Una mujer que la superaba con creces por su corazón y su integridad, que, a pesar de las realidades denigrantes de su esclavitud, perseveraba, que no odiaba, que buscaba lo bueno de la vida, que era capaz de perdonar graves ofensas, que daba más que nadie, que daba más a Xena de lo que Xena tenía derecho a pedir.

Xena se acercó a Gabrielle, deteniéndose en los escalones que llevaban al balcón. Dijo con ternura:

—Gabrielle, eres mi reina, no porque yo lo ordene, sino porque tú has dado tu consentimiento. Eres la reina de Grecia porque las Parcas sabían que éste era tu sitio. Tu destino es gobernar Grecia a mi lado. Sé que has pagado un precio muy alto en la vida. Lo último que deseo es causarte más dolor. No te amaré menos si nunca bailas conmigo. Me da igual si nunca vuelves a pisar la corte. —Xena alargó la mano y cogió la de Gabrielle—. Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que nada me produce más orgullo que mostrar a Grecia, que mostrarle al mundo, que tú me has elegido. No eres tú la que me pertenece a mí. Soy yo la que te pertenezco a ti.

Gabrielle se volvió. Con un grito sofocado, abrazó a Xena. Gabrielle se echó a llorar sin disimulos, buscando un consuelo que sólo Xena le podía dar.

Xena la estrechó con fuerza. Esperó pacientemente a que Gabrielle se serenara. Cuando la respiración de la joven se calmó, Xena le susurró al oído:

—Si no es en la corte, ¿quieres bailar conmigo aquí?

Gabrielle se echó hacia atrás. Xena le ofreció un pañuelo que se sacó del bolsillo. Gabrielle lo cogió y se secó las lágrimas de la cara. Solemne, su mirada se posó en la chimenea. Tenía frío y anhelaba su calor.

—No tenemos música.

Xena se movió para colocarse una vez más justo delante de Gabrielle, haciendo un esfuerzo por convencer amablemente a Gabrielle para que la escuchara.

—¿Confías en mí? —Era una pregunta que Xena le hizo a Gabrielle la primera vez que le salvó la vida.

Gabrielle sintió el calor que buscaba. Gracias a él, se sintió envalentonada.

—Confío.

—Ven conmigo. —Xena cogió a Gabrielle de la mano y llevó a la titubeante mujer hasta el centro de la habitación. Soltó la mano de Gabrielle—. Ponte aquí. —Xena colocó con ternura a su compañera.

Gabrielle obedeció.

—Bien. —Xena le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se presentó ante Gabrielle, inclinándose.

Gabrielle hizo una pequeña reverencia como había visto que hacían muchas mujeres en la corte.

—Mi dama. —Xena alargó la mano.

—Mi señora. —Gabrielle colocó su mano sobre la de Xena.

Xena se puso a tararear una melodía. Sólo después de su unión, Gabrielle averiguó que Xena poseía una voz espléndida. Un don de los dioses, que Xena compartía rara vez. Gabrielle sonrió. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Xena indicó a Gabrielle que siguiera sus pasos. Gabrielle obedeció: había empezado su primera lección de baile real.

Jared fue llamado a las puertas de palacio. Se preguntaba qué pensaría su lugarteniente de él, dada su reacción de incredulidad al recibir la noticia de que una mujer que aseguraba ser la madre de la Conquistadora estaba retenida para que él la interrogara. No era una broma ni un truco, sentada orgullosamente en un carro, con las riendas en la mano, allí estaba Cirene de Anfípolis. Al ver a la hermosa mujer, Jared no pudo evitar sonreír. Jamás habría creído que estuviera dispuesta a viajar hasta Corinto.

Jared la llamó.

Cirene se sintió aliviada al ver la cara conocida del general. También ardía en deseos de saber algo.

—Jared, ¿cómo está Gabrielle?

Jared comprendió entonces por qué había venido.

—No está bien. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Gabrielle envió a buscarme. ¿No te lo habían dicho?

—No.

—¿Ha vuelto Xena?

—Sí. Estábamos viajando juntos. Llegamos ayer.

Jared le ofreció la mano a Cirene, para ayudarla a bajar del carro.

—Te llevaré a sus aposentos.

Cirene bajó del carro. Sus piernas tardaron un poco en afirmarse. Miró a su alrededor sin disimular su asombro.

—Así que éste es el palacio de mi hija.

Guiada por Jared, Cirene entró en la sala principal de los aposentos de la Conquistadora. Xena salió del dormitorio. Cirene llamó a su hija con un gesto.

Xena se quedó atónita. Abrazó a Cirene cariñosamente.

—Madre, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Recibí un mensaje de Gabrielle.

Xena miró a Jared por encima del hombro de Cirene.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

Jared confesó:

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

Cirene echó un vistazo a la habitación.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Por supuesto. Por aquí. —Xena llevó a Cirene hasta Gabrielle. Se quedó con Jared a cierta distancia de la cama.

Jared le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Cómo está?

Xena se sintió aliviada de poder ofrecer cierta esperanza:

—Mejor.

Cirene se quedó al lado de la cama de Gabrielle. Le gustaba esta joven, aunque no la conocía bien. Recordó su primer encuentro, cuando la valiente sanadora y narradora, intentando salvar la vida a Xena, buscó a Cirene en Anfípolis. Recordó cómo, al final de la tragedia, Xena despidió a Gabrielle, lo cual partió el corazón tanto a su hija como a la mujer recién liberada.

Xena y Gabrielle visitaron Anfípolis poco después de su unión, y se quedaron cinco días. La visita fue muy distinta del primer encuentro de Cirene con Gabrielle. Ésta se había convertido en la reina de Xena, e irradiaba una tranquila seguridad en sí misma que no interfería con la autoridad pública de Xena, pero que sí sugería una igualdad ejercida en privado. En el corazón de Cirene no cabía duda alguna de que Gabrielle era un ser extraordinario. Tenía que serlo, para vivir con Xena, la Conquistadora de Grecia.

Lo que ahora veía Cirene era a una mujer muy enferma. El espíritu alegre de Gabrielle y su fuerza física estaban apagados. Cirene rezó en silencio para que la muchacha preferida de Jared viviera y continuara siendo una influencia moderadora para su hija.

Cirene expresó su preocupación:

—Xena, qué pálida está.

—Se acaba de quedar dormida. Puede que tarde un poco en volver a despertarse.

Cirene se volvió hacia Xena.

—¿Cómo estás tú, hija?

—No es de mí de quien tienes que preocuparte.

—¿Por qué no sales a que te dé el aire? Yo me quedo con Gabrielle hasta que vuelvas.

Xena protestó:

—Estoy bien.

Cirene dirigió sus siguientes palabras al general:

—Haz tu trabajo, Jared.

Jared hizo un esfuerzo:

—Xena, creo que ésa es la manera sutil de Cirene de decir que tengo que convencerte para que aceptes su consejo.

—Más quisieras —rezongó Xena.

—¿No habías dicho que ibas a ver a Lacia? Seguro que se ha sentido decepcionada cuando ayer no fuiste a las cocinas.

—¿Tratas de apelar a mi compasión, Jared?

—No puedo. Todos sabemos que no tienes ninguna. Vamos. Descansa un poco. Seguro que Gabrielle querría que lo hicieras.

—Eso es un golpe bajo, viejo.

—¿Tengo razón?

Xena le dijo a su madre:

—Volveré dentro de una marca. Si necesitas algo, pídeselo al guardia de la puerta. Tendrá órdenes de seguir tus instrucciones.

—Gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario.

Xena asintió y salió con Jared.

Jared bromeó:

—De tal palo, tal astilla.

—¿Qué dices tú? —lo retó Xena.

—Las dos sois exasperantes. No he visto en mi vida a dos mujeres más independientes.

—Te equivocas, Jared. Para una de nosotras, eso ya no es cierto.

Gabrielle se despertó con el ruido del fuego. Los crujidos y el chisporroteo la relajaban. Los ruidos le recordaban las veladas compartidas con Xena cerca de la chimenea. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida al ver a quien estaba con ella. Gabrielle dijo roncamente:

—Cirene, has venido.

Cirene se apartó de la silla que había colocado cerca de la cama y se sentó en la cama misma. Cogió la mano de Gabrielle.

—Claro que he venido. ¿Cómo estás, niña?

Gabrielle miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Xena?

—La he enviado a dar una vuelta con Jared. Me pareció que le vendría bien distraerse. Y tenía la esperanza de hablar un poco en privado contigo.

—Xena está enfadada.

—¿Sí?

Gabrielle asintió.

—Necesita que te pongas bien.

El intento de Gabrielle de hablar le provocó un ataque de tos.

Cirene esperó a que Gabrielle se calmara. Comentó:

—No me esperaba pasar así el Solsticio.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Estoy en Corinto, el Corinto de mi Xena. Todavía me cuesta creer que mi hija sea la Conquistadora de Grecia. Creo que me he mantenido lejos para poder fingir que todavía era la chiquilla terca e impetuosa que sólo quería que la dejaran en paz para explorar los campos con su hermano pequeño a su lado.

Gabrielle sonrió al imaginarse a Xena de niña.

—Cuando Xena era pequeña, ¿cómo celebrabais el Solsticio?

—Los niños esperaban a que yo terminara de atender la posada. Nos sentábamos junto a la chimenea. Toris a mi lado. Liceus al lado de Xena. Ella solía estar callada, contemplando el fuego, viendo no sé qué. Liceus la distraía haciéndole cosquillas o diciéndole algo inocente, y Xena acababa sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que tiene. Ya la conoces, ésa capaz de iluminar la noche.

Gabrielle asintió.

—La conozco. Daría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír de nuevo.

Cirene estrechó la mano de Gabrielle.

—Sonreirá para ti, Gabrielle. Te lo prometo.

Xena estaba sentada junto a la chimenea del dormitorio. Cirene pasó por detrás de ella y posó la mano en el hombro de Xena, apretándoselo un poco. Luego se sentó en la butaca de Gabrielle, frente a Xena. Ésta se quedó desconcertada, al ver a una persona que no era Gabrielle sentada delante de ella. Reprimió el deseo de pedirle a Cirene que se levantara. Se quedaron un rato sentadas en silencio.

Cirene rompió el silencio.

—Gabrielle no me envió a buscar para que pudiera cuidar de ella. Está en las mejores manos posibles. Me llamó para que intentara cuidar de ti. Pero hija, me siento impotente.

Xena respondió con afecto:

—Madre, me alegro de que hayas venido. Y te equivocas. Tenerte aquí significa mucho para Gabrielle. Jared, tú, Makia y yo somos la única familia que tiene.

—Ruego a los dioses que se ponga bien.

Xena contestó con tono agrio:

—No creo que escuchen.

—Y esto lo dice la Elegida de Ares. —Cirene lamentó inmediatamente haber dicho eso.

Xena se encogió. Dolida y furiosa, cerró el puño sobre el brazo de la butaca y clavó la vista en el fuego. Se preguntó qué había hecho para mercerse semejante pulla por parte de Cirene.

Cirene se mostró contrita:

—Xena, perdona. Es que desearía que pudieras utilizar tu conocimiento sobre los dioses para ayudar a Gabrielle.

Xena evitó la mirada de Cirene.

—Hay cosas, madre, que no puedes entender.

—Tienes razón. No puedo entender por qué un alma tan bondadosa como Gabrielle está luchando por su vida. ¿Cuánto más debe sufrir?

Xena se sintió acusada, ya fuera con intención por parte de Cirene o simplemente por obra de su propia conciencia. Xena optó por no responder. Confiaría en el poder del silencio para acabar con la desagradable conversación.

Media marca después, Xena dejó a Cirene y subió a la torre en busca de intimidad. Fue una noche distinta, bajo el mismo despliegue incontable de estrellas, cuando oyó la voz preocupada de Gabrielle...

—Xena. ¿Qué te pasa?

Xena respondió sin volverse:

—A veces me pregunto si cometí un error al dejar que te acercaras tanto a mí. La Elegida de Ares no está destinada a conocer el amor.

Gabrielle se puso al lado de Xena.

—Por eso ya no eres la Elegida de Ares.

—Díselo a él.

Gabrielle se mostró decidida:

—Lo haré.

Xena se quedó maravillada.

—Serías capaz.

—¿Ha venido a ti?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Se aburre. Quiere guerra y nuestros tratados de paz son contrarios a sus planes. Nuestras alianzas están haciendo que César se esté pensando mejor la idea de invadirnos.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Ares?

—Nada.

Gabrielle no disimuló su escepticismo.

—¿No exigió una respuesta?

—Es un dios. Es inmortal. Dijo que esperaría.

—¿El qué?

—Que vuelva a él.

—Pero no lo harás, ¿verdad? —dijo Gabrielle con énfasis, afirmando una declaración que no iba a permitir que nadie contradijera.

—¿Qué importa si entro en el Tártaro hoy o dentro de un año?

El mundo se detuvo. Xena se sintió desazonada por el silencio. Se volvió hacia Gabrielle. El rostro afligido de Gabrielle mostraba a la vez pena y rabia.

Gabrielle dijo con tono tajante:

—Jamás vuelvas a hablarme así. No conocerás el Tártaro. Estarás en Elisia conmigo.

—Gabrielle, he hecho cosas que no se pueden perdonar.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Xena se volvió para contemplar la oscuridad de la noche.

Gabrielle suavizó el tono:

—Importa, Xena. A mí me importa que vivas o mueras. A mí me importa que compartamos la eternidad en el Tártaro o en Elisia.

Xena se volvió de golpe hacia Gabrielle.

—Tú no estarás conmigo en el Tártaro.

—Si la elección depende de mí, estaré contigo. Conoceremos Elisia si mantienes el rumbo. No seas la Elegida de Ares. Se la mía.

—El mundo es complicado, Gabrielle. No sabemos qué traerá el futuro. Hay sacrificios que merece la pena hacer.

—Si se hacen por motivos correctos. Si se hacen por el bien supremo.

Xena se apartó y se acercó al parapeto de la torre.

—Xena, puede que llegue el día en que tengas tentaciones de pedir ayuda a Ares. No lo hagas. Sea cual sea el precio, no merecerá la pena.

—¿Aunque eso suponga perder Grecia?

—Sí.

—¿Querrías ver la ruina de las personas a las que dices querer?

—No hay nadie a quien quiera más que a ti. —Gabrielle presentó su siguiente argumento—: ¿Tú me entregarías a Ares?

Xena se enfureció por la mera idea.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Pues yo me niego a entregarte a él. Preferiría la muerte antes que permitir que las Parcas vuelvan a dejarte en sus manos.

—Gabrielle.

—Soy tu reina. ¿No es eso lo que me has dicho? ¿No es eso lo que quieres de mí? Xena, no vengas a mí esta noche a menos que me jures que me perteneces a mí y no a Ares.

Gabrielle se dio la vuelta.

Atónita por la vehemencia de Gabrielle, Xena se quedó mirando en silencio mientras su amante se marchaba.

Gabrielle había establecido muy pocas condiciones para su unión. La más tajante, que Xena no podía hacerle daño, a la que se añadía una nueva exigencia, que Xena no podía hacerse daño a sí misma. Un niño podría aprender las normas del amor de Gabrielle. En realidad, a un niño inocente no le haría falta. Los niños nacen llenos de amor. La vida se lo estropea. Gabrielle estaba luchando por el alma de Xena, luchando por su regreso completo a un estado puro, limpio de la sangre que Xena había derramado en nombre de la conquista. Por muy manchada que hubiera acabado el alma de Xena, por muy manchada que pudiera volver a estar, Gabrielle se apostaba todo aquello en lo que creía por la posibilidad de que el tiempo y las buenas acciones redimieran a Xena ante los ojos de Hades. Xena sabía que Gabrielle deseaba que ella lograra superar el pasado y perdonarse a sí misma. Aunque Hades pudiera algún día consentir que entrara en Elisia, lo cual era una esperanza que Xena albergaba en privado, incapaz de negar los fervientes argumentos de Gabrielle, Xena sabía que ella jamás se perdonaría ni olvidaría sus actos más infames contra la humanidad.

Xena regresó de la torre y se encontró a Gabrielle dormida en su cama. Se quedó en silencio observando a la joven, aparentemente en paz. Xena no podía obedecer la exigencia de Gabrielle: no podía meterse en su cama haciendo la promesa tácita de no llamar nunca a Ares.

Gabrielle yacía inmóvil, escuchando, esperando a que Xena acudiera a ella. Decepcionada, oyó el ruido de las pisadas de sus botas que salían del dormitorio hacia la sala principal.

Pasó una marca. Xena estaba sentada en su butaca junto a la chimenea contemplando las llamas que lamían el éter con su danza indiscriminada. Gabrielle entró en la sala y fue hasta Xena. Sin dudar, ocupó su sitio en el regazo de Xena, buscando el consuelo del contacto físico, como hacía a menudo cuando le fallaban las palabras. El corazón de Xena sintió el bálsamo que se le ofrecía. Abrazó a Gabrielle estrechamente.

—Nunca hasta ahora habías hablado de Ares.

—Cuando pienso que en otro tiempo fui su Elegida, me dan ganas de vomitar.

—Has hecho la guerra para salvar a Grecia.

—He hecho la guerra por el puro placer de hacer la guerra.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —dijo Gabrielle, intentando conceder a Xena una gracia que no podía concederse a sí misma, la de superar su historia.

—Jamás podré arreglar el pasado.

—No, no puedes. Eso no quiere decir que no puedas hacer las cosas mejor. Tienes el presente. Tienes el futuro.

Responder afirmativamente sería el equivalente de jurar que nunca traicionaría la fe que tenía Gabrielle en ella. Xena guardó silencio.

—Ven a la cama.

—No puedo prometer...

—Confío en ti. Confío en que harás lo correcto, sin importar lo que las Parcas te pongan delante. Ven, quiero que estés conmigo.

Xena miró a Gabrielle directamente. Hizo una pregunta que nunca cesaba de atormentarla:

—¿Cómo puedes amarme?

Gabrielle declaró:

—¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo?

Xena guardaba las palabras de Gabrielle en su corazón, con lo que se había convertido en la tenue esperanza de que la declaración de amor de Gabrielle no se convirtiera en un eco perteneciente sólo al pasado.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Xena se ocupó personalmente de Gabrielle. Cuatro veces al día, al despertarse, a mediodía, por la tarde y antes de dormir, Xena cerraba la puerta del dormitorio, echando a los pocos visitantes que permitía que recibiera Gabrielle. Ésta se bebía la infusión medicinal que le ofrecía Xena. Luego hacía todo lo posible por toser para expulsar la infección de sus pulmones. Hablaban poco durante cada sesión de tratamiento.

Por mucho que Gabrielle deseara verse libre de las exigencias de Xena, sentía que tener a Xena sujetándola durante todo el doloroso proceso era una justa compensación. Los ruegos iniciales de Gabrielle para que la dejara en paz sólo consiguieron que Xena se mostrara más dura con ella. En consecuencia, Gabrielle no volvió a oponerse.

Gabrielle sucumbía a la fatiga y se quedaba dormida en brazos de Xena. La resolución de Xena se fortalecía mientras sostenía a Gabrielle entre sus brazos al saber que después de cada sesión Gabrielle respiraba un poco mejor.

Era mediodía cuando el peso de Xena al sentarse a su lado despertó a Gabrielle de un sueño inquieto. Gabrielle esperó en silencio, sin saber qué le iba a pedir Xena.

—Creo que es hora de que te des un baño en condiciones.

Aliviada, Gabrielle asintió.

—Pues muy bien. Vamos a meterte en la bañera antes de que se enfríe el agua. —Xena se levantó y apartó las sábanas. Se inclinó y levantó a Gabrielle en brazos. Xena intentó no pensar en lo poco que pesaba Gabrielle.

Xena ayudó a Gabrielle a entrar en la bañera. Bañó a Gabrielle en silencio mientras Gabrielle la miraba sin decir nada.

Xena dejó el paño a un lado.

—Ya está. Quédate un poco más en el agua. El calor y el aire húmedo te sentarán bien.

Gabrielle asintió. Como no sabía qué decir, rozó el brazo de Xena con la mano.

Xena se quedó impasible por fuera, aunque por dentro se le partió el corazón. Ardía en deseos de mostrarse tierna, pero estaba empeñada en mantener a la Conquistadora al mando hasta que Gabrielle estuviera bien. Se levantó y se acercó a un nicho. La ventana tenía los postigos echados, aislando la habitación de los fríos elementos. Como no tenía dónde mirar, se contempló las botas pensativa.

Gabrielle solicitó una respuesta a la pregunta que la atormentaba desde el regreso de Xena.

—Xena. Lo que dijiste, no lo decías en serio, ¿verdad?

Xena se quedó mirando a Gabrielle. Tardó un momento en descifrar la pregunta. Al comprender lo que se le preguntaba, sintió que despertaba de una pesadilla. El hecho de que Gabrielle tuviera sus dudas y que adivinara los motivos honorables de Xena a pesar de sus cuestionables métodos quería decir que Xena no se había convertido en un monstruo para su amada.

Xena se acercó a la bañera y metió la mano en el agua tibia. Ofreció la mano a Gabrielle.

—Vamos a volver a meterte en la cama.

Decepcionada, Gabrielle salió pasivamente de la bañera. Xena la secó con una gran toalla y la ayudó a ponerse la bata. Gabrielle seguía observando el rostro de Xena, tratando de vislumbrar un asomo de la preocupación más tierna de la guerrera.

Xena cogió a Gabrielle en brazos. Gabrielle pensó en protestar, pero se mordió la lengua. Xena miró a Gabrielle, reprimiendo todos sus deseos de besarla. En cambio, estrechó a Gabrielle con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras llevaba a la joven a la cama.

Cuando tuvo a Gabrielle bien tapada, Xena se volvió hacia el fuego.

Gabrielle trató de romper el silencio. Llamó a Xena con timidez.

La Conquistadora miró a Gabrielle con severidad. A Gabrielle le falló el valor. La Conquistadora esperó unos instantes. Impaciente, exigió:

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Gabrielle volvió la cabeza. No pediría nada.

Xena dio unos pasos, ansiosa por aumentar la distancia que había entre ellas.

—Mi señora. —Las palabras se escaparon de los labios de Gabrielle por pura desesperación.

El título comunicaba mucho más que amor. El título vivía en lo más hondo del corazón de Gabrielle, reflejando la confianza y la necesidad de la joven. Xena había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para curar a Gabrielle. Lo que Xena le había dado no era suficiente. Lo que Gabrielle necesitaba era ver afirmado el amor de Xena, no disimulado o dado de lado, sino entregado con sencillez, libremente, con sinceridad y honestidad. Gabrielle quería a su señora y todo lo que ese personaje prometía.

Xena se agachó y se quitó las botas, tirándolas a un lado una después de la otra, con un movimiento rápido de la mano. Se tumbó en su cama y cogió a Gabrielle entre sus brazos. Gabrielle se aferró a ella. Xena habló como si le confiara un secreto que sólo ellas compartían:

—Te amo.

Xena estaba cerca de la chimenea vestida con pantalones negros metidos por dentro de unas botas negras de cuero que le llegaban hasta justo por debajo de las rodillas. Su blusa de cuello alto era del color de la nata. La blusa tenía amplias mangas con lazos en las muñecas y el cuello. Emprendió la desquiciante tarea de atarse los lazos de una muñeca.

—Déjame a mí —le dijo Gabrielle.

Xena se volvió hacia su compañera, que estaba sentada cerca, tapada con una colcha para protegerse del frío. Gabrielle alargó la mano para convencer a Xena de que aceptara su ayuda. Aunque era perfectamente capaz de vestirse sola, Xena no pudo negarle a Gabrielle la oportunidad de sentir que le era útil. La Conquistadora se arrodilló delante de su reina y observó en silencio mientras Gabrielle apretaba los lazos y luego los ataba.

—Hala. —Satisfecha con el resultado, Gabrielle hizo una petición—: Ahora el otro.

Xena le ofreció el otro brazo. Gabrielle terminó con cuidado la tarea que se había asignado a sí misma. Decidió hablar, manteniendo la mirada gacha.

—Cuando me ponga bien... —Se le apagó la voz al fallarle la convicción.

—¿Sí? —la animó Xena, buscando pruebas de la recuperación física y espiritual de Gabrielle.

—Nada.

—Dime.

Gabrielle siguió evitando la mirada atenta de Xena.

—Me gustaría hacer una excursión fuera de palacio, las dos solas.

—Yo habría pensado que a estas alturas ya estarías harta de mí.

Gabrielle se quedó sorprendida ante la ausencia de un rechazo inmediato. Cogió la mano de Xena.

—Te he echado de menos.

Xena usó la mano libre para levantarle la barbilla con delicadeza a Gabrielle.

—Me tendrás. —Se echó hacia delante y besó a Gabrielle con ternura en los labios.

Su beso terminó sin prisas. Gabrielle posó la mano en el hombro de Xena, palpando la tela suave y lisa que tenía bajo los dedos. Se encontró tímidamente con la mirada de Xena.

—Estás guapísima.

Xena sonrió.

—Tú que me ves con buenos ojos.

Gabrielle se echó hacia atrás haciendo un ligero gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Las dos sabemos que no es así. Tendrás la admiración de todas las mujeres y todos los hombres del banquete.

—No te preocupes, sin tu presencia, Jared ocupará su puesto y me protegerá de las atenciones indeseadas.

Gabrielle, enfrentada a la realidad de su vida, se sintió perdida por un instante. Estaba convencida de que la persona que veía ante ella no era más que una ilusión. La Conquistadora, la soberana de Grecia, no podía estar de rodillas ante ella, no podía amarla. Una acometida de pena y terror hizo que soltara un grito de lamento al tiempo que se abrazaba al espectro que había habitado sus fantasías.

—Oye. —Xena, preocupada por la repentina pasión de Gabrielle, estrechó a la joven entre sus brazos. Notaba que Gabrielle se aferraba a ella desesperada—. Te amo —susurró Xena. Acarició la espalda de Gabrielle, intentando calmarla mientras esperaba una respuesta. No la hubo. Xena probó de nuevo—: No tengo por qué ir. Nuestros invitados lo comprenderán.

La sensación táctil del cuerpo de Xena reconfortó a Gabrielle. El efecto aumentó gracias a las sencillas palabras de Xena. Gabrielle soltó un largo suspiro, expulsando el miedo de los rincones más profundos de su ser. Se acomodó en la butaca, para ver mejor a Xena.

—No, estaré bien.

Xena no estaba convencida. Posó la mano en la mejilla de Gabrielle. El calor que notó se debía a la acometida momentánea de emoción y no a la fiebre que había perseguido a Gabrielle a lo largo de los días y noches pasados.

Intentando hacer una gracia, Gabrielle recurrió a una táctica más común:

—Podría ir contigo.

Sin captar el humor de la propuesta, Xena luchó por responder. Habló con tono mesurado:

—¿Tú sabes lo preciosa que eres para mí? No voy a consentir que hagas nada que pueda hacerte daño. Dentro de unos días podrás moverte por el palacio y poco después te llevaré a pasear fuera de los muros de la ciudad. Hasta entonces, debes abrigarte y descansar.

Gabrielle se dio cuenta de lo duros que habían sido para Xena los días de su enfermedad. Había llegado el momento de seguir adelante.

—Deja que te vea con tu chaqueta.

—¿Quieres un pase de modelos?

—Sí, por favor —dijo Gabrielle alegremente.

—¡Pues muy bien! —exclamó Xena muy contenta, tras lo cual se levantó y se puso, con gesto historiado, la chaqueta corta de lana negra.

La chaqueta le quedaba perfecta a Xena. El tinte era negro como la pez, interrumpido tan sólo por dos esferas blancas bordadas en cada hombro, que recordaban al chakram de la Conquistadora.

Gabrielle manifestó su aprobación:

—Me gusta.

—Bien. Porque soy tuya y sólo tuya, y no me gustaría nada decepcionarte.

—¿Ya es la hora?

—Sí.

—¿Un beso?

Xena se agachó y dio un ligero beso a Gabrielle.

—No me esperes levantada.

—Buenas noches, pues.

Xena fue a la puerta. Miró hacia atrás, sintiendo una alegría que la había abandonado desde el momento en que recibió el mensaje de Dalius comunicándole la enfermedad de Gabrielle. No podía irse. Aún no. Volvió con Gabrielle y se arrodilló de nuevo ante ella.

—Escúchame. Nunca en mi vida he sentido tanto miedo como cuando volví a palacio y te vi en la cama, luchando por respirar.

Gabrielle tocó la mejilla de Xena. Intentó consolarla, susurrando el nombre de Xena.

—Te ordené que te quedaras conmigo aunque sabía que no tenía ningún poder sobre ti. Te agradezco que decidieras honrarme. Ahora que te tengo de vuelta por completo, te lo ruego, Gabrielle, jamás pongas en duda el lugar que ocupas en mi vida. Jamás pongas en duda que eres mi reina.

Gabrielle, vestida con una abrigosa túnica dorada, y Samuel, el guardia asignado a ella, caminaban juntos por el pasillo de palacio.

Al verlos, Trevor se acercó.

—Majestad. No esperaba verte levantada.

—Trevor. Creía que el banquete ya habría terminado.

—Sólo quedan unos pocos invitados.

—¿Me acompañas?

Trevor dio una orden al guardia:

—Puedes retirarte.

—Sí, señor. —Samuel le dijo a Gabrielle—: Buenas noches, Majestad.

—Buenas noches, Sam.

Gabrielle y Trevor se encaminaron hacia la entrada de la sala del banquete.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Majestad?

Gabrielle lo regañó amablemente:

—¿No teníamos un acuerdo?

Trevor sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás, Gabrielle?

—Eso está mejor. Esta vez ha sido más grave que mi último encuentro con esta enfermedad. Me alegro de que lo peor parezca haber pasado.

—Entonces la Conquistadora tenía motivos para estar preocupada.

—Sí, los tenía. No puedo quejarme de su excesivo afán de protección.

—No le agradará verte pasear por los pasillos.

—Oh, no estés tan seguro. A fin de cuentas, es el Solsticio.

—¿Os vais a dar regalos?

—Por culpa de mi enfermedad, no he tenido oportunidad de conseguir un regalo para ella. Creo que eso es lo último en lo que está pensando Xena en estos momentos.

Entraron en la sala del banquete.

—Trevor, tengo que pedirte un favor.

Trevor se manifestó dispuesto:

—Lo que quieras.

Xena estaba apoyada en la mesa de la Conquistadora. Jared, Stephen y otros dos guardias estaban de pie con ella. El ambiente festivo aún se dejaba notar mientras disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

Jared le puso una mano en el hombro a Xena, para llamarle la atención. Jared indicó la entrada.

—Tienes una invitada inesperada.

Xena miró hacia allá. Vio a Gabrielle hablando con Trevor. Éste se alejó y dejó a la reina sola. Gabrielle levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Xena.

Xena soltó una maldición.

—¿Es que tengo que atarla al poste de la cama?

Jared bromeó:

—La muchacha se las apañaría para soltarse.

—No me cabe la menor duda.

Gabrielle se acercó y se detuvo en el centro de la sala, optando por esperar a Xena.

Stephen comentó:

—Señora, creo que la reina te está esperando.

—¿Eso crees, capitán? Yo creo que tus hombres están disfrutando un poco demasiado de la presencia de la reina.

Stephen ni se inmutó por el reproche de la Conquistadora.

—Nos alegramos de verla bien, señora.

—Pasearse por el palacio no hará en absoluto que recupere la salud.

Jared le sugirió, sin disimular su sonrisa:

—Pues te recomiendo que no la hagas esperar más.

Xena le dio un bofetón al general en la tripa, pero Jared se rió por las pocas ganas con que lo había hecho. Cuando la Conquistadora se dirigió hacia la reina, los músicos se pusieron a tocar.

Xena se detuvo al oír la música.

—¿Pero qué...? —Los fulminó con la mirada. Trevor se interpuso.

Gabrielle sonrió cuando Xena siguió avanzando. Antes de que Xena pudiera decir nada, Gabrielle hizo una reverencia.

—Mi señora. Te prometí un baile de Solsticio.

Xena se detuvo, agradablemente sorprendida.

—Sí, efectivamente. —Sonrió y le ofreció la mano a Gabrielle.

Jared le dio una palmada a Stephen en el brazo.

—Ve a ver si Cirene y Makia siguen cotilleando en la cocina. Querrán ver esto.

Makia y Cirene entraron en la sala del banquete seguidas de Stephen. Los tres se acercaron a los guardias. Todos admiraban a las bailarinas.

Makia suspiró.

—Qué encanto.

Cirene se volvió hacia el general.

—Jared, ¿son siempre así de felices?

—Cuando las Parcas se muestran amables, sí, lo son.

Cirene se quedó pensativa.

—Xena no es la Conquistadora que yo creía.

Makia le comunicó lo que era evidente para todos los que vivían en palacio:

—Gabrielle ha ayudado a apaciguar los humores más negros de la Conquistadora.

Jared añadió:

—Dicho por ella misma, ése es el regalo que la muchacha supone para Xena.

—¿Xena ha dicho eso?

—Cirene, Xena ama a Gabrielle.

—Eso no lo dudo. Me asusta lo que le ocurrirá si alguna vez pierde a Gabrielle.

Makia se mostró optimista:

—Yo no creo que volviera a sus antiguas costumbres.

Cirene buscó confirmación.

—Jared, ¿tú qué crees?

Jared se dio cuenta de que Cirene necesitaba que la tranquilizaran. El general habló con sinceridad:

—Xena no ha cambiado tanto como algunas personas puedan creer. Lo que ha cambiado es que ahora todos la vemos a través de los ojos de Gabrielle. La muchacha ha ayudado a Grecia a ver a Xena como la gobernante buena y virtuosa que es. Xena ha hecho lo que ha tenido que hacer para proteger a Grecia. Continuará gobernando Grecia, pagando el alto precio que eso le exige. Si perdiera a Gabrielle, estoy convencido de que Xena seguiría gobernando Grecia, porque tanto ella como Gabrielle comprenden que ése es el destino de Xena.

Stephen se preguntó en voz alta:

—¿Y si Gabrielle perdiera a la Conquistadora?

—Es nuestra reina —afirmó Jared—. Grecia quedará en buenas manos.

—¿Pero querrá gobernar? —preguntó Stephen con apagada sinceridad.

Jared contestó:

—Ese día, si no antes, nuestra reina comprenderá y aceptará lo que las Parcas le han dado.

La canción terminó. Los músicos aguardaron una señal para ver si debían continuar tocando. Gabrielle se detuvo un poco falta de aliento. Xena estaba feliz. Se adelantó y levantó a Gabrielle por el aire, acunando a la mujer más menuda entre sus brazos.

Gabrielle protestó:

—¡Xena!

—Dame un gusto.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Está bien. Si insistes.

—Insisto. ¿A la cama?

—Sí.

Mientras se llevaba a Gabrielle, Xena sólo tenía ojos para ella. Sin volverse a mirar a los hombres, dijo:

—Jared, dile a Targon que nadie me moleste por la mañana.

—Sí, señora —contestó Jared sonoramente.

Como no había visto a Cirene ni a Makia, Xena gritó:

—Feliz Solsticio, señores.

Stephen respondió encantado:

—Lo mismo para ti y nuestra reina, señora.

Xena depositó a Gabrielle sentada en la cama.

Gabrielle le pidió:

—Quédate.

Xena se sentó a su lado.

Gabrielle cogió el brazo de Xena y desató los lazos de la muñeca.

—Me vistes. Me desvistes.

—Me parece lo adecuado.

—Feliz Solsticio, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle levantó los ojos de su tarea.

—Feliz Solsticio, Xena. —Añadió pesarosa—: No tengo un regalo para ti.

—Ni yo para ti. Eso sólo nos deja a la una con la otra. Es más de lo que podría haber deseado.

—Eres una romántica, mi señora.

—Porque tú me inspiras.

Gabrielle se ruborizó.

—Aunque no es de mi parte, sí que tienes un regalo. Espera aquí. —Xena salió del dormitorio y recogió un pequeño paquete envuelto en pergamino de su escritorio. Regresó a su puesto al lado de Gabrielle en la cama—. Para ti.

Gabrielle cogió el sencillo paquete.

—¿De quién?

—Un ajado anciano llamado Sastro vino a verme ayer.

—Lo conozco. Vive en una de las aldeas que visitamos Dalius y yo.

—Efectivamente. Los aldeanos le encargaron que hiciera un regalo digno de la reina de Grecia para expresar su gratitud por los cuidados que les dispensaste. Creo que te gustará.

Gabrielle desenvolvió el pergamino y descubrió un peine tallado a mano. Tenía intrincados diseños de flores y pájaros que bajaban por una vid.

—Es precioso.

—Aunque el tallador era un hombre modesto de pocas palabras, no me costó mucho conseguir que me hablara de tu visita. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—No creo que te contara todo.

Xena ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No fue sólo en la aldea de Sastro. Fue en todas. La gente acudía a mí y me decía lo agradecida que estaba de tenerte como soberana. En los años que llevas gobernando, su vida ha mejorado infinitamente. Yo lo sabía por la época que pasé en la guarnición oriental. Lamento haber relegado esa verdad al fondo de mi mente. Lamento haberte hablado sólo de lo que aún queda por hacer.

—Tienes todo el derecho a pedir las cosas que pides.

Gabrielle habló con emoción:

—Tú sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Xena sintió, sin reservas, que el amor de Gabrielle era auténtico.

—Sí.

—Quiero que sepas también que estoy orgullosa de ti, y que estoy orgullosa de ser tu reina. —Gabrielle puso el peine en las manos de Xena—. Tú te mereces este peine más que yo.

Xena acarició el peine con la yema de los dedos.

—Menudo Solsticio hemos tenido, y ni siquiera es por la mañana. ¿Qué te parece si nos dormimos y nos despertamos apaciblemente?

Gabrielle bromeó:

—Digo que preferiría no despertarme tan apaciblemente.

Xena se echó a reír.

—Sí que estás mejor.

Se levantó y se puso rápidamente la camisa de dormir. Se tumbó al lado de Gabrielle, envolviendo a la mujer más menuda con su cuerpo. No tardaron en quedarse dormidas, con la esperanza de que la mañana les trajera, cada una siempre en presencia de la otra, amor, paz y salud.

FIN


End file.
